The Last Tears
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Ada hal yang lebih penting di dunia ini. Itulah yang membuat Atem menerima tawaran dari Ra untuk kembali ke dunia, meninggalkan dunia alam barzah. Kesedihan, duka, perasaan terluka, kegelapan, kehancuran, datang silih berganti, dan dia hanya memiliki satu tahun untuk mengubahnya, walau Ra mengembalikannya ke dunia dengan... perubahan yang tidak terduga. YugixFemAtem. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

  
**

_Setelah serangan dari Silent Magician, life point Atem menjadi nol. Yugi jatuh berlutut, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Isakan terdengar samar-samar dari mulutnya._

_Atem menunduk, poni menutupi kedua matanya. Dalam hati dia bingung. Mengapa partnernya menangis, padahal dia menang? Mengapa dia yang bersujud, padahal Atemlah yang kalah?_

_Dia berjalan menghampiri Yugi, tatapannya keras memandang Yugi yang berlutut._

"_Aku yang kalah, partner. Bangun! Kau menang! Kenapa kau menangis? Kalau aku itu kau, aku tak akan menangis.__"_

_Yugi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu karena aku lemah. Aku ingin menjadi kuat, sepertimu. Aku selalu ingin menjadi sepertimu."_

"_Tapi, kau tidak lemah." Atem menarik Yugi berdiri dan kedua tangannya memegang bahunya. "Kau memiliki kekuatan yang tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan siapapun ; kebaikan. Aku mempelajari hal itu darimu, partner. Keputusanmu untuk menerima ritual ini membantuku membuat keputusan yang tepat."_

"_Diriku yang lain..."_

"_Bukan, aku bukan lagi dirimu yang lain. Kau orang lain. Kau adalah satu-satunya Yugi Mutou di duniamu dan akan selalu begitu. Tak seorang pun mengambilnya darimu."_

_Air mata perlahan mengalir dari bola mata berwarna merah milik Atem. Mereka berdua tersenyum, sementara tubuh mereka semakin mendekat satu sama lain sampai akhirnya pelukan antara mereka berdua terjadi._

"_Sekarang, waktunya membuka gerbang dan mengembalikan arwah Pharaoh yang telah hidup di dunia ini selama 3000 tahun." Suara Isis memisahkan dua lelaki yang jatuh dalam kesedihan._

"_Arwah Pharaoh! Sebutkan namamu!"_

_Atem menatap Yugi, sebelum dia mengangkat cartouch dan meneriakkan namanya._

"_ATEM!!"_

_Mata udjat bersinar. Gerbang perlahan terbuka, cahaya terang menyinari ruang gelap di tempat ritual itu._

_Atem melirik Yugi untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia berjalan menuju cahaya itu... cahaya di mana seluruh keluarga dan rakyatnya menunggu. Pakaian yang dikenakannya berubah menjadi pakaian kerajaan yang dia gunakan saat masih menjadi Pharaoh._

_Pintu gerbang menuju alam barzah menutup seiring tubuh Atem lenyap bersama cahaya, meninggalkan segalanya... _

_...teman-temannya..._

_...persahabatan..._

_...dan partnernya dalam ruang ritual yang gelap dan dingin._

****************************************

"...raoh... Pharaoh..." Suara menggema memanggil dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti pikirannya.

Siapa yang memanggilnya itu? Suara yang berat, tetapi sangat menenangkan.

"PHARAOH!!!"

"A-apa?!" Atem tersentak, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari suara yang telah menyadarkannya dari dunia imajinasi. Mata merahnya kemudian melihat penasihatnya, Simon, mendelik berbahaya ke arahnya.

"Ka-kakek?" gumam Atem dengan mata lebar.

"Ap-!! Saya bukan kakek anda, Pharaoh! Saya Simon, penasihat anda!"

Wajah bahagianya perlahan memudar. "Oh... maaf, Simon..." gumam Atem, menunduk kecewa. Sesaat dia berpikir bahwa dia berada di Domino bersama partner, hal itu membuatnya sangat senang. tapi, ternyata itu hanyalah bunga tidur.

'_Pharaoh...'_ Mahaad menatap Pharaohnya dengan simpati. Dia merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam melanda diri Atem. Pharaohnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dia tahu... dia tahu bahwa Atem sangat merindukan kehidupannya di Domino. Kehidupan bersama teman-temannya... bersama partnernya.

Dia telah membicarakan hal ini pada lima pendeta lainnya. Tapi, mereka tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dunia mereka berbeda. Mahaad telah memohon pada dewa mengenai dilema Atem, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah dewa akan mengabulkannya atau tidak.

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan dari atas membuyarkan lamunannya. Tangannya menutup mata, berusaha melindungi matanya dari kesilauan.

Cahaya itu perlahan berputar dan pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca. Sesosok phoenix mengibaskan sayapnya di tengah-tengah serpihan cahaya itu.

Melihat itu, semua – termasuk Pharaoh – bersujud, menyampaikan hormat.

"RA, dewa kami. Ada apa kiranya datang kemari?" tanya Atem, penuh hormat.

"_**Atem, anakku."**_

Atem merengut. Apa yang diinginkan dewa darinya?

"_**Berdirilah, anakku."**_

Mendengar perintah RA, Pharaoh muda itu berdiri. Kepalanya menunduk, menandakan hormat yang teramat dalam terhadap dewa.

"_**Aku ingin bertanya padamu."**_ Suara RA menggema di seluruh ruangan. _**"Apa kau menyesal telah memilih datang kemari?"**_

Menyesal? Kali ini Atem menatap RA lurus di matanya. Seyum masam, bahkan sedih, tersungging di bibirnya sementara dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kenapa hamba harus menyesal? Hamba sangat bahagia berada di sini. Keluarga dan teman hamba berada di sini. Kenapa hamba harus menyesali kebahagiaan ini?"

"_**Kota Domino..."**_ Ucapan RA membuat Atem berkedut. _**"Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan mereka. Teman-temanmu... keluargamu... dan juga...**_

_**...dirimu yang lain."**_

Tubuh Atem bergetar. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk, poni menutupi matanya. "Hamba tidak bisa berbohong, hamba memang sangat merindukan mereka. Tetapi, semua ini telah terjadi. Dan hamba yakin, mereka cukup kuat untuk melalui semua ini."

Suara RA melembut. _**"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau salah?"**_

Suara isakan dan tangisan tiba-tiba menggema dalam kepala Atem. Tidak masalah seberapa dia berusaha menghilangkannya, dia merasakan tekanan yang tidak biasa di dadanya.

"_Begitu gelap tanpamu..."_

Atem memejamkan matanya erat. Suara ini sangat dia kenali.

"Aibou..." bisiknya sangat lembut.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

Tak tahan atas tangisan yang memilukan itu, Atem menggertakkan giginya sampai terasa sakit.

"_**Kepergianmu telah lebih dari melukai Yugi. Dia memang belum mengetahuinya, tetapi kehilanganmu... telah membunuhnya secara perlahan..."**_ kata RA. _**"Kau orang pertama selain keluarganya yang menerimanya. Kau telah menjadi alasannya untuk ada di dunia. Tidak masalah apa yang terjadi, dia membutuhkanmu."**_ Kata-kata itu membuat Atem merasakan sakit yang menusuk di hatinya. _**"Tanpa dia sadari, dengan perlahan dia melangkah ke dalam kegelapan."**_

Mata Atem melebar. "Kau bohong..." gumamnya, melupakan dengan siapa dia berbicara.

"_**Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"**_

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"_

Matanya menerawang lagi, gertakan giginya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dia tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup lagi. Dia telah memutuskannya,dan tak akan menarik keputusannya itu.

Tapi...

"_Kumohon!! Jangan tinggalkan aku dalam kegelapan!"_

Atem menghela nafas, matanya berkilat. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Aku..." Bayangan wajah Yugi terlintas di pikirannya. "Aku ingin kembali, aku harus. Jika kau bisa, kumohon..." Dia menelan ludah dengan berat, pintaan itu terasa hambar dan asing di mulutnya.

"_**Apa itu permintaan egois yang kudengar?"**_

Dia berkedip, bingung dan terkejut. Apa dia benar-benar melakukan hal ini demi keegoisannya semata? Dia menoleh ke arah yang lain dan melihat keluarga dan para pendeta tersenyum padanya, seakan mereka siap menerima apapun keputusannya.

"Ya." Suaranya kuat dan tanpa ragu. "Aku ingin kembali, demi diriku... dan juga dirinya..."

"_**Begitukah?"**_ Suara RA terdengar lembut, tetapi juga nakal. _**"Jika begitu, aku memberikanmu waktu untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Yakinlah bahwa kau tak akan kembali dengan penyesalan lagi, aku tak akan memberimu kesempatan ke tiga."**_

Mendengar ini, wajah Atem perlahan terangkat. Senyum bahagia perlahan tersungging di bibirnya.

"_**Tapi..."**_ Senyum Atem memudar. _**"hanya sampai bulan merah berikutnya."**_

Atem merengut, perasaan tidak puas menyelimutinya. "Setahun?"

"_**Ya. Setahun, tak kurang dan tak lebih."**_

Mata Atem menerawang sementara tangannya terkepal. Tak masalah seberapa kecewanya dia, dewa telah berbaik hati memberikan kehidupan sekali lagi padanya. "Terima kasih."

"_**Tidak masalah. Nah, sekarang..."**_ Tubuh RA perlahan diselimuti cahaya. _**"Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan sesuatu sejak tiga ribu tahun lalu, walau mungkin kau telah melupakannya. Itulah mengapa kau akan kukembalikan dengan beberapa... perubahan jadi kau bisa mencapai keinginganmu itu selama kesempatan hidupmu."**_

Perubahan? Atem bingung mengenai hal ini, tetapi sebelum dia sempat bertanya... RA menghilang.

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap.

**TBC...**

**A/N :** Fic pertama Yu-Gi-Oh fandom...

Maaf, bila jelek dan tidak dimengerti.

Bagi pembenci yaoi, tenang saja... ini bukan fic yaoi.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Permulaan

**Disclaimer :**_** Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

* * *

**PERMULAAN**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hei, Yuge!!" Sebuah suara memanggil dengan sangat keras. Seorang remaja lelaki berbalik dan mendapati lelaki berambut jingga berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Jou?" tanyanya bingung, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jounochi berhenti dan membungkuk, menarik nafas. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, punggung tangannya mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"A-aku..." mulainya, masih berusaha mengambil nafas. Yugi memberikan botol air padanya – yang kemudian langsung diembat tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa, Jou?"

Jounochi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari botol minum yang dia pegang. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis, pertanda bahwa dia bingung apa yang Yugi maksud, sebelum dia teringat tujuannya mendatangi Yugi.

"Oh! Yugi! Kaiba menantangmu duel!"

Mendengar ucapan Jounochi, Yugi menautkan alisnya. "Lagi?"

Jounochi mengangguk.

"Kutolak."

"Kenapaaaaaaa??!!"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak menerima duel apapun lagi!"

"Yugi! Toleransi dikit, dong!! Kalo aku pulang tanpa hasil, dia bakal ngamuk!"

"Itu, sih, DL!"

Jounochi terdiam, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "DL? Apaan, tuh?"

"Derita Lu!"

"Tega!!!!" Jounochi merengek, air mata mengalir deras (anime-style). "Yugi!!! Kita, 'kan, temen! Yang namanya temen mestinya saling bantu!"

"Itu urusanmu! Dia pacarmu, kan?!"

"Jahaaaaaaat!!!!!" rengek Jounochi. Hal ini berlangsung selama tiga jam.

Berhubung kepala pusing, ditambah mendengar rengekan, teriakan, jeritan dari Jounochi yang membuatnya semakin pusing, akhirnya Yugi menghela nafas atas kekanak-kanakan temannya itu dan memutuskan menerima tantangan Kaiba.

"Ya, ya... kuterima."

Wajah Jounochi langsung berseri-seri. "Beneran?!"

"Ya..."

"YES!!!" teriak Jounochi senang sambil berhigh-five, lalu dia berlari memeluk lelaki yang lebih tinggi tiga senti darinya itu. "Thanks, Yug!"

"Ya, ya... kapan duelnya?"

"Sekarang."

Mata Yugi membulat. "Sekarang?"

Jounochi mengangguk. "Yep! Sekarang!"

Yugi menghela nafas lagi. _Kenapa mendadak begitu, sih? _Sementara dia berpikir begitu, dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik Jounochi yang berlari.

Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung yang merupakan perusahaan Kaiba. Jounochi tidak menurunkan kecepatan sampai mereka masuk ke dalam lift.

"Pantes kamu selalu capek, lari tanpa ada berhenti-berhentinya." engah Yugi sambil melirik Jounochi yang duduk KO.

Tak berapa lama, pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar saling bersisian. Para pegawai wanita melirik mereka dengan penuh cinta... tepatnya menatap Yugi. Dalam hati Jounochi merasa imejnya berkurang saat melirik Yugi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Selama dua tahun ini, Yugi berubah drastis. Wajahnya yang _chubby_ berubah menjadi wajah dewasa, mata ungunya yang lebar menyipit, walau rambutnya masih sama. Dia menjadi mirip dengan Ya- maksudnya Atem.

Dan yang paling membuat harga diri Jounochi hancur adalah... pertumbuhan Yugi. Sekarang Yugi setinggi Kaiba, tubuhnya proporsional dan berotot. Dia samasekali tak menyangka bahwa tinggi Yugi melampauinya. Sudah begitu, karena perubahannya itu, dia menjadi idola di kampus dan kemanapun dia berjalan pasti lirikan dan tembakan dari para gadis menyertainya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang." Sebuah suara menarik kembali Jounochi ke dunia nyata, dia menoleh dan melihat Kaiba berdiri dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Baguslah. Baru sekali ini si anjing berhasil melakukan sesuatu."

"HEY! SIAPA YANG LU SEBUT ANJING, MONEY BAG!!" bentak Jounochi murka. Kaiba menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa lagi, _mutt_." Kaiba menghadap Yugi, menghiraukan teriakan dan bentakan dari kekasihnya yang 'manis'. "Kau bawa deckmu?"

Yugi mengangguk sambil menunjukkan decknya. Kaiba berbalik dan menggerakkan tangannya sebagai tanda agar Yugi mengikutinya.

Mereka berdiri di area masing-masing. Virtual aktif dan hologram duel monster terlihat.

"Duel dimulai!"

*************************

"Kukorbankan dua monster di arena," Kaiba mengambil sebuah kartu di tangannya. "Keluarlah Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"

Yugi melihat kartu tangannya, dia hanya memiliki life point 500 dan life point Kaiba 700 ditambah dia samasekali tidak memiliki monster di arena, ini sangat tidak menguntungkannya.

Selama dia berkonsentrasi berpikir, dia melihat satu kartu di tangannya. Kartu yang akan membawa kembali saingan monster andalan Kaiba.

"Kuaktifkan magic card!" Yugi menarik kartu truf yang kemungkinan akan menjadikannya pemenang. "Rebi-"

DEG!

Yugi tersentak berhenti. Tiba-tiba ingatan dua tahun lalu dimana duel ritual terjadi terlintas di kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kenapa ingatan itu kembali? Dia yakin Isis dan Malik telah mengunci ingatan itu atas permintaannya.

Cahaya membutakan bersinar dari kartu yang akan dia gunakan tadi... kartu Rebirth. Cahaya juga muncul dari dalam decknya dan tiga kartu terlepas. Empat kartu itu bersinar dan melayang di hadapan Yugi yang terbelalak.

Kaiba dan Jounochi yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa terdiam takjub. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala mereka.

Hal itu terjadi selama beberapa detik sebelum keempat kartu itu kehilangan cahayanya dan jatuh di kaki Yugi.

Yugi tersentak sadar dari lamunannya. Dia berlutut dan mengambil kartu-kartu yang tergeletak di kakinya. Kartu Rebirth dan tiga kartu dewa ; Osiris, Obelisk, dan RA.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" pertanyaan Jounochi memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Yugi dan Kaiba menggerakkan bahu.

Di saat kebingungan masih melanda mereka, lantai berguncang dengan keras, membuat mereka sulit untuk tetap berdiri. Tubuh Kaiba menghantam dinding kaca, dia memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena terantuk kaca.

Dia melihat ke luar kaca dan apa yang dia lihat membuatnya terkejut. Awan gelap yang tebal berkumpul melingkar seperti topan di langit. Petir berderu, menghiasi awan-awan itu. dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah sebuah garis cahaya dari pusat putaran awan-awan itu.

_Apa sebenarnya itu?_

Jounochi juga melihat apa yang disaksikan pacarnya. Dalam hatinya dia merasakan suatu harapan. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa cahaya itu akan menarik Yugi kembali dari kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Sementara itu tanpa sepengetahuan dua temannya, Yugi berlutut dengan kedua tangan memegang kepala. Tubuhnya gemetar, dia berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Suara-suara dengan kata-kata yang aneh.

_Gerbang terbuka._

_Rantai terikat._

_Darah dan daging bersatu dengan waktu.  
_

_Bangkitlah anak dewa._

_Menuju dunia kegelapan._

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Jelek...

Aku tahu...

Ceritanya semakin tidak dimengerti... dan semakin aneh.

Bahasanya pun berantakan.

Maaf bila tidak memuaskan pembaca.

Sekali lagi, maaf...

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	3. The Return

_**Hn. Bagi yang reviewnya tidak dijawab...**_

_**Maaf...**_

_**Handphone rusak, jadi tak bisa menjawab review.**_

_**Langsung saja...**_

**Disclaimer :**_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine and I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**THE RETURN**

**

* * *

  
**

Hal pertama yang Atem dengar setelah cahaya menyilaukan yang menyebalkan menghilang adalah suara-suara yang keras.

"...dia?"

"Dilihat dari warna kulit dan pakaiannya sepertinya dia bukan warga sini, tapi dia pasti orang Mesir sama seperti kita." Ada suara kain bergesek. "Kak Isis, bagaimana dengan rumah sakit?"

Jatungnya terasa melompat.

_Isis?_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun sebelum dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi rumah sakit, Malik. Ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Dan sekali dia sadar, kita tanyakan identitasnya."

Atem tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Isis. Apa Isis tidak mengenalinya?

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dengan susah payah dia berusaha membuka matanya. Dia merasa sepasang tangan mengangkatnya dan dia mengerang ketika cahaya menusuk matanya, rasanya seperti baru menggunakan matanya untuk pertama kali.

Setelah beberapa detik dan beberapa kali mengerjap, pandangannya cukup jelas untuk mengenali wajah Malik.

"...lik..." Suaranya serak, terdengar malang di telinganya sehingga dia mengernyit.

Untungnya, Malik mendengar suaranya. Lelaki Mesir itu menunduk dan menatap Atem, begitu mengamati sampai-sampai Atem merasa merinding.

"Kak Isis! Dia sadar!"

Atem mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Malik. Isis menatapnya sesaat sebelum dia berkata dengan dengan lembut pada Malik.

"Cepat masukkan dia ke dalam mobil."

Malik mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang dimiliki, Atem berusaha untuk berbicara lagi.

"...lik... ini aku..." Atem menjilat bibirnya yang terasa lebih kering dibanding gurun. "...tem... Atem..."

_Kenapa kalian t__idak mengenaliku?!_, dia ingin menjeritkan hal itu, tetapi tenaganya telah habis.

Selama beberapa saat, wajah Malik memucat, dan dilihat dari getaran di tubuhnya, Atem beruntung Malik tidak menjatuhkannya. Dia bisa melihat mata Isis melebar menatapnya.

"Lebih baik jangan bicara dulu." kata Isis dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan lalu duduk di bangku pengemudi, sementara Malik membawanya masuk ke dalam bangku belakang.

Atem ingin menjerit, atau apapun untuk membuat mereka menyadari bahwa itu dirinya. Tapi, di saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga. Walau sebenci apapun, dia harus merelakan dirinya hanyut dalam angin lelap.

*****************************

Hidup Yugi benar-benar berubah sejak saat itu. Ingatan-ingatan yang berusaha dia lupakan dan terkunci dalam dasar hatinya... terbuka dan kembali di saat gempa badai terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Dan selama beberapa hari itu terasa menyakitkan. Insomnia kembali melandanya. Setiap dia tertidur, bayangan-bayangan menyedihkan dimana **dia **pergi meninggalkannya menghantui pikirannya.

Duel ritual di depan gerbang alam barzah.

Silent Magician menyerang tubuh_nya_ dengan sihir.

Atem mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana dengan tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Pelukan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Kata-kata penghiburan darinya.

Mata udjat terbuka.

Kepergiannya menuju alam barzah.

Keinginan untuk menariknya kembali ke dunia.

Hancurnya batu tulis ingatan raja beserta Millenium Item dan makam Atem.

Dia berpikir dia bisa melewati semua itu, tetapi tak bisa. Isis menawarinya untuk menyegel ingatannya dan dia menerimanya. Dia samasekali tak menyangka ingatan itu akan kembali.

Sekarang dua tahun telah berlalu. Yugi masih belum berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja saat itu dia tidak memerintahkan Silent Magician untuk menyerang langsung Atem. Seandainya saja dia memiliki keberanian untuk menghentikannya melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang alam barzah. Pasti Atem masih di sini... di dunia ini.

Dia tidak peduli walau harus berbagi tubuh dengannya. Dia ingin sang pharaoh tetap ada di sisinya. Birapun kegelapan menyelimuti dunia ini.

Untungnya, suara Jou menghentikan pikiran-pikiran mengerikan itu. "Jadi, di sini kau." Yugi menoleh, sedikit kaget. Matanya bertumbuk dengan sepasang mata kemerahan pertanda kurang tidur dan ekspresi cemas. "Aku sudah mencarimu berjam-jam, tahu!" lanjut Jou.

"Maaf..." gumam Yugi pelan.

Jounochi mengangguk. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Yugi di saat gempa beberapa hari lalu, mereka menghindari topik sensitif mengenai sang pharaoh.

"Kau tahu, setengah museum tempat pameran hancur." Jounochi memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah?" Mata Yugi melebar. "Bagaimana keadaan Isis dan Malik?"

"Hmm... aku nggak tahu, tapi kudengar mereka ada di rumah sakit."

"Begitu..." Yugi menunduk sesaat sebelum mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Eh? Mau ke mana?"

"Menemui Isis dan Malik untuk mengetahui apa mereka baik-baik saja."

"Oh... ok..."

Yugi berjalan dan tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu berbalik menatap Jounochi yang kebingungan. "Ngomong-ngomong mereka ada di rumah sakit mana?"

Jounochi sweatdrop. "RSU Domino..."

"Oh begitu... thanks."

"Ya... sama-sama." Dan Yugi pun pergi.

"Ah! Hei! Tung-" Jounochi berusaha memanggil Yugi, tetapi tidak mungkin terdengar karena Yugi telah jauh. _'Apa dia sadar kalau rumah sakit nggak menerima kunjungan malam?'_ pikir Jounochi sweatdrop.

Walau sempat menahan ketawa, Jounochi memandang kepergian Yugi dengan tatapan khawatir.

Biarpun dari luar terlihat seperti itu, tapi Jou tahu bahwa Yugi jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'.

***************************

Yugi berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Matanya bergerak mencari dua orang Mesir yang menjadi temannya itu. Akibat dari gempa itu, rumah sakit menjadi ramai, membuat pencarian menjadi sulit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia bersandar di dinding karena kelelahan.

'_Di mana, sih, mereka itu?!_' pikir Yugi kesal. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak kesal ketika orang yang dicari tidak ketemu juga padahal sudah mencari sampai dua kali mengelilingi rumah sakit.

Dia nyaris melompat kaget ketika suara dari dua orang terdengar di telinganya.

"...yakin, kak?"

Dia mengintip dari celah pintu kamar yang ada di sampingnya dan melihat dua orang yang dicari ada di sana. Dia baru mau membuka pintu dan menyapa mereka ketika ucapan dari Isis membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya... orang yang kita temukan di museum... sepertinya dia... tidak berbohong. Sulit dipercaya memang, tapi setelah diamati dengan lebih jelas semua karakteristiknya hampir sama dengan_nya_." ujar Isis. "Selain itu juga, dia mengenakan pakaian yang mirip. Apa kau sadar apa yang dikenakannya?" tanyanya.

Malik terdiam, berusaha mengingat kembali orang yang dibopongnya beberapa hari lalu. "Hmm... aku nggak yakin juga karena gelap, tapi kalau kuingat... dia mengenakan pakaian Pharaoh atau Pangeran Mesir kuno. Lalu di dahinya ada perhiasan emas dengan ukiran mata udjat, dia juga memakai anting, choker, gelang tangan, gelang kaki, dan sabuk. Semuanya terbuat dari emas – aku heran apa dia nggak merasa berat pakai itu semua. Oh! Dan jubah berwarna biru juga!" Malik terdiam atas ucapannya sendiri. "Benar juga... memang mirip... terutama poninya yang pirang, dan rambut belakang hitam dengan warna merah di ujungnya."

"Iya, kan?"

"Tapi, itu nggak mungkin! Mungkin saja dia cuma orang yang suka cosplay jadi pharaoh dan kebetulan punya nama yang sama! Jadi, belum tentu orang itu Atem!" kata Malik bersikeras dengan suara tinggi.

Isis mengangguk. "Ya... aku juga nggak percaya, apalagi beliau telah meninggalkan dunia ini."

Kesunyian menyelimuti, sebelum Malik memecah keheningan.

"Oh ya, kak. Orang yang mengaku bernama Atem itu di mana sekarang?"

"Dia ada di ruang 213."

Jika di hari-hari sebelumnya, Yugi pasti akan menjerit dan memukuli orang yang berani-beraninya mengungkit-ungkit masalah Atem di depannya. Tapi sekarang, pikirannya dipenuhi sesuatu yang lain.

_Atem... masih hidup?_

Dia tidak peduli apapun. Dia tidak berpikir apa pembicaraan itu benar atau salah, semua yang dia pedulikan adalah bahwa ada kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu seseorang yang pernah menjadi kepribadian lainnya. Bahwa Atem tidak meninggalkan dunia ini.

Yugi langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sementara itu di ruang 213...

Dengan hati-hati, Atem membuka matanya untuk keduakalinya sejak "kebangkitan kembali" dirinya. Dia lega melihat ruangan yang gelap kali ini... pastinya malam telah tiba.

Jadi... dia hidup lagi, dan kembali di Domino.

Walau sulit dipercaya, tapi yah... yang namanya Dewa pasti bisa melakukan apapun yang mustahil.

Dia menoleh ke arah kanannya dan melihat pakaian dan perhiasannya tergeletak rapi di kursi.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sensasi aneh saat jemarinya menyentuh kulitnya. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Dia menautkan alis dan bangkit dari ranjang, nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya masih terbilang lemah. Butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk sampai ke cermin yang berkilat karena cahaya remang dari lampu di luar.

Mengesampingkan kegelapan, dia bisa melihat bayangannya di cermin dengan sangat jelas.

Matanya melebar tak percaya ketika melihat pantulan bayangannya. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya untuk membuat yakin bahwa dia tidak berilusi, dan ternyata memang tidak. Yang dia lihat itu nyata. Dia tidak tahu apa harus menjerit, menangis, tertawa, atau pingsan.

Dan yang terlintas di kepalanya saat itu hanyalah dua kata bahasa inggris yang diketahuinya saat masih menjadi pribadi lain Yugi.

_Oh shit...!!_

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Hn, yeah... oh shit.

Maaf atas chapter yang membosankan dan jelek, sibuk soalnya.

Pikiran sudah dipenuhi oleh hal-hal lain dan hanya ada sedikit ruang untuk fic.

Teka-teki untuk pembaca.

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Atem?"

Silahkan tulis jawabannya di review.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	4. Perubahan

**Warning**_** : Walau kemungkinan chapter ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga bagi yang mengidap penyakit jantung harap sedia obat saat membaca ini. **_

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**PERUBAHAN**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh shit…!" gumamnya, dua kata pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya yang sempat terhenti karena rasa terkejut yang luar biasa.

Berkali-kali dia mengamati bayangan cermin yang ada di hadapannya, tetapi sama saja. Dia tidak menyerah dan terus memeriksa bayangannya dan bagian-bagian tubuhnya – mengesampingkan keinginan untuk pingsan.

'_Ok... ini aneh... coba kuperiksa...'_ pikir Atem dengan alis mengernyit. _'Tinggi : masih sama. Mata merah yang tajam : cek. Kulit cokelat : cek. Poni pirang : cek. Rambut hitam dengan warna merah di ujungnya : cek... tunggu!'_ Atem menyentuh rambutnya yang tergerai panjang sampai pinggang._ 'Kok rambutku jadi panjang banget! Wajah : cek, biarpun lebih lembut dan halus. Eh?! Apa-apaan itu!'_

Dia lalu menelusuri tubuhnya dengan jemarinya. _'Hmm... dada... tunggu!'_ Mata Atem terbelalak dengan mulut menganga ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan besar di dadanya. _'WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!! Apa maksudnya ini!!!!? Kenapa aku punya __**payudara**__!!!!!!! Sudah begitu kenapa badanku berlekuk begini!!!!!'_

"Oh my fucking RA..." gumam Atem dengan nafas yang tertahan, dia benar-benar tidak yakin apa ingin menjerit, menangis, tertawa, atau pingsan. Tapi yang pasti, dia lebih memilih pingsan.

Tiba-tiba, dia teringat kembali ucapan RA mengenai dia kembali dengan "beberapa perubahan", juga kenapa Isis dan Malik tidak mengenalinya.

Karena bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu adalah wujud seorang perempuan. Dan tubuh yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah tubuh perempuan.

Dan yang lebih parah, sebelum dia bisa menerima keadaannya yang bangkit kembali sebagai perempuan, dia mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari balik pintu – tepatnya koridor.

"_**Dia teman baikku!! Aku harus melihatnya, brengsek!! Biarkan aku masuk... SEKARANG!!!"**_

"_**Nak, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sekarang sudah malam dan rumah sakit tidak menerima kunjungan malam. Selain itu, gadis itu..."**_

Mata Atem melebar. Suara suster perlahan memudar.

_Oh crap... suara ini... aibou..._

Memang dia kembali demi Yugi, tapi dia belum siap untuk menemuinya. Tidak dalam wujud ini!

Entah ini karena dewa membencinya atau apa, tapi yang pasti ketakutannya terkabul. Pintu terbuka dengan keras, di tengah cahaya lampu koridor terlihat siluet seseorang di ambang pintu. Atem bisa melihat bahwa siluet itu adalah Yugi.

Keheningan menyelimuti. Saat melihat Atem, Yugi hanya bisa berdiri membeku dan mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dan akhirnya, dia tersentak sadar.

"A-Atem...?"

Baru sekali, sejak dia lahir, Atem tidak tahu harus berbuat apa – sebagai seorang yang bergelar pharaoh, hal itu sangat memalukan. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa tersenyum letih.

"Hei... aibou..." Kali ini dia tidak bingung mengenai suaranya yang terdengar aneh.

Setelah itu, Yugi tiba-tiba berlari mendekatinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Kali ini Atemlah yang membeku.

Dalam hati Atem bertanya-tanya, apa Yugi tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Atem... bahwa Atem bukanlah lelaki yang sama seperti saat menjadi dirinya yang lain?

Dia mendengar suara senggukan. "Ku-kupikir... kupikir aku telah kehilanganmu... ku-kupikir... kau... apa kau tahu bagaimana aku..."

Atem merasakan perasaan sesak di hatinya. Di tengah berbagai perasaan melanda, dia berusaha membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf..." gumamnya lemah, matanya terpejam. "Maaf, aibou... maaf..." Dan air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa lampu kamar menyala dan ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

EHEM!

Suara deheman membuat mereka berdua – dengan berat hati – melepaskan pelukan. Mereka melihat dua orang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Isis? Malik?"

"Hei, Yugi!" sapa Malik tersenyum. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Atem dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Dan... gadis bernama Atem..."

Atem diam, dan hanya bisa mengangguk untuk membalas sapaannya.

Kesunyian kembali melanda. Aura ketidakpercayaan menyeruak di ruangan.

Dan diluardugaan, yang memecah keheningan adalah Atem.

"Anu..." mulainya lemah. "Siapa yang mengganti bajuku?"

Wajah Malik langsung memerah. Yugi menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Bu-bu-bukan aku! Bukan aku!" elaknya panik karena death glare dari Yugi. Kalau dulu, death glare dari Yugi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang cemberut gara-gara tidak diberi permen, tapi sekarang... death glarenya benar-benar mengerikan. Selain wajahnya mirip dengan Atem dulu, matanya sekarang juga tajam.

"Seorang suster yang mengganti pakaianmu..." jawab Isis menengahi.

"Oh... begitu..." gumam Atem, dalam hati dia bersyukur. Walau dia laki-laki... ok, itu kurang tepat... walau **dulu** dia laki-laki, dia tidak mau tubuhnya yang perempuan dilihat oleh lelaki.

Isis menatap Atem dengan penuh mengamati, membuat Atem merasa tidak enak.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Isis menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau adalah Pharaoh Atem."

Yugi melepas pegangannya di tubuh Atem dan maju selangkah, tangannya terentang di depan Atem. Matanya berapi-api. "Isis, lela... gadis ini Atem! Mou hitori no boku! Dia kembali! Dia kembali pada kita!"

Isis dan Malik masih terlihat tidak yakin. Alis Isis menaut sambil menatap Yugi. "Apa ada bukti? Walau dia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti pharaoh, aku masih belum bisa percaya sebelum ada bukti yang benar-benar meyakinkan."

"Kakak..." kata Malik memperingati. Tetapi, Isis tidak mempedulikannya.

Atem menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar. Dia memikirkan apa yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai bukti. Dia berbalik, berjalan menuju kursi dimana pakaiannya berada dan mencari sesuatu di antara perhiasan-perhiasannya.

Dia menghela nafas lega ketika tangannya menyentuh bentuk segitiga di balik jubahnya. Dia mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya pada tiga orang lainnya.

"Apa ini cukup sebagai bukti?"

Isis, Malik, dan Yugi menarik nafas kaget melihat segitiga emas yang menggantung di tangan Atem. Millenium Puzzle.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Isis mengangguk perlahan. Millenium Item hanya untuk orang-orang yang terpilih. Itu juga tidak bisa dibuat tiruannya. Dan Millenium Puzzle yang asli telah dibawa ke alam barzah oleh sang pharaoh sendiri.

"Ya..." gumamnya, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia masih gemetar tak percaya.

Malik terpaku tak percaya, sebelum dia tersenyum dan memeluk Atem. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Beberapa saat kemudian, Isis ikut memeluk Atem, diikuti Yugi.

**Kemudian Teletubies datang dan ikut berpelukan.**

Hei! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini fic "The Last Tears" di fandom Yu-Gi-Oh!! Bukan "Death Reunion" di fandom Naruto!!

**Oh... begitu... maaf. Salah tempat. Permisi....**

Dasar Narator geblek! Mengganggu suasana haru saja.

**Aku dengar itu, Narator brengsek!!**

Kembali ke cerita.

"Hei..." gumam Atem, membuat tiga orang temannya melepas pelukan. "Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit...?"

Malik terdiam berpikir. "Hmm... karena organ dalam tubuhmu masih belum berfungsi dengan baik, ditambah tubuhmu masih lemah, kata dokter... kau masih harus di sini-"

"Sebulan." Isis memotong ucapan Malik.

Mata Atem melebar, dia menggertakkan giginya. Dia hanya punya waktu setahun... dia tidak bisa terus tinggal di sini selama sebulan! Tapi... sudahlah... toh dia masih bisa menemani Yugi, walau justru mungkin terjadi sebaliknya... dia yang ditemani Yugi.

Yugi menghela nafas lega. Dia menaruh lengannya di bahu Atem dan menarik Atem ke dadanya. "Syukurlah..." Senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Malik dan Isis tersenyum melihat tatapan mata Yugi yang melembut dan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit..." Isis memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Yugi. "tapi, jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai hal ini. Aku tahu Pharaoh masih belum mau bertemu dengan orang yang dikenal."

Yugi terlihat siap untuk menolak, tetapi hanya berujung dengan cemberutan. "Baik..." gumamnya.

Isis tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah kau mau mengerti."

Atem menatap Yugi lekat-lekat. Sebelumnya dia tidak tahu karena gelap, tapi setelah lampu dinyalakan dia menyadari perubahan Yugi.

"Aibou..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu tambah tinggi, ya?"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Semuanya menatap heran Malik yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut.

"Ka-kau tidak sadar?" tanya Malik sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Dia mendekati wajahnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Bukannya tadi kalian pelukan. Harusnya sadar, dong...!"

Wajah Atem memerah. "I-itu karena gelap! Aku memang merasa kepalaku di bahunya waktu pelukan tadi... sih..."

"Kok, kamu masih belum sadar walau tahu itu?" tanya Malik, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Atem terdiam bungkam.

Isis memberikan pelukan terakhir dan berbalik. "Kami pergi dulu, kami tahu kau butuh istirahat." Dia tersenyum sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

Malik berbalik dan mengejar Isis. "Aku juga pergi!! Sampai jumpa, Pharaoh!!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Yugi terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi dia sadar bahwa Isis benar. Atem membutuhkan istirahat. Jadi, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Besok aku datang lagi." Dia berjalan, lalu berhenti di ambang pintu dan memberikan cengiran – seperti Yugi yang dulu – kepada Atem sambil melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa, diriku yang lain! Senang kau kembali!" Dan dengan itu, dia pun pergi.

Atem merasakan senyum menggelitik di bibirnya.

'_Senang rasanya__ bisa kembali, partner...'_

Walaupun dia tidak diberi waktu yang panjang.

******************************

Yugi berjalan dengan kepala yang terasa berputar. Pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun, matanya bersinar.

Memang kenapa kalau dia perempuan... Atem akhirnya kembali! Yugi tidak peduli bagaimana itu mungkin ; semua yang dia pedulikan adalah bahwa Atem kembali... kembali padanya... kembali ke sisinya... dan bahwa dia belum kehilangan kesempatan (entah kesempatan apa, dia tidak tahu).

Dia tidak pernah merasa selega ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Dia bersumpah tak akan membiarkan yami-nya menghilang lagi.

Yugi tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata berkilat di dalam bayangan kegelapan. Wujud itu menyeringai dan menghilang.

Langkah Yugi terhenti, dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dan berbalik untuk mendapati bahwa tak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis bingung.

Dia terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik hanya untuk melihat sepasang mata ungu menatapnya.

"HOWAAAAAH!!!!" teriaknya kaget, tubuhnya refleks mundur. Malik tertawa melihat reaksi Yugi. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat ekspresi dan reaksi dari Yugi semenjak kepergian Atem dua tahun lalu.

"Malik..." Yugi bengong melihat Malik tertawa. Wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Aduuuh... sekarang si anak stoic mukanya merah, ya..." goda Malik sambil colek-colek pipi Yugi, membuat Yugi semakin merah.

Isis tersenyum melihat kekanak-kanakan mereka. Ini permulaan... permulaan untuk menarik Yugi kembali ke dalam cahaya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan keluar rumah sakit. Isis memisahkan dua lelaki di sampingnya yang kini tengah saling menggoda.

"Hei, menurut kalian Pharaoh sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya tersenyum.

Yugi dan Malik terdiam menatap Isis, bingung atas pertanyaan anehnya.

"Biasa saja." jawab Yugi tanpa ekspresi. Malik meliriknya sambil nyengir menggoda.

"Biasa saja atau bisa saja..." godanya. Yugi memalingkan muka, pura-pura menghiraukannya.

"Kalau kamu, Malik?" tanya Isis.

"Hmm..." mulai Malik dengan pose detektif Conan. "aku nggak tahu, tapi... dia cantik. Sudah begitu..." Tangannya bergerak seperti meremas-remas dada. "dadanya luar biasa gede, bo..."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssshhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik! Krik!!!

"Dasar mesum..." gumam Isis dan Yugi sambil melirik jijik ke arah Malik.

"Hei! Yang namanya cowok normal pasti merhatiin yang itu!!" seru Malik, membela diri.

Yugi dan Isis tidak mempedulikan Malik dan terus melenggang pulang. Malik yang sadar dia dihiraukan langsung berlari menyusul mereka sembari berteriak-teriak yang pastinya membuat orang sekitar menjadi gatel – alias gangguan telinga. Mereka tidak menyadari kilatan cahaya dari suatu benda yang digunakan oleh wujud yang sedang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

**TBC...**

**A/N :** Ya... Atem menjadi perempuan...

Atem sang pharaoh yang gagah dan sakti sekarang jadi cewek...

Saya jahat juga, ya...

Apa boleh buat, saya bosan dengan fic puzzleshipping dengan karakter FemYugi. Banyak sekali yang membuat fic seperti itu, jadi saya membuat sensasi baru ; FemAtem.

Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Please review, if don't mind.

But, I don't wanna to deal your complains about femAtem, for now.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	5. July

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it. But, the female Atem is mine.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**JULY**

**

* * *

  
**

Pertama kalinya sejak kepergian Atem, bibir Anzu menyunggingkan senyum yang cerah sementara dia menghirup harumnya bunga mawar yang dihadiahkan padanya. Dia tidak lupa kata-kata dari lelaki yang wajahnya memerah saat memberikan hadiah yang berharga ini.

"_Memang memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mencarinya, tapi akhirnya aku menemukan jenis yang __sesuai dengan wajah cantikmu."_

Dan saat itu juga, dia menyadari perasaan yang tidak asing menjalar di dadanya. Perasaan yang telah menghilang selama dua tahun ini.

Perasaan bahagia... walau hanya sedikit, tapi masih ada dalam hatinya.

Dia bingung, bagaimana bisa _lelaki_ itu bisa mengembalikan rasa bahagianya.

Di tengah-tengah lamunannya, tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang sedang berjalan dengan wajah merah – entah karena malu atau marah. Tapi, bila dilihat dari cara lelaki itu 'berjalan' – atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya : stomping - , sepertinya lelaki itu sedang kesal.

Anzu merasa lelaki itu familiar. Dia menyipitkan matanya. Ya, memang benar. Lelaki itu tidak asing lagi. Terutama rambut yang seperti habis kesetrum dan poni pirang itu.

Dia segera menyembunyikan bunga mawarnya ke dalam jaketnya dan berlari menghampiri lelaki itu.

"YUGI!!!!!!" teriaknya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Yugi melirik ke arah suara, matanya melebar sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Oh, hai Anzu!"

"Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah... lumayan." Yugi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau sibuk di Amerika?"

Anzu tertawa garing. "Ahaha... aku kabur."

"Kabur?"

"Nggak masalah, kan..." Anzu cemberut. "Dancer yang sedang naik daun juga manusia. Punya rasa punya hati. Perasaan kangen harus dilepas. Butuh liburan dan hiburan."

Yugi memutar bola matanya. "Alasan."

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka.

"Oh ya, Yugi." Anzu memecah keheningan yang terjadi. "Kamu makan apa, sih?"

"Heh?"

"Tinggimu itu, lho! Kamu makan apa sampai tinggimu berubah drastis kayak gitu hanya dalam dua tahun! Sekarang kamu tingginya malampauiku, lho!"

"Empat sehat lima sempurna."

"Bohong! Aku aja nggak sampai begitu!" Tatapan Anzu menjadi lembut ketika dia mengamati paras Yugi. "Kau sekarang jadi mirip A-" Anzu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat menyadari apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Yugi menatap Anzu dengan tatapan kosong sebelum dia tersenyum dan menepuk lembut kepala gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya lembut, Anzu membalas senyumannya.

Anzu memicingkan mata curiga saat menyadari bahwa Yugi menyembunyikan satu tangannya di belakangnya. Tapi, sepenasaran apapun, dia juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dan dia sadar bahwa dia harus pergi secepat mungkin untuk menyembunyikan 'rahasia'nya.

"Hei, Yugi." Anzu menekuri kukunya gugup. "Aku... ingin mengobrol lebih lama, tapi aku harus menemui yang lainnya. Jadi..."

Yugi melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat, dan Anzu bersumpah dia melihat keringat dingin ala anime – baca : sweatdrop – di kepala Yugi. "Tidak apa-apa... aku juga harus ke suatu tempat."

BRUK!

Dan tiba-tiba, suara benda jatuh terdengar. Yugi menjatuhkan benda yang berusaha disembunyikannya. Dan tidak masalah seberapa cepatnya lelaki itu mengambilnya, Anzu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Benda yang dijatuhkan itu adalah benda yang pastinya _bukan _untuk lelaki.

Mata Anzu melebar dan kemudian menjadi hampa. "Yugi Mutou..." suaranya terdengar dingin dan mengancam. "Kecuali kau punya kelainan yang sangat mengerikan... dengan ajaibnya bisa mendapatkan _itu_ setiap bulan... kau lebih baik jelaskan mengenai hal ini."

Awalnya, Yugi terlihat ingin menyangkal semuanya, tapi lalu dia menunduk dan kekalahan terlihat di mata ungunya. Dari dulu dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada sahabat perempuannya.

"Kupikir... lebih baik aku memperlihatkannya padamu. Tapi... kuperingatkan, gadis itu tidak akan menyukainya, karena dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dikenal."

Yugi berbalik dan berjalan menuju entah-kemana, memandu Anzu yang mengikutinya.

_Gadis itu?_

Setelah beberapa menit barulah Anzu sadar kemana Yugi memandunya.

Rumah Sakit Umum Domino.

Dalam keheningan – mengesampingkan keramaian dari warga rumah sakit - mereka berjalan melalui koridor. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di kamar VIP nomor 213.

Siapa, sih, yang Yugi sembunyikan di sini?

Yugi membuka pintu dan masuk. Anzu tidak menyadari betapa gugupnya Yugi saat mereka masuk.

"Hei, mou hitori no boku, ada tamu!"

Saat dia melihat gadis yang tengah duduk di ranjang, hanya ada satu kalimat yang terlintas di dalam pikiran Anzu.

Gadis yang sepertinya ras orang Mesir dan agak mirip Yugi itu terlihat familiar...

Akhirnya... setelah beberapa menit... kedua mata cokelatnya melebar, wajahnya pucat, dan dia hampir yakin dia akan pingsan di tempat dan saat itu juga. Dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah bisikan dengan nafas yang tercekik.

"A-Atem...?"

Mustahil!

Alis kiri Atem berkedut berbahaya. Dia menatap dingin ke arah Yugi. "Kau harusnya cuma mengambil benda _itu_. Kenapa kau membawa Anzu juga? Sudah kubilang aku belum siap bertemu semuanya."

Yugi menghela nafas, setengah kesal. "Dia pas-pasan denganku dan melihat _benda itu_! Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?! Bilang kalau aku lagi _dapet_, gitu? Jangan konyol."

Dan saat itu juga Anzu akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya. Perlahan, otaknya mulai berfungsi normal. "Jadi... ka-kau hi-hidup kembali dan ja-jadi perempuan... Yugi membawakan benda itu untukmu... ka-kau... kau lagi..." Anzu menelan ludah.

Atem bisa merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya. Sudah cukup memalukan dia terbangun dengan darah di celananya, dan harus mengatakan pada Yugi mengenai hal itu – karena hanya ada dia di sampingnya saat itu dan juga Atem tidak bisa mendapatkan barang yang diperlukan sendiri karena dia belum diizinkan untuk keluar dari ruang inap. Apa seluruh dunia harus tahu mengenai Atem, Sang Pharaoh Mesir, memiliki masalah kewanitaan?! Brengsek!

Dia yakin, saat ini seluruh keluarganya – terutama sepupunya ; Seth – sedang menertawakannya di alam barzah.

Sementara itu di alam barzah...

HACHIM!!

"Kenapa, Seth? Flu?" tanya Kisara perhatian.

Seth menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk. "Entahlah... sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku. Susah jadi orang cakep."

Kisara memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Huh. Dasar narsis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada otakmu saat kau mati sampai-sampai jadi narsis begini?"

"Sudahlah." Wajah Seth merah. "Daripada mengurusi hal itu, lebih baik kita..." Dia kembali menonton cermin jiwa bersama yang lainnya, seringai licik di bibirnya. "...menertawakan pharaoh kita yang lagi datang bulan. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kembali lagi ke dunia fana...

HACHIM!

"Kenapa, Atem? Flu?" tanya Yugi khawatir. Atem menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk.

"Entahlah... tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang mirip dengan Kaiba sedang membicarakanku..." Atem lalu menatap Anzu yang memeluknya. "Anzu..."

"Apa, Atem?" tanya Anzu sesenggukan, masih memeluk Atem.

"Bisa tolong lepasin aku. Aku bisa mati lagi gara-gara kehabisan nafas..." lanjut Atem dengan suara tercekik. Anzu langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf... hehehe..." Anzu tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

Di dalam Kaiba corporation...

HACHIM! HACHIM!

"Kenapa kalian? Flu?" tanya Jounochi dan Mokuba bersamaan.

"Entahlah..." jawab Kaiba dan Scarlet sambil menggosok-gosok hidung mereka dengan sapu tangan – pakai telunjuk tidak sopan, gitu. "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku."

Dasar... GR-an lu!

"Diem lu Narator. Satu kali bacotan gw bante lu." ancam Kaiba dan Author bersamaan.

Wuih! Dingin banget bo! Aku sampai pakai jaket setebal yang dipakai orang Eskimo!

"Mending lu lakuin tugas lu atau lu gw pecat."

Waduh! Jangan dong, Author! Jaman sekarang nyari kerjaan susah!

(Death glare from Scarlet Natsume and Seto Kaiba)

Iya iya! Aku akan melakukan tugasku! Kalian juga selesaikan kontraknya, ya! Dadah!

"Huh! Dasar bodoh." gumam Kaiba dan Scarlet.

Aku dengar itu!!

*************************

Keheningan menyelimuti kamar 213. Anzu menatap dingin Yugi. Aura mengancam bisa terlihat di dalam matanya. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau Atem hidup lagi! Kau, 'kan, bisa memberitahu di telepon! Beraninya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti ini dariku?!"

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkan Yugi atas masalah itu... akulah yang menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut mengenai itu." Sebuah suara mengagetkan tiga orang di dalam ruangan.

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Isis dan Malik berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Isis! Mengagetkan saja!"

"Yo! Yugi! Anzu!" Malik berjalan menghampiri Atem dan memeluknya erat, kepalanya menyuruk di bahu Atem. "Halo, Atem..."

"Hai, Malik..." sapa Atem pelan.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi dan Anzu menatap Malik yang masih memeluk Atem – dan terlihat menikmatinya. Alis mereka berkedut tak senang.

"Hei, Malik..." panggil Yugi pelan.

"Hm...?" jawab Malik, tidak berpaling dari Atem.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memeluk Atem?"

Malik menggeser wajahnya sedikit dari bahu Atem agar bisa melihat Yugi, seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya. "Hm? Kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Bukan." Raut wajah Yugi tidak berubah, tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari kematian."

Malik menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menyelamatkan?"

Tiba-tiba aura dingin terasa. Malik tersentak dan tubuhnya tanpa sadar gemetar saat aura dingin dan mengancam itu menyapu tubuhnya. Dengan takut-takut dia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan apa yang dia lihat membuat kedua matanya terbelalak takut. Dia yakin jika Yami Malik masih ada, sisi diri lainnya itu pasti akan meringkuk ketakutan di alam sadarnya.

Di sana...

...dia melihat...

...melihat...

...sesosok iblis betina dengan sepasang tanduk runcing dan taring mencuat. Rambutnya meliuk-liuk bagaikan ular, kedua matanya tajam. Aura gelap menyelimutinya. Kedua tangannya gemeretak seakan siap untuk menghajar Malik. Sosok itu bagaikan Medusa yang bangkit kembali ke dunia.

Dan Malik pun membatu.

Yugi menghela nafas melihat Malik berlari ketakutan dengan iblis betina, yang disebut : Anzu, mengejarnya dengan catokan dari kartu "Viser Death".

Senyum kecil terlihat di bibir Isis. "Sudah... sudah... teman tidak seharusnya bertengkar." Kemudian, matanya beralih ke Atem. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dari dokter."

Semuanya terdiam dan menatap Isis. "Ya?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, inapmu akan berakhir dua minggu lagi. Setelah itu, kau harus melakukan rawat jalan, tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah dan dan diharuskan tetap di ranjang karena organ-organ tubuhmu masih kacau dan luka-luka di tubuhmu masih belum sembuh benar. Tapi..." Kedua matanya melembut. "Aku mengerti bahwa kau pasti ingin menikmati kehidupan keduamu. Ditambah lagi, selama kau tidak melanggar pantangan. Jadi... setelah rawat inap ini berakhir, kau bebas."

Mata Atem melebar tak percaya. '_Bebas...'_ Dia akhirnya bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya... tanpa bayang-bayang dokter dan segala macam yang membuatnya muak. Juga, dia bisa terus bersama partnernya tanpa halangan apapun. Di saat itu, dia akhirnya bisa mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan sejak sebulan lalu. "Terima kasih..."

Isis tersenyum lembut.

Di tengah luapan emosi dan pikirannya, Atem tidak terlalu merasakan dan mendengar ketika Yugi menaruh lengannya di pundak gadis itu.

"Bagaimana, diriku yang lain?" tanya Yugi. "Sekarang akhirnya kau bisa keluar dan hidup tenang."

Isis, Malik, dan Anzu menyadari bahwa tangan Yugi tetap di bahu Atem lebih lama dari yang diperlukan, dan juga Atem yang menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Yugi. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terbangun dari dua orang yang dulunya satu tubuh itu.

Setelah menunggu selama dua minggu – yang dia rasa sangat lama – Atem tidak yakin apa yang dia rasakan setelah menginjakkan kaki di luar gedung rumah sakit, dan merasakan angin menyapu lembut wajahnya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menghirup oksigen.

Yang menyedihkannya lagi, hal itu bukan perasaan lagi, melainkan memang kenyataannya.

Orang yang sudah mati dan masuk ke akhirat tidak memerlukan oksigen, kan?

Kekehan Yugi menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Aku tak pernah melihat seseorang begitu menikmati dunia luar."

Atem ingin membantah – ingat, INGIN – tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya menutup mata dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Hn..."

Dia bisa merasakan Yugi berdiri di sisinya, merasakan kehangatannya. Dia merinding.

Selama dia dirawat, dia memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan Ra. Jika dia hanya memiliki waktu setahun, Atem harus membuat yakin bahwa partnernya sanggup hidup tanpanya setelah 'syarat waktu' itu berakhir. Dan hal itu berakhir dengan keputusannya untuk mengambil jarak – dengan kata lain menjauh – dari kehidupan Yugi. Tapi, kehidupan selama sebulan di rumah sakit ini justru membuat mereka semakin dekat lebih dari sebelumnya; wajar saja, Yugi terus menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dan beberapa kali menginap di ruang inapnya. Dia telah bertekad, untuk selanjutnya hal seperti itu tak akan terulang lagi. Walau menyakitkan, dia harus menjauhi aibounya.

"Diriku yang lain, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara Yugi yang khawatir, dia membuka mata dan bertumbuk dengan sepasang mata ungu yang meyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kebingungan.

"Ya. Kenapa?" tanya Atem. Yugi menggerakkan bahu.

"Kau terlihat sedang berpikir keras."

Atem memalinhkan wajahnya dan melihat sekeliling. "Hanya merasa aneh..." gumamnya. "Sampai dua tahun lalu aku melihat kota ini dengan memakai matamu, dan sekarang aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri."

Yugi nyengir. "Jangan khawatir. Kau akan terbiasa nantinya." Dia menautkan alisnya terlihat sedang berpikir. "Baru kepikiran, kau tak punya tempat tinggal."

Bibir Atem menekuk. Dia benar-benar lupa mengenai hal penting itu. "Tidak."

Cengiran Yugi membuat suatu perasaan aneh merebak di dada Atem, dan dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Yugi memegang kedua tangan gadis disampingnya. "Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Aku yakin kakek tidak akan keberatan." Dia menatap tajam ke arah Atem. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hilang dari pandanganku lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi."

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Atem, dia memutar bola matanya. "Ya."

Dengan itu, Yugi menariknya berjalan menuju Game Shop. Atem tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Yugi selama perjalanan, pikirannya bercampur-aduk.

Dia tahu dia telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan membiarkan partnernya sebegini dekat. Jika pada akhirnya dia harus pergi, itu akan membuat Yugi lebih terluka dibanding sebelumnya. Tapi... dia tak bisa mundur lagi.

Dan tanpa sadar, dia membalas pegangan tangan Yugi.

Atem mengerjap ketika mendengar suara gemerincing dan melihat Yugi membuka pintu. Sejak kapan mereka sampai di Game Shop?

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, Yugi!"

Atem melihat Sugoroku keluar dari... dapur? Jika ingatannya tidak salah. Maklum, dua tahun di alam barzah – yang berarti seratus tahun bila berdasarkan waktu di sana – membuat ingatannya buram.

Yugi terlihat membicarakan sesuatu sebelum Sugoroku memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat Atem. Matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga, pandangannya beralih ke arah Yugi dan kemudian kembali ke Atem, begitu terus sampai akhirnya cengiran mencurigakan tersungging di bibirnya.

Apa dia tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Atem?

"Yugi..." katanya sambil menyikut pinggang cucunya itu, cengiran iseng itu masih terlihat. "Kenapa tidak bilang..."

Yugi menaikkan sebelah alis bingung dan mengerti saat kakeknya menunjuk gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Keringat dingin perlahan muncul, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu Sugoroku mengenai Atem tanpa membuat kakeknya itu mati karena serangan jantung. "Oh... kakek... anu... dia..."

"Sudahlah Yugi... aku tahu... tak usah dijelaskan lagi. Tapi, kau membuatku kecewa dengan menyembunyikannya, Yugi." Sugoroku memasang tampang serius, membuat Yugi menelan ludah gugup. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang-bilang kalau punya pacar!"

Mata Yugi dan Atem melebar.

Pacar?

What the hell...?

Wajah Yugi memerah. "Bu-bukan, kakek! Dia..."

Sugoroku tidak mempedulikan Yugi dan berjalan menghampiri Atem. Dia memegang kedua tangan gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Wah... apa kabar, nona? Siapa namamu? Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan cucuku? Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

"Kakek!"

"Diam, Yugi!" Sugoroku menatap tajam. "Tenang saja! Kurestui kalian! Kau memang benar-benar cucuku, bisa menggaet gadis secantik ini!" Dia beralih kembali kepada Atem. "Darimana asalmu? Dilihat dari karakteristikmu sepertinya kau bukan orang Jepang. Kau orang Mesir, ya?"

Yugi menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan kencang. Percuma bicara dengan kakek yang sudah begini.

"Sugoroku-jiisan..." Atem membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali sejak masuk ke toko game sekaligus rumah Yugi ini. "Aku Atem..."

Kesunyian menyeruak.

Yugi menepuk dahinya untuk kedua kali. "Diriku yang lain..." Tatapan tajam mengarah ke Atem yang cuek. "Jangan blak-blakan begitu, dong! Kalau dia jantungan bagaimana?!"

"Habis-"

"Atem?" bisikan Sugoroku menghentikan ucapan Atem. "Namamu seperti Pharaoh dari Kerajaan Mesir Kuno."

Jika dulu, mungkin Yugi akan jatuh anime-style mendengar ucapan Sugoroku, tapi tidak. Yugi telah berubah menjadi remaja tanggung, otomatis dia sudah dalam tahap jaim – aka jaga imej – jadi dia hanya melongo menatap kakeknya, sementara Atem tertegun.

Mereka baru ingat... Sugoroku Mutou tidak pernah bertemu dengan Atem bahkan saat Pharaoh itu masih menjadi diri lain Yugi – kecuali saat mengambil Millenium Puzzle di makam, tapi itu tidak terhitung.

Akhirnya, Yugi mengambil resiko. "Dia memang Pharaoh itu, kek..." gumamnya lemas.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.....................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dalam hati Yugi dan Atem menghitung mundur seperti Kira (Light Yagami) menggunakan Death Note untuk membunuh kriminal...

Empat puluh...

Sugoroku mengerjap...

Tiga puluh...

Yugi merasakan keringat membasahi telapak tangannya.

Dua puluh...

Atem perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan kakek Yugi.

Sepuluh...

Dua orang remaja itu menelan ludah.

Lima...

Mereka berdua bersiap-siap.

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

BRUK!!

KAKEK!!!!!!!!

***********************

Atem melihat sekeliling. Tempat ini tidak berubah sejak dia terakhir melihatnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Nah..." Ekspresi senang di wajah Yugi. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Atem tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyeringai. "Hm... tidak ada yang berubah. Sepertinya aku bisa selamat tinggal di sini."

Tiba-tiba perut Yugi berbunyi kencang, pertanda bahwa sang penghuni – alias para cacing – berdemo meminta makan. Atem menghela nafas.

"Makan malam..." gumam gadis itu. jujur saja, dia juga lapar.

Yugi nyengir malu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hm... sepertinya kakek tadi belum selesai memasak..." Yugi memperhatikan bahan makanan yang masih tercecer di meja. "Dan aku... uh..."

Atem menaikkan sebelah alis remeh, menunggu selesainya ucapan Yugi. "Kau apa?"

Wajah Yugi semakin merah. "Uh... mungkin... anu... tapi..."

"Kau tidak bisa masak?" tanya Atem langsung to the point. Yugi menunduk malu.

Gadis itu berbalik dan menggelengkan kepala. Dia menghampiri bahan makanan dan mulai memilih-milih. "Ampun, aibou. Bagaimana caranya kau selamat tanpaku?"

Sementara Atem mulai mengolah bahan makanan – yang membuat Yugi bertanya-tanya kenapa Atem bisa memasak padahal dia adalah Pharaoh yang otomatis dilayani oleh pelayan dan tak pernah melakukan tugas-tugas rumah tangga – Yugi tanpa sadar mengamati gadis berambut panjang itu. Dia benar-benar terkejut betapa Atem sangat berubah. Dan biarpun merinding atas keajaiban itu, dia tak bisa menyangkal diri untuk menerima bahwa dalam wujud ini... Atem agak menarik.

'_Aku sudah gila! Kenapa aku berpikir begitu tentang mou hitori no boku?!'_

"Itu namanya naksir."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing........

"GYAAAAAAA, KAKEK!!!" jerit Yugi setelah lima menit diam karena kaget menatap Sugoroku yang tau-tau ada disampingnya.

Dan teriakan itu menyebabkan letak bumi bergeser 5 inchi dari orbit, berbaliknya perputaran Planet Venus, bertabrakannya bulan dan matahari, dan melencengnya orbit Planet Pluto.

..................................................................

Bohong, kok. Jangan dianggap serius.

Akibat sebenarnya hanya tersayatnya telunjuk Atem saat mengupas kentang yang menyebabkan warna kentang menjadi merah.

Itu bisa mendapat hadiah nobel. Penemuan "Kentang Merah".

Kok, jadi melantur begini.

Dan pada akhirnya, tetap sang kakek yang memasak karena sayatan di telunjuk Atem lebih dalam dari perkiraan.

Dengan hati-hati Yugi mengobati dan membalut telunjuk Atem. Sedangkan sang gadis bersangkutan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya dia menjauhi Yugi? Cara apapun telah dicoba saat masih dirawat, tetapi hal itu justru membuat mereka semakin dekat dan tak terpisahkan. Jika terus begini, tak ada jaminan dia akan kembali ke alam barzah tanpa penyesalan. Karena dapat dipastikan kepergiannya nanti akan semakin menenggelamkan Yugi dalam kegelapan.

Mata Atem menerawang hampa. Setahun... itulah syarat waktu yang diberikan, dan setelah itu dia akan pergi lagi... meninggalkan Yugi untuk selamanya. Dia merahasiakan hal itu dari siapapun, bahkan tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Yugi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila partnernya tahu mengenai syarat waktu.

Dan sampai saatnya tiba, sebisa mungkin dia harus menjauh dari kehidupan Yugi. Jangan sampai tenggelam terlalu dalam padanya.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata mengamati mereka. Senyum licik tersungging bersamaan dengan suatu bisikan gelap penuh obsesi.

"Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku..."

Dan dia menghilang di tengah kabut hitam, menyatu dalam derasnya air mata sang dewi langit.

**TBC.**

**A/N : **Hhhh... akhirnya selesai...

Maaf bila chapter ini jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

The ending is sucks.

Saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan otak saya terlalu penuh untuk memikirkan fanfic.

Saya minta pendapat para pembaca sekalian.

"Siapa yang menjadi pasangannya Anzu?"

Saya bingung menentukan hal ini, jadi tolong bantuan anda. Tulis jawaban anda di review.

Dan untuk Death Angel tercinta...

Kau tahu, saya lebih tertarik hartanya dibanding Kaibanya. Jadi, NO. Saya tidak mau menikah dengan si kepala jamur itu. Lebih baik dia bersama Jounochi sementara hartanya untuk saya.

Kaiba : No way in the F*cking hell!!!!

Please review if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	6. August

**Warning : **_**OOC. Chapter tidak penting. Adegan puber.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-gi-oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**AUGUST**

**

* * *

  
**

'_Ti... tidak...'_

"_Hei, Atem..."_

_Suara-suara itu menggema dalam kegelapan yang mengelilingi diri Atem. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya yang menyiratkan ketakutan ke seluruh kegelapan itu._

_Suara tawa licik terdengar berikut suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat. Atem berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berlari – mengesampingkan rasa takut yang menjalar dalam tubuhnya._

"_Kau mau ke mana, Atem..."_

"_T__idak! Jangan dekati aku!!" jerit Atem kacau. _

_Tetapi, suara itu tidak berhenti dan malah semakin keras. Atem semakin kacau dan ketakutan. Ini bukan dirinya, Atem merasa seperti itu. seorang pharaoh tidak seharusnya takut terhadap suara-suara yang tidak nampak wujudnya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tak bisa mencegahnya._

_Dia terus dan terus berlari, tanpa mengetahui arah dan tujuan. Dengan kegelapan yang pekat ini, sangat mustahil baginya untuk mencari jalan._

"_Kau tak bisa kemana-mana, pharaoh... tidak dengan dia di tanganku..."_

_Atem tersentak tatkala dia melihat Yugi berdiri dengan sepasang lengan setan raksasa mengelilinginya seakan lengan tersebut akan memeluknya._

"_Aibou..."_

_Yugi tidak menyahut. Dia hanya berdiri diam. Atem menyadari bahwa tatapan mata partnernya itu hampa. Wujud tak terlihat di belakang Yugi tertawa, membuat hawa dingin terasa di kulit Atem._

"_Percuma saja. Dia ada dalam kendaliku. Dia tak akan mendengarmu walau kau berteriak."_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!!" teriak Atem, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian._

_Walau dia tak bisa melihatnya, dia yakin wujud di belakang Yugi menyeringai. _

"_Apa yang kuinginkan?" Suara itu terdengar mengerikan, bulu kuduk Atem meremang. "Aku menginginkanmu, Atemku tersayang..."_

_Atem terbelalak sementara dia merasakan sepasang lengan manusia menyentuhnya. Mengelusnya. Mencabik-cabik pakaiannya. Dia berusaha mencegah sepasang lengan itu mengeksplorasi tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi, tapi apa daya tubuh seorang perempuan tidak mampu menandingi tenaga sepasang lengan milik seorang lelaki._

_Dia menjerit. Berteriak menyuruh wujud itu untuk berhenti. Tapi, tidak. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sepasang lengan itu mulai menyentuh tubuhnya yang bahkan belum pernah disentuh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Dia berteriak meminta tolong pada Yugi yang berdiri dihadapannya. Atem terbelalak horor ketika melihat Yugi berjalan menjauhi dirinya, tidak mempedulikan dirinya._

"_AIBOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!"_

**********************************

Sepasang mata terbuka lebar, air mata membasahi kedua mata berwarna merah itu. Atem bangun terduduk syok, matanya terbelalak dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu, wajah dan bibir pucat pasi, dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Dia menutup mata mencoba menenangkan diri dari mimpi buruk yang melandanya, dan setelah beberapa menit dia berhasil melakukannya.

Mimpi yang sangat aneh dan mengerikan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia memimpikan hal itu. Wujud itu... apa? Gambaran Yugi terlintas dipikirannya. Aibou... kenapa dia seperti itu?

Dia bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Pikirannya masih melayang terbayang-bayang mimpi yang barusan dia alami, tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya yang menuruni tangga.

"Pagi, diriku yang lain."

Sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak sadar. Dia menoleh dan melihat Yugi duduk di kursi dengan sarapan tersaji di meja makan. Kedua alis Atem menaut. Kapan dia sampai di dapur, rasanya tadi dia ada di tangga?

"Pagi, Aibou..." balas Atem sembari dia menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri duduk. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Mana kakek?"

"Kakek keluar untuk belanja. Persediaan amunisi – aka makanan – di rumah ini habis."

"Haha, lucu." kata Atem sarkastik sambil memutar bola matanya. Dia mengambil sepotong roti di piring Yugi dan memakannya, pikirannya kembali dalam bayang-bayang mimpinya.

Yugi memperhatikan Atem sementara gadis itu larut dalam pikirannya. Sudah sebulan mereka hidup bersama, dan dua bulan sejak kebangkitan kembali Atem ke dunia. Hubungan mereka sama seperti dulu. Walau Atem sekarang perempuan, tetapi dia memperlakukan Yugi sama seperti saat mereka satu tubuh dan itu membuat Yugi merasa tidak enak.

Lelaki mana yang bisa biasa-biasa saja jika diperlakukan gentleman dan protektif oleh seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

Hanya saja, walau hubungan mereka biasa-biasa saja, Yugi merasa jauh. Dia merasa Atem mengambil jarak darinya sejak keluar dari rumah sakit sebulan lalu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahu Atem.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!!"

Teriakan Atem mengagetkannya dan otomatis menarik kembali tangannya. Dia melihat mata Atem terbelalak menatapnya dan berpaling.

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya ingin tanya apa kau mau nonton film yang baru kupinjam." Yugi tersenyum, tetapi Atem melihat keterlukaan di dalam matanya. Lelaki yang dikenal dengan sebutan raja permainan itu berbalik, tidak mempedulikan panggilan Atem, meninggalkan gadis itu di dapur.

Atem jatuh terduduk di kursi. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Dia bersumpah untuk tidak melukai Yugi lagi, tapi.... Atem menunduk dan menatap tangan kanannya yang menampik tangan Yugi. Dia menghela nafas berat dan menyisir poninya dengan jemarinya.

Sementara itu Yugi duduk di sofa menatap televisi yang sama sekali tidak ditontonnya. Pandangannya hampa sementara tangannya lemas memegang remot DVD player. Suara-suara gemuruh dari pasukan berkuda yang ditayangkan dalam layar televisi sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya.

Mengapa Atem menepis tangannya dan membentaknya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Jujur saja, dia sangat syok. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Atem akan berbuat itu padanya, mengingat betapa lembut-tetapi-ambil-jarak perlakuannya terhadap Yugi selama ini.

Sebuah sentuhan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dia melihat sepasang tangan menggengam tangannya lembut. Dia menoleh hanya untuk melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah menatapnya lembut penuh penyesalan.

"Aibou..." ucap Atem lembut. "Maaf..."

Yugi bisa merasakan getaran ditangannya. Kedua tangan Atem gemetar dan pegangannya sedikit mengetat di tangan Yugi. Lelaki itu kembali menatap wajah Atem dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, Aibou... aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang... ya ampun... kenapa aku melakukan hal itu... aku benar-benar minta maaf-"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa." Yugi memotong ucapan Atem dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir gadis itu. "Apa kakek sudah pulang?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

Atem menatap mata Yugi sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Dia dikamarnya mengeluh pinggangnya sakit."

"Encoknya kambuh lagi? Dasar kakek-kakek, repot banget."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Yang ada dihadapanmu ini juga termasuk kakek-kakek."

Mereka berdua terdiam saling berpandangan sebelum tertawa.

"Haha! Kakek-kakek berumur 3000 tahun lebih dalam wujud seorang gadis muda!" ejek Yugi sambil tertawa. Atem cemberut.

"Jangan menghina, ya, hei anak muda!" sahut Atem dengan nada dan intonasi bicara orang tua, membuat tawa Yugi semakin meledak.

Suara gemerincing lonceng toko menginterupsi tawa mereka. Yugi bangkit menuju toko dan melihat seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Anzu?"

"Yo Yugi!" sapa Anzu tersenyum.

Yugi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau udah balik ke Amerika. Kabur lagi? Dasar. Jika terus begitu, kau akan dipecat nanti."

"Bukan!" tampik Anzu dengan wajah merah, malu. "Aku ada proyek di Jepang sampai tahun depan, jadi aku main ke sini."

"Oh begitu."

"Aibou, siapa?" tanya Atem sambil berjalan menghampiri Yugi.

Wajah Anzu cerah saat melihat Atem, dia melambaikan tangannya sambil nyengir. "Hei, Atem!"

Atem terkejut melihat Anzu, dia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau kabur lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Atem, Anzu langsung down – baca : sulking – sambil cemberut. "Kenapa, sih, semua orang nganggep aku kabur kalo main ke sini?"

"Ya emang kenyataannya gitu, kan?" balas Atem dan Yugi serentak tanpa ekspresi pula, membuat Anzu semakin down.

"Tega..." gumam Anzu. Dia berdiri dan menghela nafas. "Yah... sudahlah. Aku ke sini cuma mau main."

"Ternyata emang kabur." Yugi dan Atem menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang aku ada kerjaan di Jepang!" tampik Anzu kesal. Dia terdiam dan mengamati penampilan Atem dari atas sampai bawah sebelum alisnya menaut serius. "Yugi, apa kau membelikan Atem pakaian?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yugi.

Anzu memukul belakang kepala Yugi dengan kipas kertas raksasa yang entah darimana. "Masih tanya juga! Kau ini tidak berperasaan! Masa Atem dipakaikan baju seperti itu! Gimana kalo ada lelaki lain yang melihatnya! Bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan!"

"Apa yang-" Yugi terdiam menatap penampilan Atem yang hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang milik Yugi. Kemeja itu kebesaran sampai ujung kemeja di pertengahan paha Atem. Dua kancing bagian atas terbuka, membuat belahan dadanya terlihat. Dengan rambut panjang berantakan dan mata kalem, gadis itu terlihat -ehem- menggoda. Wajah Yugi langsung memerah atas pemikiran itu.

"Aku mengerti pemikiranmu itu." Anzu mengangguk-angguk dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengerti?!"

"Sudahlah." Anzu mendorong Atem masuk dan menyeretnya menuju kamar Yugi. "Jangan masuk!" bentaknya kasar sambil menutup pintu dengan keras tepat di depan Yugi yang mau masuk.

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

Anzu keluar dengan Atem yang sudah rapi di belakangnya. Gadis mesir itu memakai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan huruf gothic merah bertuliskan "Fuck off, bastard! She's mine!", dan mengenakan celana jeans panjang. Rambut diikat half-ponytail.

Anzu langsung mencengkeram tangan Yugi dan menarik dua orang yang tinggal satu rumah itu ke bawah. Dia melihat rak sepatu seakan mencari sesuatu, dan merengut.

"Atem, apa kau pernah keluar sejak check out dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya serius. Atem mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Anzu menghela nafas pasrah. "Sudah kuduga. Pantas tidak ada sepatu atau sandal yang seukuran kakimu." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas punggungnya. "Untung aku baru beli sepatu."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menyodorkan sepatunya pada Atem dengan tatapan pakai-ini-atau-kusebarkan-rahasia-soal-kau-menstruasi-ke-seluruh-dunia. Dengan patuh, Atem langsung memakai sepatu itu.

"Hm... sempurna." Anzu berkomentar dengan pose detektif. Dia lalu menoleh ke Yugi. "Ngomong-ngomong Yugi, bajumu posesif juga, ya." ujarnya sambil menunjuk tulisan gothic di kaus yang dikenakan Atem. Wajah Yugi langsung semerah tomat.

"Nah... ayo jalan!"

******************************

"Hmm..." Keseriusan terlihat di mata Anzu. "Kurang cocok. Coba pakai yang ini."

Atem menghela nafas dan menerima pakaian yang diserahkan Anzu padanya. Dia kembali masuk ke ruang pas.

"Hei, Anzu..."

"Apa, Yugi?"

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Urat mencuat di dahi Yugi. "Daritadi kau bilang 'sebentar lagi sebentar lagi', dan apa? Kita masih belanja!"

"Yugi, kita tak akan berhenti sampai kita menemukan baju yang cocok dengan Atem."

Yugi meletakkan sebelah tangan di dahinya. "Kapan kita akan menemukan baju yang cocok. Lihat itu!" Dia menunjuk dengan ibu jari kotak-kotak, kantong plastik, bingkisan-bingkisan yang menumpuk dibelakangnya. "Bagaimana kita bisa membawa semua ini?"

Anzu menatap Yugi sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan pernyataan. "Justru itu aku membawamu juga, Yugi. Kau, 'kan, cowok, sudah tugasmu mengangkut semua itu."

"Ap-!"

"Aku sudah selesai." Suara Atem memotong ucapan Yugi. Lelaki itu menoleh dan melihat Atem mengenakan gaun – seperti gaun yang dikenakan Isis saat duel memperebutkan kartu dewa – dan kain panjang menutupi rambutnya. Anzu dan Yugi terpana melihatnya.

"Wow... benar dugaanku. Kau memang pantas memakai pakaian seperti itu..." puji Anzu kagum. Dia menoleh ke arah Yugi yang terdiam menatap Atem, seringai tersungging di bibirnya. Tangan kirinya merangkul leher Yugi dan telunjuk tangan kanannya mencolek-colek pipi lelaki itu. "Hei, Yugi... kenapa...? Kok bengong?"

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Yugi, masih memandang Atem yang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah karena ditatap. Anzu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, Yugi... Atem merasa tidak enak kamu tatap terus-terusan tuh..." katanya dengan suara yang dimain-main. Yugi langsung tersentak dan menunduk, wajah memerah.

"Maaf..." gumam Yugi malu. Anzu menoleh ke arah Atem.

"Atem, kamu mau pakai baju itu sekarang atau dibungkus aja?" tanyanya. Yugi langsung mendengus mengejek.

"Dibungkus? Makanan, kale."

"Diem kau atau kusebarkan soal kamu mimpi basah tentang di- hmppph!"

"Tutup mulutmu." kata Yugi, kedua tangan menutup mulut teman perempuannya. Anzu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Atem tersenyum geli melihat kedua sahabatnya itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Anzu. "Hm... kalau boleh aku mau memakainya sekarang..."

Anzu tersenyum senang. "Boleh! Boleh! Nggak masalah! Nah..." Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Yugi! Bayar bajunya, ya!"

"Kok, aku!?"

"Ya iyalah! Masa ya iya, dong! Akhnadin aja dibelah, bukan dibedong!"

Yugi mendekati Atem dan melihat label harga gaun yang dikenakan Atem. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya megap-megap saat dia melihat tulisan ¥ 50000.

Dan Yugi berlinang air mata – anime style – karena uang sakunya selama tiga bulan habis untuk membeli pakaian ini.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa menghiburnya hanyalah permintaan maaf dan senyuman penuh penyesalan dari mou hitori no boku-nya.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang mereka di mobil ferrarinya, Anzu menarik kembali dua orang malang menuju daerah pertokoan.

Di daerah pertokoan itu mereka menikmati keramaian – terutama Atem dan Yugi yang sangat menikmati 'neraka' itu. Anzu terus-terusan membicarakan banyak hal sampai Yugi merasa menyesal tidak membawa I-phone miliknya, sampai mereka dicegat beberapa remaja.

"Ka-kau Anzu Masaki, dancer Jepang yang ada di Amerika itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam malu-malu. Anzu tersenyum dan nyengir.

"Yep! Itulah aku!" jawabnya, membuat lima gadis remaja itu menjerit senang.

Gadis berambut pirang mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pena, dan menyodorkannya pada Anzu. "Boleh minta tanda tangannya?!"

"Boleh." Anzu mengambil buku dan pena tersebut, dia menandatangani buku itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Maria Kagami."

"Hm... Ma-ria Ka-ga-mi. Ini." ujarnya sembari mengembalikan buku dan pulpennya. Empat remaja lainnya juga ikut minta tanda tangan.

Seorang gadis berkacamata bertanya dengan malu-malu dan gagap. "A-a-anu... bo-bo-boleh ka-kami ber-berfoto denganmu?"

Anzu mengangguk, membuat lima remaja itu kembali menjerit senang dan berebut memotret diri mereka sendiri bersama Anzu dengan handphone berkamera.

"Huh. Ternyata kau terkenal juga." ujar Yugi tanpa ekspresi. Anzu nyengir jahil.

"Kenapa? Iri?" tanyanya. Yugi mendengus.

"Hah? Iri? Sori, ya."

Kelima remaja itu terdiam melihat perdebatan antara Anzu dan Yugi sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka mulutnya. "A-Anzu-san..."

Anzu menoleh ke arah mereka. "Apa?"

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?"

Anzu dan Yugi terpaku diam.

"Tidak." jawab Anzu, masih terpaku.

"Begitu..." gumam para gadis itu. "Kalau begitu kami permisi. Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaan kami."

"Ya, sama-sama." Setelah para remaja itu jauh dari pandangannya, Anzu tertawa keras. "Hahaha! Kita disangka pacaran!"

"Nggak lucu." gumam Yugi dingin. Anzu tersenyum jahil dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yugi.

"Hm? Begitukah? Kamu kosong, aku juga kosong, gimana kalo kita pacaran aja?" tawar Anzu menggoda.

"No, thanks." tolak Yugi tanpa ekspresi sambil melepas lengan Anzu dari lehernya. Anzu cemberut.

"Mou... kamu sekarang nggak asyik. Kalo dulu, pasti kamu udah nerima."

"Itu dulu. Sekarang lain lagi."

"Apa karena Atem?" tanya Anzu, melirik Yugi. Wajah Yugi mengeras.

"Bukan." Yugi menoleh ke belakang dan tidak melihat orang yang dibicarakan. "Anzu, Atem mana?" tanyanya.

Anzu menatapnya heran. "Bukannya tadi dia dibelakangmu?"

Mereka terdiam saling bertatapan. "Jangan-jangan dia..." tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung berlari menuju arah mereka berasal sambil bergumam, "Shit!"

Dua jam kemudian, setelah mereka menjelajahi seluruh tempat yang telah mereka datangi, mereka masih tidak menemukan Atem di mana pun. Mereka hampir putus asa sampai mereka mendengar suara segrup murid SMA melewati mereka.

"Kau lihat di gang tadi?"

"Ya. Segerombolan preman mengepung seorang gadis."

"Gila banget, kan. Entah bagaimana nasib gadis itu."

"Ya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia bukan asli sini. Sepertinya dia orang mesir."

"Kasihan, ya. Mungkin saja dia kemari untuk berlibur, tetapi dicegat preman."

Tanpa pikir panjang Yugi mencengkeram bahu salah satu dari mereka, tatapannya dingin dan serius. "Dimana kalian melihatnya?"

"Me-melihat apa?" tanya murid yang dicengkeram bahunya, terkejut.

"Gadis Mesir itu. Di mana kalian melihatnya?"

"Di-di gang dekat toko CD di ujung jalan."

"Terima kasih." Dan Yugi langsung berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk, diikuti Anzu.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat Atem dikepung oleh segerombolan preman.

"Hei, nona. Ayo ikut kami." Ketua preman itu memegang dagu Atem dan mengangkatnya, senyum mesum terlihat di bibirnya. Atem menepis tangannya kasar.

"Sudah kukatan aku tidak mau." balas Atem dingin.

"Kau...!!!" Preman itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Atem. Yugi berlari ke arah mereka dan...

DUAK!!!

Mata Yugi melebar, begitu pun Anzu, ketika mereka melihat Atem memberi tendangan manis tepat di –ehem- pertengahan selangkangan preman itu (tahu apa maksudnya, kan?). Tangan para anak buah preman itu otomatis langsung menutup 'anu' mereka masing-masing dengan ekspresi sakit seakan ikut merasakan 'penderitaan' bos mereka – dan Yugi pun terlihat mengernyit saat melihat tendangan-telak-di-'anu'-si-bos dari Atem.

"Gitu itu sakit, ya?" tanya Anzu polos. Yugi semakin mengernyit.

"Kalau saja kau tahu." jawabnya lirih. Yugi langsung menghampiri Atem dan segera menarik Atem keluar dari daerah pertokoan menuju mobil Anzu – setelah memberi tatapan kasihan pada si bos preman.

************************

"Ahahaha!!! Gila kau, Atem!" kata Anzu sambil tertawa. Mereka bertiga kini duduk di lantai kamar Yugi. "Kau lihat ekspresi preman tadi? Lucu banget!"

"Please... jangan bilang gitu. Mengingatnya saja bikin aku ikut nyeri." gumam Yugi. Secara, sebagai sesama lelaki, dia juga merasakan penderitaan yang dialami preman tadi. Atem tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Yugi.

Suara ketukan membuyarkan tawa Anzu, pintu terbuka dan Sugoroku masuk. "Atem?"

"Apa, kakek?" tanya Atem bingung.

"Bisa ikut ke bawah sebentar?"

"Ya." Atem bangkit dan ikut keluar kamar bersama Sugoroku. Yugi dan Anzu mengangkat sebelah alis, terdiam bingung.

Lima menit kemudian...

"APAAAA!!!!!!!"

Yugi dan Anzu langsung melompat kaget mendengar teriakan Atem dari lantai bawah. Mereka terdiam menatap pintu dengan mata lebar. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Atem masuk ke kamar dan duduk di samping Yugi dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa, Atem?" tanya Anzu khawatir. Atem menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong dan memberitahu apa yang dibicarakan dengan Sugoroku di bawah tadi. Mata Yugi dan Anzu melebar.

"Serius?" tanya Anzu tak percaya.

"Tiga rius."

"Kau yakin?" Kali ini Yugi yang bertanya.

"Kau pikir kalau diberitahu harus yakin dulu."

"Nggak. Jaga-jaga kalau kamu salah dengar." kata Yugi. Atem memutar bola matanya.

"Oh my god..." gumam mereka bertiga bersamaan. Kesunyian menyelimuti ruangan

*********************************

"Bagaimana?" Suara mengerikan menggema di dalam kegelapan. Seorang berambut putih panjang berlutut di hadapan wujud yang tak terlihat karena kegelapan.

"Persiapan telah selesai." kata si rambut putih itu. Suara tawa jahat terdengar.

"Bagus." Wujud itu menyeringai. Si rambut putih perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau boleh pergi, Bakura."

"Saya mengerti." jawab Bakura dengan tatapan hampa, dan dia menghilang dalam kegelapan. Wujud itu tertawa jahat sekali lagi sebelum tersenyum licik.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, Atem."

Tawa jahat kembali terdengar.

**TBC...**

**A/N :** Hhh... update lama lagi.

Maaf... saya sibuk sekali.

Cerita ini pun saya buat terburu-buru, jadi maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Isi ceritanya pun tidak penting, hanya sebagai tambahan saja.

Saya punya pertanyaan lagi untuk para pembaca sekalian.

Narator : SIAPA YANG PENGEN ADEGAN RATE M, NGACUNG!!!!!!!!

Diam kau, Narator. Sana balik ke asalmu.

Narator : (cemberut) Ya, bos...

Hhh... yah itulah pertanyaannya.

Apakah anda ingin adegan rate M di fic ini atau tidak?

Tulis jawaban anda di review.

Maaf saya tidak menjawab review anda secara khusus, jadi saya akan menjawabnya di sini sekarang.

-

To Death Angel : Terima kasih atas review dobelmu. Kau memang pantas disebut beo. Karena kau terlalu berisik.

-

To Shigeru-chan : Selamat datang di fic saya dan terima kasih atas review anda. Dan silahkan obati pipi anda yang bengkak karena ditonjok Anzu.

-

To Yami no Kamichama 666 : Thanks atas review anda. Dan maaf updatenya lama, Rei-san. Saya akan usahakan review fic "Sakura Zensen" milik anda.

-

To Sabil : Terima kasih banyak atas review anda.

-

To Messiah Hikari : Terima kasih atas review anda, dan terima kasih banyak atas perhatian anda. Saya akan usahakan untuk menjaga kesehatan. Anda juga, semoga anda cepat sembuh dari sakitnya.

-

Dan anda semua yang membaca fic saya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena anda telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya yang payah ini. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki di setiap chapternya.

-

-

-

With crimson camelia,

--

Scarlet Natsume.


	7. September

**Warning : **_**Teen-adult scene of KaibaxJou. Character death. Soap opera scene. Etc...**_

**Dsclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**SEPTEMBER**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hei, Yugi!!" Sebuah suara memanggil. Yugi memiringkan badannya sedikit dan melihat Jounochi berlari ke arahnya sambil menarik Kaiba yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. Dia tersenyum ketika Jounochi berhenti dan membungkuk karena lelah berlari.

"Apa, Jou?" tanyanya. Jounochi menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberi Yugi tatapan kesal.

"Kok 'apa'?!" mulainya kesal. "Apa gitu caramu menyapa sahabat yang tidak ditemuinya selama sebulan!!?" Dia menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke bahu Yugi. "Cuma karena libur, bukan berarti lu dingin gitu, dong! Asal lu tau, gw berkali-kali ke rumah lu tapi kakek lu selalu bilang kalo lu nggak ada!!"

Yugi terdiam menatapnya sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Maaf, Jou. Aku sibuk." Yah... itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dia memang sibuk mengurus Atem.

Jounochi menghela nafas. "Yah... sudahlah." Dia melirik Kaiba yang tidak terdengar suaranya dari tadi. "Lu kenapa, jamur!? Tumben nggak ngomong. Ini Yugi, lho!"

"Lu pengen gw ngomong apa, mutt. Emang kenapa kalo dia Yugi, gw juga tahu itu. Mata gw bisa melihat, nggak kayak elo, anjing rabun."

Urat mencuat di dahi Jounochi, wajahnya merah karena marah. "Apa lu bilang..."

"Ya ampun, bukan cuma rabun, sekarang lu juga budeg."

Jounochi melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pipi Kaiba, tapi direktur perusahaan itu menangkap kepalan kekasihnya dengan tangan kanannya. Yugi hanya menghela nafas maklum melihat dua temannya adu jotos.

Hhhh.... kekasih zaman sekarang Love Quarrelnya (Pertengkaran kekasih) pake kekerasan, ya.

"DIEM, NARATOR!! BACOT SEKALI LAGI GW BANTE LU!!!"

Se-sereeeeeem....

Sebuah lagu evanescence menghentikan mereka berdua. Yugi merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia berjalan ke arah pohon untuk bersandar, ponsel di telinga.

"Halo?"

-"**Yugi?!"-**

"Ya. Ini aku."

-"**Yugi, gawat!! Kakekmu.****.."-**

Mata Yugi melebar, tubuhnya kaku. Ponsel terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke tanah. Jounochi melihat hal itu langsung berlari ke sisinya untuk mengambil ponsel Yugi yang tergeletak di tanah dan melihat tubuh Yugi gemetar. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Yugi.

"Yugi! Ada apa?!" tanya Jounochi khawatir sambil mengguncang sedikit tubuh Yugi. Yugi menautkan kedua alisnya, tatapannya hampa dan dingin.

"Kakek..." gumamnya. "Rumah sakit..."

"Apa?"

Yugi berbalik dan menatap Kaiba serius. "Kaiba, antar aku ke rumah sakit."

Kaiba terdiam menatapnya, sebelah alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

Direktur itu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yugi menariknya dan Jounochi berlari menuju gerbang kampus dan ke tempat parkir di mana limousine milik Kaiba terparkir dengan megahnya. Dia kemudian mendorong Kaiba dan Jounochi masuk, disusul dia sendiri masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyuruh supir untuk mengendarai mobil ke arah yang dituju.

Yugi bersandar di bangku mobil dan menghela nafas. Jemarinya menyisir poninya yang menutupi kedua mata ungu itu. Wajahnya terlihat stres. Terlihat tangannya gemetar sementara sebelah tangannya terkepal di atas kursi.

"Apa-apaan kau, Yugi?" tanya Kaiba dingin. "Bukan hanya menarik paksa kami, kau juga membajak mobilku. Apa maksudmu?"

Yugi melirik Kaiba diam, membalas tatapan dingin yang dilancarkan direktur perusahaan itu. Aura dingin menyeruak, sehingga Jounochi – yang menjadi korban tak bersalah karena duduk di tengah mereka – melerai kedua rival duel monster itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Cukup, kalian berdua!" serunya kesal dengan kedua tangan terentang. Dia menoleh ke arah Yugi. "Ke mana kita pergi, Yugi?"

Yugi menatapnya sesaat, sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan. "Rumah sakit."

Jounochi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa?"

Yugi memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Sebelah tangan menopang dahinya. "Kakek sekarat."

Mata Jounochi dan Kaiba melebar. "Sekarat?" ucap Jounochi tak percaya.

"Ya..." Sekali lagi, Yugi menghela nafas. Jounochi menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Tanpa sadar, Yugi mencengkeram pegangan pintu kuat-kuat.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mendengar bahwa kakek sekarat sebelum menjatuhkan ponsel."

Jounochi terkesiap seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Yugi," dia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan ponsel ke Yugi. "ini ponselmu."

Yugi menerimanya terdiam. "Thanks..." gumamnya sebelum menatap ke depan lagi.

**************************

**[R.S.U DOMINO]**

Yugi berlari melewati koridor disusul Jounochi dan Kaiba dibelakangnya. Dia melihat Isis berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Gadis itu melihat Yugi dan menghampirinya.

"Yugi..." gumamnya. Lelaki yang bersangkutan menatapnya sesaat.

"Isis... kakek...?" Yugi berusaha mengambil nafas. Isis baru akan menjawabnya ketika pintu terbuka dan para dokter dan suster keluar.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Isis. Dokter terdiam menatap mereka sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berempat terbelalak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yugi langsung masuk ke ruangan dan melihat kain panjang telah menutupi seluruh tubuh kakeknya. Perlahan, dia membuka kain itu.

Sekarang, jantung Yugi berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Kain yang dia pegang terlepas dan jatuh di atas tubuh kakeknya yang telah tak bernyawa.

'_Tidak, tidak, tidak...'_

"TIDAK!!" jeritnya keras. Jounochi langsung berlari ke sisinya dan memeluknya simpatik. Lelaki berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan getaran dari tubuh Yugi di tubuhnya.

Selama ini Yugi tahu bahwa kakeknya adalah seorang pria yang sangat kuat. Jounochi pun begitu, dia menganggap Sugoroku adalah seorang kakek yang luar biasa... seorang kakek yang telah berjuang menghidupi dan menemani cucunya sampai dewasa. Tetapi melihatnya terbaring dengan tubuh kosong tanpa nyawa di ranjang rumah sakit seperti saat ini, membuat hati mereka terasa sesak.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Yugi bisa menenangkan diri. "Jou... Kaiba..." gumamnya pelan. "tolong keluar sebentar. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Isis."

Jounochi membuka mulutnya, ingin membantah, tetapi Kaiba mengapit lehernya dengan tangan kanannya dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Yugi menoleh ke arah Isis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" mulainya dingin, dia berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

"Entahlah..." jawab Isis pelan. "Saat itu, aku dan Malik mampir ke rumahmu – ingin memeriksa keadaan Pharaoh – tetapi saat kami tiba di sana, rumahmu berantakan dan kami melihat kakekmu terbaring di lantai ruang tengah sudah tak bernafas lagi."

Yugi menunduk, kedua matanya menyipit. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar seakan dia mengingat sesuatu. "Atem!" serunya tersentak. "Bagaimana dengan Atem?"

Isis menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia... dia ditemukan di tangga berlumuran darah, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya." Wanita mesir itu menghela nafas. "Beruntungnya, nyawanya tidak terancam. Saat ini dia ada di ranjang, tak sadarkan diri. Malik dan Anzu ada untuk merawat dan menjaganya."

"Anzu?" Yugi mengangkat sebelah alis bingung.

"Ya. Setelah kami berdua menemukan Sugoroku dan Pharaoh, Anzu kebetulan datang untuk mampir."

"Hm..." Yugi terdiam cukup lama sembari mengibaskan poni yang menutupi mata kakeknya dengan jemarinya. "Isis, mungkin ini permintaan yang sangat merepotkanmu – dan aku minta maaf karena telah memintanya – tapi..." Yugi menghela nafas berat. "...maukah kau mengurus pemakaman kakekku?"

Tidak mendengar apapun dari Isis, Yugi melanjutkan. "Aku... saat ini aku ingin menenangkan diriku dulu – tidak yakin berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan – dan memastikan Atem baik-baik saja. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa terus membiarkan kakek terbaring di tempat ini untuk waktu yang lama, dia..."

"Baiklah." potong Isis tersenyum. "Lagipula, ini tidak seberapa dengan hutangku dan Malik atas jasamu membebaskan rantai yang mengikat keluarga penjaga makam."

Yugi tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia berhenti di ambang pintu dengan tangan memegang gagang pintu siap untuk membukanya. "Tapi Isis..." Yugi berbalik dan tersenyum hangat. "Kebebasan keluargamu bukan karena diriku, melainkan karena usaha kalian sendiri." Kemudian, dia membuka pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan Isis yang matanya melebar terkejut bersama tubuh Sugoroku.

*******************************

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku menemanimu?" tanya Jounochi, sementara Yugi membuka pintu mobil.

"Tidak." Yugi melangkah ke luar mobil dan membungkuk agar bisa bertatapan dengan dua temannya. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Jou. Tetapi, saat ini aku sedang ingin sendiri. Maaf."

Jounochi menghela nafas dan tersenyum, walau masih ada ketidakrelaan di matanya. "Ya sudahlah, jika kau berkata begitu."

Yugi membalas senyumannya. "Kaiba, terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan maaf karena telah menarik paksa kalian dan membajak mobilmu tadi."

Kaiba hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dingin. Yugi tersenyum maklum.

"Nah... kalau begitu..." Yugi menutup pintu mobil dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. "Sampai jumpa, Jou, Kaiba." Dia berdiri di depan rumahnya sampai limousin itu pergi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

-

"Kaiba..." gumam Jounochi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku mobil. "Apa kau menyadari sesuatu dari Yugi?" tanyanya.

Kaiba menoleh ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah..." Jounochi menghela nafas. "Dia... menyembunyikan sesuatu..." lanjutnya lirih. Kaiba hanya menatapnya.

Tidak mendengar apapun dari Kaiba, Jounochi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Selama ini dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Apa sekarang aku tidak dipercaya olehnya?"

Kaiba menghela nafas dan dia mengulurkan lengannya untuk merangkul bahu kekasihnya. "Jika dia tidak mempercayaimu lagi, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya."

"Aku tahu itu..." gumam lelaki pirang itu. "Aku tahu... tapi tetap saja..."

"Sudahlah..." Kaiba menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Jounochi dan menatapnya lembut. "untuk saat ini jangan pikirkan hal itu."

Jounochi membalas tatapan Kaiba. "Ya... kau benar." Saat ini dia sangat bersyukur ada Kaiba di sisinya, karena ciuman dari kekasihnya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa meringankan kegundahan hatinya.

****************************

Walau dia mengetahuinya dari cerita Isis, dia tidak pernah mengira akan separah ini. Yugi merasakan sesuatu yang mencengkeram dan menekan dadanya tatkala dia melihat sesosok tubuh penuh balutan perban terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

Atem terlihat pucat. Dia tak bergerak bagaikan tubuh yang telah mati, satu-satunya yang menandakan kehidupan pada gadis itu hanyalah dadanya yang naik-turun seiring oksigen yang dihirupnya.

"Yugi." Suara Anzu membawanya kembali dari lamunannya. Yugi perlahan berjalan dan duduk di lantai dekat ranjang tempat Atem terbaring. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam tangan lemas Atem, pandangannya kosong.

Anzu merasa bahwa ini saatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Yugi dan Atem sendiri.

Tiga hari berlalu. Atem tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Anzu dan Malik merasa khawatir pada Yugi, karena lelaki itu tidak pernah meninggalkan kamar. Yugi terus berada di sisi mantan pharaoh itu, dengan sabar... menunggunya membuka mata. Tetapi kali ini, Yugi benar-benar depresi.

"Atem..." gumam Yugi lirih. "Kumohon... buka matamu..." lanjutnya depresi, tidak mempedulikan Anzu yang baru masuk sambil membawa makanan untuknya. Genggamannya di tangan Atem semakin erat.

Dia bisa merasakan gerakan di dalam genggamannya.

Tunggu. Gerakan?

Mata Yugi melebar. Dia melihat kedua mata Atem yang tertutup berkedut dan perlahan terbuka. Mata Anzu pun melebar melihatnya. Sepasang bola mata merah itu bergerak pelan.

"Aibou..." panggil Atem pelan. Yugi mengelus pipi Atem dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Gadis itu tersenyum sembari menutup mata, menghanyutkan diri dalam kehangatan tangan itu.

Atem berusaha bangkit untuk duduk ketika rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia mengernyit dan mengerang sakit. Yugi memaksa Atem berbaring kembali sementara Anzu memanggil Malik untuk membawakan air dan obat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yugi. Anzu dan Malik sibuk mengganti perban Atem. Gadis mesir itu terdiam melirik Yugi, rasa sesal terlihat di matanya.

"Hancur..." jawab Atem pelan. "Kegelapan menyelimuti ketika... akh-!" Atem mengerang sakit. Malik tersentak.

"Ah... maaf, Atem!" kata Malik. Atem menggeleng pelan, dan Malik melanjutkan membalut tangan Atem.

Atem menghela nafas, pandangannya kosong. "Satu jam setelah kau berangkat ke kampus, kegelapan pekat menyelimuti rumah. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, jadi aku turun ke bawah untuk mencari kakek. Tapi, aku menemukan kakek sudah terbaring di ruang tengah, tak bernafas lagi." Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku merasakan ada seseorang selain kami berdua, jadi aku langsung mengejarnya saat melihat siluet seseorang di tangga. Tiba-tiba angin menerpa dan kemudian tubuhku penuh luka seakan angin itu menebas tubuhku. Aku jatuh di tangga, saat itulah aku mengadah dan melihat..."

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Yugi khawatir saat melihat Atem gemetar.

"Aku melihat..." gumam Atem, menelan ludah. "...Yami Bakura..."

Mata Yugi, Anzu, dan Malik melebar terkejut. Kegiatan mereka terhenti.

'_Yami Bakura? Tapi... itu...'_

"Mustahil..." gumaman Malik menyelesaikan pikiran mereka. "Itu mustahil!! Bukannya Bakura telah musnah karena kalah dari Yugi!!"

Yugi dan Anzu mengangguk.

"Itulah yang tidak kumengerti..." Atem mempererat pegangannya di tangan Yugi. "Aku tahu bahwa Bakura telah musnah. Sekarang juga Ryo tidak memegang Millenium Ring lagi, 'kan?"

Anzu mengangguk. "Ya. Millenium Ring telah terkubur bersama Millenium Item lainnya di makam... eh..." Dia menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Anu..."

"Makamku?" lanjut Atem. Anzu mengangguk.

Yugi menunduk. Poni menutupi kedua matanya. Giginya gemeretak pelan, wajahnya mengeras.

"Aibou..." panggil Atem. Yugi masih diam, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kamar dengan terburu-buru. Anzu dan Malik menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan tahu dan simpati.

Di luar, Yugi menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan merosot sampai dia terduduk dengan kedua tangan di atas lutut dan kepala menyuruk di tangannya.

****************************

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah pemakaman yang menusuk hati, hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri di depan nisan yang dipenuhi foto dan bunga-bunga. Hujan deras membasahi orang tersebut tanpa ampun.

Jounochi tahu siapa orang itu. Walau hujan menutupi pandangannya... walau dia melihatnya melalui kaca mobil... walau dia hanya bisa melihat siluetnya... dia tahu bahwa Yugi masih berdiri di depan makam kakeknya, mengesampingkan hujan deras yang mengguyur seakan dewi langit ikut menangis. Pemandangan ini membuat hati Jounochi terasa sakit.

Tapi, dia melihat sesuatu. Siluet seseorang, yang sepertinya seorang wanita, mendekati Yugi dan mengulurkan payung padanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Siapa wanita itu?

-

Yugi bisa merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Rasanya baru saja dia melihat kakeknya dan Atem memasak bersama di dapur, tapi sekarang dia sudah ada di bawah tanah... terkubur di dalam peti.

Dia menunduk, kedua tangan terkepal gemetar di sisi tubuhnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya karena digigit begitu keras. Dia kemudian menyadari bahwa hujan tak lagi mengguyur tubuhnya... dan juga sebuah payung melindunginya dari hujan deras ini.

Awalnya, Atem hampir yakin bahwa Yugi gemetar karena udara dingin yang menggigit dan juga hujan deras yang menerpa. Tapi setelah didekati, mengesampingkan hujan, Atem menyadari air mata yang berusaha Yugi tahan mengalir di pipi lelaki itu. Dan itu menusuk hatinya.

Setelah waktu yang lama dan membekukan, Yugi berbisik, begitu pelan sampai Atem nyaris tidak mendengarnya. "Dia... dia sekarang berada di tempat yang lebih baik, kan?" Air mata itu masih mengalir di wajahnya. "Aku... aku bertaruh dia sedang mengawasi kita sekarang... nyengir dan menyeringai mengejek melihatku seperti anak-anak."

Atem tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Apa yang harus dia katakan dalam situasi ini? Tapi, bagaimanapun, dia mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik.

"Ya..." gumamnya sangat pelan, perasaan yang melandanya ini tak tertahankan. "Aku yakin..."

Dia tidak yakin apa kata-katanya yang menyebabkannya, atau hal lain. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Yugi benar-benar jatuh berlutut, isakan berat sampai sulit bernafas terdengar darinya.

Dan Atem pun mengerti. Dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh seorang yang disayangi... seorang yang merupakan keluarga. Rasa kehilangan itu akan terus membekas di hati sampai terasa sesak.

Di saat itu, tak masalah betapa dia ingin menjauhi Yugi, Atem tak bisa menahan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Yugi yang gemetar. Air mata menggenang di matanya ketika partnernya mencengkeram punggungnya, bergantung padanya dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Atem menyadari... bahwa betapa panjang jalan yang harus ditempuh sampai Yugi bisa bertahan tanpa dirinya. Dia hanya bisa berpikir apakah sepuluh setengah bulan cukup untuk melalui jalan itu...

Atem menutup matanya dan memeluk lelaki yang ada di tangannya lebih erat. Dan di saat itu... pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun... dia tak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk mengalir deras.

Di dalam mobil, Jounochi menyaksikan siluet dua orang yang saling berpelukan di bawah derasnya hujan. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur ada seseorang yang bisa menghibur dan menemani sahabatnya. Tetapi, dia juga bertanya-tanya, siapa wanita yang memeluk Yugi itu.

"Kaiba..." gumam Jounochi, matanya masih mengamati siluet di tengah hujan itu. "Menurutmu... kali ini akan memakan waktu berapa lama?"

Kaiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibaca ke arah Jounochi. Dia memejamkan mata sembari menutup bukunya. "Entahlah."

"Apakah dia akan bisa bertahan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa dia masih akan membutuhkanku?"

"Tidak tahu."

Urat mencuat di dahi Jounochi. "Brengsek kau! Kenapa jawabanmu begitu?!"

"Karena aku memang tidak tahu!" bentak Kaiba dingin. Mereka berdua beradu tatap. "Isono, pasang pembatas dan alat kedap suara."

"Baik, Tuan Kaiba."

"Tu-tunggu, Kaiba! Kau mau apa?!" teriak Jounochi panik. Kaiba menatapnya dingin, sementara tangannya mulai membuka kemeja Jounochi.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu..." gumam Kaiba sembari menciumi leher Jounochi. "...adalah terlalu memikirkan lelaki lain di depanku." Dan Kaiba mencium kekasihnya dengan kasar.

Walau dia tidak mau, tapi Jounochi bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemas saat Kaiba mendorongnya berbaring di kursi dan berada di atas tubunya. Matanya perlahan menutup sementara Kaiba memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya dan melepas bajunya.

Kaiba benar. Tidak seharusnya dia masih mengkhawatirkan Yugi. Sahabatnya itu telah memiliki seseorang di sisinya, sudah saatnya bagi Jounochi untuk melepas sahabatnya dan terfokus pada kekasihnya.

"Maaf, Kaiba..." gumam Jounochi. Kaiba berhenti menciumi lehernya.

"Apa?" tanya Kaiba dingin. Jounochi mengangkat kepala Kaiba dan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Aku..." Jounochi terdiam sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum. "Kuserahkan jiwa dan ragaku padamu."

Mata Kaiba melebar mendengarnya. Dia terdiam sebelum tersenyum angkuh dan mencium kekasihnya. "Dari dulu kau sudah jadi milikku, mutt."

"Kau panggil aku apa, jamur!!" geram Jounochi, tetapi berubah menjadi erangan ketika Kaiba menggigit lehernya. Dan di saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi merasa dingin di bawah sentuhan kekasihnya.

**TBC.**

**A/N :** Hhh... akhirnya update juga... gara-gara Death Angel-baka yang memberi bocoran di review fic-nya Messiah Hikari.

Maaf bila ceritanya jelek dan tidak dimengerti.

Saya berusaha terfokus pada KaibaxJou, tetapi juga harus menyeimbangkan kehidupan Yugi dan Atem.

Jadi jika tidak nyambung, harap dimaklumi karena saya masih terhitung junior dalam hal menulis.

Yah... akhirnya Sugoroku jadi alamarhum.

Semoga anda diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin.

FemAtem : Ya. Gara-gara elo, partner nggak mau ngelepasin gw. Dasar author bodoh.

Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan si Bakura.

And for the last touch, I'll answer your review.

-

To GreenOpalus : Thanx for your review and advice. Saya akan coba pertimbangkan saran anda.

-

To Death Angel : Terima kasih, Death Angel. Btw, kau semangat sekali dengan rate M, dasar hentai-queen. Dan tenang saja, si preman masih dapat kesempatan punya anak.

-

To Messiah Hikari : Thanx for your review and support. And no comment about your review.

-

To Sora Tsubameki : Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan anda. Untuk saat ini yang bisa saya hidangkan hanya lime saja. Jadi, mohon tunggu beberapa chapter untuk lemon.

-

To ArchXora : Selamat datang di fic saya. Terima kasih atas review, pujian, dan dukungan anda. Saya sangat menghargainya.

-

To Yamino Kamichama 666 : Thanx a lot for your review and compliment. And nice to know you, HiKari_07. Mohon jangan tersinggung, tapi jujur saja saya mengira anda, HiKari_07, adalah perempuan karena karakter anda sangat mirip dengan Death Angel, sahabat saya. Saya tidak menduga samasekali bahwa anda laki-laki, jadi maaf.

-

To Shigeru-chan : Thanx for your review. Hm... jadi pipimu belum sembuh. Kalau begitu... (menjentikkan jari dan keluar para suster banci) Suster sekalian, tolong sembuhkan Shigeru-san, terima kasih.

-

Dan bagi yang reviewnya tidak terbalas dan juga bagi para pembaca, terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

-

And... Please review, if don't mind.

* * *

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	8. October

**Warning : **_**A little OOC, inapropriate scene, soap-opera scene, and a slight lemon of puzzleshipping.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**If Yu-Gi-Oh is mine, Atem will be a woman. So it's not mine, I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**OCTOBER**

**

* * *

  
**

Beberapa minggu berlalu semenjak pemakaman Sugoroku, Yugi dan Atem berhasil membuat hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik. Mereka berdua berusaha melakukan peran mereka. Yugi sebagai sang suami yang kuliah di siang hari dan bekerja pada malam hari, dan Atem sebagai sang istri yang baik dan setia juga siap menanti dengan makanan hangat dan pelayanan khusus lainnya saat sang suami pulang.

BLETAK!!!

WADAAAAAAAAW!!!!! KENAPA KAU MELEMPAR CENTONG KE KEPALAKU?! SAKIT TAHU!!!

"Ini gara-gara kau menuliskan gosip bohong yang tak berguna."

Mou... Atem-kaasan jahat...

"Kau panggil aku apa barusan?"

Bu-bukan apa-apa, Atem-sama...

"Hhh... sudahlah... lihat! Gara-gara kau ikannya gosong!" seru Atem panik. "Bagaimana ini... Yugi sebentar lagi pulang dan makan malam belum siap."

(mata narator menerawang)

Gitu katanya nggak mau dipanggil "istri"...

"Apa kau bilang, Narator!"

Tidak! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"TADAIMA!"

Suara teriakan dari pintu depan membuat Atem mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakan yang telah tersaji di meja. "Okaerinasai!" sahutnya, segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan melihat Yugi berjalan masuk bersama Anzu yang melambai ceria ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara membantu Yugi melepas mantelnya.

"Anzu? Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya bingung. Anzu hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aaah... si Yugi di sini minta bantuanku..."

Jawaban Anzu membuat Atem semakin bingung. "Bantuan?" tanyanya sambil melirik Yugi bingung. Yugi hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis mesir itu dengan lembut sambil bergumam, "Nanti."

Di belakang mereka, Anzu tertawa kecil. Dia menghela nafas. "Haaah... aku iri..."

Yugi dan Atem menoleh ke arahnya, sebelah alis terangkat. Anzu tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa..." ujarnya.

Yugi dan Atem mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, Anzu di belakang mengikuti mereka.

-

"Apa!!" seru Atem terkejut. "Kau tidak serius, 'kan?"

Yugi dan Anzu hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kalian serius..."

Dua temannya mengangguk.

Atem menatap Yugi sesaat. "Tapi, bukankah lebih baik aku tetap di sini menjaga toko? Jika hanya dengan penghasilanmu bekerja sambilan, itu tak akan cukup untuk menutupi kebutuhan hidup kita."

"Kami tahu itu, Atem..." Anzu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi..."

"Ini permintaan terakhirnya..." potong Yugi, kedua tangannya menaut menopang dahinya. "Ini permintaan terakhir kakek sebelum dia diserang dan meninggal..."

Atem memandang sedih Yugi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk lelaki itu. Anzu juga bersimpati, ikut memeluk Yugi.

Duh... melihat mereka aku juga jadi ikut kasihan... peluk juga, ah.

"Kalian bertiga..." gumam Yugi pelan. "Lepaskan. Nggak bisa... nafas..."

Pelukan langsung dilepas.

Atem menghela nafas pasrah dan tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah... aku akan melakukannya."

* * *

"AAAAAH!!! Sebel!! Aku benci pelajaran yang ini!!!" keluh Jounochi. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kaiba berjalan di belakangnya dengan tatapan bosan dan tenang.

"Salahmu sendiri memilih jurusan arkeologi, mutt."

"Tapi, kan-?!" Kedua tangan Jounochi menarik rambutnya lebay. "AAAAH!!! AKU IRI SAMA RYOU!! DIA LULUS LANCAR DAN SEKARANG BEBAS MELAKUKAN APA YANG DIA INGINKAN DI MESIR SANA!!! TAMBAHAN LAGI, DIA SEUMURAN DENGAN KITA!!!"

"Itu karena dia jenius dan punya bakat dalam bidang ini, nggak kayak kamu, baka inu."

Mantan preman itu menatap tajam ke arah pacarnya. "KAAAAUUU!!!!" Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Kaiba. "KAU NGGAK BERHAK MENYEBUTKU BODOH!! KAU SENDIRI, MASIH ADA DI TINGKAT DUA!! SUDAH BEGITU, KUPIKIR KAMU BAKAL MENGAMBIL JURUSAN EKONOMI!! KENAPA KAU MALAH ADA DI JURUSAN ARKEOLOG!!?"

Kaiba menurunkan telunjuk pacarnya dengan wajah bosan. "Itu karena memang aku sengaja." Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya. "Dan lagi, asal kau tahu bahwa aku ini sudah mendapat gelar Magister dalam Manajemen Teknologi Informasi. Aku masuk ke jurusan ini karena aku bosan."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bosan? Kok, bisa? Memangnya perusahaanmu itu tidak cukup menghiburmu?"

Kaiba memutar bola matanya. "Tidak juga."

"Apa-apaan sikapmu i-!!" Ucapan Jounochi terputus tatkala dia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar keluar dari ruang sekretariat. Dia mengerutkan alis dan berlari ke arah orang tersebut.

"Anzu!!!" panggilnya. Orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat Jounochi.

"Jou!!" teriak Anzu, berjalan menghampiri Jounochi yang membungkuk untuk menarik nafas.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung. Anzu nyengir mencurigakan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kejutan. Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

Jawaban Anzu membuat Jounochi dan Kaiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

-

"Jadi kau murid baru itu?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu pada seorang gadis dan menyeringai. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Lalu pria itu mulai berdansa sekeliling ruangan seperti _lunatic_, menjerit seperti dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menarik. "Oh my!! Kau ada jadwal kelasku di jam berikutnya! Kalau begitu, kenalkan, aku Rai, dosenmu di mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris sekaligus menjadi dosen walimu! Salam kenal!"

Gadis itu menatap ragu sesaat ke arah tangan yang terjulur padanya sebelum dia mengangkat tangannya dan menjabat tangan dosen itu.

'_Bagus... aku dapat guru banci... betapa beruntungnya aku...'_ batin gadis itu penuh sarkasme, walau dari luar dia tersenyum ramah.

Rai berbalik dan memandu gadis itu menuju ruangan kelasnya. Di belakangnya, gadis itu memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi terganggu. _'Kenapa aku datang ke tempat ini...? Oh yeah, gara-gara hal itu...'_

"Ayo, cantik." panggil Rai 'lemah-lembut', membuat gadis itu menatap horor ke arahnya. "Kelas akan segera dimulai," lanjut guru banci itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung merinding.

'_Ini bakal jadi bulan-bulan neraka...'_ pikirnya ngeri.

-

"Hei, Jou!!" panggil Honda sambil melambaikan tangan saat Jounochi melangkah masuk ke kelas. Jounochi berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Bakalan ada murid baru, lho!!" lanjut Honda ceria. Ryuji memukul belakang kepalanya dengan buku.

"Hei, dodol! Di sini tuh bukan SMA, jangan bilang murid! Harusnya mahasiswi! Perbaiki kata-katamu!" omelnya.

Honda mengelus benjol di kepalanya cemberut. "Iya, iya! Dasar! Cuma begitu saja!" gumamnya _ngedumel_, membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan dari sang naga (Ryuji). "Lagipula... mahasiswi baru itu..."

"HOT BANGET!!" teriak dua raja pesta itu bersamaan.

Jounochi memutar bola matanya. _'Here they go again...'_ batinnya. _'Kapan mereka sadar kalau aku sudah jadi gay gara-gara si money bag.'_

Dia lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di sebelah Yugi. Dia menepuk bahu Yugi yang sedang menatap bosan ke luar jendela dan tersenyum saat raja game itu menoleh.

"Yo, Yuge!" sahut Jounochi, cengiran di wajahnya. Yugi tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya.

Jounochi baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika pintu kelas terbuka, terlihat Rai yang sedang dalam mood yang gembira masuk. Dia nyengir lebar dan penampilannya membuat seluruh muridnya di kelas memutar bola matanya.

Rai memakai baju yang hampir mirip dengan gaya lolita, renda dan pita pink dimana-mana. Semuanya menghela nafas maklum, sudah biasa melihat dosen yang satu itu memakai pakaian yang aneh-aneh. Seorang gadis berjalan di belakang Rai.

Semua mahasiswa – kecuali Yugi yang hanya memandang tertarik atas reaksi teman-temannya – menahan nafas saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

'_GILA!! BENERAN HOT!!'_ teriak para mahasiswa dalam hati bersamaan.

"_Class_," sahut Rai sambil menepuk tangannya sekali dengan ceria. "Ini teman baru kalian, Yami Atem. Dia pindahan dari Mesir. Perkenalkan dirimu, Atem-sayang!"

Atem melirik Rai merinding, rasanya dia ingin menjauh dari dosen 'mengerikan' itu secepatnya. "Watashi wa Yami Atem desu. Yoroshiku, minna."

Jounochi, Kaiba, Honda, dan Ryuji terkesiap kaget saat mendengar nama gadis itu.

"APA!!?" teriak mereka – minus Kaiba yang hanya terbelalak – kaget. Yugi semakin terlihat menikmati reaksi teman-temannya.

Suara tepukan dari Rai menginterupsi mereka. Dia tersenyum pada Atem – yang bulu kuduknya meremang – dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Nah... Atem-sayang, silahkan duduk di mana pun yang kau suka!" serunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Atem langsung berjalan cepat menjauhi sang dosen.

Baru pertama kalinya dia bersyukur dihidupkan kembali sebagai perempuan, jika dia masih dalam wujudnya yang laki-laki... entah apa yang akan dosen itu lakukan padanya.

Dan Atem semakin merinding dan gatal-gatal membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Dia berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah kiri Yugi dan duduk. "Aibou..." panggilnya dan tersenyum. Yugi membalas senyumannya – membuat para mahasiswi cengok karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat Yugi Mutou, The Ice King of Game, tersenyum lembut.

"Mou hitori no boku..." gumamnya lembut. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan agak lama sebelum tertawa keras.

Semuanya cengok, bengong, dsb, melihat si murid baru tertawa bersama salah satu dari pangeran es di jurusan itu.

Satu tepukan tangan dari Rai memecah keterkejutan. Dia tersenyum – yang membuat Atem semakin merinding.

"Ah... jadi kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" kata Rai. "Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Bukan urusanmu, banci." kata Yugi dingin. Rai cemberut mendengarnya.

"Mou... jahat! Nah... sekarang, karena ada murid baru... kalian bebas!" Pernyataan sang dosen disambut dengan baik oleh murid-muridnya. Sorakan terdengar riuh, beberapa ada yang sembah sujud, ada yang berteriak "HALLELUYAH!!!!", ada yang menangis kegirangan. Ada yang joget ala dora, ala spongebob, dan ala bebek. Dan juga ada yang sampai menyanyikan lagu "We are the Champion".

Kenapa mereka semua seperti itu, katamu?

Itu semua gara-gara hari ini dijadwalkan ada ulangan dan karena ada murid baru, ulangannya tidak jadi.

Eh? Kalian bingung kenapa cuma ulangan saja bisa seperti itu?

Yah... itu karena ulangan dari Dosen Rai tidak seperti ulangan-ulangan dari mata kuliah lainnya.

Para mahasiswa itu sangat senang bahwa ulangan aneh dari dosen aneh itu.

Anehnya bagaimana, katamu?

Hm... coba lihat salah satu flashbacknya.

-

**Flashback**

-

"Anak-anak!" sahut Rai yang baru masuk sambil menepuk tangannya sekali, senyuman lebar terlihat di wajahnya. "Hari ini kita U-LA-NGAN!" lanjutnya dengan menekankan kata "ulangan".

Pemberitahuan itu membuat kelas yang tadinya damai, tentram, dan tenang, menjadi seperti tempat di mana para mahasiswa demo saat tahun 1998 untuk menuntut turunnya Bapak Soeharto dari jabatannya.

Dan dosen yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh umpatan dan serapah dari para muridnya yang bahkan terlarang untuk didengar anak umur di bawah 15 tahun. Dia tetap menjalankan rencananya dengan senyum yang damai dan tanpa dosa.

Akhirnya para mahasiswa di kelas itu pasrah saat Rai membagikan kertas ulangan. Karena ini ulangan mendadak, ditambah lagi mereka sama sekali tidak siap, mereka memutuskan untuk diam-diam menyontek.

Dan di saat itulah... mereka sadar bahwa rencana mereka gagal total.

Kenapa? Karena ulangan dari Rai tidak biasa.

Mereka membaca soal ulangannya dan langsung sweatdrop.

Soalnya adalah... "Buat surat cinta kepada Rai dengan memakai kata-kata bahasa inggris yang baru saja dipelajari. Ditambah kata-kata Science, Expire, Deadly, Exfoliation, Disorder, Vale, Skull, Opium dan LSD."

Rai tersenyum senang. "Semoga kalian menikmatinya!" serunya senang.

'_Mana mungkin kami menikmatinya, bodoh...'_ batin para murid sweatdrop penuh aura gelap dan frustasi.

-

**End of Flashback**

-

Hhh... wajar saja jika mereka begitu senang...

Otakku juga bakal jadi spageti jika harus mengerjakan ulangan seperti itu...

"Nah... anak-anak!" panggil Rai. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan pada murid baru yang manis ini?"

Sekarang selain Atem, Yugi pun ikut merinding.

Ada banyak yang mengangkat tangan. Rai melihat sekeliling dan menunjuk ke arah perempuan yang duduk di belakang Honda.

"Ya, Miki?"

"Hm... apa Yami-san blasteran?" tanya Miki.

"Bukan." jawab Atem. "Aku orang mesir asli, tapi kedua orangtuaku telah meninggal dan aku diangkat anak oleh orang jepang yang merupakan sahabat baik orangtuaku."

Wajah Miki langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi kasihan. "Oh, maaf..."

Atem tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa..." ujarnya. _'Yah... hal itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih...'_ batin Atem.

"Ya? Ada lagi?" tanya Rai, dan tiba-tiba kaget karena suara gebrakan meja oleh Jounochi. "Ya? Jounochi?"

Jounochi menatap tajam ke arah Atem dan Yugi. "Jelaskan kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya geram.

"Ya, untuk kuliahlah..." jawab Yugi dan Atem bersamaan tanpa ekspresi.

Urat mencuat di dahi Jounochi. "MAKSUDKU BUKAN ITU! KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DI SINI?! BUKANNYA SEHARUSNYA DIA ADA-!!"

Teriakan Jounochi terputus saat Yugi mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Nanti, Jou." gumam Yugi. Jounochi menatap Yugi sesaat sebelum kembali duduk, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Baik. Nanti jelaskan semuanya."

Rai dan murid lainnya memandang mereka bingung. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan tadi, Jou-kun?" tanya Rai.

"Bukan apa-apa, _miss_!" jawab Jounochi, menekankan kata "miss". "Cuma kaget saja melihat Atem yang seharusnya koma di rumah sakit ada di sini!"

Rai – menghiraukan panggilan Jou padanya – menoleh ke arah Atem, wajahnya terlihat prihatin. "Kau koma kenapa, sayang?"

Saking merindingnya, Atem tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa. "A-anu... itu..."

"Kecelakaan." potong Yugi tegas. Atem menghela nafas lega. Jujur saja, panggilan-panggilan dosen itu kepadanya membuatnya ngeri.

"Kau sekarang tidak apa-apa, kan, Atem-sayang?"

"Ya...?" jawab Atem tidak yakin.

"Ada di sini saja sudah membuktikan kalau dia baik-baik saja, banci. Jangan tanya sesuatu yang sudah pasti."

"Mou... Seto-kun, jangan jahat gitu, dong..."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Seto-kun' lagi atau kupenjarakan kau atas tuduhan pelecehan." tukas Kaiba dingin, membuat Rai semakin cemberut.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang mau bertanya lagi?" tanya dosen itu dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut cokelat mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Hikaru-kun?"

Hikaru terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum menyuarakan pertanyaannya. "Anu... apa Atem-san pacaran dengan Mutou-san?"

"Tidak." Langsung dijawab serentak oleh Yugi dan Atem tanpa berpikir dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Yang membuat Hikaru tersentak takut karena dinginnya suara mereka.

Rai melihat jam tangannya dan bertepuk. "Baiklah, anak-anak! Waktunya pulang!" Dia melakukan waltz ke arah pintu. "Adios! Sampai ketemu lagi!!" dan dia pun keluar, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya nongol di pintu. "Oh! Satu hal lagi! Ulangannya jadi minggu depan! Persiapkan diri kalian, dadah!" dan dia pun akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan para mahasiswa/i mengerang lemas.

-

"Nah, Yugi!" mulai Jounochi. "Sekarang jelaskan pada kami, kenapa Atem yang seharusnya ada di alam barzah ada di sini."

Atem dan Yugi menceritakan semuanya dari awal bagaimana munculnya kembali Atem di museum setelah gempa bumi itu, sampai saat ini. Tapi, Atem tidak menceritakan tentang "syarat waktu", dia belum siap untuk memberitahu hal itu pada semuanya, khususnya Yugi.

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Atem dan Yugi yang terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi, sejak kapan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Millenium Item bisa dikatakan masuk akal?

"Sejak kapan dia hidup kembali?" tanya Kaiba.

"Tiga bulan lalu."

"Sudah selama itu?!" seru Honda dengan mata lebar.

"Ya, dan kalian tidak memberitahu kami?!" seru Ryuji merasa terluka. Yugi dan Atem menunduk menyesal.

"Maaf..." gumam mereka pelan. "Tapi, Atem belum siap bertemu dengan kalian dan aku tak bisa memaksanya." ujar Yugi.

"Selain kau, Isis, dan Malik, siapa lagi yang tahu mengenai Atem?" tanya Ryuji.

"Kakek, Anzu,"

"Anzu?"

"Ya. Dia pas-pasan denganku saat aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pem- mmprhpp!!!"

"Jangan dilanjutkan." gumam Atem sambil membekap Yugi. Wajahnya merah. Keempat temannya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Lalu, siapa lagi selain mereka berdua?" tanya Kaiba. Atem melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yugi dan menunduk.

"Itu..." gumam Yugi ragu-ragu. Dia menarik nafas. "...Yami Bakura."

Jounochi, Kaiba, Honda, dan Ryuji tersentak kaget. "Bakura?!" seru mereka bersamaan. Yugi mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu persisnya, tapi... Atem bilang bahwa Yami Bakura muncul di rumah dan menyerangnya dan kakek." Yugi mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. "Itu penyebab meninggalnya kakek..."

Mata keempat temannya melebar. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka.

Kesunyian pecah tatkala Jounochi membuka mulutnya. "Kau bilang sudah tiga bulan Atem hidup, itu berarti..." Dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Wanita yang kau peluk di depan makam kakek setelah semuanya pergi... itu dia?"

Wajah Yugi langsung merah. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Jounochi tersenyum jahil. "Kau tidak lihat mobil limo milik Kaiba di sana?"

"Tidak..." gumam Yugi pelan.

Kaiba menepukkan kepalannya ke telapak tangannya, matanya lebar dan menyeringai. "Oh... maksudmu waktu mereka berpelukan di bawah hujan sementara kita nges- mmpprhpfp!"

"Jangan katakan itu." gumam Jounochi dengan wajah merah, tangannya membekap mulut Kaiba. "Lagipula kita, 'kan, mau melanjutkan dekorasi pestanya Mokuba! Ayo!" ujar Jounochi, berdiri dan menarik Kaiba pergi. "KALIAN DATANG KE PESTA ULTAHNYA MOKUBA SABTU DEPAN NANTI, OKE?!" teriaknya sambil berjalan pergi.

Empat orang yang tertinggal hanya terdiam menatap kepergian dua lovebird itu sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Dasar! Mereka itu tidak ada capek-capeknya! Berantem terus!" kata Ryuji geli.

"Justru semakin banyak bertengkar tandanya semakin akrab, iya gak?!" kata Honda sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda.

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang Yugi pikirkan. Pertama, Atem kembali hidup dan lalu muncul di Domino. Kemudian, munculnya Yami Bakura.

Awalnya memang hal itu yang dipikirkannya, tetapi sekarang ada sesuatu yang lain mengganjal pikirannya.

Sejak tiga minggu lalu Yugi selalu mendapat pikiran-pikiran terlarang tentang Atem menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari teman. Dia mulai merasa... yah... aneh saat dia ada di dekat Atem.

Itu bukan PDKT, dia yakin perasaan itu bukanlah hal itu. Dia pernah ada PDKT pada Anzu, tetapi perasaan itu tidak terasa aneh seperti perasaannya sekarang saat ada di sisi Atem. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Atem...

Dia melirik pintu kamar mandi, merengut. "Mou hitori no boku, kau sudah di sana selama hampir dua puluh menit. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia bersumpah mendengar gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat gelap dan mengumpat mengenai Anzu yang memaksanya untuk mengenakan pakaian itu. Dengan sangat perlahan, pintu mulai terbuka. "Jika kau masih ingin hidup, jangan katakan apapun."

Yugi sangat yakin detak jantungnya tidak biasa ketika dia melihat gadis di hadapannya. "U-huh..."

Atem mengenakan kostum Gothic Lolita, terusan hitam dengan sedikit rumbai putih. Rambut diikat half-ponytail dengan pita hitam dan putih. Memakai kaus kaki berwarna putih dan sepatu hitam berhak tinggi, dua pita hitam terikat di masing-masing kaki berkaus kaki.

Dan Yugi menyadari bahwa beberapa bagian tubuhnya jadi memiliki pikiran sendiri.

Alis Atem mulai berkedut. "Aibou, jika kau tidak menghapus tampang itu dan tidak berhenti menatapku sepuluh detik kedepan, aku tak akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku."

Yugi langsung berkedip lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya bisa manusia lakukan, dia mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya. "Jangan sok begitu. Kau tidak terlihat lebih baik."

Atem memutar bola matanya. "Terserah." Dia mengamati penampilan Yugi. "Kau lebih baik mulai bersiap-siap sekarang. Lebih cepat kita ke sana, lebih cepat kita pergi dari sana."

Akhirnya, pikiran Yugi bisa berfungsi normal. "Ya, oke." Secepat kilat, dia berlari ke arah kamarnya dan menutup pintunya secepat mungkin. Ketika dia merasa aman dari tatapan Atem, dia bersandar di pintu dan berdecak.

Tapi, apapun yang dia lakukan dan pikirkan, tetap tak bisa menghilangkan 'kembungan' di celananya.

Sepertinya dia memiliki masalah besar.

Mengerang lagi, dia menampar dahinya dengan tangan kanannya. "I'm screwed..."

-

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesta Mokuba penuh kemeriahan... dengan sang birthday-boy yang mulai tersadar. (Karena dia pingsan saat confetti dan teriakan tepat di depan wajahnya ketika dia membuka pintu ruang makan, dan itu menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadarkannya. Mereka langsung membuat mental-note untuk tidak membuat Mokuba ketakutan dahulu sebelum mengejutkannya.)

Suara musik menggema di seluruh ruang makan yang telah didekorasi total menjadi tempat-pesta-yang-agak-mirip-diskotik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sekumpulan remaja asyik melihat Yugi – yang telah meminum dua gelas punch misterius dari Honda – sempoyongan dan nyaris menabrak Atem yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yugi nyengir malu. "Heh, ma~af..."

Alis Atem berkedut. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari dadaku, aibou." Dan saat itulah dia mencium sesuatu dari nafas Yugi. "Alkohol?" Mata merahnya menerawang berbahaya ketika tatapannya mengarah ke Honda, yang tersentak merinding. "Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas minumannya, kan?"

Malik kemudian menambahi. "Aku melihatnya menyusup ke kantornya Mai hari ini. Aku seharusnya sadar minuman itu terasa aneh."

Mata Ryuji menjadi lebih lebar dari cawan. "Kau mencuri bir dari Mai?! Dia bakal membunuhmu!"

Honda – yang matanya melirik kanan-kiri dan bernafas lega saat menemukan bahwa Mai tidak ada di ruangan itu – bersiap-siap untuk kabur. "Uh... baru ingat ada urusan penting."

Sialnya, Kaiba yang duduk di dekat pintu berhasil mencengkeram kerah belakang Honda sebelum raja pesta itu bisa keluar. "Kau tak akan ke mana pun sebelum kau bilang apa yang kau campurkan di minuman itu."

"Itu sake, ok!" Honda hampir menjerit. "Sake, dan... aku tidak tahu jenisnya. Itu tidak berbahaya, dan rasanya seperti lemon atau jus. Apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

Erangan kencang terdengar dari semuanya yang ada di pesta itu, diikuti tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan pada Honda. "Bodoh..." desis seseorang yang entah siapa, mengingat banyaknya orang yang diundang ke pesta itu.

Honda menghela nafas, dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Oh, please, jangan sok naif. Kita sudah besar, pastinya kalian pernah merasakan alkohol sebelumnya. Selain itu, aku tidak _mencuri_ apapun. Botol-botol sake itu dari kotak yang akan Mai buang. Jadi, tak ada pelanggaran."

Shizuka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginterupsi. "Anu... di mana Ryou-san?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi horor terlihat di wajah Ryuji. "Kenapa kau menanyakan dia, Shizuka-chan?!" tanyanya panik. Jounochi – yang sister-complexnya kambuh – melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Habisnya... aku melihat yang lainnya datang ke pesta ini, tapi Ryou-san tidak terlihat di mana pun."

Isis tersenyum. "Ryou sedang melakukan penggalian di Mesir. Aku sudah memintanya untuk menghentikan penggalian dan agar datang kemari, tapi dia bilang tanggung untuk dihentikan. Jadi, aku tak bisa mendesaknya." ujarnya tenang sambil meminum punch. Malik menatap horor ke arah kakaknya.

"Kak Isis! Apa itu punch dari mangkuk besar di sana?!" serunya panik.

Isis mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya? Lalu?"

"kalau tidak salah, kakak sudah minum lima belas gelas, 'kan?!"

"Iya...? Memangnya kenapa?"

Malik mengerutkan alis. "Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

Isis menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

'_Ini cewek nggak denger kehebohan tadi, ya?'_ batin semua orang di pesta itu sweatdrop. _'Tapi, hebat banget ni cewek. Punch di mangkuk itu, 'kan, dicampur sake sama Honda-baka di sana...'_

Atem terlalu takjub dengan Isis sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa Yugi memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke tengah ruangan. "Ayo dansa." gumam Yugi.

Gadis Mesir itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kondisimu seperti ini, tapi masih mengajakku dansa?"

Yugi memutar bola matanya. "Diam saja dan ikuti, partner."

"Itu kata-kataku, mou hitori no ore."

"Hei, kau ini cewek. Jangan pakai bahasa cowok lagi."

"Biarin, partner."

Di tengah keriuhan pesta yang suasanya berubah dari ballroom abad victoria menjadi suasana dugem di diskotik, Honda satu-satunya yang menyadari bahwa Anzu menghilang.

"Guys, aku mau memeriksa sesuatu. Aku akan kembali." Dan dia pun pergi.

Memakan waktu beberapa menit sampai dia menemukan Anzu yang duduk sambil memeluk lutut di teras dekat taman. Gadis itu tidak menangis, tetapi tatapannya terlihat sedih.

Honda merasa sesuatu menusuk dadanya sementara dia berlutut di depan gadis itu. "Hey..." ucapnya pelan, dan segera dia mengerti penyebab Anzu seperti itu. "Ini tentang Atem, kan?" Melihatnya mengangguk lemah, Honda menghela nafas dan gatal ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. "Lihat, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu sejak dulu kau punya perasaan padanya..."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." gumam Anzu sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku tahu aku sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan sejak Atem menjadi perempuan. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersatu dengannya."

"Bisa saja." Cengiran terlihat di wajah Honda. "Buktinya hubungan gay Kaiba dan Jou diterima, jadi tidak apa-apa jika kau lesbi. Cinta tidak mengenal gender, kan?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Anzu sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha!! Tidak, tidak!" kata Anzu sambil menggeleng kepala. "Aku ini cewek normal. Jadi, aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu untuk nembak Atem." Dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Honda. Sekarang aku sudah baikan." Dia merogoh sakunya dan menarik setangkai mawar. "Dan terima kasih mawarnya."

Honda berusaha menghilangkan rona di pipinya. Dia merogoh kantong celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah kalung ke tangan Anzu. "Ini mungkin tidak berharga, tapi kupikir ini cocok untukmu."

Mata Anzu melebar tatkala melihat rosario perak di tangannya, wajahnya memerah. "T-terima kasih."

Honda bangkit berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo?"

Anzu tersenyum dan menerimanya. Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ruangan tempat pesta diadakan.

Kembali ke lantai dansa, Yugi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sementara dia menaruh tangannya di bahu Atem, lalu menurunkan tangannya ke punggung gadis itu. Ada perasaan menggelitik di balik kulitnya.

Ini seperti dia senang melakukan hal ini.

Ketika tangannya yang lain bergerak juga, Atem melancarkan tatapan mengancam. "Jika tanganmu turun satu inci lebih bawah..."

"Oh, please. Ini tidak seperti aku baru pertama kali menyentuhmu."

Atem menggumamkan sesuatu yang kurang jelas terdengar oleh Yugi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kedua remaja itu merasa bahwa suhu ruangan lebih panas beberapa derajat dari sebelumnya.

Saat-saat pertama terasa aneh, tapi sekarang... rasanya mereka larut dalam panasnya suhu. Bibir mereka menempel dan bergerak dalam irama yang sempurna, tangan mereka saling melingkupi tubuh lawan jenisnya. Ketidaknyamanan perasaan itu telah hilang bersamaan panasnya tubuh dan bibir yang menyatu.

Mereka benar-benar tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Pengaruh alkohol mengambil alih pikiran mereka. Yugi merendahkan kepalanya dan – mengesampingkan peringatan Atem sebelumnya – tangannya perlahan turun sampai berada di pantat gadis itu.

Terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan.

'_Oh he__ll...'_

Dan ketika dia merasakan hangatnya nafas terkejut gadis itu, dan juga saat mata mereka beradu, dia kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

Atem tidak bodoh, dia tahu bahwa pelukan Yugi padanya menjadi lebih intim, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. dia benar-benar yakin alkohol telah mempengaruhi pikirannya. "Aibou... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yugi nyengir. Pipinya terlihat merah. "Dansa."

Gadis itu terpaku, mengesampingkan debaran di dadanya dan perasaan aneh yang memenuhi tubuhnya, ekspresinya terlihat sebal. "Singkirkan tanganmu."

Tapi bukannya menurut, Yugi menaruh kepalanya di dada gadis itu, mengetatkan pelukannya.

Atem mencengkeram roknya kuat-kuat._ 'Aibou... kenapa kau membuat segalanya menjadi sulit?!'_

Yugi merasa seperti dia terbang ke langit ketujuh. Semua ini terlihat begitu... pas.

Atem di tangannya, begitu dekat, aroma herbal yang memabukkan dari rambut hitam panjangnya bagaikan candu.

Tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, dia merasakan tangannya perlahan mengelus punggung gadis itu, seakan mengamatinya. "Terlalu lama..." gumamnya, walaupun dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

Atem segera sadar bahwa dia gemetar di bawah tangan Yugi yang menjelajahinya. "Berhenti megang-megang, partner!" desisnya, setengah mengerang, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki di hadapannya.

Ini benar-benar membingungkan!

Dia menyadari bahwa dia gemetar lagi tatkala mata Yugi menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang tak pernah dia lihat pada diri lelaki itu sebelumnya.

Tangan yugi bergerak lagi.

Atem tahu dia salah membiarkan Yugi menyentuhnya seperti itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya mendorong lelaki itu, membentaknya, melakukan apapun untuk membuat aibou-nya berhenti. Dia tak bisa melakukan hal ini... dia tidak seharusnya membiarkan lelaki itu sebegini dekat!

Tapi... berkat alkohol yang membuat otaknya kaku... mengesampingkan keinginannya untuk menghentikan lelaki itu, tubuhnya yang tegang perlahan rileks ketika bibir Yugi meraup bibirnya.

Dan segalanya menjadi buram. Hal terakhir yang Atem ingat malam itu hanyalah musik yang menggema.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya, Yugi bangun dengan kepala yang seakan seperti mau pecah. Dia mengerang keras sementara menutupi matanya dari cahaya, menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

Masih tidak berani membuka matanya, dia berontak dalam kabut kebingungan dan keinginan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Apa yang terjadi semalam?!

Sekelebat ingatan terlintas di pikirannya, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar di kepalanya.

-

**Flashback**

-

_Sembari merasakan tubuh telanjang Atem di bawah tangannya, Yugi memikirkan sesuatu. Dia nyengir ketika melihat gadis itu, dan menyalahkan keadaannya yang mabuk. "Partner... apa ini... pertama kalinya?"_

_Atem gemetar ketika bibir Yugi menemukan titik sensitif di leher gadis itu. "A-aibou... apa yang-?" ucapan gadis itu terputus dan mengerang._

_Lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Atem sangat tegang... dan gemetar. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. "Tenanglah..." gumamnya saat melihat tatapan waspada mantan pharaoh itu. "Kau tahu... bahwa aku tak akan pernah melukaimu."_

_Atem merespon dengan melumat bibir Yugi. Dia mendorong Yugi sehingga dia berada di atas lelaki itu._

_Dan segalanya buram._

-

**Flashback end**

-

Mata Yugi langsung terbuka lebar. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya atas ingatan 17+ terlintas di kepalanya. "Oh, shit..." gumamnya.

Lalu suara gemerisik terdengar di telinganya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Atem yang berdiri memunggunginya sedang mengenakan pakaiannya dan juga mengemas beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam tasnya.

Yugi mengerutkan alisnya. "Atem, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suaranya, tubuh Atem menegang sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kembali apa yang dia lakukan. "Apa kelihatannya, aibou?" Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam suara gadis itu. "Aku pergi."

Kata-kata itu menusuk Yugi, lebih menyakitkan dibanding sakit kepala yang sekarang dia alami. Seperti es membekukan dirinya dari dalam. "A-apa?!" Dengan susah payah dia berusaha bangkit, mengesampingkan rasa pusing dan mual yang melandanya. "Kau tidak serius, 'kan?! Setelah... setelah... hal itu... kita harus bicara! Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja!"

Gadis mesir itu diam sesaat, Yugi bisa melihat tangan Atem mengepal sampai memutih. "Yugi..." Suara Atem terdengar sedih, dan benar-benar kelelahan. "Tepat sekarang... aku tak bisa tinggal denganmu. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku." Perlahan, gadis itu mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kita membuat kesalahan besar. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk memperbaikinya."

Tidak masalah betapa keras nuraninya berteriak, Yugi mengatakan hal yang benar-benar bodoh. "Baik, pergi. Lagipula itu yang terbaik bagimu, kan?" tukasnya dingin.

Atem memegang kenob pintu ragu. Dia bergumam sangat pelan, entah Yugi bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. "Maaf. Atas segalanya. Tapi, percayalah, ini yang terbaik bagi kita berdua." Dan dalam sekejap dia pergi, seperti bayangan.

Yugi merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya. Dia menyentuh pipinya dan terkejut mengetahui bahwa itu air mata. Rasa sakit menyerang dadanya, dan di saat itulah dia menyadari sesuatu dengan sangat jelas.

Ini _bukan_ sesuatu yang kau rasakan terhadap seseorang yang hanya kau anggap teman.

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Oh my... chapter terpanjang... untuk saat ini...

Dan...

Narator : (colek-colek author menggunakan ranting) Halo, Author... masih hidup?

Diam kau, Narator.

No comment from me.

Maaf bila ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Saya akan menjawab review dari para pembaca yang mau-maunya membaca fic saya yang amburadul.

-

To Messiah Hikari : Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan anda. Dan sebagai hadiah, saya persembahkan lime-a-slight-of-really-lemon puzzleshipping di dalam chapter ini.

-

To Shigeru-chan : Thanx for your review. Saya akan coba menimbang request anda.

-

To GreenOpalus : Thanx for your review. Ya... benar-benar 'merinding'... saya juga sama. Dan untuk Anzu, dia dapat kontrak di Jepang selama setahun.

-

To Death Angel : Hn... thanx.

-

To Sora Tsubameki : Terima kasih atas review dan penantian anda.

-

To ArchXora : Thanx for your review.

-

To Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : Thanx for your review and compliment. Kenapa kakek harus meninggal? Karena nasibnya ada di tangan saya. Jika nasibnya di tangan author lain, pasti masih hidup.

-

To Yamino Kamichama 666 dan Hikari_07 : Terima kasih banyak atas review dan dukungan anda. Dan Hikari_07... kenapa anda bersikeras ingin memperlihatkan 'barang' anda? Banyak perempuan yang membaca fic ini, nanti Rei-san cemburu, lho. Atau malah, ada para banci yang membaca ini dan mengincar anda, jadi berhati-hatilah sebelum .

-

Dan untuk para pembaca lainnya, terima kasih atas kebaikan anda yang mau repot-repot membaca fic saya ini.

-

And for the last touch...

Please review, if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	9. November

**Warning : **_**Short chapter and shappy words.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**NOVEMBER**

Seorang lelaki muda berumur sekitar 18-19 tahun duduk di balik meja sembari mengatur kertas-kertas dan foto-foto artifak yang tersebar di hadapannya. Tidak ada ruang sama sekali untuk hal lain di atas mejanya karena banyaknya kertas.

"Aku semakin dekat, aku tahu itu." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dia melihat dari satu kertas ke kertas yang lain, dari satu foto ke foto yang lain. Dia mengacak-acak rambut putihnya yang panjang dengan frustasi dan memukul meja dengan tangannya yang lain. Kertas-kertas dan foto-foto berjatuhan dan tercecer di lantai. Sembari mengerang frustasi, dia cepat-cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan memungut kertas-kertas yang tercecer sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang membuat nafasnya tertahan.

Dia mengucek matanya dan membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya berulang-kali. Matanya melebar ketika dia yakin bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Segera, dia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

-

Nada "Silhouette of a Breeze" mengalun menghiasi ruangan kamar. Sebuah tangan muncul dari balik selimut meraba-raba lemari kecil di samping ranjang. Tangan itu terus meraba-raba, masih belum menemukan apa yang dicari, sampai akhirnya Isis merasa kesal dan menendang selimut bersamaan tangannya mengambil ponselnya dari meja dengan kasar.

"Halo, selamat pagi, dunia. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya sarkastik. Maklum, gangguan di pagi hari membuat orang illfeel. Sudah biasa.

**-"****Isis, ini Ryo."-**

Isis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ryo? Ada apa?"

**-"Aku mendapat laporan yang mengatakan bahwa..."-**

Isis terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ryo di telepon. Matanya yang menyipit perlahan melebar seiring berlalunya pembicaraan.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya, alisnya menaut.

**-"Kalau nggak serius nggak mungkin aku repot-repot nelpon kamu."-**

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana."

**-"Oke. Maaf sudah mengganggu."-**

Hubungan terputus. Isis menatap ponsel di tangannya lama dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Makam Atem lenyap..."

* * *

Tidak masalah seberapa keras dia mencoba, betapa kerasnya dia membatin bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang benar, Atem tak bisa menyingkirkan suara Yugi – yang lirih – dari pikirannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?! Tidak mungkin mereka bisa maju jika mereka berdua memiliki perasaan-perasaan _itu_ – tidak ketika dia hanya memiliki waktu delapan setengah bulan lagi! Itu akan tidak adil bila membiarkan Yugi berpikir sebaliknya. Jadi, kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah... dan sedih?

Dengan paksa dia menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu, dia bangkit dari kursi dan mulai berjalan tanpa arah ke sekeliling ruangan, meletakkan satu tangan di perutnya – yang terasa aneh – tanpa sadar. Erangan frustasi keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Sementara dia berputar di dalam ruangan, dia mengamati sekelilingnya.

Tepat setelah dia pergi dari rumah Yugi, dia menemukan dirinya sendiri di depan pintu apartemen Malik. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia ke sana. Untungnya, Malik mempersilakannya masuk. Dan disinilah dia, masih bingung dan frustasi atas apa yang terjadi – walau sudah setengah bulan berlalu.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlihat di ruangan itu sebelumnya. Dia merengut.

Di sana, di atas meja kecil yang nyaris tertutup oleh kertas-kertas yang tercecer, ada sebuah foto terbingkai. Terlihat Malik yang berumur sekitar delapanbelas tahun di foto itu. Di foto itu juga ada Ryo, dan di tengah-tengah kedua lelaki itu ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang – yang tersenyum simpul ke arah kamera. Walau di foto itu mereka bertiga terlihat cerah, tapi Atem bisa merasakan suatu... ketegangan yang tersembunyi dengan baik di baliknya.

Gadis itu merasa merinding, hampir seperti dia mengetahui sesuatu yang rahasia dan terlarang.

Bagaimanapun, kegelisahannya memudar tatkala si lelaki mesir masuk ke apartemen dengan tangan penuh belanjaan.

"Pharaoh, bisa bantu aku?" tanya Malik. Atem mengangguk.

Sementara mereka menata barang belanjaan, Atem sesekali melirik ke arah Malik. Tidak masalah seberapa baiknya lelaki itu menyembunyikannya, Atem masih bisa melihat suatu kegelapan... kesedihan dan kekhawatiran di dalam matanya. Dan setelah melihat foto itu, Atem mulai bingung apa gadis di foto itu ada hubungannya dengan semua itu.

Malik menyadari tatapan Atem. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Atem?"

Atem menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak... hanya... aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mau menampungku."

Malik terkejut mendengar ucapan Atem sebelum membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Ah, tidak masalah. Lagipula ini tidak seberapa dengan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu karena dendam penjaga makam dulu."

Sebelum Atem mengatakan hal lain, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Malik menoleh dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Atem bisa mendengar suara-suara, dan setelah beberapa saat Malik kembali, ekspresi aneh terlihat di wajah lelaki itu. Dan terlihat pula ada seseorang berdiri di belakang Malik.

"Atem, ada tamu."

Jatungnya terasa nyaris berhenti ketika Atem melihat wajah Yugi. Dia menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya bisa bersuara. "Aibou, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya serak. "Tidakkah penjelasanku saat itu sudah jelas?"

"Ya. Dan aku masih kesal karena itu." Mata Yugi menggelap. "Tapi, kita telah melalui banyak hal. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu, tidak masalah seberapa kau menolak dan menghindarinya."

Di saat itulah, Malik memutuskan untuk menghindar. "Aku di ruang tamu jika kalian membutuhkanku."

Entah dua temannya mendengar atau tidak.

Menatap Yugi, Atem menyadari bahwa tubuhnya gemetar dan ada suatu perasaan sakit di dadanya.

Menggertakkan giginya, Atem mulai berjalan menjauh. "Jika kau tidak pergi, aku yang pergi. Salah satu dari kita harus pergi, sebelum segalanya menjadi terlalu jauh."

Sebelum dia bisa mengambil langkah, sebuah tangan mencengkeram penrgelangan tangannya.

"Dua setengah tahun..." gumam Yugi dingin. "Dua setengah tahun aku terpuruk..." Cengkeramannya mengetat membuat Atem mengernyit. "Dua setengah tahun telah kulewati neraka itu – yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku lagi."

Yugi bisa merasakan Atem menegang, tetapi gadis mesir itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kumohon." Kesedihan terdengar jelas di dalam suaranya. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku... tidak lagi. Tak akan kulepaskan."

Atem terdiam lama. "Ini akan sulit..."

"Aku tidak peduli." Pegangannya di pergelangan gadis itu semakin mengetat, membuat Atem terkesiap. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu. Rumah... tidak sama tanpamu lagi. Jadi..." Yugi menelan ludah, suaranya terdengar lirih. "kembalilah... Kita akan lalui semua ini bersama."

Nafas Atem menjadi berat dan kasar sementara dia berusaha melawan emosi-emosi yang melanda dirinya.

Dia bersumpah telah menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Yugi, terutama setelah pesta miras malam itu. Tapi...

Sial, dia tak bisa melakukan hal ini! Dia tidak bisa menyiksa Yugi seperti ini.

Yugi terkejut saat gadis di hadapannya mulai berjalan. "Kau mau bantu aku berkemas atau tidak, aibou?"

Ini salah... Atem bisa merasakannya.

Tapi, melihat cengiran di wajah Yugi mengalahkan perasaan itu.

Dari balik buku yang dibacanya, Malik tersenyum melihat dua orang yang dulunya satu tubuh itu.

Mungkin segalanya akan berjalan lancar.

* * *

"Kau yakin ini bukan kesalahan laporan?" tanya Isis. Matanya serius menatap lelaki muda yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu." Lelaki itu menghela nafas, pandangannya terfokus ke jalan, berusaha menyeimbangkan gerakan mobilnya di jalan gurun. "Tapi setelah aku mendatanginya – walau sulit dipercaya – memang makam itu telah lenyap. Tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali dibangunnya sebuah makam di sana." Dia menginjak pedal rem dan menunjuk ke arah tebing. "Lihat."

Isis melihat ke luar jendela, matanya melebar ketika melihat tebing. "Ini..."

"Ya. Sama sekali tak ada lubang pintu atau lorong makam. Benar-benar tertutup. Ada lubang, tetapi itu hanya gua biasa. Aku juga berpikir adanya tanda-tanda catastrophe, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang mengarah ke sana.

"Makam itu... benar-benar lenyap begitu saja." ujar lelaki itu serius, membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Isis turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati tebing untuk memeriksanya. "Bagimana dengan pekerja-pekerjamu? Dilihat dari tanggal laporan, itu di saat mereka bekerja, kan?"

"Saat itu mereka sedang istirahat sejenak di sana." jawab lelaki itu sambil menunjuk oasis di dekat tebing. "Dan saat mereka kembali kemari, makam itu sudah tidak ada."

Gadis penjaga makam itu menautkan alisnya. "Makam... lenyap..." gumamnya.

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak... rasanya aku pernah membaca sesuatu mengenai hal ini..." Isis berbalik. "Apa kau bisa membaca hanya dengan disinari api lilin, Ryo?" tanyanya pada lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki berambut putuih itu mengangguk.

"Bagus, kita pergi." lanjut Isis sambil masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti Ryo.

"Ke mana?" tanya Ryo, tangannya sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kota bawah tanah keluarga penjaga makam."

* * *

Suara tetesan menggema di seluruh kegelapan. Memantul di antara dinding-dinding batu. Seorang gadis berjalan melalui lorong panjang, merasuk ke dalam kegelapan lebih jauh lagi. Suasana sangat sepi, tak ada yang terdengar kecuali suara tetesan dan suara langkah kakinya.

Ruang gelap yang luas di ujung lorong, cahaya obor menyambutnya. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah tahta dan berlutut.

"Misi selesai, Yang Mulia." kata gadis itu.

"Bagus, Chastity." Sebuah suara terdengar dari siluet seseorang yang duduk di atas tahta tersebut. Siluet itu bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aura kegelapan muncul dan melingkari lengannya. Terlihat seringaian licik di bibirnya.

Aura kegelapan itu perlahan merambat ke bahunya, tak lama kemudian setengah tubuhnya telah diselimuti kegelapan.

"Berikutnya..." Siluet itu tertawa kecil sebelum kegelapan merasuk sepenuhnya. "Seto Kaiba." Dan dia pun menghilang.

* * *

ZREK!!

DEG!

Mata Kaiba melebar, tubuhnya menegang, dia berbalik dan menatap keramaian yang mengelilinginya.

"Kaiba!" Sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Jounochi berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya lelaki pirang itu. Kaiba hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." gumam Kaiba. Jounochi terdiam bingung sebelum mengangkat bahu dan menariknya.

'_Apa barusan itu...?'_ batin Kaiba bingung. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. _'Seperti... sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhku...'_

Jounochi diam-diam melirik kekasihnya. Dia melihat Kaiba mengernyitkan alis, wajahnya serius. _'Kenapa dia?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Dia melihat mata Kaiba perlahan menggelap. _'Matanya... apa yang terjadi...?'_

Lelaki pirang itu memalingkan pandangannya dari Kaiba. Dia menunduk, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. _'Aku merasakan firasat buruk.'_

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Hhh... chapter pendek.

Maaf bila chapter jelek dan tidak dimengerti.

Saya akan menjawab review dari anda semua.

-

To Aihara Zala : Sankyuu for your review.

-

To Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : Thanks for your review. Hmm... ulangannya memang mirip dengan yang di GA, saya tidak menyadarinya sampai anda menyebutkan hal itu. Sebenarnya saya mengambil kisah ulangan itu dari pengalaman saya saat SMP. Hanya saja, gurunya tidak banci.

-

To Messiah Hikari : Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan anda. Dan Yami... masa' lime yang kemarin kurang graphic? Tetapi, saya akan berusaha membuat lemon yang graphic di chapter depan.

-

To Angel and DevilXora : Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan kalian.

-

To Death Angel : Thanx for your review. Alasan kenapa adegan 'Flower and Bee'nya tidak ditampilkan karena fic ini masih rate T. Chapter depan akan saya puaskan anda dengan adegan –sensor-.

-

To Yami no Kamichama and Hikari_07 : (sweatdrop) Masih berusaha buka celana... (bows) Terima kasih banyak atas review dan dukungan anda. Hm... lime puppyshipping, ya... Akan saya pertimbangkan.

-

Dan untuk para pembaca lainnya yang sudah repot membaca fic saya yang penuh kekurangan ini, terima kasih banyak atas waktunya.

-

And for the last touch...

**WARNING : RATE M FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**** SO, IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ THIS CRAP FIC, CLICK RATE M IN RATING FILTER.**

Please review, if don't mind.

...

....

......

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	10. December

**Warning : **_**OOC. Gaje. Rape. Violence. Jadi, jika anda tidak tahan adegan 17+, silahkan lewati saja.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**DECEMBER**

**

* * *

  
**

00.45 AM.

Itulah apa yang terlihat saat Atem melirik sekilas ke arah jam digital di atas meja di kamar Yugi.

Dia duduk di kusen jendela menatap jalanan sepi di luar. Cahaya lampu jalan menyinari wujudnya dalam kegelapan kamar. Dia menoleh ke arah Yugi yang sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang, bibirnya tertekuk.

'_Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur...'_ batin Atem sembari berjalan mendekati ranjang. Tatapannya masih mengarah ke arah wajah tidur partnernya. _'Apapun yang telah kulakukan, aku tetap tak bisa menjauh darinya...'_

Dia menghela nafas, jemarinya dengan lembut mengelus pipi Yugi. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa membuatmu bertahan saat waktuku untuk pergi telah tiba, aibou? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menyingkirkan diriku dari kehidupanmu tanpa melukaimu?'_

Tanpa terasa lima bulan telah berlalu, dia hanya memiliki waktu tujuh bulan untuk hidup. Semakin waktu berlalu semakin besar rasa khawatir yang dimiliki. Dia larut dalam pikirannya saat rasa mual melandanya.

'_Tidak lagi...'_

Atem langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan terduduk di depan kloset, memuntahkan segala yang ada di dalam perutnya. Dia berusaha menarik nafas ditengah-tengah rasa mualnya sebelum muntah lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan rasa mual di perutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu ada apa dengan tubuhnya. Sudah hampir dua bulan dia merasakan mual yang tak tertahankan. Pikirannya terputus ketika rasa mual melandanya lagi dan dia kembali membungkuk di kloset untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi.

Pintu kamar mandi berderak terbuka, Atem tidak menoleh untuk melihat pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu karena dia sibuk dengan masalahnya.

"Ah... aibou..." kata Atem masih terengah mengambil nafas. "Maaf, bisa kau keluar? Aku butuh privasi sebentar."

Sunyi, kecuali langkah kaki yang semakin keras dan semakin dekat. Tapi, Atem menyadari bahwa suara langkah kaki itu lebih keras dibanding langkah kaki Yugi yang biasanya.

"...Yugi, ada apa? Langkah kakimu lebih keras malam ini. Kalau kau ingin menanyakan keadaanku, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Langkah kaki tidak terdengar lagi dan sekarang Atem bisa merasakan suatu kehadiran di belakangnya, tapi gadis itu masih tidak menoleh. Atem duduk di lantai kamar mandi untuk menenangkan tubuhnya.

".........Yugi, apa ada sesu-"

Lelaki di belakangnya membungkuk, wajahnya di dekat telinga Atem. Atem bisa merasakannya, dan dia langsung tahu bahwa itu bukanlah Yugi.

"Atem, maaf... bukan Yugi." Suara bisikan gelap dari bahu kanan gadis mesir itu membuatnya terkesiap.

Suara itu...

Sebelum Atem bisa berbuat apapun, sehelai kain menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Dia mulai mencium bau obat dan berusaha berontak dari cengkeraman lelaki itu.

"Jangan berontak, Atem... ini akan selesai segera." Lelaki itu berbisik pelan, dengan nada suara yang menakutkan di telinga Atem. Lelaki itu mencium rambut Atem dan menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat sementara tangannya yang memegang kain masih membekap mulut Atem.

Atem bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas dan akhirnya berhenti bergerak, kepalanya jatuh lemas ke samping. Mata merahnya mulai menutup.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, dan perlahan mencium dahi Atem.

"_Rest, my soon-to-be bloody angel... we'll have fun when you wake up..._"

Ciuman itu adalah hal terakhir yang Atem rasakan sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap...

* * *

Riing...

Riiiiing...

Riiiiiiing...

"Ya, ya! Sebentar!"

Riiii- pip!

"Halo?"

**-"Anzu! Apa Atem ada di tempatmu?!"-**

Anzu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

**-"Atem hilang!"-**

Mata Anzu melebar. "Whaaaat!!!? Kau serius?!!!!"

**-"Saat aku bangun, dia sudah tidak ada! Kucari-cari di dalam rumah, dia tidak ada di mana pun!"-**

"Mungkin dia pergi ke luar buat jalan-jalan. Atau mungkin dia pergi mengunjungi teman-teman."

**-"Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun. Aku juga sudah menelepon ke yang lainnya, tapi mereka juga tidak tahu."-**

"Tung-! Tenang, Yugi! Kau ada di mana sekarang?!"

**-"Aku ada di rumah."-**

"Baiklah. Tetap di sana. Aku bakal ke tempatmu." Dengan itu, dia menutup telepon.

Anzu menatap telepon di tangannya dengan heran. Tumben sekali Yugi panik seperti itu, seakan lelaki itu kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Tapi, dia segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu, ada hal lain yang harus lebih dikhawatirkan.

_Oh, shit! Kenapa jadi begini!_

-

"Apa maksudmu dia telah diculik?!" teriak Honda syok. "Atem?! Bagaimana?!"

"Honda, tenang!" sahut Anzu.

"Kalian, polisi, lebih baik jangan bercanda mengenai hal ini!" lanjut Honda. Ryuji mencengkeram tangan Honda agar lelaki itu tidak menerkam polisi di tempat itu dan saat itu juga.

"Maaf, tapi kami hanya memberi hasil dari penyelidikan kami." Seorang penyelidik maju. "Kami telah memeriksa seluruh rumah ini. Ada tanda-tanda slot kunci pintu dibuka paksa. Tetapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pergumulan, jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa korban diculik pada saat dia tertidur atau dia dibius hingga tertidur."

"Tapi, hal itu tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa dia diculik, kan?!"

"Memang." Penyelidik itu mengangkat memberi tanda agar mereka bertiga mengikutinya. "Penyelidikan kami diperkuat oleh sebuah pesan yang ada di dinding ruang tengah."

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, mereka melihat Yugi berdiri diam memandang lurus pada sesuatu dengan tatapan keras dan dingin. Ryuji menepuk bahunya, Yugi melirik ketiga sahabatnya diam.

"Kau tahu, polisi sekarang suka mengada-ada. Masa' katanya Atem diculik, yang benar saja." kata Honda, tersenyum gugup. Yugi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak," gumamnya pelan dan dingin, membuat tiga temannya merasa gelisah. "Dia benar. Atem diculik."

"Eh?"

"Untuk alasan apa lagi aku memanggil polisi." Yugi mengalihkan pandangannya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Anzu, Honda, dan Ryuji mengikuti pandangan Yugi dan terkesiap kaget.

Di dinding ruang tengah, dengan huruf alphabet berukuran besar laksana kain terbentang, sebuah kalimat ditulis berantakan bagaikan petir menyambar menggunakan cairan merah kental yang sebagian sudah mengering. Bau amis yang menyeruak menandakan tulisan tersebut ditulis menggunakan darah.

_**The Bloody Angel is Mine.**_

-

"Bagaimana, Mokuba. Apa ada petunjuk?" tanya Jounochi, ekspresi panik terlihat di wajahnya. Jemari Mokuba dengan cepat mengetik keyboard komputer, matanya membaca sesuatu yang muncul di monitornya dengan seksama.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada." Mokuba mengambil ponsel dari meja, pandangannya tidak meninggalkan monitor. "Isono, sudah ketemu?"

**-"Maaf, tuan Mokuba. Di daerah ini juga tidak ada."-**

"Begitu. Coba cari di koordinat 3173."

**-"Baik, tuan Mokuba."-**

Mokuba menutup ponselnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang lain dan menekan beberapa tombol. "Matsuyama, bagaimana?"

**-"Tidak ada sama sekali. Saya sudah menelepon ke semua yang ada di dalam daftar ini, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."-**

"Hm. Terima kasih. Tolong lanjutkan lagi."

Jounochi menatap peta digital dari Tracking Device dengan khawatir. _'Kau ada di mana, sih!! Dasar jamur! Kalau ketemu bakal kucabik-cabik dia!'_

Lagu "Face Down" menggema di seluruh ruangan. Jounochi cepat-cepat merogoh sakunya dan menekan tombol. "Halo?"

**-"Jou."-**

"Yugi, ada apa?"

**-"Atem diculik."-**

Mata Jounochi melebar, ponselnya nyaris terlepas dari genggamannya. "Apa?!"

Mokuba yang mendengar teriakan Jounochi segera menoleh ke arah lelaki pirang itu. "Ada apa, Jou?"

Jounochi mengangkat tangannya menandakan agar Mokuba diam. Dia mendengarkan telepon dengan tatapan serius. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia menutup ponselnya.

"Ya?" tanya Mokuba ingin tahu. Jounochi menatapnya serius.

"Atem diculik."

Mokuba terkesiap kaget. "Apa?! Benarkah?!"

"Ya." Mata Jounochi menyipit. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa mungkin dia juga..."

Mokuba menatap lelaki yang lebih tua di hadapannya dengan keseriusan yang sama. "Mungkin." Dia mengambil ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol.

**-"Ya?"-**

"Yugi, kudengar Atem diculik."

**-"Ya. Lalu?"-**

"Sebenarnya di sini juga...

* * *

Sakit...

Itulah yang Atem rasakan saat dia membuka kelopak matanya, tubuh dan pikirannya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari suatu tempat.

Gadis itu tidak ingat banyak. Dia berpikir semua yang terjadi semalam hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan.

Hanya... di saat mata Atem sudah bisa menyesuaikan, ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Itu semua bukan mimpi.

Mantan pharaoh itu menemukan dirinya sendiri berada di dalam sebuah ruangan luas yang terbuat dari metal, palang, dan paku. Atem memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah pintu di dinding utara dan selatan, yang tembus entah ke mana. Sisanya kosong, hanya beberapa potongan metal dan paku yang tercecer. Dia melihat ke atas, potongan metal menggantung seakan siap jatuh ke arahnya kapanpun.

Dia mencoba untuk duduk agar bisa melihat ke sudut lainnya, tapi...

Ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, dia tidak bisa.

Terkejut dengan hal itu, dia memeriksa kakinya dan menemukan kakinya terikat rantai yang terhubung ke papan ranjang. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya kakinya memang tidak bisa bergerak walau dia tidak dirantai.

Lalu, gadis mesir itu menoleh ke arah lengannya dan terkesiap melihat pergelangan tangannya juga dirantai.

Atem menggeram marah dan menjerit sekeras mungkin.

"KAIBA!!!"

Darahnya mendidih, gadis itu terengah-engah, menunggu lelaki yang dipanggil untuk muncul. Apa-apaan lelaki itu? Seenaknya membuatnya pingsan dan menyekapnya di sini.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah suara terdengar, menggema di dinding ruangan, dan seluruh gedung... entah gedung apa ini.

"Tak kusangka kau meneriakkan namaku... how sweet." Pintu sisi selatan berderit terbuka. Atem menoleh dan melihat Kaiba bersandar di kusen pintu. "Kau merindukanku, kan, Atem?" Senyum menakutkan terlihat di wajah Kaiba, mengirim aura dingin ke arah gadis itu.

Ada yang berbeda dari Kaiba. Lelaki itu memakai pakaian dan jubah yang sama seperti ketika duel memperebutkan kartu dewa, hanya saja kali ini warnanya hitam, dari atas sampai bawah.

Kaiba berjalan mendekat. Atem bisa melihat mata Kaiba semakin menggelap seiring langkah yang diambil.

"Katakan di mana aku." perintah Atem, darahnya mendidih karena marah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap memerintah seperti biasanya."

"Bukannya itu kau." balas Atem dingin. Dia mengernyit ketika Kaiba duduk di ranjang dekat Atem, tetapi cukup jauh untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir begitu, Atem?"

Atem menghiraukan pertanyaan Kaiba. "Apa ini balas dendam karena aku selalu mengalahkanmu? Kekanak-kanakan sekali."

Kaiba melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hm... itu juga... tapi, ada alasan lain."

"Bisa kau katakan apa alasan lain yang membuatku disandera, Kaiba?"

Kaiba menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak saat ini. Mungkin nanti. Kau akan berada di sini untuk beberapa lama, jadi masih ada banyak waktu."

'_Banyak waktu, gundulmu!'_ batin Atem kesal.

"Yugi dan yang lainnya pasti akan menemukanku."

Kaiba mengangkat kepala angkuh. "Menemukanmu? Kurasa tidak. Teman-temanmu memang mencarimu, tapi aku ragu mereka akan menemukanmu. Aku memilih menara ini untuk alasan itu. Kita berada sangat jauh dari Jepang... dan daerah ini sudah dibuang."

"Menara? Jadi itu tempat kau menyekapku..."

"Menyekap? Oh, tidak, bukan menyekap. Lebih tepatnya... menyembunyikan. Seperti menyembunyikan piaraan supaya tidak ada yang tahu, Atem." Senyum Kaiba terlihat aneh di mata Atem.

"Aku bukan piaraan siapapun, Kaiba." geram Atem, berharap rantai yang mengikatnya menghilang supaya dia bisa mencekik lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tapi, kau lihat, Atem, kau piaraanku sekarang... milikku. Malaikatku yang berharga... yang harus dihukum karena ketidakpatuhannya."

'_Apa barusan aku mendengar dia bicara gombal?_' batin Atem terkejut. _'Ini orang... apa sekrup di kepalanya lepas, ya?'_

Kaiba berdiri dan mengayunkan tangannya ke arah wajah Atem. Suara tamparan menggema ketika tangan itu mengenai wajah gadis itu, membuat Atem terlempar mundur di ranjang dengan jeritan.

Kaiba menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Karena itu, jangan membangkang."

Atem meludahkan darah yang ada di mulutnya ke pipi Kaiba, membuat lelaki itu kembali dingin dan menampar gadis itu lagi.

Dengan susah payah, Atem mengambil nafas. Dadanya terasa berat. Dia menyeringai menantang. "Jika kau berencana mengancamku, kusarankan untuk menggunakan cara yang lebih baik lagi selain merantaiku dan menamparku."

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Menara ini punya banyak ruangan, kau akan terus dirantai di ranjang itu, tapi aku akan membiarkanmu bergerak ke ruangan lain dengan izinku dan – tentu saja – dengan pengawasanku. Dan jangan khawatir... aku akan cukup membuatmu terancam." Kaiba terkekeh dingin dan gelap. "Segera kau akan takut padaku, Atem, sangat segera. Dan bagian terbaiknya adalah, tak seorang pun akan menemukanmu di sini... tak seorang pun akan menemukanmu. Kau di sini, dalam daerah terbuang di pulau kecil. Kau akan menjadi milikku di sini selamanya, Atem... selamanya di sini untuk menderita."

Atem menyeringai. "Menderita? Kau bisa melakukan hal yang paling buruk padaku, Kaiba, dan aku tidak akan menderita. Aku telah melalui sesuatu yang lebih keras dari ini dalam hidupku."

"......Kau bodoh, Atem. Kau bilang kau pernah menderita, tapi benarkah itu? kau tidak tahu penderitaan, tak seorang pun yang mengajarimu hal itu." direktur perusahaan itu menyeringai. "Jadi aku akan menjadi gurumu."

Dengan keliaran, Kaiba menerkam Atem, kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Atem, kaki lelaki itu ada di kedua sisi kaki Atem, hampir bersentuhan. Dengan kata lain, dia hampir menindih gadis yang ada di bawahnya. Atem menatap mata gelap Kaiba.

'_Apa-apaan matanya itu? Matanya terlihat __sama seperti saat Seth dikendalikan Akhnadin.'_

"Sekarang, Atem, aku tidak sabar lagi... ayo kita nikmati ini. Dan jangan khawatir jika kita membuat semuanya berantakan. Aku membeli banyak baju, makanan, dan barang-barang lainnya sebelum kemari. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, Atem-chan."

Akhirnya, Atem merasa takut, tapi dia tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun selain kemarahan.

"Menyingkir dariku, Kaiba." perintahnya tenang, menatap mata gelap yang perlahan terselimuti sesuatu.

"Tak pernah." bisik lelaki itu licik, dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Atem dan mulai...

Menciumnya?

Atem terkesiap atas hal itu, ciuman kasar di lehernya menjadi semakin kasar dan liar seiring waktu.

"Mi-minggir! Sial, kenapa kakiku tidak mau bergerak!? Kaiba, apa maksudnya i-"

Reinkarnasi Seth itu membekap mulut Atem dengan tangannya, membuat gadis itu bungkam.

"Atem harus belajar untuk menutup mulutnya. Kedua kakimu tak bisa digerakkan karena aku menyuntikkan obat ke dalam sistem tubuhmu. Aku memberikan kadar yang tepat, jadi ini tidak akan lama. Karena itu, kita harus cepat."

Akhirnya, setelah belasan kali berontak, Atem memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Tubuh dan pikirannya tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Matanya lebar, tubuhnya tegang, dan Kaiba menyeringai saat merasakannya.

"Apa kau baru pertama kali diperlakukan begini, Atem? Betapa imutnya... dan aku merasa tersanjung karena membuatmu mengalaminya untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tahu kau telah kehilangan keperawananmu pada aibou-mu..." senyum licik terlihat karena cahaya mentari pagi yang entah dari mana. "Jadi, aku akan merebut keperawanan lain yang kau miliki."

Atem terkesiap – dan dengan tangan Kaiba yang masih menggerayanginya – dia mencoba menjerit dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tak berhasil. Rantai itu benar-benar hampir membekukan seluruh gerakannya, dan tidak hanya itu, tubuh Kaiba tidak ringan.

"Shh... jangan berontak... atau lebih baik jangan dulu. Aku ingin membuatmu menderita, Atem. Tapi... kau menjerit... walau aku ingin sekali mendengarnya, mungkin aku harus menutup mulutmu... tidak, dan itu tidak masalah, tak seorang pun akan mendengarnya. Aku ingin mendengarmu menjerit. Baik itu karena sakit, putus asa, takut, aku ingin mendengar semuanya, Atem. Selain itu aku bisa mengikat mulutmu lain kali... kita akan berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya."

Kaiba menyerang leher Atem lagi, tapi kali ini, dia menggigitnya dengan keras di satu tempat. Begitu keras, hingga gadis yang ada di bawahnya mengeluarkan jeritan yang seakan bisa menghancurkan jendela dan membuat tuli dirinya. Kaiba masih terus menggigit leher Atem hingga menembus kulit gadis itu, dan lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya bangga.

"Akhirnya... aku menandaimu sebagai milikku, Atem." bisik Kaiba. Atem bisa melihat bercak kemerahan di lehernya yang pastinya akan menjadi lebam kebiruan gelap. Dua tetes darah keluar dari luka di lehernya. Kaiba menyeringai, menunduk untuk menjilati tetes darah itu.

"Me-menyingkir... dariku!" teriak Atem, mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong Kaiba, tetapi gagal.

Kaiba cemberut (N/N: o.O Kaiba cemberut?!). "Aw... Atem-chan... jangan seperti itu..."

"K-kau gila! Minggir!" Dan Atem langsung menyesali ucapannya itu.

"Gi-gila? Kau berpikir aku juga gila?! Kau akan membayarnya, Atem!" jerit Kaiba, dia langsung merobek pakaian Atem dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Ka-Kaiba, aku-"

PLAK!

Suara menggema saat telapak tangan Kaiba mengenai pipi Atem.

"Diam." Kaiba menyerang payudara Atem, berulang kali menggigit dan mengisap kulit kecokelatannya. Atem terus-menerus menjerit, mengernyit, dan mengerang seiring gigitan yang dilancarkan Kaiba, yang menjadi musik di telinga Kaiba.

"He-hentikan ini... Kaiba... kita bisa... me-membi-"

"Jika kau mau bilang kita bisa membicarakannya, kau salah, Atem." Gigitan menjadi semakin buruk, darah mulai muncul lagi, Kaiba menjilatinya seperti anjing kehausan.

"Mmm... enak... manis, seperti kau." bisiknya sementara menatap mata merah Atem.

"Kaiba, kumohon, tak bisa kita-mmmph!" ucapan Atem terputus saat bibir kelaparan Kaiba melumat bibirnya, memerintah, bukan, memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Atem dengan lidahnya. Lelaki itu mulai menggigiti bibir Atem, membuat darah mengalir dari luka gigitannya.

"He-hentikan..." sahut Atem pelan. "Ta-tak bisakah kita... bi-bicara..." Dia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan ketakutannya dari suara dan tatapannya, tapi hal itu sangat sulit.

"Waktu untuk hal itu sudah lama berlalu, Atem. Sekarang... waktunya untuk berbuat."

Kaiba mundur, dan membuka celananya, menurunkannya perlahan seakan dia menggoda gadis yang telah lemas di hadapannya.

Dinding tak terlihat yang melingkupi Atem akhirnya hancur. Wajahnya memucat, matanya melebar seperti anak-anak yang ketakutan. Dia tahu apa yang akan datang berikutnya.

"Kaiba, jangan."

"Hm... aku tidak berpikir begitu. Dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun, Atem." Senyum iblis, penuh kebencian, tersungging di bibir Kaiba, dan dia menyerang Atem, membuka celana gadis itu dan menariknya hingga ke ujung kaki Atem. Celana dalam yang berikutnya, wajah gadis itu sekarang dipenuhi ketakutan dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aww... Atem bakal nangis?" ejek Kaiba. "...Luar biasa."

-

Atem tidak tahu apa yang datang terlebih dahulu, rasa sakit atau darah. Tapi di saat Kaiba memasukinya dengan kasar, dia mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan, dan air mata mengalir deras seperti hujan yang menetes di kaca jendela.

"Kaiba! Hentikan! Keluar!" jeritnya, mencoba untuk berontak dan mendorong Kaiba. "Keluar!!"

Kaiba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Atem dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Apa Atem-chan kesakitan? Dia berdarah... dan menangis... imutnya."

Atem gemetar, perasaan di mana dia merasa terbelah dua menjalar di seluruh nadinya. Dan Kaiba belum sepenuhnya memasukinya, darah semakin banyak mengalir.

Kaiba tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya lagi. Dalam sekejap dia mendorong paksa masuk ke dalam Atem, sepenuhnya.

Atem mengeluarkan jeritan yang menulikan telinga, kuku-kuku jarinya menusuk telapak tangannya, melukai kulitnya.

"KAIBA!!!"

"BWAHAHAHA! Aku tahu kau akan menjeritkan namaku segera! Aku tak pernah salah!!"

Mantan pharaoh itu merasa tak berdaya, terantai. Air mata mengalir ibarat air terjun. Jadi ini bagaimana rasanya diperkosa... hancur bagaikan mainan tua...

Rasa sakitnya tidak berhenti, dan tak akan berhenti, selama Kaiba terus-menerus menyentaknya berulang-kali, dengan kasar, tanpa ampun.

Tapi ini bukanlah bercinta... ini tidak seperti saat Yugi yang melakukannya... walau mabuk, Yugi memperlihatkan kelembutan dan cinta saat melakukannya...

Tidak ada cinta dibalik perbuatan Kaiba, hanya kebencian, kemarahan dan keputusasaan...

Setiap sentakan membuat Atem menjerit kesakitan, semakin banyak air mata yang keluar.

"Apa Atem-chan... tidak menikmati ini? Dia... juga tidak terangsang... sedihnya..."

"K-kau memperkosaku... dan kau... berharap aku... terang...sang?!" jerit Atem.

Sentakan semakin cepat, dan keras. Jeritan Atem mulai bungkam karena suaranya semakin serak dan sakit. Tubuhnya masih diselimuti rasa sakit. Matanya yang lebar menjadi hampa, menatap kosong ke atas.

Entah telah berapa lama waktu berlalu... sepuluh menit, dua puluh? Apapun itu, tubuh Atem benar-benar telah kaku, tidak merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit. Hatinya yang hancur menggema di seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya, seperti phantom yang menangis. Dan itu sama sekali tidak berhenti, Kaiba tidak memperlihatkan ampun, setiap sentakan dari Kaiba mengirim getaran menyakitkan melalui tubuh Atem, tepat ke dalam hatinya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Kaiba keluar dari tubuhnya. Atem menatap dinding barat, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

Memunggungi Atem, Kaiba mulai berpakaian dalam diam. Di saat dia akan keluar dari ruangan itu, gadis yang terantai di ranjang mengeluarkan tangisan, isakan dan berbisik.

"Aku membencimu sekarang..." Isakan lain terdengar, Atem memeluk lututnya bagaikan bayi yang masih ada di dalam kandungan.

Kaiba berjalan menuju pintu utara dalam diam, dan mendorongnya terbuka dengan suara keras. Dia keluar, tapi kembali sesaat kemudian dengan pakaian wanita yang dibelinya. Dia memandang sekilas tubuh Atem yang meringkuk di atas ranjang dan kembali berjalan ke arah pintu setelah menaruh pakaian tersebut di atas ranjang.

Sebelum keluar, dia berdiri diam di ambang pintu dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu. "Aku tahu..." Dan dia menutup pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Atem terjebak, sendiri di atas ranjang, terantai...

Hancur. Atem, Sang Pharaoh dalam legenda, dan Atem, setengah jiwa dari Yugi Mutou, telah hancur ke dalam ketiadaan.

* * *

DEG!

Mata Yugi melebar saat dia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Dia jatuh berlutut, tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada kirinya yang tertutup pakaian.

"Yugi!" teriak teman-temannya khawatir. Mereka bergegas berlari ke arah Yugi yang merintih kesakitan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Yugi?" tanya Malik yang baru tiba.

Yugi melirik teman-temannya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, nafasnya berat. "A-aku baik-baik sa-" Dan dia pun jatuh pingsan di tangan Malik.

"Yugi! YUGI!!"

-

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Jounochi khawatir. Dia dan Mokuba segera mengunjungi rumah Yugi setelah mendapat telepon yang memberitahu bahwa Yugi pingsan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Ryuji menghela nafas. "Kami semua sedang mendiskusikan penculikan Atem dan Kaiba sebelum tiba-tiba Yugi ambruk dan pingsan di tangan Malik." Dia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Malik yang sedang sibuk menelepon.

Semuanya sibuk terhadap kegiatannya masing-masing. Anzu yang sibuk berdebat untuk meminta cuti di teleponnya, Malik yang sibuk menelepon entah siapa, Mokuba yang sibuk dengan laptop dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk melacak keberadaan kakaknya. Dan Honda yang sibuk berdiskusi dengan para penyelidik di bawah. Hanya Jounochi dan Ryuji yang cukup menganggur untuk merawat Yugi yang tertidur di atas ranjang.

Keadaan terasa sangat tenang di dalam ruangan sampai sebuah teriakan menggelegar di dalam rumah, membuat Jounochi dan Ryuji terlompat kaget.

"YOU BASTARD!! PIECE OF SHIT!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT IT! MY FRIENDS ARE IN DEATH OR ALIVE SITUATION AND YOU'RE DEMANDED ME TO BACK AND NOT LET ME TO TAKE DAYS OFF!! YOU'RE F*CKING DEVIL!!"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing......

"A-apa barusan itu?" tanya Jounochi dan Ryuji bersamaan. Mata mereka lebar karena kaget.

"IF I HEAR YOU BLABBER OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO, I SWEAR TO THE GOD THAT I'LL F*CKING CASTRATE YOU BEFORE I F*CKING DISMEMBER YOUR BODY AND F*CKING SCATTER THE PIECES TO THE F*CKING PIRANHA'S RIVER!!! YOU F*CKING HEAR THAT!!? I'M F*CKING SERIOUS!!!"

Wow... banyak letter "F" dalam satu ucapan...

"SO? DISCHARGE ME!! I DON'T CARE! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! GOODBYE! NOT-TO-SEE YOU SOON!!"

BRAK!!

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.......

BANG!!

Pintu kamar terbuka keras membuat Jounochi dan Ryuji melompat kaget dan saling berpelukan karena takut. Anzu masuk dengan tatapan liar dan geraman bak singa yang baru saja kehilangan mangsanya. Dia menutup pintu sama kerasnya ketika dia membukanya.

Kasihan... sang ratu marah, pintu yang tak bersalah pun menjadi korban keganasannya...

"SHUT THE HELL UP, NARATOR! OR I'LL CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR SHIT D*CK!!"

Se-sereeeeem.....

"A-Anzu..." panggil Jounochi, siap mempertaruhkan nyawanya yang – sama sekali tidak – berharga untuk menghentikan sang ratu yang – sama sekali tidak – cantik. (Narator dibacok dan dibantai ramai-ramai oleh orang yang disebut)

"WHAT!!" bentak Anzu furious. (Gara-gara narator ngomong hal tak berguna yang membuat orang marah)

Jounochi menelan ludah takut, dia lalu menarik Ryuji dan mendorongnya ke hadapan Anzu yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan singa kelaparan.

"Apa-apaan, sih, Jou?! Kamu aja yang bilang!" kata Ryuji sambil mendorong Jounochi ke depan.

"Kalian mau bilang apa, heh?" tanya Anzu, aura gelap menyebar dari tubuhnya ke seluruh ruangan.

Suit... salut. Dia bisa jadi Zork ke tiga.

Melawan diri dari ketakutan, dan berusaha agar tidak menggertakkan gigi, Jounochi mengutarakan apa yang akan diucapkan. "Anzu... bisa pelankan suaramu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, hm?"

"!" kata Jounochi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

(translete : "Soalnya ada Yugi sedang tidur tolong jangan berisik!")

Anzu menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan, dan langsung bungkam. Dia pelan-pelan melirik ke arah Yugi dan menghela nafas lega melihat Yugi masih tidak sadarkan diri. Saat dia baru akan mengomeli dua kawannya lagi, suara erangan terdengar membuat mereka bertiga tersentak kaget dan berkeringat dingin.

Mereka memeriksa Yugi yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang. Yugi bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya seperti berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari sesuatu. Mereka terkesiap kaget tatkala melihat sebuah garis yang perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah luka menganga muncul di pipi kanan Yugi, diikuti yang lainnya di leher, tangan, kaki, seluruh tubuhnya. Darah mengalir dari luka-luka tersebut.

"Ambil handuk, perban dan air, cepat!" perintah Anzu. Jounochi dan Ryuji segera keluar untuk mengambil barang yang diperlukan. Malik masuk ke dalam kamar dengan alis terangkat melihat Jou dan Ryu berlari panik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. "Aku barusan menelepon Kak Isis. Dia akan datang be-" Ucapannya terputus ketika melihat keadaan Yugi yang penuh luka. Dia segera berlari ke arah Anzu yang berusaha membersihkan darah di tubuh Yugi. "Apa yang terjadi?!" serunya terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu..." gumam Anzu, masih sibuk berkutat membersihkan tangan Yugi. "Tiba-tiba luka-luka ini muncul di sekujur tubuhnya dan terus mengalirkan darah tanpa henti."

Pintu terbanting terbuka. Jounochi, diikuti Ryuji, Honda, dan Mokuba, masuk sambil membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan. Honda dan Mokuba terkesiap kaget melihat Yugi.

"Daripada kalian bengong kayak ikan kelaparan gitu, mending bersihkan bagian bawah Yugi." omel Anzu.

Semuanya langsung cepat-cepat mengambil handuk dan membantu Anzu membersihkan tubuh Yugi.

-

"Begitu..." gumam Isis, tangannya yang memegang waslap berulangkali menghapus keringat dari dahi Yugi.

Anzu dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

Ryo Bakura, yang baru datang dengan Isis dari Mesir, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yugi. "Tapi, kenapa dia ditempatkan di sini? Tidakkah ini sedikit... apa, ya... ini, 'kan, kamar almarhum kakeknya."

"Apa boleh buat." Anzu menimpali. "Kami terpaksa memindahkannya kemari karena ranjang di kamarnya penuh darah."

"Eh?"

Jounochi menatap dua orang yang baru datang itu dengan serius. "Kalian tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya semalam. Luka-luka di tubuh Yugi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah sampai pagi ini. Walau kami berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dengan cara apapun, tetap tidak bisa."

Mata Isis dan Ryo melebar terkejut karena mendengar hal itu.

"Apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Yugi, kak?" tanya Malik. Isis menatap adiknya sesaat sebelum menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya..." mulai Isis. "Pharaoh terluka parah sekarang."

Ucapan Isis mendapatkan enam pasang tatapan blank.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membaca sesuatu mengenai hal ini di kediaman para penjaga makam." lanjut Isis, dia menoleh ke arah Ryo dan mengangguk. "Di dalam buku itu tertulis bahwa "bila jiwa seorang pharaoh bangkit kembali dari alam barzah dan melakukan ritual dengan jiwanya yang lain, maka kedua jiwa tersebut akan menyatu dan saling berhubungan." Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah jiwa pharaoh dan jiwa orang yang menjadi vesselnya bisa saling merasakan satu sama lain."

Ryo melanjutkan penjelasan Isis. "Yang berarti setelah suatu ritual dilakukan, orang yang menjadi vessel bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi pada jiwa pharaoh, dan begitu pun sebaliknya."

Malik menautkan alis. "Hm..."

"Lalu, ritual yang dimaksud?" tanya Ryuji. Isis dan Ryo menghela nafas.

"Itulah... kami tidak tahu ritual apa yang dimaksud dalam buku itu."

* * *

Entah telah berapa lama waktu berlalu, berjam-jam? Berhari-hari? Berminggu-minggu? Dia tidak tahu. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Pikirannya terhenti, begitupun sistem dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

Sampai saat ini, Kaiba telah berulang kali menyiksa dan memperkosanya. Dia benar-benar hancur. Baik itu secara fisik maupun mental. Tetapi yang paling dirasa hancur adalah hatinya. Dia tidak bisa menangis lagi, air matanya telah kering. Tenggorokannya sakit dan lelah karena telah digunakan untuk menjerit gara-gara kekejaman reinkarnasi pendetanya itu.

Dia hanya bisa pasrah menunggu Kaiba kembali dengan siksaan lain.

Seperti keajaiban, pintu berderit terbuka, dan terlihat Kaiba berjalan masuk sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Ohayo, Atem... apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya Kaiba tersenyum.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Atem. Dia masih tetap menatap dinding, tubuhnya terduduk lemas di sandaran ranjang dengan tangan terikat di atas kepalanya dengan rantai yang menggantung.

Kaiba yang tidak puas karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari Atem, mencengkeram rambut Atem dan menariknya mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

"Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku, Atem. Sekarang..." Lelaki itu menarik lebih keras, memaksa Atem duduk tegak. "Ini waktunya bersenang-senang, Atem-chan..."

Dalam sekejap, rantai yang mengikat tubuh gadis itu terlepas. Kaiba menjatuhkan sesuatu di pangkuan Atem.

"Lepas bajumu. SEKARANG. Tepat di sini." perintah Kaiba sementara Atem ternganga melihat pakaian di pangkuannya.

Baju pelayan... kostum terusan rok yang panjangnya bahkan nyaris tidak sampai pertengahan pahanya.

"...Kaiba-"

"DIAM... kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan sekarang, kan...?" geram Kaiba, tatapannya menusuk membuat gadis itu menjadi tegang, pegangannya di kostum itu mengetat.

"...Katakan... "Ya, Master"?"

Kaiba terkekeh dingin. "Kau hancur, kan? Manisnya. Aku tak pernah berpikir akan semudah itu. Tapi ya, itu benar, Atem. Sekarang lepas bajumu."

Atem perlahan mengangguk, dan mengernyit sementara melakukan hal itu. dia bangkit berdiri dari ranjang, melepas pakaiannya yang kotor karena tanah dan darah, dan menggantinya dengan kostum maid itu.

"Jauh lebih baik." kata Kaiba tersenyum bak Lucifer. Dia dengan lembut memegang dagu Atem. "Sekarang kau siap melayaniku, pelayan kecilku." bisik Kaiba panas, membuat Atem terkesiap.

"Ah, Atem. Apa kau... merasakan gairah saat kau mendengar itu? Ketika mendengar bahwa kau harus melayaniku? Apa itu keinginanmu di dasar hati?" bisiknya lagi, kali ini dia meniup telinga Atem.

"Ti-tidak...?" Atem tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tanpa harus dilukai atau bahkan... disiksa lagi.

"Tsk tsk... jangan takut, Atem, aku tak akan melukaimu karena jawabanmu." Kaiba mendekatkan wajahnya sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Kau akan melayaniku atas keinginanmu sendiri. Aku akan buat yakin hal itu."

Lelaki itu duduk di kursi dan merentangkan kakinya ke arah Atem. "Sekarang bersihkan kakiku."

Atem terdiam sesaat sebelum melepas sepatu yang dikenakan Kaiba, mengambil lap yang telah dibasahi, dan mengelap kaki Kaiba.

"...Jawab perintah, Atem. SEKARANG. Budak selalu menjawab masternya." kata lelaki itu sambi memberi tatapan penuh kebencian.

"...Ya, Master Seto."

Kaiba mengulurkan tangan, mengelus rambut hitam milik gadis itu seperti mengelus peliharaan.

"Sekarang kaki yang lain, Atem." perintah Kaiba. Atem melepas sepatu dan mulai mengelap kakinya.

"...Ya, Master."

'_Master... kenapa kau ingin aku memanggilmu itu...? Kenapa kau jadi begini, Kaiba? Kau sudah kuanggap sahabatku, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa?'_

"Hm... kau semakin pintar memanggilku master, Atem."

'_Ya, Atem... __kau semakin pintar... dan kau cepat tanggap. Jadi, bisakah kau lihat apa yang kulakukan padamu? Merendahkanmu? Kau harus sadar, kau tidak bodoh, kan? Hanya, kau tidak tahu takdirmu, dan aku bertaruh itu membuatmu takut... Bagus. Kau harus takut.'_

'_Apa-apaan kau!! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!! Atem!! Aku tahu kau lebih kuat dari ini, kenapa kau menuruti semua perintahnya!!? Dan kau! Keluar dari tubuhku, brengsek!!'_

'_Hm? Ooh... kepribadian utama telah sadar rupanya. Percuma saja, dia tak akan mendengarmu. Kau melewatkan banyak keasyikan kami selama beberapa hari ini.'_

'_Apa maksudmu dengan 'keasyikan'?! Dan siapa kau! Seenaknya mengambil alih tubuhku!'_

'_Kau ingin tahu? Baiklah. Tapi asal kau tahu, kau tak akan bisa menghentikanku.'_

'_Apa yang-!!'_

'_Selamat menikmati tontonannya, Seto Kaiba.'_

Tubuh Kaiba mulai bergerak. Atem mengadah, menghentikan kegiatannya, mengerjap kaget.

"Kaiba? Apa kau baik-baik sa-"

BUK!

Kaki Kaiba menendang perut Atem, membuat gadis itu terpental ke belakang.

'_Apa yang kau lakukan!!'_

'_Kau ingin tahu, kan, pribadi utama? Jadi kuperlihatkan padamu.'_

"Atem-chan terlihat bermasalah... apa ada yang mengganggu pelayan kecilku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Atem.

Kaiba menautkan alisnya, dia berjalan mendekati Atem dan menarik tangan Atem kemudian menjilat jemarinya. Mata gelap bertumbukan dengan mata merah.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya, ya, Atem? Baiklah." Kaiba membuka mulutnya dan menggigit tangan Atem, menembus kulitnya, membuat gadis itu menjerit kesakitan.

"H-Hentikan! Sakit! Lepaskan!" Gadis Mesir itu mulai gemetar, dan mencoba menarik tangannya perlahan, tetapi itu hanya membuat taring Kaiba semakin menusuk kulitnya lebih dalam.

"Tak pernah..." gumam Kaiba, masih mengigit tangan Atem. "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Atemku..." Dan gigitan semakin keras, Atem semakin menjerit.

"Hentikan! Kumohon!!" Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Atem, dan gadis itu akhirnya lemas. Dia jatuh berlutut dan mengernyit karena serpihan kaca yang tercecer di lantai menancap di kakinya.

'_CUKUP!! Hentikan!! Kau gila!! Kau tahu yang ada di hadapanmu ini perempuan, kan!!'_

'_Wah, wah... sepertinya kepribadian utama menjadi semakin lembut. Pasti ini karena sesuatu... hm... atau tepatnya seseorang, ya...'_

'_Ap-!'_

'_Hm... sepertinya lelaki pirang itu menarik. Apa kuculik saja, ya?'_

'_Jangan libatkan dia!!'_

'_Ups! Waktu ngobrol telah habis, sekarang saatnya berbuat!'_

'_Ka-!'_

Kaiba mengangkat wajahnya angkuh dengan senyum dingin di bibirnya. Dia mencengkeram rambut Atem dan menarik gadis itu hingga menatapnya.

"Nah... sepertinya kau suka sekali menjerit, ya? Kalau begitu, kau boleh menjerit sesukamu kali ini. He he..."

Mata merah melebar. Sebelum gadis itu bisa melakukan sesuatu, Kaiba mengangkatnya dan memanggulnya di bahu entah ke mana.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, Atem-chan. Aku mempersiapkan ruangan ini hanya untuk kita."

Tempat tujuan mereka agak jauh dari kamar sebelumnya, tapi akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu baja dengan banyak cap telapak tangan yang tergambar dengan darah menghiasi pintunya.

"Kita sampai!" seru Kaiba dan menendang pintu agar terbuka. Atem memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat...

Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan bondage toys dan semacamnya, membuatnya terkesiap dan mulutnya menganga syok.

Berbagai macam borgol. Metal, plastik, bahkan ada yang berbulu, menggantung di dinding. Dua meja di ruangan itu; yang satu terbuat dari kayu, dan yang satunya lagi terbuat dari metal yang ditempeli sesuatu-entah-apa-itu yang terbuat dari besi. Cambuk, tali, dan semacamnya menggantung di paku dekat pintu. Ada salib kayu besar di dinding sebelah kanan. Di dekatnya ada lemari yang sudah dihiasi jaring laba-laba, dipenuhi oleh banyak botol berisi cairan berbagai macam warna, kemungkinan itu obat dan racun. Bahkan ada sepasang borgol dengan rantai panjang yang menggantung dari atap.

"Lihat, Atem-chan? Ini jauh lebih asyik, dan aku masih punya banyak yang lainnya di dalam kardus." Kaiba berjalan menuju tempat di mana borgol metal berada. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya lengkap. Kita mulai saja, ok?"

"To-tolong, tidak."

"Maksudmu, tolong, YA!" Kaiba mendorong Atem ke dinding dan memborgol kedua tangan Atem. Bagaikan binatang kelaparan, dia merobek-robek pakaian Atem.

"Oh... kita harus menyingkirkan pecahan kaca di kakimu ini, ya? Kita tidak mau kau mati karena infeksi sekarang, kan?" kata Kaiba sembari tangannya menyusuri kaki Atem yang tertancap serpihan kaca.

Mata Atem melebar. "K-kau tidak bermaksud untuk- AH!! HENTIKAN!!" Ucapan Atem terputus karena Kaiba mencabut paksa kaca-kaca dari kedua kaki Atem.

"Nah! selesai!" Kaiba tersenyum ketika dia mencabut serpihan kaca terakhir dari lutut Atem, dan sekarang darah mengalir deras dari kedua kaki Atem. Air mata mulai jatuh dari gadis itu.

"Aww... apa aku membuat Atem-chan menangis? Buruknya. SEMANGAT!!"

'_Yugi... aibou... kau di mana? Kumohon aibou... tolong aku... aibou... mou hitori no ore..._

_...YUGI!!!!'_

* * *

"ATEM!!" teriak Yugi, tubuhnya terbangun duduk. Matanya lebar, nafasnya berat, tubuhnya gemetar. Dia berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat dan darah.

"Yugi!" sahut Anzu yang terlompat terkejut saat membersihkan tubuh Yugi yang berdarah lagi.

Yugi melihat sekeliling. Teman-temannya memenuhi pandangannya. Kemudian dia tersentak menyadari sesuatu.

"ATEM!! DIA-!"

Jounochi menahan tubuh Yugi yang mau bangkit berdiri. "Yugi, tenang! Kau tidak boleh berdiri dulu! Kau terluka!"

"TAPI, MOU HITORI NO BOKU-!! Tunggu. Apa maksudmu terluka?"

Yugi menunduk dan menyadari bahwa tubuhnya penuh balutan perban yang perlahan ternodai darah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kenapa tubuhku penuh perban?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu, Yugi." Ryuji menjawab. "Tiba-tiba saja luka-luka muncul dari tubuhmu dan terus mengeluarkan darah saat kau pingsan."

Yugi menatap teman-temannya. "Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Dua minggu empat hari."

Mata Yugi melebar. "Dua minggu?!" sahutnya terkejut. Teman-temannya mengangguk.

"Yugi..." panggil Isis. "Menurut perkiraan kami, luka-lukamu ini mungkin karena sesuatu terjadi pada pharaoh."

Yugi terdiam sesaat sebelum dia tersentak dan mencengkeram bahu Isis. "ISIS! TOLONG! ATEM BISA MATI!!"

Isis mengernyit karena cengkeraman kuat Yugi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jounochi dan Ryo mencekal lengan Yugi dan menariknya hingga duduk di ranjang. "Yugi! Tenangkan dirimu dan katakan apa maksudmu!" kata Ryo.

Yugi menarik nafas dan menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa menit, dia berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak yakin," mulainya. "Aku mendengarnya menjerit, berteriak meminta pertolonganku. Aku melihatnya disiksa, dipukuli, dan..." Yugi menelan ludah. "...diperkosa."

Hal ini membuat yang lainnya terkesiap kaget.

"Aku melihat semua itu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku ingin menolongnya, tetapi tanganku tembus. Aku tak bisa menyentuh apapun."

"Apa kau melihat wajah pelakunya?" tanya Malik.

Yugi terdiam. "...Tidak."

"A-apa kakak ada di sana?" tanya Mokuba khawatir. Yugi terdiam menatapnya sebelum menggeleng.

"Entahlah..." jawabnya.

Isis dengan lembut memegang tangannya. "Apa kau tahu di mana tempatnya?"

Yugi menunduk menatap tangannya yang dipegang Isis, alisnya menaut serius. "Aku tidak tahu di mana itu, tapi yang kutahu itu... sebuah menara dari besi dan baja... di atas pulau kecil dikelilingi tebing dan laut."

"Apa ada petunjuk yang lebih spesifik lagi?"

"Hm..." Yugi memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat. "Menara itu berbentuk segilima. Tanah disekelilingnya tertutupi potongan dan lempengan besi, metal, dan yang lainnya. Dan... agak jauh dari tempat itu... ada pulau kecil dengan sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah penjara..."

Mokuba terbelalak mendengarnya. "AVARICE!!" sahutnya terkejut.

Semuanya menatap Mokuba terkejut.

"Avarice?"

"Apa ada patung besi yang berbentuk seperti sabit besar di luar?" tanya Mokuba. Yugi terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Mata Mokuba semakin lebar sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

"Isono! Cepat ke tempat Yugi Mutou!"

Dia mematikan ponselnya dan membuka laptopnya sebelum mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard.

"Kau tahu di mana itu?" tanya Anzu. Mokuba tersenyum, matanya menjadi cerah sebelum kembali serius.

"Ya. Menara itu salah satu dari menara yang dibangun oleh Genzaburo Kaiba. Kami berencana menghancurkannya bulan depan. Tak kusangka pelakunya akan menggunakan gedung milik kami."

Suara gemuruh helikopter menggema. Honda dan Ryuji melongok ke luar jendela dan ternganga.

"Sepertinya mereka telah datang." Mokuba menyeringai, menutup laptopnya dan berjalan menuju beranda kamar. Dia meraih tangga tali dan berbalik. "Maaf, Yugi. Tapi di sini tidak ada landasan untuk heli, apa kau sanggup memanjat tangga?"

Yugi, yang tengah memakai kemeja, tersenyum tertantang. "Tentu saja."

Mokuba membalas senyumannya. "Bagus." Dan dia menaiki tangga tersebut. Yugi memanjat berikutnya.

Honda melongo melihat itu. "Jadi, kita harus memanjat?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Jounochi sambil melompat ke arah tangga dan berdiri di tangga sambil berpengangan pada anak tangga yang terbuat dari tali tersebut. Angin kencang membuat tangga itu bergoyang. Dia menoleh ke arah Honda dan menyeringai. "Kenapa, Honda? Takut?"

Honda yang merasa tertantang langsung memegang ujung tangga dan memanjatnya. "Enak saja! Siapa yang takut!!"

Ryuji bersiul kagum sebelum meraih tangga dan memanjatnya. Anzu di bawahnya.

"Syukur aku pakai celana sekarang." gumam gadis itu.

Isis tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. Walau mereka telah terhitung dewasa, mereka masih terlihat seperti masih SMA.

"Lady's first." kata Ryo dengan gaya bak gentleman London, Malik menutup jendela rumah Yugi dan menguncinya. Isis tertawa kecil sebelum memanjat tangga.

Malik dan Ryo menunggu hingga Isis masuk ke dalam helikopter. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum cengiran terlihat di wajah mereka dan melompat ke arah tangga bersamaan.

"Yang sampai ke helikopter duluan yang menang!" seru Malik. Ryo mendengus.

"Gimana bisa balapan kalau tangganya cuma muat buat satu orang."

"Boleh pakai kekerasan!"

"Emang kau mau mati?"

Mereka bersitatap dan menyeringai.

"YOU'RE ON!!"

-

"Apa-apaan, sih, kalian berdua ini?" tanya Isis, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapannya yang tajam mengarah ke arah Malik dan Ryo yang terduduk lemas sambil terengah-engah di lantai helikopter. "Kalian gila atau apa! Bisa-bisanya saling pukul di tangga waktu helikopternya jalan. Kalian mau mati?! Ini bukan film, bodoh!"

Anjrit... Isis makin hari makin kayak ibu-ibu...

"Itu salah dia!" sahut Malik dan Ryo bersamaan sambil saling tunjuk. Isis memejamkan matanya kesal.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Kalau kalian lakukan ini lagi, akan kupastikan aku yang mendorong kalian jatuh! Mengerti?!"

"......."

"Jawab! Mengerti?!" bentak Isis, membuat Malik dan Ryo terlompat kaget sekaligus takut. Mereka berdua langsung berdiri dan hormat.

"Siap, ma'am!!"

Mokuba bersembunyi di belakang Jounochi. "Isis sereem..."

Isis berbalik sambil mendengus. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Malik dan Ryo menjulurkan lidah dibelakangnya.

* * *

Dia tahu sekarang sudah pagi karena kehangatan cahaya matahari menyapu kulitnya yang terlumuri darah sementara tubuhnya menggantung di salib kayu besar. Kedua tangannya yang terentang terikat di salib kayu bagaikan Yesus yang tersalib oleh orang-orang Roma.

Atem tidak berani bergerak, takut dia akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sekali lagi. Jadi, dia hanya diam bergelatung di sana, menerawang ke arah dinding. Tatapannya mati... tidak ada apapun di dalam mata itu kecuali kematian. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengenaskan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, mengadah, menatap rantai yang menggantung di atap.

Dia mengetahuinya...

Walau Dewa Ra mengatakan bahwa dia diberi waktu setahun...

Dia yakin bahwa tidak akan sampai 'syarat waktu' yang diberikan, karena...

Gadis itu telah merasakannya...

Kematiannya telah dekat...

Pintu terbuka keras tak lama kemudian, menyadarkan Atem itu dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh perlahan dan melihat Kaiba masuk dengan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya. Tangannya membawa cambuk dan kotak kecil yang entah apa isinya.

Dan dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kemudian...

"Pagi, Atem-chan... maaf tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku punya urusan yang harus ditangani, tapi tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Kau pasti tidak sabar menungguku, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Atem.

'_Kau... apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?!'_

'_Kenapa kau tidak diam saja dan menonton, pribadi utama?'_

'_Jangan panggil aku 'pribadi utama'!! Kau si bangsat yang merasukiku bukan kepribadian lainku!!'_

'_Sudah... menyingkir! Jangan menggangguku lagi! Lihat dengan tenang di dalam sana!!'_

CTASS!!

"Kenapa diam saja, Atem! Bicara! Lawan aku!!"

Atem tidak menjawab, membuat Kaiba semakin murka. Cambukan demi cambukan menyerang tubuh gadis itu. Atem hanya diam menatap kegilaan orang yang seharusnya adalah sahabatnya.

Tubuhnya telah kaku... dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi atas siksaan-siksaan dari Kaiba, dan akhirnya Kaiba melakukan sesuatu yang drastis.

"Begitu... kau masih tidak mau bicara. Baiklah." Kaiba membuka kotak kecil di tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu. Dia menatap Atem dengan tatapan dingin dan psiko. "Kau yang memintanya..."

Kaiba menusukkan paku ke wajah Atem sementara lelaki itu menggigit kasar leher gadis di hadapannya. Dia menusukkan paku demi paku ke tubuh yang tak berdaya itu bagaikan boneka santet. Mulut lelaki itu menggigiti tubuh Atem sementara dia memasuki gadis itu dengan kasar dan brutal.

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari gadis itu. Atem hanya menatap kosong ke arah dinding walau Kaiba menyiksa dan memperkosanya lagi, dan itu membuat Kaiba tidak puas. Dia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja di sampingnya dan menusukkannya ke dada kiri Atem.

Atem merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia mengernyit dan melihat pisau yang ditusukkan ke dada kirinya. Kaiba yang menyadari hal ini menyeringai, lalu dia menarik pisau itu turun di tubuh Atem, membuat sebuah luka besar menganga dari dada kiri ke sisi perut gadis itu. Atem menjerit kesakitan karenanya.

Dia menusukkan pisau itu berkali-kali ke tubuh Atem tanpa ampun, dan di saat dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya, dia menusukkan pisau tersebut ke dada kirinya lagi dekat jantungnya.

Tiba-tiba suara helikopter menggema di dalam ruangan. Kaiba terbelalak kaget dan merasakan angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Dia mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari tubuh Atem, dan merapikan dirinya sendiri ketika suara tembakan terdengar di telinganya. Dia menggeram dan sebelum dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, pintu didobrak.

Ekspresi terkejut dan ngeri menyambut pandangannya, dan dia menikmati hal itu.

Anzu melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan mata lebar. Dan matanya semakin lebar tatkala dia melihat sesosok tubuh telanjang berlumuran darah menggantung di salib kayu besar.

"ATEM!!" jeritnya terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari ke arah Atem, tetapi sebuah pisau melesat ke arahnya. Beruntungnya, Yugi menarik tubuhnya dan pisau tersebut menancap di peti kayu.

Mereka menoleh ke arah Kaiba yang menyeringai. Mokuba dan Jounochi menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan terkhianati. Yugi menatap tajam ke arah Kaiba, geraman amarah terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

Anzu, Isis, Malik, dan Ryo bergegas berlari ke arah Atem. Mereka melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan. Mereka terkesiap kaget dan ngeri melihat sebuah luka besar menganga di sisi tubuh gadis itu, pisau masih menancap di perut, ditambah paku-paku dan benda tajam lainnya menancap bagaikan boneka.

"Ke-kenapa..." Mokuba tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Dia terlalu syok. Kaiba menyeringai, menikmati ekspresi terkhianati dari teman-temannya, terutama dari adiknya.

Jounochi akhirnya tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia berlari ke arah kekasihnya itu dan menonjoknya sekeras mungkin, membuat Kaiba terpelanting ke belakang. Lelaki pirang itu lalu menjegalnya dan menonjoknya berkali-kali sampai Kaiba menangkap tangannya dan melemparnya sampai menghantam dinding.

Honda dan Ryuji menyerang Kaiba, disusul Malik dan Ryo yang penuh amarah. Kaiba perlahan berdiri dan sebelum empat pria itu bisa menyentuhnya, sesuatu membuat mereka terpental dari direktur perusahaan itu.

Kekehan gelap terdengar dari mulut Kaiba sampai kekehan tersebut menjadi tawa yang membuat semua orang di sana merinding. Aura kegelapan menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Yugi terbelalak terkejut melihat mata Kaiba yang gelap perlahan memiliki garis seperti mata kucing dan berwarna merah darah.

Aura kegelapan yang mengelilingi tubuh Kaiba perlahan membentuk beberapa bentuk seperti serigala dan menyerang Honda, Ryuji, Malik, dan Ryo. Yugi berlari ke arah Kaiba untuk menyerangnya, tetapi sesuatu membuat tubuhnya terpental ke dinding.

Mokuba, yang melihat semua teman-temannya diserang, tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat pistol dan menembaknya ke arah kakaknya. Dia tidak peduli lagi, ini... bukanlah kakaknya.

Isis dan Anzu hanya terpaku melihat aura gelap yang menyerang teman-teman mereka. Sebuah erangan menyadarkan mereka dari keterpakuan. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Atem mengernyit sebelum membuka matanya perlahan.

"Pharaoh, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Isis khawatir. Atem menatap mereka sesaat dengan mata berat sebelum melebar karena terkejut.

"Isis... Anzu..." gumam Atem. Isis dan Anzu mengangguk, dan mereka kembali panik ketika Atem mengerang sakit. "Ka-kali... an... da... tang...?"

"Ya, Atem. Kami telah datang." Anzu menjawab. Atem tersenyum.

"Syu... kur... ugh!" Atem mengerang sakit. Dia melirik ke arah kanannya dan matanya melebar saat melihat teman-temannya diserang oleh aura berwujud serigala. "Ka... iba... dia..."

"Kami sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukan hal itu." Anzu mengerut serius, tangannya menggenggam tangan Atem sementara kedua matanya menyaksikan pertarungan teman-temannya. Isis berusaha semampunya untuk mengobati Atem dengan peralatan yang dia bawa dan ilmu sihirnya, karena mustahil membawa Atem keluar menuju helikopter dengan aura kegelapan menyegel pintunya.

"Be... gitu..." Atem merasakan paru-parunya sulit untuk menampung udara. "Jadi... itu a-ala... san... diba-balik... tatapan... mata... nya..."

Tangan Isis terhenti, Anzu menoleh ke arah Atem, mata mereka lebar. "Apa maksud- KYAAAA!!!"

Isis dan Anzu terlempar ke belakang oleh aura kegelapan Kaiba. Atem terbelalak melihat kedua teman perempuannya menghantam dinding dan pingsan.

"ISIS!! ANZU!!" teriak para lelaki. Honda, Malik, dan Ryo berlari ke arah Isis dan Anzu, tetapi terhempas oleh aura kegelapan.

Kaiba berjalan ke arah Atem, aura kegelapan semakin pekat mengelilingi tubuhnya, matanya semakin merah menatap gadis yang bahkan sulit untuk membuka matanya. Yugi yang mengetahui ke mana Kaiba berjalan, langsung berlari ke arah Atem dan berdiri di depan gadis itu untuk melindunginya. Tetapi, itu tidak menghentikan lelaki berambut cokelat itu untuk mendekati Atem. Kaiba menyeringai, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, aura kegelapan mengelilingi tangan Kaiba, mengalir dan berputar di atas telapak tangan lelaki itu sampai menjadi bola yang dikelilingi petir hitam.

Mata Atem melebar melihat bola hitam di tangan Kaiba, dia membuka mulutnya untuk memperingati Yugi. Tetapi, terlambat. Kaiba melempar bola itu ke arah Yugi. Bola itu masuk ke tubuh Yugi dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, luka-luka di balik perban yang membalut tubuhnya terbuka, darah merembes deras dari luka-luka yang diderita raja game itu.

"Yu... gi...!!" Atem mengernyit melihat Yugi ambruk di hadapannya. Kaiba menendang tubuh lelaki yang berlumuran darah itu dan berdiri di hadapan Atem. Wajahnya angkuh, lingkaran hitam muncul mengelilingi pupil merah Kaiba, seringai mengerikan terlihat di bibirnya.

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik rambut Atem sampai tatapan gadis itu sejajar dengan tatapannya. Atem menjerit saat Kaiba mendorongnya ke dinding dengan kasar, matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka walau hanya setengah dan melihat wajah Kaiba hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka setelah aku melakukan semua itu kau masih tidak mengeluarkannya, Atem-chan."

Mata Atem dan nafasnya semakin berat. _'...mengeluarkan... apa...?'_

"A...pa mak... sud... mu...?"

Kaiba mencengkeram tangan kiri Atem dan memelintirnya. Atem menjerit kesakitan sementara lelaki itu tertawa keras. "Jangan bercanda, Atemku sayang! Kau tahu pasti apa maksudku!!"

"ATEM!!!" teriak Yugi dan yang lainnya, mereka berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Lepaskan dia, Kaiba!!" teriak Malik yang kemudian diserang oleh serigala kegelapan.

Kaiba menoleh ke arah mereka, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai gelap dan menakutkan. Dia menarik tubuh Atem yang lemas ke arah tubuhnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" teriak Jounochi, hatinya terasa sakit. Kaiba hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa?!" teriak Kaiba. "Hahaha!! Kenapa, kau bilang?! Sudah pasti, kan?!" Dia mengangkat tangannya seakan menggenggam sesuatu. "Kekuatan!! Itulah yang kuinginkan!!"

Tawa jahat Kaiba menggema di seluruh ruangan. Semuanya menggeram penuh amarah.

"Apa katamu?! Hanya karena kekuatan kau sampai membuat Atem seperti itu!!?" bentak Anzu marah, dia bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih.

Kaiba menyeringai, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus sebelah pipi Atem sementara bibirnya mencium yang sebelahnya lagi, tatapannya yang dingin masih mengarah ke teman-temannya.

"Ya." Bibir Kaiba perlahan menyusuri pipi Atem. "Rasanya sangat nikmat melihat ekspresinya yang penuh ketakutan dan keputusasaan sementara aku memukulinya, menendangnya, menusuknya, merobek-robeknya!! Mendengar jeritannya sementara aku memperkosanya lagi dan lagi, menghancurkannya lagi dan lagi!!"

Semuanya mengernyit mendengar tawa puas Kaiba. Sebelum mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu, aura kegelapan mengelilingi tubuh mereka seperti ular. Mereka berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi tak bisa.

Kaiba tersenyum licik, "Selesai sudah." Dia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas tinggi-tinggi. "Selamat tinggal."

Di saat dia menurunkan tangannya, aura kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka semakin mengetat dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Mereka menjerit, luka-luka mulai bermunculan di tubuh mereka. Atem menatap horor ke arah teman-temannya yang satu persatu mulai ambruk.

Tetapi, hanya satu orang yang sama sekali tidak menjerit. Yugi perlahan bangkit, mengesampingkan luka-luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Sejak Kaiba mengatakan apa yang diperbuatnya pada Atem, waktu seakan berhenti baginya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun kecuali amarah dan amukan yang luar biasa memenuhi nadinya.

"Beraninya..." gumam Yugi, poni menutupi matanya. Mata Kaiba melebar terkejut melihat Yugi yang perlahan berdiri tegak mengesampingkan luka ditubuhnya, dan menyeringai.

"Begitu... tak kusangka kau masih bisa berdiri." Kaiba menatap dingin ke arah Yugi yang diam. Senyum gelap muncul. "Kenapa diam saja, Yugi! Tidak seru kalau kau diam. Iya, kan..." Dia menjilat wajah Atem. "...Atemku."

Akhirnya Yugi tak bisa menahannya lagi. "JANGAN MEMANGGILNYA SEAKAN DIA MILIKMU!!!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya, cahaya putih menyilaukan muncul dari tubuh Yugi. Kaiba mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya itu. Dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang, dia terbelalak ketika tidak ada Yugi di hadapannya.

"Kau mencariku?" Sebuah suara yang dingin terdengar dari belakang. Dia berbalik dan refleks bertahan saat sebuah serangan menghantam tubuhnya, membuatnya terseret mundur.

Kaiba mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya sementara matanya menatap Yugi yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Tangan kiri Yugi menopang Atem, sedang tangan kanannya memegang pedang panjang berbentuk salib berwarna emas dengan ukiran aneh seperti poneglyph menghiasinya.

Yugi membopong Atem dan membaringkannya di samping Isis yang terduduk diam, menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari Kaiba.

"Yugi, apa yang-" Ucapan Isis terputus dan terkesiap melihat mata Yugi yang dingin dan berwarna kuning keemasan. "Yu-Yugi... matamu..."

Yugi berbalik, dan menatap Kaiba yang masih terpaku. Kaiba perlahan terkekeh dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Hahahahaha!!! Tak kusangka!!" Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, aura kegelapan mengelilingi tangannya dan membentuk sebuah pedang yang sangat mirip dengan pedang Yugi, hanya berwarna hitam. "Menarik... sangat menarik..." Tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan Yugi dengan tangan mengayunkan pedangnya. Yugi melompat menghindari serangan, membuat serangan itu menghantam dan meledakkan lantai. Isis memejamkan matanya sementara angin menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan beton lantai karena serangan Kaiba.

Kaiba mengejar Yugi sambil tangannya terus mengayunkan pedang, senyum psycho di wajahnya. "Kenapa, Yugi!! Tidakkah kau ingin melawanku!! Ayo hibur aku!!" Dia menebas ke arah leher Yugi yang langsung menangkisnya dengan pedangnya.

Dua pedang beradu, angin kencang berhembus melingkar, hampir menghempaskan lainnya yang terpaku melihat pertarungan mereka berdua.

Dentingan pedang menggema. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan. Darah mewarnai tubuh mereka berdua yang bertarung memperebutkan seorang raja yang berkedudukan di bawah dewa. Sampai akhirnya suara tubuh yang menghantam tembok menghentikan suara dentingan pedang.

"YUGI!!" teriak Anzu saat melihat tubuh Yugi merosot duduk di lantai setelah menghantam tembok. Sebuah pedang teracung di depan wajah lelaki itu seakan siap menusuknya.

"A...ibou..."

Kaiba menyeringai. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan menurunkannya dengan cepat ke arah dada kiri Yugi. Tetapi, gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata Yugi melebar melihat tubuh Kaiba yang gemetar dan tidak jadi menyerangnya.

Kaiba melempar pedangnya, dia perlahan mundur dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya. Yugi terpaku melihat warna mata Kaiba yang berubah-ubah dari merah ke biru dan kembali ke merah, dan terus begitu.

"Yu...gi..." ucap Kaiba. Dia menurunkan tangannya, memperlihatkan matanya yang berbeda warna. "Cepat... serang..."

"Kai...ba..." gumam Yugi, berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya. "Kau..."

"Cepat, Yugi!! Sera-!" Tubuh Kaiba tersentak, matanya yang biru berubah menjadi merah lagi. "Sialan kau, Seto Kaiba!!"

"Cepat, Yugi!! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!!" teriak Kaiba, berusaha melawan sisi gelap yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tapi, Kaiba..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!! Kau ingin menolong pacarmu, kan- UKH!!" Kaiba semakin membungkuk. cengkeramannya di wajahnya sendiri semakin keras. "Serang aku!!"

Yugi meraih pedangnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Kaiba yang jatuh berlutut. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan...

...pedang itu hanya menusuk lantai...

Yugi membuat serangannya meleset.

"Apa-apaan kau, Yugi!!" bentak Kaiba. Yugi menatap serius ke arah lelaki di hadapannya, tangannya yang masih memegang pedang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku... tidak bisa." Jawaban Yugi membuat mata Kaiba melebar.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa!!"

"Aku... tidak ingin membunuhmu."

Kaiba menggeram. "Bodoh!! Cepat bunuh aku!! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!! Dia akan- UKH!! AAAARRRGHH!!!!"

"KAIBA!!" teriak Yugi. Dia baru akan menjangkau Kaiba ketika tangan Kaiba mencengkeram lehernya dan mengangkatnya. Mata Kaiba telah berubah menjadi merah seutuhnya, seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bodoh... bodoh..." ejek Kaiba. "Jika kau mendengarkannya tadi, aku pasti sudah mati." Dia mengambil pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke Yugi.

Atem melihat semuanya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia sangat ingin menolong partnernya, tetapi dengan tubuhnya yang seperti itu, dia tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya telah kaku, pandangannya buram, dia tak bisa berteriak. Dan ditengah teriakan takut teman-temannya, pandangan dan pikirannya menjadi gelap.

**TBC...**

**A/N : ......**

Iblis Kira : (Nyolek-nyolek author yang tepar di kasur pakai gagang sapu) Halo... masih hidup...?

Malaikat Light : (merebut sapu dari Iblis Kira) Jangan ganggu dia!! Kasihan dia!! Dia harus nulis fic ini sekaligus mengerjakan tugas!"

Iblis Kira : Kasihan apanya. Yang dia lakuin cuma mikirin adegan rape doang. Masa minta saran adegan rape lewat fb, yang bener aja.

Malaikat Light : Itu karena pikirannya masih polos! Membuat adegan rape di chapter ini saja sudah menguras pikirannya! Lagipula dia juga harus memikirkan bagaimana kata-kata yang sesuai untuk menjelaskan adegan rape di chapter ini dengan batas kemesuman orang Indonesia.

Iblis Kira : (mendengus) Polos? Orang ini? Asal lu tahu ya, dia ini pikirannya sejajar sama si L-pervert!"

Malaikat Light : Jangan sebut Ryuzaki pervert! Dia itu orang yang lebih baik dibanding setan-God-complex kayak kau!

Iblis Kira : WHY YOU!!

Scarlet : (Ngelempar botol obat nyamuk ke kepala Iblis Kira) Berisik. Ada orang lagi tidur juga. (Tepar lagi)

Iblis Kira : (Menatap author dengan tatapan psycho. Tangan kiri memegang kepalanya, tangan kanan siap-siap Death Note(chibi-style))

Malaikat Light : (tersenyum ke arah kamera) Baiklah. Kami akan menjawab review anda mewakili author yang saat ini sedang beristirahat.

-

To Messiah Hikari : Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya.

Iblis Kira : (membaca review) Nih anak mintanya puzzleshipping mulu. Kayaknya wajahnya dia udah kayak puzzle, deh.

Malaikat Light : Hush! Jangan menghina pembaca!

-

To Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : Thanx a lot for your review and support.

Iblis Kira : (Membaca dialog Yugi, Dika, dan Yami. Sarkastik) Udah deh... jangan sok polos gitu. Gerah ngeliatnya.

Malaikat Light : (mukul Iblis Kira pakai gagang sapu) Sudah dibilang jangan kasih komen ke pembaca! Lagipula, kalau dia di bawah umur, wajar nggak baca fic ini! Kau tak bisa mendesaknya!!

Iblis Kira : (Megang kepala yang benjol. Cemberut) Author-nya juga masih termasuk di bawah umur...

-

To ArchXora : Thank you for your review and support.

DevilXora : Akhirnya chapter yang kutunggu... GWAHAHAHAHA...!!!

Iblis Kira : Akhirnya dunia jatuh ke tanganku... BWAHAHAHAHA...!!!!

AngelXora : Ya Ra... ampunilah anak dombamu yang tersesat ini...

Malaikat Light : (Ponsel di telinga, wajah serius) Halo RSJ! Ada dua setan gila nyasar di tempat saya! Mohon diangkut dan dikekang segera!

Para setan yang dimaksud : HEY!!

-

To Death Angel : Thanx for review.

Iblis Kira : (frown) Si anak gila juga review...

Malaikat Light : Jangan menghina!

Death Angel : (tersenyum) Kira... katakan satu hal lagi dan akan kubuat kau hamil bayinya Ryuk.

Iblis Kira : (bungkam)

-

To Shigeru-chan : Thanx.

Iblis Kira : (Siap death note) Orang malas, bunuh!

Malaikat Light : Jangan! (merebut death note dari Iblis Kira) Dia sudah mereview fic ini! Itu saja sudah membuktikan bahwa dia tidak malas!

-

To Yamino Kamichama 666 : Thanx a lot.

Iblis Kira : (membaca review. Mata gelap, vein popped + dark aura) Boleh gw ngebunuh si bajingan ini?

Malaikat Light : Aku berpihak padamu.

Iblis Kira : (menyeringai) Bagus. (Menulis nama asli Hikari_07 di death note)

Malaikat Light : Keterangan kematiannya apa?

Iblis Kira : Mati kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan ngeliat dua anak anjing lagi –sensor-.

Malaikat Light : (~_o)? Kenapa?

Iblis Kira : Soalnya dia minta puppyshipping.

Malaikat Light : ?(~.o)?

-

Malaikat Light : (bows) Terima kasih pada anda semua telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic author-

Iblis Kira : Yang amburadul, jelek, ga jelas, pokoknya yg jelek-jelek ada.

Malaikat Light : (jitak Iblis Kira sekeras mungkin. Tersenyum lagi ke arah kamera) Dan tolong review chapter ini bila anda berkenan.

Iblis Kira : Dua Death Note gratis untuk dua orang pereview pertama. Ditambah Ryuk dan Ryuzaki sebagai piaraan!

Malaikat Light : (Bacok Iblis Kira berkali-kali) Jangan sebut Ryuzaki piaraan dan jangan kasih Ryuzaki ke siapapun, you bastard!! Dia itu piaraanku!!

Iblis Kira : (tepar berlumuran darah) Lu juga nyebut dia piaraan...

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

....

......

.........

With Death Note on top,

-

Kira and Light and the unconcious Scarlet.


	11. January

**Warning : **_**Membosankan.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**JANUARY**

**

* * *

  
**

Di saat dia terbangun, Atem melihat cahaya putih terang. Dia mengerjap, membiasakan matanya dari sinar matahari siang yang masuk melalui jendela. Matanya bergerak dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di ruang asing, tidak lagi berada di gedung tempat dirinya disiksa.

Pukulan... cambukan... tebasan pisau... dia memasuki dirinya... darah...

Tubuh Atem menegang saat teringat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya, dia bisa merasakan kedua tangannya yang gemetar terkepal erat.

Dia melirik ke arah tangannya yang dipenuhi selang infus, dan merasakan sesuatu terpasang di wajahnya... tepat di bawah hidungnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi balutan perban. Suara berisik dari cardiograph membuatnya sadar bahwa dia masih hidup.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan berniat untuk mencabut infus-infus yang menghiasinya ketika jari-jari hangat menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya kembali tegang.

"Jangan. Tidak boleh."

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah Yugi yang serius.

'_Aibou...'_ Dia ingin sekali mengatakannya, tetapi suaranya tidak keluar walau mulutnya sudah terbuka.

"Sssst." Yugi menenangkan sembari ibu jarinya mengelus lengan gadis itu secara melingkar. Dia mengelus pipi Atem dengan lembut dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Segalanya baik-baik saja."

Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berbalik, membuat rasa panik menguasai gadis yang terbaring di ranjang. "Tenanglah. Aku hanya mau memberitahu dokter kalau kamu sudah sadar." Dia tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan bahu Atem. "Aku akan segera kembali."

-

"Helo, Atem!"

Mata Atem melebar ketika melihat dokter yang dibawa Yugi. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Yugi yang melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah gadis itu, terkekeh.

"Kaget?" tanyanya disambut anggukan dari Atem. Sang dokter mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung jongkok merajuk di sudut kamar dengan telunjuk bergerak melingkar di lantai.

"Kenapa, sih, setiap orang selalu kaget melihatku jadi dokter di sini...?" gumam dokter itu kecewa, air mata menggantung (anime-style). "Waktu kalian nganterin Atem ke sini juga, Honda, Ryuji, dan Malik sampai heboh gitu."

Yugi dan Atem sweatdrop melihatnya. "Apa boleh buat. Siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau kau jadi dokter, Mai. Dengan gaya kehidupanmu itu." kata Yugi.

Mai sesenggukan. "Tapi... tapi... apa salahnya! Manusia itu, kan, nggak bisa cuma dinilai dari luar aja!!"

Yugi menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas. "Bukannya kau mau memeriksa Atem?"

Mata Mai lebar. "Oh, iya..." dia tertawa garing. "Hehehe... sori..." Dia memeriksa tubuh Atem. Dan saat Mai mulai membuka baju Atem untuk memeriksa luka-luka, Yugi langsung berbalik dengan wajah merah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menarik stetoskopnya dan tersenyum. "Lumayan. Pernafasan mulai lancar. Jahitan sudah nggak bengkak. Luka-luka udah mulai sembuh. Lebam-lebam sudah mulai hilang. Tenggorokanmu sedikit terluka, jadi untuk sementara jangan bersuara. Dan untuk tubuhmu, makan sekali juga cukup untuk membuat tubuhmu kuat memegang pulpen dan kertas." Dia menulis sesuatu di clipboard-nya. "Ok. Lancar."

Yugi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa caramu bicara juga seperti ini waktu memberitahu pasien lain soal kondisi mereka?"

"Ya nggaklah... kalian ini, kan, temanku. Jadi, ngomong kayak kita lagi ngumpul aja! Lebih asyik! No formalities!" kata Mai santai, membuat Yugi sweatdrop.

"Dasar."

Mai membuang muka. "Huh! Ok, aku keluar dulu buat ngambil jatah makanannya dia." Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan berbalik. "Jaga dia!"

"Ya, ya..."

Mai keluar kamar setelah menutup pintu, tapi pintu terbuka lagi dan kepala Mai melongok ke dalam dengan tatapan memperingati. "Jangan macem-macem pada pasien selama aku pergi, mengerti!" Dan dia pergi. Meninggalkan Atem yang bingung dan Yugi yang wajahnya semerah tomat.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, Atem semakin lama semakin membaik. Dia mulai bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walau pelan dan terdengar tidak jelas.

"Aibou..." panggil Atem pelan. Yugi menoleh ke arahnya tersenyum.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang... terjadi pada... Ka...iba...?"

Mata Yugi menggelap ketika mendengar nama orang yang telah menyiksa Atem. "Dia koma."

Mata Atem melebar. "Koma? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Yugi mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang tisu untuk mengelap mulut Atem yang belepotan makanan. "Sejak kejadian itu, dia terus tidak sadarkan diri."

Atem menunduk, tatapan matanya kosong. "Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi? Aku me...lihat Kaiba akan... menu...sukmu, tapi setelah itu pan...dangan...ku gelap."

Yugi menatap gadis dihadapannya dan menghela nafas. "Kaiba memang akan menusukku, tapi Jounochi telah menolongku."

"Jouno...chi?"

"Ya..."

**Flashback.**

_Kaiba mencengkeram leher Yugi dan mengangkatnya. Mata Kaiba telah berubah menjadi merah seutuhnya, seringai licik terlihat di wajahnya._

"_Bodoh... bodoh..." ejek Kaiba. "Jika kau mendengarkannya tadi, aku pasti sudah mati." Dia mengambil pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke Yugi._

"_YUGI!!" teriak teman-temannya, mereka berlari untuk menyelamatkan Yugi, tetapi para serigala kegelapan menghalangi mereka._

_Kaiba menyeringai. "Dengan ini selesai sudah." Dia mengayunkan pedangnya. "SELAMAT TINGGAL, YUGI MUTOU!! KITA BERTEMU LAGI DI NERAKA!!!"_

_Mata semua orang terbelalak ketika darah menyembur dari luka tebasan. Tubuh Yugi terlepas dan jatuh, matanya melebar melihat tubuh Kaiba yang perlahan ambruk. Dia memindahkan pandangannya dari tubuh Kaiba yang terkapar di lantai dan mendapati Jounochi yang terengah memegang pedang Yugi yang berlumuran darah._

_Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipi lelaki pirang itu. Dia menjatuhkan pedang tersebut dan berlutut di samping tubuh Kaiba yang berusaha mengambil nafas._

_Warna mata Kaiba terus berubah, dari merah ke biru dan sebaliknya, bagaikan kelap-kelip lampu kecil di pohon natal. Dengan susah payah, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata di wajah Jounochi. Dia tersenyum, mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah di ambang batas untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kekasihnya sebelum kembali terbaring di lantai. Mata jounochi lebar._

_Kaiba menoleh ke arah Yugi. "Cepat selesaikan, Yugi. Sebelum dia kembali lagi."_

_Yugi ingin menolaknya, tetapi saat dia melihat Jounochi yang gemetar menahan diri, dia langsung diam. Dia berdiri untuk mengambil pedangnya – mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya – dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke dada kiri Kaiba._

_Mata jounochi terpejam erat ketika pedang meluncur ke arah tubuh kekasihnya. Dan di saat pedang tersebut menusuk Kaiba, cahaya putih yang membutakan menyelimuti mereka._

**End of Flashback.**

"Dan begitu cahaya itu menghilang, luka di tubuhku dan Kaiba sembuh. Walau Kaiba hidup, dia koma sampai sekarang."

Atem menatap makanannya diam. "Kasihan Jounochi..."

Suara ketuka memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Ya?" sahut Yugi. Pintu terbuka dan Mai masuk diikuti seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ada tamu." kata Mai. Dia menyingkir, dan orang di belakangnya membuat Yugi dan Atem terkejut.

"Jou?"

Jounochi menunduk, matanya tertutupi poni. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan lalu bersujud, membuat Yugi dan Atem semakin terbelalak.

"A-apa yang kau-!"

"Maaf!!" teriak Jounochi, masih bersujud. "Memang hal ini tak bisa menggantikan apa yang telah terjadi, tapi aku minta maaf apa yang telah pacarku lakukan padamu, Atem!! Jika bisa, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa!! Aku tak bisa menggantikan tempatmu!! Aku tak bisa menyembuhkan trauma-mu!!"

Atem terkesiap kaget. Jounochi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

"Aku tahu, sekarang kau tidak bisa disentuh lelaki selain Yugi. Bahkan, Yugi pun butuh waktu untuk bisa menyentuhmu tanpa membuat tubuhmu tegang." Jounochi semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan aku minta maaf atas segalanya, mewakili Kaiba – yang entah apa dia akan tersadar dari koma atau tidak. Jadi..." Jounochi tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Tenggorokannya serasa disumbat sesuatu. Air mata mengalir menetes ke lantai.

Atem dan Yugi saling berpandangan. Atem kemudian menunduk, poni menutupi kedua matanya. Dia lalu mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke pinggir ranjang dan berusaha berdiri dengan bertopang pada ranjang.

Yugi, yang melihat Atem berusaha berjalan ke arah Jounochi dan jatuh, memegang lengan gadis itu. Atem menoleh ke arah Yugi – yang tersenyum – dengan ekspresi terkejut sebelum membalas senyuman aibou-nya, dan berjalan ke arah sahabat baiknya dengan bantuan partnernya.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di depan Jounochi. Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk mengangkat kepala sahabat baiknya – yang terkejut. "Sudahlah, Jou..." kata Atem perlahan. "I... tu... bukan... salah... mu. I-itu ju-ju... ga bu... kan... salah... nya. Di-dia... di... kenda... li... kan. A... ku... bisa... me... lihatnya." Dia terbatuk-batuk. "Kau tidak... se... harus... nya... memi... kir... kan hal i... tu. Kau... ti... dak... seharusnya bera... da... di... sini... juga. Di... a... mem... butuh... kan... mu... di... si... sinya." Atem tersenyum. "Dan... aku... te... lah... me... ma... afkan... nya... se... jak la... ma..."

Air mata kembali mengalir di wajah Jounochi. Dia lalu memeluk Atem erat, terisak di bahu gadis itu. Berulang-ulang mengucapkan "terima kasih" seperti mengucapkan doa.

Atem mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya. Perlahan mengelus rambut lelaki itu, menghiburnya. Setiap kali Jounochi mengucapkan "terima kasih", dia menganggukkan kepala pelan. Dan kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu yang menghentikan gerakannya.

"Angel Links..." gumam Jounochi di telinga Atem yang gerakannya terhenti.

Atem melepas pelukan dan menatap Jounochi bingung. "Apa?"

"Angel Links," ulang Jounochi, tatapannya serius. "Sebelum Kaiba pingsan, dia membisikkan hal itu padaku. Dia bilang 'dia' merasuki tubuhnya karena mengincar itu. 'Dia' pikir itu ada di dalam tubuhmu, tapi ternyata salah."

'_Angel Links?'_ pikir Atem, bingung. _'Apa itu?'_

Jounochi beranjak berdiri. Dia menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian." Dia membungkuk. "Terima kasih telah memaafkannya."

Jounochi melangkah ke arah pintu. Atem – yang telah berada di ranjang – menarik-narik lengan Yugi dan meminta lelaki itu untuk menemani Jounochi. Yugi mengangguk dan keluar menyusul sahabat baik mereka.

"Mai." panggil Atem.

Mai – yang mau keluar – menoleh. "Apa?"

"Bi... sa... kau me... merik... saku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Atem, Mai langsung berlari panik ke arah gadis mesir itu. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Atau luka-lukamu terbuka?"

Atem menggeleng. Dan ucapan Atem berikutnya membuat mata Mai melebar.

"Tes ke... hami... lan."

* * *

"Angel Links?" tanya Isis dan Anzu. Atem mengangguk.

"Ya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu, Isis?" tanya Atem.

Isis menaruh keranjang buah di atas meja dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Alisnya menaut serius, berpikir. "Entahlah. Tapi, aku merasa familiar dengan kata-kata itu."

Anzu mengambil apel dari keranjang dan mengupas kulitnya sebelum menaruhnya ke piring untuk disajikan pada Atem. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Atem menerima apel dari Anzu dan mulai memakannya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu ingin makan apel, padahal dia sama-sekali tidak menyukai buah itu. "Tiga hari lalu Jounochi berkunjung. Dia bilang sebelum Kaiba koma, dia membisikkan hal itu di telinganya. Katanya 'dia' mengincar itu, dan salah mengira itu ada padaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud."

"Mungkin kegelapan yang merasukinya." kata Isis. Atem mengangguk.

"Mungkin."

Anzu menghela nafas. "Tapi, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa percaya. Kaiba itu, kan, cowok paling kuat dan paling keras kepala, kenapa dia bisa dikuasai kegelapan?"

Isis dan Atem terdiam menatap gadis berambut cokelat itu sebelum menggerakkan bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi Seth, yang juga orang paling keras kepala dan paling kuat yang pernah kukenal, bisa dikendalikan kegelapan Akhnadin."

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Pintu terbuka dan Mai masuk dengan wajah serius.

"Atem..." Mai menatap Atem serius. Dan Atem mengangguk, mengetahui apa yang akan disampaikan dokter wanita tersebut dan membiarkan dua temannya mendengarkan. "Positif."

Mata Atem melebar mendengar ucapan Mai. Dia menunduk memandangi perutnya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus perutnya. "Begitu..." gumamnya pelan, ekspresinya sedih.

Tiba-tiba, kata-kata Ra sebelum Atem dihidupkan kembali, terngiang di telinganya.

'_**Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan sesuatu sejak tiga ribu tahun lalu, walau mungkin kau telah melupakannya. Itulah mengapa kau akan kukembalikan dengan beberapa... perubahan jadi kau bisa mencapai keinginanmu itu selama kesempatan hidupmu.'**_

Dan sekarang, dia mengerti maksudnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Eh? Tentang apa ini? Apanya yang positif?" tanya Anzu bingung, dia menoleh ke arah Mai lalu ke arah Atem.

Kesunyian menyeruak sebelum suara Atem memecahnya.

"Aku... hamil."

Ucapan Atem membuat mata Isis dan Anzu melebar terkejut. "Hamil?" gumam mereka terkejut. Atem mengangguk.

Mereka berdua menunduk simpati. "Begitu... jadi Kaiba telah..."

"Bukan. Bukan Kaiba." Isis, Anzu, dan Atem langsung menoleh ke arah Mai terkejut.

"Bukan?!" seru mereka bersamaan. Mai mengangguk.

"Ya, bukan dia. Kaiba memperkosamu sebulan lalu, kan?"

Ucapan "memperkosa" membuat tubuh Atem sedikit gemetar.

Mai berdehem menyesali ucapannya yang blak-blakan sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu berarti bayi dalam kandunganmu bukan miliknya. Karena umur kehamilanmu hampir empat bulan."

Mereka semua terdiam. Atem, dengan mata lebar, menatap perutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Empat bulan..." gumamnya terkejut. Empat bulan?! Jangan-jangan bayi ini...

"Empat bulan? Kalau begitu siapa yang-"

"Aibou..." gumam Atem, memotong ucapan Anzu. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah gadis mesir yang terlihat sengsara itu.

Anzu – dengan susah payah – tersenyum menghibur. "Hey, tenanglah. Aku yakin kau dan Yugi akan menjadi orangtua yang baik ketika saatnya tiba. Dan..."

"Anzu!" Atem tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membentak. Melihat ekspresi Anzu, dia sadar bahwa sudah terlambat untuk menarik balik. Dia harus mengatakan rahasianya. "Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan."

Bibir ketiga temannya tertekuk. "Lalu, apa?" tanya Isis lembut.

Atem memejamkan matanya erat, menyembunyikan berbagai emosi yang melandanya. "Isis, Anzu, Mai..." Dia menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan memberanikan diri. "Aku hanya diberi waktu satu tahun, jadi... begitu bayinya lahir... aku akan pergi." Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu retak di dalam dirinya ketika dia mengatakan hal itu keras-keras.

Suasana menjadi begitu sunyi, sangat sunyi, dan dia membuka matanya untuk buat yakin bahwa Mai dan Anzu tidak pingsan – dia tahu bahwa Isis itu wanita yang kuat, jadi dia tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Mata ketiga temannya lebar dan berair ketika menatap dirinya.

"Atem..." Anzu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk gadis mesir itu. "Ma-maaf!"

Atem menggeleng kepala, memaksa emosi-emosi menghilang dari matanya. "Jangan." Hal terakhir yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah rasa kasihan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mai berhasil menjernihkan pikirannya. "Apa... apa kau sudah bilang ke Yugi?"

Lagi, Atem menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak." Dia menatap tajam ke arah mereka bertiga. "Dan kalian tidak akan memberitahunya juga."

"Tentu saja tidak." Isis berkata dengan lembut bagaikan seorang ibu menghibur anaknya. "Tapi, aku pikir kau harus mengatakannya. Dia berhak untuk tahu."

Atem memalingkan muka dan menghela nafas. "Aku tahu. Dan aku akan memberitahunya, nanti." Dia sama-sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melakukannya. Memberitahu ketiga teman perempuannya saja sudah begitu menyakitkan.

Dia, sejak dulu, selalu bisa menguasai emosinya. Tapi kontrol-dirinya telah semakin memudar selama beberapa bulan ini... dengan setiap senyuman dari Yugi padanya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia tidak kembali pada lelaki itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Dan dia mulai menangis di dalam pelukan ketiga teman perempuannya yang juga ikut menangis bersamanya.

* * *

"Bagaimana, tuan?" Suara menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap berdinding batu, disambut suara kekehan mengerikan.

"Tak kusangka dia benar-benar tidak memilikinya." Suara kekehan kembali terdengar. "Dan keberuntungan memang ada di tanganku. Walau gagal, aku telah menemukannya!"

Chastity dan Bakura hanya diam berlutut dengan kepala menunduk. Seringai puas terlihat di bibir pria yang menjadi pemimpin mereka.

"Terlebih lagi, aku sudah menandai gadis itu." Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Tenang saja, Atem. Aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menjadi istriku, dan lalu..." Dia menjilat darah yang melumuri tangannya. "Kau akan menjadi tumbal untuk membangkitkan kegelapan yang sesungguhnya. Hahahahahahaha!!!" Tawanya yang gelap menggema dalam ruangan itu.

Dia kemudian duduk di takhtanya. Kaki disilang, dan kedua tangannya menaut, seperti seorang pria yang akan membicarakan bisnis dengan rekan kerjasamanya.

"Chastity, Bakura."

"Ya!" sahut Chastity dan Bakura. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Ubah rencana." Pria itu bersandar, dan bertopang dagu. Seringaian licik masih terlihat. "Sasaran kita sekarang...

...Yugi Mutou."

**TBC...**

**A/N : **

Iblis Kira : (celingukan) Mana si author-bastard itu?

Malaikat Light : (Minum teh bak seorang bangsawan) Lagi sibuk. Soalnya dia ada ujian.

Iblis Kira : (sarkastik) Alaaah... paling dia lagi santai entah dimana. Dia itu, kan, paling males kalo disuruh belajar.

Malaikat Light : Belum tentu. Walau otaknya nggak setara kita berdua, dia itu jagonya dalam kerja keras.

Iblis Kira : Iya. Jagonya, kalo sudah terlanjur melakukannya.

Malaikat Light : (menjitak Kira keras-keras) Aaaaaaaah, udah deh!! Kok jadi ngomongin orang gini!! (menoleh ke arah kamera) Selamat... entah kapan kalian membaca cerita ini, malam, siang, pagi, sore... bertemu lagi dengan kami berdua, Light Yagami dan...!! (melambai ke Kira)

Iblis Kira : (tanpa ekspresi) Edward Cullen. (Dijitak lagi)

Malaikat Light : (Pasang senyum tanpa dosa, menghiraukan Kira yang menatapnya tajam) Kami berdua akan membaca dan menjawab review dari para pembaca sekalian. (sulking) Walaupun lebih sedikit dari biasanya.

Iblis Kira : Ya mau gimana lagi. Orang chapter sebelumnya sama-sekali nggak bisa direview lewat hape. Tuh saksinya, si Death crazy Angel. (dilempar sepatu entah dari mana)

Malaikat Light : (tertawa nervous) Ayo kita mulai saja!

-

**To Vi ChaN :** Thanx atas review dan pujiannya.

Iblis Kira : Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Malaikat Light : Hush! Tutup mulutmu!

-

**To Dika the WINGed Kuriboh** : Thanx a lot.

Iblis Kira : (Two thumbs up) Wuokeh banget! Gw juga suka si jamur itu diinjek-injek! Baru kali ini kita sependapat!

Malaikat Light : (mengangguk) Setuju! Daripada diinjek, aku lebih suka dia digiles pake buldoser!

Kaiba : (Death glare at the devil and angel)

Malaikat Light dan Iblis Kira : (siul pura-pura tidak tahu)

-

**To GreenOpalus** : Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan anda.

Iblis Kira dan Malaikat Light : Sama. Gw juga pengen banget ngebunuh dia.

Kaiba : (veins popped)

-

**To Death Angel **: Thanx.

Iblis Kira : (nutup kuping pakai ear-plug) Gila ni cewek! Teriakannya setara ama Misa.

Malaikat Light : (nutup kuping pake tangan dan bergumam) Inilah kenapa aku lebih milih Ryuuzaki dibanding dia. (menatap tajam ke arah Kira) Ini salahmu Misa jadi pacar kita.

Iblis Kira : (protes) Kenapa salahku! Kau juga menyetujuinya, kan?!

Malaikat Light : Aku menyetujuinya karena nggak mau melukai perasaanya!!

Iblis Kira : Makanya gw nyebut lu orang lemah! Dasar!

Malaikat Light : (menendang Kira tepat di 'anu'nya)

Iblis Kira : OOOOOOUUUUUUUCHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS D*CK!!!!!!!!!!!

-

**To Yamino Kamichama 666** : Thanx for your review, support, and compliment.

Iblis Kira : (Terbelalak kaget penuh horor) KENAPA DIA MASIH HIDUP!!!!!!!!!

Malaikat Light : (tatapan horor) BENAR!!! KENAPA SI BAJINGAN ITU MASIH HIDUP!!!!!!!!!?

Hikari_07 : (menatap mereka dengan wajah polos dan senyum kemenangan)

Iblis Kira dan Malaikat Light : (veins popped + dark aura + kill intention + Death Note in hand + a pen) Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

Yami : (Geplak si iblis dan malaikat sebelum menarik Hikari_07 keluar dari ruang review)

-

**To Messiah Hikari** : Thanx so much.

Iblis Kira : Nah, ini dia si pecinta bokong orang! Dan biasa aja kali, mbak. Lebay banget, sih.

Malaikat Light : (berhigh-five) YES!! Makin banyak yang benci si jamur!! Gimana kalo kita buat klub THE KAIBA'S HATER!!!!!!!!

Kaiba : (pedang di tangan, mau membunuh si iblis dan malaikat, tetapi dicegah dari belakang oleh para kru Yu-Gi-Oh)

-

Malaikat Light : (bows) Terima kasih banyak atas review-review kalian, author sangat menghargainya. Dan maaf bila fic-nya-

Iblis Kira : Jelek, payah, jelek, amburadul, jelek, tidak dimengerti, jelek, tidak menghibur, jelek, dan membosankan.

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Kau bilang kata "jelek" lima kali...

Iblis Kira : (tampang – sok – polos) Ow... benarkah?

Malaikat Light : (scoffed) Pokoknya, Please review if don't mind. Dan author juga membuat behind-scene fic ini!! Jadi-

Iblis Kira : (teriak sekeras mungkin) JANGAN DIBACA!! JANGAN!! ATAU KALIAN BAKALAN KENA KANKER DAN MATI MEMBUSUK DI POJOKAN!!!

Malaikat Light : (menendang Kira sekeras mungkin dan menginjak-injaknya berkali-kali)

...

....

.....

With Death Note on top and crimson camelia,

-

Kira and Light Yagami, and Scarlet Natsume that nowhere.


	12. February

**Warning : **_**Abuse-self. Sappy. Boring.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**FEBRUARY**

**

* * *

  
**

"Aku mau mandi."

Yugi menatap heran ke arah perempuan yang dulunya adalah sisi lain dirinya. Lagi? Rasanya baru empat jam lalu sejak perempuan itu mandi.

"Lagi?" tanya Yugi, menyuarakan pikirannya. Apa-apaan itu? Atem tak pernah separah ini dalam kebersihan. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini. Bisa-bisa tagihan air numpuk.

Atem tidak menghiraukan Yugi, dan terus saja berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yugi melihat kepergian perempuan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ada yang berbeda dari mantan pharaoh itu. Dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Ketika akhirnya Atem masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, Yugi mengeluarkan helaan nafas. Sudah tiga minggu sejak keluarnya Atem dari rumah sakit. Luka-luka Atem sudah mulai hilang, walau terlihat bekas-bekasnya. Kemampuan bicaranya pun semakin membaik. Kini dia terlihat sama seperti sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Tapi...

Sesuatu berbeda. Dia yang biasanya hanya mandi dua kali sehari, kini mandi empat kali sehari, bahkan bisa sampai tujuh kali. Saat Yugi menyentuhnya, dia langsung mengernyit dan menjauh sedikit – yah... hal itu memang wajar, sih. Tidak ada perubahan pada nafsu makannya, tetapi dia selalu minta permen dan makanan mengandung gula lainnya. Setahu lelaki itu, perempuan yang serumah dengannya itu tidak suka makanan manis. Dan, _hell_...

...emosi wanita itu cepat sekali berubah!! Dan hal ini membuat lelaki itu stress. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa Atem sedang senang, sedih, marah, atau apapun. Kadang wanita itu seperti wanita kebanyakan, dan setelahnya wanita itu kembali ke dirinya saat dia masih lelaki. Dingin, kurang ekspresi, tetapi lembut.

Yugi menghela nafas lagi. Atem sekarang kalau mandi lamanya naudzubillah! Benar-benar... sepertinya tagihan air membengkak. Apa hormon ceweknya menang, ya? Cewek, kan, sukanya mandi yang lama.

Hm? Tunggu dulu. Rasanya dua minggu ini Atem lebih suka memakai pakaian lengan panjang – bahkan udara panas pun tidak mempengaruhinya. Yugi menggaruk belakang kepala heran. Ditambah lagi, rasanya perban yang membalut tubuh wanita itu tambah banyak. Apa cuma perasaan dia saja, ya?

'_Tapi, tidak yakin juga sih.'_ batin Yugi, alis menaut. '_Bukan aku yang mengganti perban-perbannya.'_

Ya... dua minggu lalu Atem melarangnya untuk mengganti perbannya. Wanita itu berkata bahwa dia bisa menggantinya sendiri dan tidak memerlukan bantuannya.

Sementara Yugi terkurung dalam pikirannya sendiri, Atem diam berdiri di kamar mandi. Seluruh pakaiannya telah dilepas. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari kecil dekat wastafel, dan membukanya untuk mencari sesuatu. Menyingkirkan botol-botol obat dan benda-benda lainnya, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicari.

Tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut, Atem melangkah ke bawah shower, mencengkeram erat benda yang ada di tangannya. Bukan benda terbaik untuk saat ini, tapi benda ini bisa membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Dia cepat-cepat menyalakan air panas, membiarkan derasnya air membasahi tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka. Dia menaruh benda itu di tempat sabun, lalu mengambil sabun untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Walau dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah memaafkannya dan telah melupakan hal itu, tetap saja... perasaan yang dia alami tidak menghilang. Malah semakin parah. Dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhannya... masih bisa merasakan perih... masih bisa merasakan sesuatu dari lelaki itu.

Kenapa masih belum bersih? Atem yakin dia telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menggosok dan terus menggosok sampai kulitnya menjadi kemerahan. Walau begitu, dia masih merasa tubuhnya kotor, menjijikan, membusuk. Masih bisa merasakan kulitnya sangat kotor.

'_Mungkin airnya kurang panas... terlalu dingin. Atau mungkin caraku salah. Aku masih belum cukup bersih!'_

Atem terus menggosokkan sabun. Tangannya, perutnya, kakinya, tubuhnya, wajahnya. Dia terus menggosok dan menggosok, lecet terlihat di balik busa yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Tangan, kaki, leher, lalu perutnya lagi. Lalu kembali lagi ke wajah, tangan, kaki, leher, perutnya, dan terus begitu berulang-ulang sebelum membasuh tubuhnya dengan air panas mendidih.

Tetapi, saat busanya hilang, rasa kotor itu masih ada. Dia masih bisa merasakannya, seakan menghinanya, sementara dia kembali berusaha membersihkannya – yang tentu saja tidak berhasil.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Helaan nafas keluar, sedang tubuhnya merosot ke lantai di bawah guyuran shower. Tubuhnya gemetar. Entah kenapa airnya tidak terasa panas lagi.

Ini percuma... pikirnya sambil membuka kedua matanya. Mustahil menghilangkan kekotoran yang tak terlihat. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, mengambil benda yang dia taruh di tempat sabun. Matanya hampa menatap benda tajam yang adalah silet di hadapannya.

Dia mengarahkan silet tersebut ke lengan kirinya secara horizontal, memegang gagangnya erat. Ya... secara horizontal lebih baik. Dia tidak ingin memotong nadinya atau apapun, kan?

Karena ini bukanlah bunuh diri. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tidak, sementara aibounya masih membutuhkan dirinya.

Dia menutup matanya dan...

Crash!!!

Luka menganga di pergelangan tangan menyambut pandangannya. Cairan merah perlahan mengalir deras. Perasaan menggelitik menyebar di dalam kulitnya. Dia menatap aliran darah yang mengucur bak sungai kecil.

Cantiknya...

Warna crimson yang sama seperti warna kedua matanya.

Dengan mata yang masih terbuka, dia menebas lengannya lagi dan lagi. Darah mengalir dari luka-lukanya, rasanya perih. Hanya, hal itu masih belum cukup baginya. Dia menginginkan rasa yang lebih sakit.

Crash!!

Atem terkesiap. Sakit, tapi belum. Tidak semenyakitkan...

Keluar. Masuk. Pukulan. Cambukan. Sabetan. Keluar. Masuk.

Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia tidak akan... dia tidak bisa... memikirkan hal itu.

Crash!

Itu semua tidak terjadi. Itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Crash!

Cuma mimpi buruk.

Crash!

Atem menunduk melihat lengannya yang penuh luka dan berdarah. Tidak, belum cukup. Dia memindahkan silet ke tangan kirinya, mengarahkannya ke tangan kanannya, dan...

Crash!

Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Tangan kirinya bergetar sedikit. Rasanya sakit.

Crash!

Pikiran Atem seakan terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sakit ini terasa menyenangkan. Apa kini dia telah menjadi psyco? Emo?

Crash!

Rasanya... lega...

'_Hentikan!'_

Dia tersentak kaget. Silet nyaris terjatuh dari tangannya.

Apa itu?

Dia melukai tangannya lagi, tidak mempedulikan suara yang tadi menggema.

'_Tolong hentikan!'_

Dia terkesiap. Siapa?!

'_Hentikan! Jangan lukai dirimu lagi!'_

"Siapa?" gumamnya waspada. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak menemukan siapapun, hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, bersiap untuk melukai lengannya lagi.

'_Jangan lakukan itu!!'_

Silet terjatuh dari tangannya. Suara dentingan menggema di dalam ruangan. Dia menoleh lagi, dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Kedua tangannya perlahan terangkat, mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Si-siapa?"

Ilusi? Apa sekarang dia berhalusinasi? Apa rasa sakit ini membuatnya menjadi gila?

'_Tolonglah... jangan menyiksa diri sendiri...'_

Tidak! Ini bukan ilusi! Siapa yang-!!

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, matanya lebar, tubuhnya gemetar. Dia menarik nafas, dan menyahut.

-

Yugi kembali dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Dia melirik ke arah jam dindingnya dan menaikkan sebelah alis.

Aneh... waktu mandinya Atem lebih lama dari biasanya.

Apa ada sesuatu?

Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Apa?" Terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

"Kau mandi sangat lama dari biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Yugi, khawatir.

"Aku hampir selesai!"

Yugi terkejut mendengar betapa seraknya suara wanita yang ada di kamar mandi itu. Dia diam berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, menunggu wanita di dalamnya keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka, Atem – yang telah mengenakan piyama lengan panjang – keluar, handuk di atas rambutnya yang basah.

Yugi menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, khawatir.

Atem melirik ke arah partnernya, tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

'_Ini dia!'_ pikir Yugi, mata menerawang. _'Dia kembali ke dirinya saat masih menjadi lelaki._'

Yugi menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah wanita di hadapannya. Dan dia terbelalak kaget ketika Atem menepis tangannya.

Mata Atem melebar. Dia melihat tatapan terluka di mata aibounya, membuat dirinya mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, kepalanya menunduk.

Yugi perlahan menarik kembali tangannya. Senyuman pedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Apa kau... menangis?"

Atem mengangkat kepalanya, tersentak atas pertanyaan Yugi. Tatapannya kosong, alisnya menaut, wajahnya mengeras. "Tidak." Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya, Yugi mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dia tidak suka ini. Dia sama sekali tidak suka ketika Atem sangat dingin padanya. Dia mendekati wanita di depannya, menghiraukan perasaan tidak mengenakkan dan peringatan yang menggema dalam pikirannya.

Tangan kanannya menangkap pinggang wanita itu, membuat Atem terbelalak kaget. "Atem..." bisiknya pelan di telinganya. Suara yang dingin, kejam, dia tidak mempedulikan konsekuensi perbuatannya yang – pastinya – tidak termaafkan.

Dia membalikkan tubuh wanita itu. Mata Atem lebar. Wanita itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tetapi Yugi mencengkeram erat bahunya, membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"A-ap-"

Yugi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Atem dengan kasar, memaksakan dirinya ke dalam mulut wanita itu. Atem berontak, dia memukul-mukul dada lelaki itu, berusaha mendorong Yugi jauh-jauh. Tetapi, semakin Atem memberontak, semakin erat cengkeraman Yugi.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Atem, tetapi bibir Yugi melumat bibirnya lagi, membungkam jeritan dan teriakan yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Kedua lengan Yugi membungkus tubuh wanita dalam pelukannya. Dia semakin mengetatkan pelukannya saat Atem semakin berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Dia tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak akan. Seberapa keras pun wanita itu memberontak, dia tetap tidak akan melepas pegangannya.

Mereka berdua jatuh, dengan punggung Yugi mendarat di ranjang, dan tubuh Atem di atasnya. Dia masih tidak melepaskan pelukan pada wanita itu, ciumannya semakin kasar dan dalam. Dia tidak peduli apapun. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Tetapi, sesuatu yang basah menetes di wajahnya. Dia merasakan tubuh Atem berhenti bergerak, lemas, seakan pasrah. Dia membuka matanya, tetesan menyambut pandangannya.

Air mata mengalir dari dalamnya tatapan warna merah yang hampa.

Tangis...

Ya, Tuhan... dia benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat keterlaluan dan tak termaafkan.

Kenapa dia melakukannya?! Padahal dia tahu persis keadaan Atem! Padahal dia sangat mengetahuinya – walau Atem menyembunyikannya. Padahal dia tahu wanita dalam pelukannya ini masih trauma! Kenapa dia tidak berhenti melakukannya?!

Dia mengangkat tangannya, mendorong kepala Atem agar berbaring di dadanya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut panjang mantan pharaoh itu, sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggangnya. Atem masih tidak bergerak dalam pelukannya. Air mata terus mengalir di wajah cantik tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Maaf, mou hitori no boku..." gumam Yugi di rambut wanita itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari Atem. Yugi mencium dahinya lembut. "Maaf, partner..." Dia mencium hidungnya. "Maaf, aibou..." Dan mencium pipinya. Masih tidak ada reaksi apapun. Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Yugi. Tubuhnya gemetar, pelukannya semakin ketat. "Maaf..." gumamnya, lagi dan lagi. "Maaf, maaf, maaf... kumohon... aibou... partner... mou... hitori no bo... ku..." isaknya. Terus lakukan hal itu sampai malam membawanya terlelap.

* * *

Tangannya terangkat ke atas wajahnya, mata crimson menatap balutan perban yang mulai ternodai merahnya darah. Kegelapan sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Kesunyian terasa menenangkan.

Dia tidak merasakan apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin menusuk akibat angin malam. Dia juga tidak merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh kokoh yang memeluknya. Tidak merasakan sesak karena pelukan yang semakin mengetat. Tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis. Bahkan dia tidak ingat sejak kapan dia menangis. Yang dia tahu hanyalah air mata yang mengalir di wajah Yugi sementara lelaki itu terus-menerus mengucapkan kata "maaf" tanpa lelah sampai tidur menjemput.

Yugi... aibou... partner... mou hitori no ore... begitu banyak nama panggilan untuknya. Kedua mata crimsonnya bergerak menatap wajah tidur lelaki di sampingnya. Lelaki... yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Sebelah tangannya perlahan mengelus perutnya. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu mulai membesar, mulai menonjol. Kehamilannya sudah semakin besar. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa menyembunyikan hal ini darinya.

Dia ingin sekali memberitahu partnernya. Ingin sekali. Hanya, tak bisa dia lakukan. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi aibounya saat mengetahui batas waktunya di dunia. Dan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan anaknya juga. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

Apakah dewa akan berbaik hati memberikan tambahan waktu jika dia memintanya? Dia ingin sekali memeluk anaknya. Merawatnya... membesarkannya... melihatnya bahagia... dia ingin sekali mengawasinya.

Atem tersentak. Apa-apaan dia ini! Dewa telah memberikannya kesempatan hidup – walau hanya sebentar – dan dia seharusnya bersyukur. Apa kehamilan ini yang telah mempengaruhi pikirannya?

Suara erangan Yugi menariknya dari pikirannya. Pelukan di tubuhnya semakin erat. Atem mengadah, menatap wajah tidur Yugi sesaat, sebelum menutup kedua matanya dan sesaat mencium lembut bibir lelaki di depannya, menghiraukan perasaan tegang yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, aibou..." Dia menaruh kepalanya di dada Yugi. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap datar. "Dan... terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini..." bisiknya, kedua matanya terpejam, menyambut lagu pengantar tidur yang menggema di telinganya.

* * *

Ryo Bakura selalu bangun lebih awal dibanding orang lain. Biasanya, dia selalu mengikuti kegiatan rutinnya ; sarapan, bersih-bersih, lalu ke tempat galian, mencari dan meneliti artifak atau fosil, membuat laporan, dan pulang. Hanya saja kali ini, dia berada di Jepang. Otomatis kegiatannya berubah – walau dia masih tetap bangun pagi, sudah kebiasaan.

Tetapi, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali keluar pagi ini. Dia pun bingung, dia biasanya suka keluar siang saat libur. Mungkin yang namanya kebiasaan sulit diubah.

Awalnya, dia tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Aneh? Apanya? Dia menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa dia mencari sesuatu yang aneh? Kacau.

"Ryo-kun?"

Dia menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya melebar melihat seorang wanita yang menyambut pandangannya.

"Lumiere?!"

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Lumiere' itu tersenyum dan berlari ke arah lelaki berambut putih itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya melambai seiring langkah yang diambilnya.

Wanita itu lalu membungkuk, tersenyum cerah ke arah Ryo. "Hei! Sudah lama sekali, ya!!"

Ryo – yang masih bengong – tersentak, dia menatap gadis di depannya lirih. "Ya..."

Lumiere memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

Alis Lumiere menaut. "Kenapa tampangmu begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Ryo memasang wajah senyum. "Cuma kaget melihatmu di sini, itu saja."

Gadis itu memegang dagunya sendiri. "Hm..."

Ryo memberi tatapan menyelidik. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ada urusan di sini." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu! Kudengar kau ada di Mesir!"

Ryo mengangguk. "Ya. Kebetulan aku lagi libur." Dia berusaha menyembunyikan kepedihan di wajahnya. "Apa kau... mau mengunjungi Malik? Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang melihatmu."

Mata emas gadis itu melebar. "Malik di sini juga?!" serunya terkejut. Ryo mengangguk. Wajah Lumiere menjadi cerah, dia mengangguk cepat. "Ya! Sudah lama banget sejak aku terakhir bertemu dengannya!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Dengan itu, Ryo berjalan menuju apartemen Malik, diikuti Lumiere di belakangnya.

Mungkin... rasa sakit ini akan terulang lagi. Mungkin... kepedihan ini akan muncul kembali. Tetapi, dia senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

His beloved maiden...

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Hn...

Malaikat Light : Weks!! Kok, lu nongol lagi!!

Hn...

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Balik lagi jadi Scarlet, gih.

Hn...

Malaikat Light : (menampar dahinya sendiri) Please, deh, Chastity! Balik lagi jadi Scarlet! Ini udah author's note!

Hn...

Iblis Kira : (sweatdrop) What's with Scarlet and their DID?

(Cat : DID = Dissociative Identity Disorder = Kepribadian ganda)

-

**To Vi ChaN91312 : **Thank you for your review.

Iblis Kira : (membaca review. Mengangkat sebelah alis) Kisah bidadari? Yang mana? Lu tau nggak, author?

Author : Hn...

Iblis Kira : (sweatdrops)

Malaikat Light : Udah. Jangan ngajak dia ngomong lagi.

-

**To Messiah Hikari : **Thanx for your review and support.

Iblis Kira : Light, si Messy mau daftar ke klub jahanammu, tuh.

Malaikat Light : Sungguhan?

Iblis Kira : (ngangguk)

Malaikat Light : (nulis nama Messiah di daftar klub) Siiiip!! Nambah satu pembenci Kaiba!

Kaiba : (komat-kamit dalam hati) Sabar... sabar... kalo aja gw nggak lagi koma, lu dah gw giles.

Malaikat Light : Eh? Bosnya si rambut ubanan itu? (menghindar dari serangan Bakura yang entah dari mana) Hm...

Iblis Kira : Setahu gw yang pasti si abang Zork bakalan nongol di fic ini.

Malaikat Light : (O.O) Abang Zork yang punya Atem-obsesi di ficnya si Messy?!

Iblis Kira : (ngangguk)

Malaikat Light : Oh gee... nambah lagi satu makhluk laknat selain si jamur dan si ubanan....

Kaiba dan Bakura : (berusaha ngebunuh Light lewat telepati)

-

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Thank you a lot for your long review.

Iblis Kira : (memutar bola mata) Dateng, nih, si berisik.

Author : Hn...

Malaikat Light : .......

(tiga-tiganya ikut ngebayangin Atem-laki bunting delapan bulan)

Iblis Kira : ......

Author : ........

Malaikat Light : .............pft......

Kira dan Light : (ngakak nggak ketulungan)

Author : (smirk)

-

**To Sora Tsubameki : **Thanx.

Malaikat Light : Angel Link? Kalo nggak salah si Dark Mousy, deh, yang punya.

Iblis Kira : Apa? Curut hitam? (Dibacok si curut hitam)

(Narator dibunuh Dark Mousy, sang curut hitam)

L : (Yang tau-tau nongol) Ya. Angel Link dicuri 3000 tahun lalu dari rajanya maling. Sampai sekarang masih belum diketemukan.

Iblis Kira : L?!!

Malaikat Light : Ryuuzaki?!

Bakura : Ryuuga?!

Kaiba : Coil?!

Author : Deneuve.

L : (sweatdrop)

Narator : Beyond Birthday?!!

Semua : (sweatdrop menatap Narator) Kok, nyambung-nyambung ke si psikopat itu...?

-

**To GreenOpalus : **Terima kasih.

Malaikat Light : Jadi inget reaksinya Jou dkk waktu tau Mai jadi dokter...

Iblis Kira : Hm, hm...

Bakura : Chastity?

Bakura, Kira, Light : (nunjuk author barengan) Noh, anaknya...

Author : Hn...

Kaiba : Ni, anak, apa nggak bisa ngomong selain "hn"?

Author : Hm...

Semua : (sweatdrop) Cuma beda satu huruf, doang...

-

**To Death Angel : **Thanx.

Semua : (diam menatap ke arah author) .......

Author : (cuek)

Malaikat Light : Lu beneran hamil?

Author : (menatap Light diam)

Iblis Kira : Sumpe lu?

Author : ..........

Kaiba : Nggak bo'ong?

Author : .......

Bakura : Serius?!

Author : .......

L : (asyik ngemut lolipop) 70%, author.

Author : .......

Semua : .......

Author : (Membalikkan meja (anime-style). furious) ENAK AJA GW DIKATAIN HAMIL!!!! DASAR PARA MAKHLUK JAHANAM!!!! LAKNAT!!! TUKANG FITNAH!!!

Semua : (dalam hati) DID-nya kambuh... kali ini si Noir yang keluar...

-

**To Coolkid4869 : **Thank you very much.

Author : (gosok-gosokin tangan) Hehehehehe... bener... bener banget... emang sekali-kali si Yami perlu dijadiin uke... bosen dia dijadiin seme mulu...

Semua : (dalam hati) Oh, God... gw benci kalo si Noir yang keluar...

L : (nendang author pake capoeira) Keluarin si Scarlet.

Author : (jatuh ke belakang. Diam)

Semua : ......

Author : ......

L : (baca review) Light-kun, bertambah satu lagi anggota klubmu...

Light : (menoleh) Sumpe?!!

L : (mengangguk)

Iblis Kira : (melirik ke Kaiba) Ternyata banyak banget yang benci lu...

Bakura : (mengangguk, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada) Hm, Hm...

Kaiba : (~_~)

Semua : (OoO) U NGERAPE MESIN ATM, JAMUR?!!!

Iblis Kira : (geleng-geleng kepala) Gila... udah punya si puppy, ditambah ngerape pharaoh, u masih aja segitu sintingnya sampe ngerape ATM... kapan puasnya...?

Kaiba : T.T

-

**To Yamino Kamichama 666 : **Thank you.

Iblis Kira : Sebentar. Si Yugi rambutnya bintang lima sudut, kan?

Semua : (mengangguk)

Iblis Kira : Terus si Atem juga rambutnya bintang lima sudut, kan?

Semua : (mengangguk)

Iblis Kira : Berarti nanti anaknya jadi...

Semua : (membayangkan)

(Patrick-hair + Patrick-hair = Landak laut)

Semua : RYUK!!!! (ngakak guling-guling)

-

**To ArchXora : **Thank you for the longest review.

L : (U_U) Benar-benar review panjang yang tidak berbobot...

Semua (kecuali author) : (mengangguk setuju)

Author : ......

Iblis Kira : Yo, setan! Gimana kabar lu!

DevilXora : Oke bgt, setan! U?

Iblis Kira : Nggak sebaik waktu gw –ehem-in L yang di sana! (nunjuk L)

Malaikat Light : (Tampang horor) KAPAN LU –EHEM-IN MY RYUU-CHAN!!!?

Iblis Kira : (smirk) Abis gw –piiip- dan –piiip- dan –piiiip- dan -piii-

Malaikat Light : CUKUP!!!! GW NGGAK MAU DENGER!!!!!

Author, Kaiba, Bakura, DevilXora : (terdiam melirik L) (**¬_¬**)

L : (blushing)

Iblis Kira : (Merangkul bahu L) Gimana kalo lain kali kita ngelakuin itu lagi, sayang?

Malaikat Light : (menarik L) TIDAK ADA LAIN KALI!! DASAR IBLIS MALAM!!!

Semua : Lho? Dia emang iblis, kan?

Iblis Kira : (Seringai yang licik, picik, laknat, dan jahat)

-

Bakura : Baiklah. Karena MC-nya lagi berantem rebutin cowok, jadi aku bakal gantiin mereka. Terima kasih telah repot-repot membaca fic author yang-

Kaiba : Payahnya nggak ketulungan. Lumpur aja masih mending dibanding fic ini.

Author : (death glare ke Kaiba) Gw suruh bos gw ngerasukin lu lagi, baru tau rasa.

Semua : (dalam hati) Emang mendingan Scarlet, dah, yang nongol...

Author : Please review, if don't mind.

Bakura : Bonus dua DVD super-graphic adegan Yugi dan Atem lagi –ehem-an pas mabuk, untuk dua pereview pertama.

Semua : (terdiam menatap Bakura)

Author : (stoic) Darimana kau dapat video itu?

Bakura : (nunjuk L)

Semua : (menatap L)

L : Confeniment Recorder...

...

.....

.......

With white lily, M&W and Death Note on top,

-

Chastity Natsume, Bakura, Kaiba, Light, Kira, and L.


	13. March

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**OOC. Membosankan. Ngaco.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**MARCH**

**

* * *

**

Suara burung berkicau menggema di dalam sepinya pagi Kota Domino. Masih ada sisa-sisa warna kejinggaan mentari fajar pada langit yang mulai membiru. Denting wajan dan spatula, juga suara telur di dalam minyak panas terdengar dari dapur rumah Yugi Mutou.

Lelaki muda itu mengambil garam dan menaburkannya ke dalam rebusan sayur yang telah mendidih di sebelah wajan berisi telur dadar. Sementara menunggu masakannya matang, dia mengambil peralatan makan dan menatanya di atas meja.

Dia melirik jam. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum kuliahnya dimulai. Tangannya dengan cekatan menaruh telur dadar dengan menggunakan spatula di atas piring.

Suara langkah kaki di tangga membuatnya tersenyum. "Pagi, mou hitori no boku. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Atem, tanpa ekspresi, berjalan mendekati meja makan, menarik kursinya dan duduk. "Selain muntah-muntah dan suara-suara yang menggema di kepalaku, aku baik-baik saja."

Yugi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Suara?"

"Bukan apa-apa." tukas Atem dingin.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini Atem sangat dingin padanya, dia juga jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Sejak kejadian malam itu – saat dia mencium paksa Atem – wanita itu benar-benar menjaga jarak darinya – salahnya juga mencium wanita yang trauma. Yugi menaruh mangkuk sup di atas meja, lalu mengambil cangkir dan mengisinya dengan teh hangat. Walau dia telah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja...

"Aibou..." panggil Atem. Panggilan Atem padanyalah yang membuat Yugi sedikit merasa lega, itu berarti Atem tidak membencinya.

Yugi menarik kursi dan duduk, senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. "Apa, Atem?"

"Tolong ambilkan sirup cokelat di sana."

Yugi mengangkat alis. "Sirup cokelat? Buat apa?"

Atem meliriknya dingin. "Buat apa, itu bukan urusanmu."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas lagi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sirup cokelat di atas konter, sebelum memberikannya pada perempuan di depannya.

Atem membuka tutup botolnya, lalu menuangkan sirup ke atas telur dadar di piringnya.

Yugi memasang wajah horor. "Kau... kau menuangkan cokelat ke telur!!?"

Wanita mesir itu menaruh botol sirup di atas meja, dia mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk memotong telur. "Ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Yugi. "Sejak kapan selera makanmu jadi aneh begini?!"

Atem mengangkat sebelah alis. "Mananya yang aneh?"

Yugi menepuk dahinya sendiri, dia lalu menunjuk ke arah piring Atem. "Itu! Kau mencampur telur dengan cokelat! Aku yang melihatnya saja eneg!"

Wanita itu memindahkan pandangannya ke arah potongan telur yang ada di garpunya, lalu menatap Yugi bingung. "Tapi, enak, kok." Dia mengulurkan garpunya ke arah Yugi. "Coba, deh."

Yugi mundur sedikit, dia menutup matanya dan mendorong tangan Atem. "Tidak." Dia membuka matanya, apa yang dia lihat membuat hatinya renyuh.

"Begitu..." Atem menunduk, ekspresinya terlihat sedih.

Yugi langsung panik melihat ekspresi Atem. "A-ah... anu... ta-tapi..."

"Aibou."

"I-iya!!" teriak Yugi sigap.

"Kalau kau tenang-tenang seperti itu, kau akan terlambat." kata Atem dingin, tangannya sibuk memotong telur.

Yugi langsung melihat jam dengan mata lebar. _'Oh, crap!!'_ Dia langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Atem memperhatikan Yugi – yang makan hanya dalam waktu 3 menit ditambah mencuci piring 2 menit – dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa di rumah sendiri?" tanya Yugi khawatir setelah mengambil tasnya. Atem mengangkat mangkuk, menyeruput kuah supnya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, hari ini aku ada janji sama Mai."

Yugi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Janji apa?"

Atem melirik tanpa ekspresi. "Check up."

"Sendiri?"

"Anzu."

Yugi menghela nafas. Here she go again... mulai lagi jawaban yang super-duper singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Begitu... pulangnya kapan?"

Gadis mesir itu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah... mungkin sore."

"Mau dijemput?"

"Terserah."

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulut Yugi. Ini perempuan kenapa, sih? Mood-nya sering berubah-ubah. Satu menit dia ramah, menit kemudian dia sedih, menit berikutnya dingin abis, menit lagi... entah-apa-moodnya-dia-tidak-tahu. Kedua mata Yugi tertumbuk ke arah jarum jam dan kemudian terbelalak.

"Shit!! Aku telat!!" teriaknya. Dia segera mengambil jaket yang disampirkan di kursi, lalu berlari menuju koridor.

"Aibou."

Langkah Yugi terhenti. "Apa?"

"Pulang dari kuliah, tolong belikan dua puluh lolipop rasa melon yang dijual di dekat kampus."

Yugi mengerjap terpaku.

'_Lolipop?'_

Memang banyak sisi dari wanita ini yang tidak dia ketahui (dan dia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahuinya) dan banyak keanehan yang terjadi pada mantan pharaoh itu akhir-akhir ini (seperti moodswing yang parah, gelisah tanpa sebab, dan sekarang makan makanan yang aneh), tapi dia tahu. Dia tahu persis – dan sangat yakin, seyakin-yakinnya, sumpah demi yang di atas – bahwa Atem _tidak_ suka makanan yang manis-manis. Memang dari bulan lalu dia sudah makan makanan manis dan permen, tetapi itu hanya sebatas cokelat – itu pun yang rendah kalori dan satu makanan manis untuk satu hari. Dan sekarang dia minta dua puluh lolipop yang mengandung gula yang sangat banyak untuk satu hari?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang yang dulunya satu tubuh dengannya ini?!!

Mata merah itu tidak bergerak ketika Atem berbicara. "Aibou, kau tahu sekali bahwa aku tidak suka ditatap."

Tubuh Yugi langsung tersentak dari keterpakuannya, dia mengucapkan hal pertama yang dia pikirkan. "Ta-tapi... tapi kau tidak suka makanan manis!"

Atem mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tidak boleh? Lagipula, kenapa kau masih kaget? Kau sudah sering melihatku makan makanan manis."

Yugi membantah. "Iya, tapi-!!"

Wanita itu lalu melirik jam. "Kusarankan kau pergi sekarang juga, kuliahmu mulai lima menit lagi."

Mata Yugi membulat. "Oh f*ck!! Aku benar-benar telat!!"

"Bahasa, aibou... bahasa..."

"Ittekimas!!" teriak Yugi sambil berlari keluar.

"Itterasai..." gumam Atem pelan.

* * *

"Oh, Atem-chan!" sapa Mai nyengir. Atem mengangguk dan Anzu melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas sapaannya, sementara mereka berjalan menuju Mai yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Sibuk?" tanya Atem, dengan tatapan mata tertarik.

Mai mengangkat keduatangannya, meregangkan tubuhnya. "Urgh... begitulah... entah kenapa hari ini rumah sakit ramai banget. Apa sekarang lagi ada sakit masal?" gerutunya, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Aaaah... gw butuh refreshing... gw butuh rokok... gw butuh sake..."

Anzu dan Atem sweatdrop. "Kau ini... jadi dokter tanggung jawab dikit. Masa dokter merokok dan mabuk-mabukan, gimana pasienmu memandangmu nanti..." kata Anzu.

Dokter yang bersangkutan melempar kedua tangannya ke atas, frustasi. "Aaaah!!! Bodo amat! Mereka, ya, mereka!! Gw, ya, gw!! Gw nggak peduli mereka ngomong apa, yang penting gw seneng!!"

Dasar dokter gila...

"Diem lu, Narator!!"

Kalo gw diem, ini cerita nggak bakal bisa lanjut!

"Aaaah!!! Banyak bacot lu!!"

Lu yang kebanyakan bacot!!

"Hei... kalau berantemnya masih lama, mending aku ke dokter lain, deh..." Suara Atem menghentikan perbacotan antara Narator dan Mai, wanita mesir itu berbalik berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Iya, iya! Sori, deh!!" sahut Mai, tertawa garing sembari menarik kerah belakang baju Atem. "Kalau begitu," Dia mengambil gaun rumah sakit dan menyerahkannya pada Atem. "Ganti dulu bajumu dengan ini, terus baring di ranjang sana." lanjutnya menunjuk ranjang yang setengah tertutup tirai.

Atem mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, tetapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Mai.

-

"Yugi-kun!" Sebuah suara yang lemah lembut sehingga membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya merinding memanggil. Yugi – yang baru mau melangkah keluar kelas – menoleh ke arah dosennya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa, Rai?"

Rai bertopang dagu di atas meja. "Atem-chan tidak pernah masuk. Apa kau tahu kenapa?"

"Cuti." jawab Yugi datar.

Mata Rai melebar. "Cuti kenapa?"

"Sakit."

Wajah Rai menjadi simpati. "Oh... kasihan. Sakit apa, ya?"

Alis Yugi berkedut. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Rai cemberut. "Mou... Yugi-kun, kok, kamu begitu, sih? Atem-chan, kan, muridku, sudah sepatutnya aku sebagai dosen mengetahui keadaanya."

Yugi terdiam menatap sang dosen dengan stoic.

Dosen bahasa inggris itu terkesiap, kedua tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Jangan-jangan... dia hamil!!"

Di saat itulah, Yugi memutuskan untuk menjitak Rai keras-keras, tidak peduli bahwa dia itu lebih tua darinya dan – terutama – dosennya.

"Jangan berasumsi ngaco, waria bodoh." kata Yugi dingin, sebelum keluar dari kelas meninggalkan dosennya yang merajuk.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit...

ZREK!

"Kenapa, Atem?" tanya Anzu, melihat Atem yang pucat.

Atem menggerakkan bahu. "Entahlah... tiba-tiba saja merinding..."

Anzu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aneh... AC-nya tidak terlalu dingin, tuh."

Gadis mesir itu menggeleng kepala. "Tidak, sepertinya bukan karena AC." Dia menggosok-gosok sikunya, bulu kuduknya meremang. "Rasanya seperti ada seorang waria gila berprofesi guru sedang membicarakan keadaanku yang hamil dengan orang yang sangat kukenal."

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiing..........!!!!!!!!

Anzu tertawa garing, menepuk bahu Atem. "Ma-mana mungkin. Yang tahu kau hamil, kan, cuma aku, Mai, dan Isis. Dan kami bertiga merahasiakan keadaanmu dengan sangat rapat. Cuma perasaanmu saja!"

Bibir Atem mengatup. "Semoga saja..."

Mereka melihat Mai datang sembari membawa sesuatu seperti gel. Dokter itu mengoleskan gelnya di perut Atem yang bulat karena kehamilannya yang sudah besar. Atem merinding, dan yang ini baru karena dingin.

Setelah beberapa lama, Mai mengayunkan tangannya. "Hei, sudah terlihat."

Atem dan Anzu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Atem terkesiap kaget saat melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Mai. "Itu..."

Mai tersenyum, tatapannya lembut. "Ya. Itu bayimu."

Anzu menatap layar dengan takjub. "Wow..." gumamnya, sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke arah Mai dan menunjuk layar. "Hei, Mai. Yang di sebelahnya itu apa?"

Mai mengerutkan alis, mencoba melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditunjuk Anzu. Dia menarik nafas kaget. "Ini..." Matanya lebar. "Ada dua..."

Atem dan Anzu langsung menoleh ke arah Mai. "Jangan-jangan..." kata Atem, pucat.

Mai mengangguk.

"Kembar!!?" teriak mereka bertiga kaget.

* * *

Suara-suara sayup dari para pekerja memenuhi telinga lelaki jepang berambut putih panjang. Dia mengamati tulisan-tulisan mesir kuno yang terukir di dinding batu makam raja.

'_Tulisan ini agak lain dengan tulisan-tulisan di makam-makam yang kutangani sebelumnya.'_ batinnya bingung, jemarinya menelusuri lekukan-lekukan simbol.

Suara gemerisik menarik perhatiannya. Dia menoleh ke arah lorong batu yang gelap, perasaan gelisah menyelimuti hatinya.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah masuk ke dalam lorong, tetapi teriakan dari Isis menghentkan gerakannya.

"Ryo-san! Kau mau ke mana?!" tanyanya.

Ryo menoleh ke arahnya. "Cuma mau memeriksa sesuatu, soalnya tadi ada suara di lorong yang mestinya kosong."

Isis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Begitukah? Kalau begitu kita periksa." Dia menoleh ke arah mandor. "Kami mau memeriksa ke dalam sana. Kalau tiga jam kami tidak keluar juga, tolong susul kami." katanya, disusul anggukan dari mandor.

Ryo menyalakan senternya, dan berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan Isis di belakangnya.

"Gelap sekali." kata Isis, memecah keheningan.

Lelaki di sebelahnya mengangguk. "Ya, terlalu gelap. Selain itu, udaranya terasa mencekik. Seperti ada suatu aura atau yang lain." Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dia berjalan ke arah dinding yang dipenuhi ukiran simbol-simbol. "Hei, kak Isis. Lihat ini." Dia mendekatkan senter ke dinding.

Isis berjalan mendekatinya. Dia membungkuk untuk melihat ukiran itu lebih jelas. "Ini hieroglif." gumamnya, jemarinya menelusuri simbol-simbol tersebut.

"Apa kau bisa menerjemahkannya?" tanya Ryo. Isis mengangguk.

"Ya, aku pernah sedikit membaca tulisan ini dalam papirus sastra keagamaan yang ada di perpustakaan para penjaga makam." Alisnya mengerut, membuka mulutnya lagi. "_Serpihan emas dan perak dari pedang terkuat. Waktu telah berdetak, memulai tangan-tangan waktu. Doa untuk orang mati, di atas tempat perlindungan sang iblis. Dalam malam terpisah, dibalik kegelapan dan kematian._" Matanya terbelalak. "Ini..."

"Jangan-jangan makam ini..." gumam Ryo, mata lebar. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, terkejut.

"Mustahil..."

* * *

"APA?!!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Atem melompat terkejut. Dia berjalan ke arah suara dan mendapati Yugi duduk dengan seseorang di kedai okonomiyaki dekat rumah sakit.

'_Shizuka?'_ Atem bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang membuat Yugi begitu terkejut seperti itu? Dia berdiri di balik kain penutup kedai untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Kau..." Yugi menunjuk Shizuka. "Kau hamil dan akan menjadi ibu?"

Adik perempuan sahabat baiknya itu mengangguk. "Yeah."

Mata Yugi melebar, sementara menatap wanita di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, walau wajah Atem tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi, tetapi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Shizuka hamil? Bagaimana? Dan, jika reaksi Yugi seperti ini, apa mungkin dia akan...

Dia melirik ke arah Yugi, dan dia langsung merasa seperti sekaleng air dingin disiramkan ke tubuhnya saat melihat wajah Yugi yang pucat. "Tapi... kau masih remaja! Bagaimana... bagaimana kau akan merawatnya?" tanya Yugi.

"Kami akan melakukannya bersama," Shizuka tersenyum. "Ryuuji telah menerima kehamilan ini, dan dia mau bertanggung jawab atasnya."

"Apa Jounochi tahu soal ini?"

Shizuka mengangguk. "Ya, Ryuuji langsung menemui kakak begitu mendengar aku hamil. Sebagai ganti restunya, Ryuuji sekarang tepar di apartemen dengan pipi bengkak."

Yugi menggelengkan kepala. "Wow... dia benar-benar berani. Aku pasti tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku di tempatnya. _Heck!_ Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan aku sebagai ayah, pastinya sangat merepotkan."

Shizuka tertawa kecil. "Aku setuju. Kau, kan, tidak bisa mengasuh anak."

Atem merasa perutnya melilit, mata merahnya menjadi gelap. Kedua kakinya perlahan melangkah menjauhi kedai. Dadanya terasa sesak, tenggorokannya sakit karena menahan teriakan yang ingin dia keluarkan.

Dia tak akan pernah bisa memberitahu Yugi tentang keadaanya.

Dia meringis, menahan diri untuk menyumpah ataupun menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding.

Kenapa, sih, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan aibou-nya itu tidak bisa berjalan mulus.

Dia telah berniat untuk memberitahu Yugi tentang kehamilannya, tetapi dengan reaksi dan ucapan partnernya itu telah membuatnya ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Atem?" Dia menoleh dan mendapati Malik berdiri di hadapannya dengan kantong belanja di tangannya. Alis lelaki itu terangkat. "Kau terlihat seperti siap untuk membunuh seseorang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Walau dalam hati dia ingin mendengus kesal, wajah Atem tidak berubah. "Yeah." Pandangan Malik mengarah ke perutnya, dia langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke perutnya yang terlihat rata karena memakai baju kebesaran, seperti berusaha melindungi, bibirnya tertekuk. "Apa?" tanyanya. Malik tidak mungkin tahu keadaannya, kan?

"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu ke tempatku. Kau bisa mendiskusikan soal keadaanmu itu di sana." kata Malik, tersenyum.

Atem ingin menolaknya, tetapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti Malik ke arah apartemennya.

"Aku kembali." teriak Malik saat masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Atem mengangkat sebelah alis. Apa ada seseorang di rumahnya?

Kebingungan Atem terjawab ketika sebuah suara perempuan terdengar begitupun suara langkah kaki. Dia melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, berwajah halus, berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Oh. Ada tamu?" katanya begitu melihat Atem yang berdiri di belakang Malik.

Malik mengangguk. "Ya. Dia teman lamaku, Atem." Dia menoleh ke arah Atem. "Atem, ini temanku, Lumiere. Dia tiba di Jepang dari Mesir sebulan lalu. Dan untuk sementara tinggal di sini."

Lumiere tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Atem. "Salam kenal, Atem-san."

Atem mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat tangan. "Ya. Salam kenal."

Malik memberikan kantong belanjaannya ke tangan Lumiere. "Lumiere, tolong bawa dan tata ini di dapur. Aku dan dia," menunjuk ke arah Atem. "ada urusan penting yang harus didiskusikan."

"Baiklah." kata Lumiere tersenyum, sebelum berjalan masuk ke dapur.

Atem mengikuti Malik menelusuri koridor menuju kamarnnya. Dia melirik ke arah Lumiere yang kemudian masuk dapur. "Dia... wanita yang ada di foto itu, kan?"

Malik berbalik menghadapnya. "Eh? Lumiere?" Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah... begitulah."

"Hm..." gumam Atem sebelum duduk di atas ranjang Malik.

Malik menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kursi. "Nah... langsung ke poinnya. Apa kau hamil?"

Atem menelan ludah dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Keberuntungan, kurasa. Tetanggaku hamil, dan aku pernah membantunya. Ciri-ciri yang sama ketika tetanggaku hamil ada padamu, jadi kupikir kau juga begitu."

"Jadi, bukan Isis, ya?" gumam Atem. Malik mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengarnya.

"Kak Isis tahu?" tanyanya, dibalas dengan anggukan dari Atem. "Lalu, apa Yugi tahu?"

Atem terkesiap kaget. "Bagaimana...?!"

Malik tertawa. "Tidak sulit untuk menebaknya." Dia lalu menyentuh perut Atem, membuat gadis itu melompat kaget. "Jika itu karena Kaiba, tidak mungkin kehamilanmu sudah sebesar ini." Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan mengibaskannya. "Dan satu-satunya pria yang menyentuhmu sebelum Kaiba itu Yugi. Kesimpulannya tahu sendiri, kan?" lanjutnya tersenyum.

Atem mengangguk ragu.

Tatapan Malik menjadi serius. "Apa kau sudah bilang ke Yugi?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus bilang ke dia. Dia ayah anakmu, kan? Dia sangat baik. Aku yakin dia tidak akan berpaling darimu." Tatapan lelaki itu melembut. "Kau tahu, kau tidak sendiri. Ada orang-orang yang mau membantumu. Ada aku, kak Isis, Mai, Anzu, Honda, Ryo, Jounochi, Ryuuji, Shizuka, dan terutama... Yugi. Dia pasti mengerti."

Atem tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ucapan terima kasih tertahan, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

Malik tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Sampai kau bisa memberitahu yang lainnya – khususnya Yugi – aku akan menutup mulut soal ini." Senyum menjadi cengiran. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, datang saja padaku. Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman menangani orang hamil."

Atem menghela nafas, dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Malik. Maaf, karena selama ini sepertinya aku terus merepotkanmu."

Rona merah muncul di pipi Malik. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa garing. "Ahahaha, jangan berterima kasih. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kok."

Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa di dalam kamar tersebut, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata keemasan yang dingin berdiri di depan pintu kamar menguping pembicaraan.

* * *

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sedetik dia masih membaca huruf hieroglif di dinding, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah terbaring di tanah dengan Ryo di atasnya.

"R-Ryo-san..." gumamnya terkejut.

Ryo mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi wanita itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Isis mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kepalamu berdarah." katanya, saat melihat darah yang mengalir di wajah Ryo berkat cahaya senter yang tergeletak di tanah.

Mereka berdua merasakan keberadaan orang lain selain mereka, lalu menoleh dan mendapati sesuatu – tepatnya seseorang – yang membuat mereka terbelalak.

Wujud orang itu semakin jelas berkat cahaya senter. Seringai licik terlihat di wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Ryo. Tatapan mata hampa tertuju pada mereka.

"Kita bertemu lagi, partner."

* * *

Yugi memijat-mijat kepalanya pelan setelah jatuh dari ranjangnya. _'Mimpi...'_ Dia mengerutkan alis bingung. Mimpinya aneh dan begitu nyata.

Di dalam mimpinya ada seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bukan mirip lagi, wanita itu seperti klon dirinya yang sempurna, walau rambut wanita itu lurus seperti rambut Atem yang sekarang, tetapi baik ciri-ciri, warna mata, dan lainnya, sangat mirip.

Juga ada seorang lelaki di sampingnya. Awalnya dia berpikir lelaki itu adalah Atem yang dulu, tapi warna kulitnya berbeda. Warna kulit lelaki itu putih, warna kulit orang jepang, bukan cokelat gelap seperti warna kulit orang mesir.

Dan mereka berdua dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Tertawa, bercanda, dan melakukan sesuatu. Mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sebuah suara dari kamar mandi membawanya kembali dari lamunannya.

-

Atem merasa pagi ini bukan pagi yang terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Pertama, dia merasakan mual yang teramat sangat sehingga tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, setelah itu perutnya sangat sakit, _hell_... bahkan sakitnya melebihi rasa sakit dari luka-luka saat dia melukai dirinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, dia berdiri menghadap cermin, memperhatikan perutnya yang bulat yang tertutup kaus berukuran besar. Dia mengerang, menarik bagian bawah kausnya ke atas. "Bisa kalian tenang, anak-anak?" Tanpa menyadari perbuatannya, dia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. "Kalian tahu, hari ini kalian telah membuatku seperti di neraka."

Kata-katanya terputus saat menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. Bibirnya tertekuk, dia mengerjap, bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Jadi, sekarang aku mengomelinya? Mereka bahkan tak bisa mendengarku!'_

Biarpun dia tidak mau, tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar tubuhnya. Dia lalu teringat bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi, dan dia tak akan pernah bertemu anaknya. Dia harus membiarkan anak-anaknya mendengar suaranya sekarang, karena hanya sekaranglah dia bisa berbicara pada mereka.

Untungnya suara Yugi menyadarkannya sebelum dia berpikir terlalu jauh. "Mou hitori no boku, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah lama di kamar mandi. Kalau kau tidak cepat, aku bisa terlambat kuliah."

Menggertakkan giginya, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Reaksi Yugi terhadap kehamilan Shizuka kemarin masih membekas di ingatannya, itu membuatnya mengernyit. Dia memejamkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas, memastikan tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya, kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Akhirnya..." kata Yugi dihadapannya. "Kupikir aku harus mampir ke tetangga untuk mandi." Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tetapi gerakannya terhenti, kedua alisnya mengerut. "Oh ya, tadi aku dengar suaramu. Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Langkah Atem terhenti. Dia mendengarnya? Wanita itu berusaha untuk membuat wajahnya tetap stoic. "Kau salah dengar, aibou." katanya, berjalan pergi. Tetapi, sesuatu menarik tangannya, mencegahnya pergi. Dia berbalik, mendapati Yugi memegang tangannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Yugi menatapnya lama dengan serius, sebelum menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan wanita itu. "Bukan apa-apa." Dia lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Atem berdiri lama, terdiam, lalu menggerakkan bahu dan berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tuan. Saya mendengarnya sendiri."

Kesunyian menyeruak sebelum kekehan terdengar diikuti tawa.

"Ahahahahaha!!!! Tak kusangka semuanya menjadi seperti ini!! Ini menguntungkanku!!!" Seringaian licik terlihat. "Dua anak dengan kekuatan Angel Links dan kekuatan Dewa di dalam nadi mereka! Mereka berdua bisa menjadi tumbal yang sangat bagus!! Lebih bagus daripada pharaoh!"

Wanita yang berlutut di hadapannya hanya diam.

Dia menoleh ke arah wanita itu. "Chastity, laksanakan rencana segera!"

Chastity mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya hampa.

"Bunuh Yugi Mutou."

* * *

Mata Isis melebar ketika sebuah huruf melengkapi satu kata terburuk. Dia telah kalah. Dia tidak sempat menolongnya. One turn kill telah mengalahkan mereka berdua. Lima huruf dari Ouija Board membuat tubuh Ryo tumbang.

"RYO!!!" teriaknya, segera berlari ke arah Ryo dan menangkapnya sebelum tubuh lelaki itu menghantam tanah. Cahaya dari obor yang secara misterius menyala membantunya melihat Ryo lebih jelas.

Tatapan Ryo kosong, seperti tidak ada kehidupan yang mengisi tubuhnya. Isis menempelkan telinganya di dada Ryo dan menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara detak jantung yang pelan. Setidaknya Ryo masih hidup.

Isis menoleh ke arah musuhnya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Bakura?!"

Tawa jahat terdengar. Bakura menyeringai, menjilat bibirnya. "Di awal sudah kujelaskan bukan. Ini game kegelapan. Ouija Board telah sempurna, dan dia terkena dampaknya." Dia berbalik. "Tugasku telah selesai." Dia menjentikkan jarinya, tiba-tiba dinding batu bergetar hebat. "Sampai jumpa di neraka." Dan dia pun menghilang.

Isis tetap memegang tubuh Ryo sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dari guncangan. Dinding batu perlahan retak, serpihan-serpihannya jatuh mengenai mereka. Isis mengadah dan melihat sebuah bongkahan atap batu jatuh mengarah pada mereka.

* * *

Sepasang mata terbuka lebar, Malik bangkit untuk duduk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia bisa melihat kedua tangannya gemetar.

"A-apa yang-" gumamnya.

"Malik, kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar jeritan dari sini." Suara perempuan terdengar dari balik pintunya, bersamaan dengan ketukan. Dia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Lumiere. Jangan khawatir." kata Malik setelah membuka pintu dan menghadap Lumiere.

Lumiere menatap Malik khawatir. "Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya.

Malik menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa..." Lumiere menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh aliran air di pipi Malik. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Malik tersentak kaget. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke wajahnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipinya. Matanya lebar. "Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa... aku menangis?"

Malik membungkuk, menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu sementara Lumiere mengelus kepalanya lembut, menenangkannya. Tubuh Malik bergetar, air mata tak kunjung berhenti walau dia sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Kenapa dia menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya?

* * *

Suara kardiograf menggema di seluruh kamar yang sepi. Jounochi duduk di kursi memperhatikan garis yang menandakan berdetaknya jantung sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan yang tak pernah bergerak sejak dua bulan lalu. Kedua matanya memandang lirih pada orang yang tak pernah membuka matanya itu.

"Hei, Jou. Masih hidup?"

Jounochi menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kamar. "Mai..." salamnya, lalu memandang orang yang terbaring lagi.

Mai menghela nafas, menatap simpati ke arah Jounochi. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah hal ini membuat Jounochi yang keras kepala itu menjadi seperti ini.

Wanita itu mengamati lelaki yang dicintainya. Ya, Mai sudah lama menyadari bahwa dia mencintai Jounochi, tetapi sebelum dia berbuat sesuatu, Kaiba telah merebutnya. Dia ingat saat mendengar mereka berdua pacaran, dia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan atau berbuat apapun.

Sampai sekarang pun dia masih memiliki perasaan pada lelaki itu. Saat Kaiba koma, dia merasa senang dan sedih. Senang karena akhirnya rivalnya tersingkir. Sedih karena keadaan ini membuat Jounochi down, juga sedih karena hal ini membuat Atem mengalami kejadian menyakitkan seperti itu.

Mai menaruh tangannya di bahu Jounochi, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai saat ini dia masih hidup, jangan khawatir."

Jounochi tersenyum lirih. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, dia tidak bangun juga walau sudah dua bulan berlalu. Apa mungkin dia..."

Mai menghela nafas sebelum menampar punggung Jounochi keras-keras.

Jounochi berteriak sakit, dia memberikan tatapan kematian pada wanita di sampingnya. "Apa-apaan, sih, kau ini?!!" bentaknya, sambil mengelus punggungnya yang sakit.

Mai nyengir, menggosok-gosok tangannya yang juga sakit habis dipakai menampar punggung lelaki yang keras. "Semangat!!" katanya, berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang terjadi pada si keras kepala Jounochi yang kukenal?!"

"Itu bukan alasan untukmu memukulku?!"

Senyuman lembut tersirat di wajah wanita itu. "Tersenyumlah. Tidak baik untukmu jika kau terus murung seperti itu."

Jounochi memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum dengan Kaiba yang seperti ini?"

"Tidak masalah, kan?! Tersenyumlah, atau tertawa, hal itu membuat perasaanmu lebih baik."

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Mai dengan kesal. "Tidak masalah?! Tidak masalah katamu?! Bagaimana bisa aku tertawa dengan Kaiba masih seperti itu!! Jangan menyuruhku seolah-olah kau mengerti perasaanku!!"

Hal ini membuat Mai kesal. "Ya, aku mengerti!!" bentaknya, membuat Jounochi terkejut. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu!! Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan tak berdaya melihat orang yang dicintai tak kunjung sadar!! Aku mengerti!!" Dia menatap pria di hadapannya serius, ingatannya saat masih kecil kembali terbayang. Air mata perlahan mengalir, dia menunjuk Kaiba yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang. "Setidaknya dia masih punya peluang hidup!! Setidaknya dia masih bisa kembali!!"

Mata Jounochi melebar melihat Mai yang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Mai, tetapi wanita itu mundur. "Jangan sentuh aku." umpat Mai dingin. Jounochi menarik kembali tangannya.

Jounochi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf..." gumamnya pelan. Mai menarik nafas, berusaha menyingkirkan emosi-emosi yang melandanya, dan juga berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." katanya. "Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tidak sepatutnya seorang dokter emosional seperti ini."

"Tidak, aku harus minta maaf. Aku khilaf. Kau benar, yang penting dia masih hidup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dia tidak kunjung sadar, aku putus asa."

Mai menghela nafas. "Karena itu, kusuruh kau tersenyum. Kaiba masih bisa mendengarmu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini. Pengalaman bahagia apa yang kau alami. Kau tahu, apa ucapan Kaiba kalau kau tidak tersenyum, kan?"

"Kau seperti monyet kelaparan yang diusir dari kebun binatang!" kata Jounochi dan Mai, kemudian tertawa.

Jounochi menarik nafas. "Terima kasih, Mai. Sekarang perasaanku sudah agak mendingan. Aku tak akan down lagi." Dia menoleh ke arah Kaiba. "Dan tunggu aja, jamur!! Gw bakal nendang elo waktu elo bangun nanti karena udah ngebuat gw repot!!"

"Bagus!! Itu baru namanya semangat!!" teriak Mai.

* * *

Malik mengangkat kepalanya, merasakan kedua matanya berat karena menangis terlalu lama.

"Mendingan?" tanya wanita di hadapannya. Malik tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Maaf, telah membuat bajumu basah."

Lumiere menggeleng, dia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia mendorong Malik kembali masuk ke kamar. Membuat Malik berbaring di ranjang, dan menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah lagi." Dia mencium dahi Malik, membuat Malik cemberut.

"Hei, aku bukan anak-anak." protesnya. Lumiere tersenyum.

"Tapi, di mataku kau masih anak-anak." ledeknya, membuat pipi Malik menggembung.

Malik menarik selimutnya marah. "Iya, ma. Adek akan tidur. Adek janji tidak akan mengompol."

Senyuman masih terlihat di wajah Lumiere. "Baiklah. Karena bayiku yang manis sudah mau tidur, mama kembali ke kamar." Dia berjalan ke arah pintu. sebelum keluar, dia mematikan lampu dan tersenyum. "Tidur nyenyak." Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan Malik yang menghela nafas terjaga dalam kegelapan malam kamarnya.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, Lumiere melangkahkan kakinya melalui koridor menuju kamarnya, poni menutupi kedua matanya. Dia mengganti baju, mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya. Aura gelap perlahan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mata cokelatnya perlahan berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Tatapan matanya yang lembut menjadi sangat dingin.

_Bunuh!! Bunuh!!_

_Bunuh Yugi Mutou._

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Malaikat Light : (nyolek-nyolek Author yang tepar di lantai) HELP!! AUTHOR KO'IT!!

Iblis Kira, Kaiba, Bakura, Narator : WHAT?!!! (Memastikan author) AKHIRNYA!!! DIA MATI JUGA!!! SUJUD SYUKUR PADA SHINIGAMI/RA!!!

Readers : (sweatdrop)

L : Baiklah, karena sang author telah tewas. Kami akan langsung menjawab review anda.

-

To Vi_chan913312 :

Malaikat Light : (bows) Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya.

Kaiba : (Vein popped) Kenapa, sih, semuanya terus bilang salah gw Atem trauma.

Semuanya : (innocent face) Ya emang kenyataannya gitu, kan.

Kaiba : (dark aura)

-

To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :

L : Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Iblis Kira : Ni nama cocok banget ma anaknya. Gaje abis.

Kaiba & Bakura : (mengangguk setuju)

Malaikat Light : (menjitak Kira) Jangan kasar pada readers!

-

To Messiah Hikari :

Iblis Kira : (-_-')Nona lebay nongol lagi.

Malaikat Light : (nonjok Kira) Udah dibilangin jangan kasar ke readers! (bows) Terima kasih telah repot-repot mereview dan memuji.

Kaiba : (sulking di pojokan dengan panah nancep di kepala)

L : Kenapa dia?

Bakura : Abis dibilang laknat ma nona lebay.

-

To ArchXora :

Iblis Kira : Hey, devil! Gw boleh minjem megaphonenya ga?!

Malaikat Light : (mengangkat sebelah alis) Buat apa?

Iblis Kira : Buat nyiksa para shinigami. Suruh Misa teriak-teriak di shinigami realm pake megaphone, terbalaslah dendam gw.

Malaikat Light : (merinding) Ah... terima kasih atas reviewnya.

-

To Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : Thank you.

Kaiba : (=_=') Nih anak nyalahin gw terus. Udah gw bilang berkali-kali bukan salah gw Atem jadi psiko. En bukan gw juga yang merkosa dia.

Iblis Kira : (smirk. Bisik-bisik) Hei, waktu lu merkosa cewek itu, enak kagak?

Kaiba : Wuoh!! Mantep banget!

Siiiiiiiiiing.......!!!!!!

Semua : (melirik ke arah Kaiba) (¬_¬) .............

Kaiba : (muka merah setelah menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan) Apa?

Semua : Bajingan...

-

To GreenOpalus : Thanks

Semua : (terdiam membaca review)

Iblis Kira : (mengangkat sebelah alis) Berapa kepribadian? U tau gak, Light?

Malaikat Light : (menggaruk belakang kepala) Tunggu sebentar. Seingatku The Natsumes itu ada... (menghitung jari) Scarlet, Noir, Chastity, Lumiere... Cuma itu aja kali.

Semua : Kebanyakan identitas...

-

To Death Angel : Thanks.

L : Light-kun, ada yang mau gabung ke klubmu, tuh.

Kaiba : (sulking) Banyak banget yang benci gw...

-

To Ka Hime Shiseiten : Sankyuu.

Bakura : Anggota baru Shiseiten, ya?

Kaiba : Shiseiten di SDKyo?

Bakura (mengangguk)

Iblis Kira : Author ini? Update secepatnya? Cape, deh...

Malaikat Light : Maaf, tapi fic ini diupdate sebulan sekali sejak bulan november lalu. Sesuai dengan judul dan setting waktu setiap chapter.

-

To Zizi Kirahira Hibiki : Thanks a lot.

L : (pose ala conan) Anak ini pasti buta arah.

Semua : Kenapa begitu?

L : Karena dia 'Hibiki'.

Semua : (terdiam lama sebelum tertawa)

(cat : 'Hibiki' maksudnya adalah keluarga Hibiki di Ranma)

-

To Yamino Kamichama 666 :

Kaiba & Bakura : (mengangguk) Kami mengerti perasaanmu.

Light, L, Kira : Eh? Aku nggak, tuh.

Kaiba : Kalian kelewat jenius.

Bakura : (membaca penutup review) Natsume-neechan? Emangnya author itu cewek, ya?

Kaiba & Kira : (mengangkat sebelah alis) Heh? Dunno.

L : (sibuk menjarah kulkas author)

Malaikat Light : Tau, tuh. Dibilang cewek bukan, dibilang cowok juga bukan.

Kaiba, Bakura, Kira : Bencong kale!! (Disembur fire ball sampai hangus)

-

Malaikat Light : Terima kasih telah repot-repot membaca fic yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini. Saya yakin author sangat menghargainya. (melirik author yang sedang memburu trio laknat (Kaiba, Kira, Bakura) memakai buldoser. Merinding) So... see you in the next chapter.

L : (Mengangkat papan bertuliskan "Please review if don't mind")

...

....

.....

With crimson camelia, DeathNote, and M&W,

-

Scarlet Natsume, Light, L, Kira, Kaiba, and Bakura.


	14. April

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Membosankan. Tidak nyambung. Sedikit adegan lime.**_

-

-

Dering telepon menggema di dalam salah satu ruang apartemen. Seorang lelaki mesir melongok keluar kamarnya dengan wajah malas. Dia menguap, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sembari menyeret tubuhnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Lumiere?" panggilnya. Apartemen sepi, tak ada yang menjawab. Malik mengangkat sebelah alis, sebelum menggerakkan bahunya.

Dia mengangkat telepon. Merasa bingung setelah mendengarkan suara operator.

'_Sambungan internasional? Ada apa?'_ batinnya bingung.

**-****"Hello? Can I speak to Malik Ishtar?"-**

"I'm Malik. Can I help you?"

**-"****I want to tell you about..."-**

Mata Malik melebar, tubuhnya menegang kaku, gagang telepon perlahan terlepas dari tangannya, terjatuh menggantung di samping meja tempat telepon berada.

"Kak Isis..."

* * *

**APRIL**

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Atem melihat lelaki yang baru masuk dengan mata lebar. "Aibou? Kok, sudah pulang?" tanyanya bingung. Wajar saja karena biasanya setiap hari Rabu, aibou-nya selalu pulang malam karena kerja sambilan.

Yugi berjalan mendekati Atem sembari melepas jaketnya, matanya tertutup, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. "Libur. Anaknya bos sakit, jadi bos meliburkan karyawannya dan pulang ke kampung halamannya."

"Begitu."

Yugi membuka matanya, menyadari bahwa Atem duduk bersila dengan anak-anak kecil mengelilinginya dan beberapa kartu remi di depannya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kamu sedang apa?"

Atem melirik lelaki yang kelelahan itu sesaat sebelum pandangannya kembali ke arah kartu. "Lihat saja sudah tahu, kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi, kenapa anak-anak tetangga ada di sini?"

Wanita itu membuang dua kartu dan menarik kartu dalam jumlah sama dari deck. "Beberapa tetangga kita punya acara dan mereka tidak bisa membawa anak mereka ke sana, jadi anak-anak ini dititipkan di sini karena mereka semua tidak mau menitipkan anak mereka di penitipan anak."

"Oh..."

Seorang anak lelaki berambut merah – lawan main Atem – membuka kartunya. Dia nyengir percaya diri. Anak-anak yang lain mengerang keras karena kartu mereka kalah dari anak itu, saling membuka kartunya. Anak berambut merah itu berhigh-five senang. "Yeah!! Aku menang!!" teriaknya.

Atem menyeringai menantang. "Kau yakin, Sora?" tanyanya, seringaian semakin lebar.

Anak itu tersentak. "Eh?"

Atem membuka kartunya. "Royal straight flush." ucapnya, tersenyum. "Aku menang."

Sora terbelalak melihat kartu Atem, dia mengerang, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tangannya yang bertopang di kakinya yang bersila.

"Kenapa, sih, kau terus yang menang dari tadi?" Sora merajuk.

Senyum Atem semakin lebar, dia menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Ck, ck, ck. Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagimu untuk bisa mengalahkanku."

Sora cemberut. "Jangan terlalu yakin." Dia mengumpulkan kartunya, dan mengocoknya, membanting kartu yang masih di tangan ke lantai. "Sekali lagi!!" tantangnya. "Kali ini Freecell!"

Wanita hamil itu tersenyum menantang. "Boleh saja."

Sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengan baju wanita itu. "Nee-chan..."

Atem menoleh ke arah gadis kecil berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir dua. "Hm?"

Gadis kecil itu memeluk boneka beruangnya erat. "Ano..." mulainya malu-malu. "Miyu lapar. Bear sepertinya lapar juga." katanya sambil mengangkat bonekanya ke arah Atem.

Wanita mesir itu menghentikan permainannya, dia mau beranjak berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku akan buat makanan dulu."

"Hei! Mau lari, ya?!" seru Sora. Atem mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Permainan kita belum selesai, tahu!" lanjut Sora.

"Waktu istirahat. Aku mau membuat makanan dulu." kata Atem.

"Tidak bisa. Kita selesaikan permainan ini sekarang!" seru Sora, menarik tangan Atem.

Sepasang lengan kecil menarik tangan Atem yang lain. "Tapi, Miyu lapar!! Miyu mau makan!!"

"Itu bisa ditahan, kan?!"

"Tidak bisa!! Miyu mau makan!! Bear juga mau makan!!"

"Aku nggak peduli sama boneka!! Pokoknya permainan ini harus selesai!!"

"Tidak!!"

"Cukup, kalian berdua!!" bentak Atem kesal, melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman kedua anak itu. Dia menghadap Miyu, kedua tangan di pinggang. "Miyu, tidak baik memaksa seseorang. Kau harus sabar."

Miyu menunduk. "Gomen, nee-chan..."

Atem menoleh ke arah Sora, tatapan mata tajam. "Dan kau Sora, jangan egois!! Permainan bisa ditunda, tapi lapar tidak bisa ditunda! Manusia butuh makan! Apalagi yang masih kecil! Teman-temanmu pastinya juga lapar!" omelnya, melihat ke arah anak-anak lain yang memegang perutnya masing-masing.

"Tapi-!!" Sora mau membantah, tapi dipotong oleh Atem.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!!" Wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku bertaruh kau juga lapar."

"Aku tidak la-"

GRUUUUK!!!

Atem menatap Sora yang menunduk malu. "Benar ucapanku, kan?"

Suara kekehan terdengar. Tatapan tajam Atem beralih ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Ada masalah, Aibou?" tanya Atem tajam.

Yugi tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau tahu, mou hitori no boku. Kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

Wajah Atem memerah, dia gelagapan. "A-apa maksud ucapanmu itu!!?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bicara." Dia menyeringai jahil.

Atem merengut, dia memukul ringan bahu Yugi sebelum menghentak-hentak menuju dapur, ngambek.

Yugi kembali terkekeh. Dia suka kalau Atem sedang seperti ini. Sangat asyik menggodanya.

Dia menoleh ke arah anak-anak, seringaian jahil masih di wajahnya. "Lebih baik kita segera ke meja makan atau nanti tak akan ada makanan untuk kita." ucapnya meringis, dijawab oleh anggukan – yang kelewat semangat – dari anak-anak.

* * *

Sepasang mata cokelat menerawang menatap lelaki di hadapannya, Anzu menelengkan kepala bingung. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya, mengangkat sebelah alis.

Lelaki di depannya nyengir. "Nggak bisa aku mengunjungi pacarku?"

Kedua alis Anzu terangkat.

Dia menghela nafas, membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Ayo masuk."

Lelaki itu berjalan masuk, sebelum Anzu menutup kembali pintunya.

Anzu berjalan mendahului lelaki yang menjadi pacarnya, menutup kedua matanya. "_Well_... ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Honda. Kalau kau kemari, pasti ada sesuatu."

Kedua mata Anzu melebar ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Mendekapnya ke tubuh bidang lelaki di belakangnya.

"Aku kangen." gumam Honda di rambut wanita itu. Dekapannya semakin erat. "Kau selalu menemani Atem. Tidak pernah menemaniku."

Anzu mengerutkan alis. "Apa boleh buat, Atem membutuhkan orang yang menemaninya."

"Dia punya Yugi."

"Yugi tidak bisa, dia sibuk. Hanya aku yang bisa menemani Atem supaya dia tidak kesepian." ujar Anzu, tidak peduli.

Kesunyian menyeruak sesaat.

"Jadi bagimu... Atem lebih penting daripada aku, begitu, kan, maksudmu?"

"Eh? Apa maksud-"

Honda membalikkan tubuh Anzu, menekannya di dinding, membuat tubuh Anzu terhimpit antara tubuhnya dan dinding. Dia mencengkeram kedua tangan wanita itu ke dinding.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Anzu terkejut, berusaha melepaskan diri dari lelaki di hadapannya.

Teriakan Anzu teredam ketika mulut menutup mulutnya, melumatnya kasar. Anzu berusaha memberontak, tetapi kekuatannya tak bisa menandingi kekuatan lelaki di depannya. Tubuh wanita itu lemas, akhirnya pasrah menerima ciuman dari pacarnya.

Honda menggeser wajahnya, mengusap pipi Anzu dengan bibirnya, turun menuju lehernya. Menggigitnya, dan menjilatnya. Nafas Anzu menjadi berat, pandangannya berkabut, perasaannya bercampur-aduk.

Suasana terasa begitu panas, sampai...

BRAK!!

"ANZU!! KAMI DA-!!"

Mata tiga orang yang main labrak tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu melebar. Salah satunya adalah seorang wanita yang hamil dua bulan, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Sementara kedua lelaki yang menemaninya hanya bengong menyaksikan adegan lime secara live.

Anzu segera mendorong Honda keras-keras, membuat lelaki itu terjungkal jatuh. Dia bergegas merapikan pakaiannya, dalam hati mengumpat-umpat atas apa yang terjadi sebelum tiga orang itu melabrak masuk.

"A-ano... Shizuka-chan, Ryuuji, Jou... ini bukan seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan..." gagap Anzu panik.

Tiga orang itu tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa mengubah ekspresi, mereka langsung mundur keluar. "Jangan pikirkan kami, silahkan lanjutkan. Maaf telah mengganggu." Pintu ditutup beberapa detik, sebelum terbuka lagi. Kepala Jounochi muncul. "Oh! Lain kali kunci pintunya sebelum melakukan itu." Akhirnya pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Suasana hening.

Anzu menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Aku benci kau." erangnya, malu plus frustasi.

Honda membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Love you too."

* * *

_**TING TONG TING TONG**_

Suara bel memecah keheningan teriknya siang di hari libur. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua berdiri dengan tenang menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Sebuah koper tergeletak di sampingnya.

Lama tidak dibuka, dia mencoba menekan bel sekali lagi dan terdengar sahutan dari balik pintu yang kemudian terbuka, dan terlihat seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut mirip orang kesetrum.

Tatapan malas lelaki itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau...!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, dia melepaskan pegangannya pada koper. Berlari, dan melompat ke arah Yugi untuk memeluknya.

"Kyaha!! Yugi!! Lama tidak bertemu!!" seru gadis itu senang.

Yugi terdorong mundur, nyaris terjatuh jika dia tidak menekankan kakinya kuat-kuat. "Tu-tunggu dulu, Hawkins-san!!" Dia melepaskan kedua lengan gadis itu dari lehernya, membuat gadis itu cemberut. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Mou... kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, malah itu yang pertama kau tanyakan." gerutunya cemberut.

Tatapan Yugi menjadi tajam. "Hawkins-san."

Gadis itu nyengir. "Sorry, sorry! Just kidding!" Rebecca menatap Yugi, sebelum memeluknya lagi. "Aku kangen!!"

"Wha... Hawkins-sa...!!" teriakan Yugi terputus saat mendengar suara perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aibou, ada apa?" tanya Atem, sementara dia melongok ke pintu depan dari ruang tamu. Mata merahnya menangkap wujud seorang gadis yang memeluk Yugi. Dia terdiam, menelengkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Rebecca. Dia terdiam menatap wanita yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal, mengamatinya. Jika diperhatikan, wajah wanita itu agak mirip Yugi. Bisa terlihat 'radar rival'nya Rebecca bangkit.

Sementara Yugi yang malang, hanya bisa menatap bingung mereka berdua.

-

Kesunyian menyergap ruang tamu. Atem dan Rebecca duduk saling berhadapan. Ketegangan terasa di antara mereka. Yugi, yang merasa tidak enak, beranjak dari sofanya, pergi menuju dapur dengan alasan membuat minuman untuk mereka.

Atem bersandar di sofanya, berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman. Kehamilannya yang sudah besar ini membuatnya sulit untuk duduk, ingin rasanya dia kembali ke ranjangnya, berbaring terus tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi jika begitu, Yugi sang induk ayam, pasti akan khawatir dan mengira Atem sakit, disusul kemudian selimut tebal yang panas akan menyelimutinya. Dia merinding memikirkan hal itu.

Rebecca mengamati wanita dihadapannya. Siapa wanita ini? Apa dia tamu Yugi? Atau jangan-jangan dia kakaknya – karena mereka agak mirip. Tapi setahu dia, Yugi itu anak tunggal. Selain itu, tatapan matanya terlihat familiar. Dia ingin menyebut wanita di depannya itu adalah teman Yugi, tapi...

Yugi kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas sirup dingin dan camilan. Dia menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu duduk setelah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Atem sembari mengelus pipinya.

...Kenapa mereka berdua sangat dekat?!!! pikir Rebecca, tatapan matanya tajam, background api berkobar di belakangnya.

Suara Yugi membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ano... Hawkins-san."

Rebecca menoleh ke arah Yugi dengan tampang manis. "Apa, Yugi?"

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Senyum mengembang di bibir gadis pirang itu. "Kakek ada urusan, dan beliau tidak bisa membawaku. Karena kakek tidak mempercayai siapapun, jadi disinilah aku." ujarnya – terlalu – ceria, membuat Atem menatapnya aneh.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak telepon dulu sebelum kemari?"

Gadis bule itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Lho? Bukannya aku sudah memberi voice mail empat hari lalu?"

Yugi tertegun. "Empat hari lalu?" Sekelebat ingatan terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak salah saat itu semua rekamannya terhapus, kan?" kata Atem, stoic.

Yugi bertopang dagu. "Yeah... berkat Ryuuji." Dia memelankan suaranya. "Ryuuji brengsek." gumamnya kesal.

Atem memutar bola mata ketika mendengarnya, menghiraukan kebingungan yang melanda Rebecca.

Sementara itu Ryuuji yang berada nan dekat di sana...

HACHIM!!

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryuu?"

"Yah... jangan khawatir, Shizu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryuu-sayang, apa kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Puppy-eyes ON.

"Apapun! Apapun yang Shizu mau, akang kabulkan!"

"Kalau begitu..." Malu-malu. "Aku mau hiu goreng!"

CTAAAAAR!!!! BLAAR!!!

GLUDUK!!

BRUK!!

"Ryuu!! Ryuu-sayang!! Kau kenapa?!!"

Turut prihatin.

Kembali lagi ke kediaman – mantan – pharaoh yang penuh mainan.

Atem menghela nafas lega ketika tubuhnya akhirnya berbaring di ranjang. Padahal dia hanya duduk, memperhatikan Yugi dan Rebecca, tapi rasanya sangat melelahkan. Dan lucu mengingat ekspresi Rebecca ketika tahu bahwa Atem tinggal di rumah ini.

Dia menutup kedua matanya, pikirannya mengalir.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Rebecca sangat menyukai Yugi. Dia telah mengetahui itu sejak dia masih berada di dalam tubuh Yugi.

Walau dia kembali ke alam barzah, masih ada yang bisa menemani aibou di dunia. Dia percaya bahwa Rebecca bisa membahagiakan Yugi. Dengan karakter gadis itu yang ceria, dia akan mencerahkan hari-hari Yugi. Dan mungkin saja, dia mau merawat dan menganggap anak-anak yang dilahirkan Atem sebagai anaknya sendiri, karena anak-anak itu adalah darah daging Yugi.

Atem sangat lega dan senang bila hal itu terjadi.

Tapi...

Atem mencengkeram dada kirinya.

...mengapa terasa sakit?

Suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia berusaha bangkit, membenahi kaosnya yang kebesaran agar kehamilannya tidak terlihat. Kedua kakinya berjalan menuju pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Terlihat Yugi berdiri membawa beberapa buku di tangannya Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa, aibou?" tanya Atem.

Yugi mengacungkan bukunya, nyengir lebar.

Atem menghela nafas.

Tugas kuliah...

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

-

Dia benar-benar tidak suka ini. Rebecca berbaring di ranjang dengan bibir tertekuk. Alasan dia datang ke Jepang adalah Yugi. Dia telah menunggu begitu lama untuk membuat gerakan, dan dia telah menetapkan hati – setelah berdebat dengan diri sendiri sampai ditatap horor oleh kakeknya karena dikira kerasukan – bahwa saat-saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

Tapi sekarang, setelah akhirnya dia melaksanakan rencananya, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang tidak dia kenal, berada di sisi Yugi, sangat akrab dengan pdkt-nya, dan – yang lebih parah lagi – tinggal serumah dengan lelaki yang dia cintai itu.

Padahal dia sudah senang ketika mendengar bahwa Anzu, saingan beratnya yang sangat menyebalkan, berpacaran dengan lelaki lain. Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?! Dia mengerang frustasi.

Suara bel pintu menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunannya. Rebecca memejamkan matanya, memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya. Tapi, setelah waktu lama berlalu, dan suara bel tidak berhenti juga, akhirnya dia bangkit menyeret tubuhnya menuju pintu depan dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya di mana Yugi setelah dia tidak menemukan lelaki yang dimaksud.

Dia membuka pintu, melihat beberapa orang yang dia kenal berdiri di luar. Mata orang-orang itu lebar ketika melihat dirinya seakan dia itu mayat yang bangkit dari gundukan tanah – baca: kuburan.

"Bisa kalian berhenti menatapku seakan aku ini setan seperti itu?" gerutu Rebecca, membuat orang-orang itu tersentak.

"Ha-Hawkins!!" teriak mereka terkejut.

Rebecca mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menggeleng. "Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah. Terutama kau, Jou."

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?!!" bentak Jounochi.

Gadis pirang itu menatap bosan. "Bahkan kebodohanmu masih sama."

"Kau...!!!"

Jounochi baru mau menyerang Rebecca ketika sebuah lengan mengapit lehernya kencang.

"Cukup. Bukannya kau punya prinsip untuk tidak memukul perempuan? Dan apa yang dikatakannya benar, kebodohanmu sama sekali tidak berubah." omel Anzu.

"Dasar nenek tua!!"

Ucapan Jounochi mendapat satu tamparan, dua tendangan lutut di punggung dan... ehem... 'anu'nya, dan satu serangan sikut di belakang lehernya.

"Panggil aku 'nenek tua' lagi..." Anzu mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum manis. "...dan kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada 'kesuburan'mu."

Para laki-laki hanya memandang sweatdrop ke arah Jounochi yang meringkuk KO.

Anzu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Rebecca. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanannya. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia jadi makin stres gara-gara adiknya hamil."

"HEI!!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahnya kalau otaknya sama dengan anak lima tahun."

"APA KAU BI-!!"

"Jangan khawatir. Kami akan mengawasinya sebaik mungkin agar dia tidak merepotkanmu." kata Anzu tersenyum manis, efek petir menggelegar di belakangnya.

Rebecca membalas senyumannya, ilusi kobaran api terlihat di belakangnya. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sebaliknya, aku tidak punya bakat menangani anak kecil."

"HE~I...!!"

Anzu berakting kaget. "Oh... begitukah? Aku tidak tahu kau tidak bisa merawat anak."

"Yeah... karena itu, kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu." ucap Rebecca penuh sarkastik.

Anzu tersenyum lebar. "Kau bisa membayar hutangmu dengan melangkahkan kedua kakimu keluar dari sini dan tidak pernah kembali lagi." Anzu mengucapkan 5 kata terakhir dengan tatapan dingin bagai Shirayuki.

"Hm...? Sayangnya aku tidak berniat pergi dari sini sebelum tujuanku tercapai. Aku sangat 'sedih' ketika mendengar kau pacaran dengan lelaki lain sampai-sampai aku ditatap horor oleh kakekku karena ketawa-ketawa sendiri."

Ilusi naga dan macan yang sedang saling unjuk taring plus petir terlihat di antara mereka.

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perang dingin antara dua mantan rival cinta itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di ambang pintu rumah orang?" Suara lelaki membuat mereka terkejut. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Yugi berdiri menatap aneh ke arah mereka dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "_Well?_" lanjut Yugi, menunggu jawaban.

Anzu membuka mulutnya. "Oh, Yu-"

Tetapi, didorong oleh rivalnya.

"Yugi!" seru Rebecca, mendekati Yugi. "Di mana kau tadi? Kucari-cari tidak ada."

Anzu menatap tajam ke arah punggung gadis pirang itu.

Yugi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malas. "Yah... di kamar Atem."

Mata Rebecca menerawang. "Ngapain?"

"Hm? Ngerjain tugas. Memangnya kenapa?"

Rasa lega menjalar di hati gadis pirang itu. "Oh..." gumamnya sebelum memasang ekspresi ceria. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyahut ketika kupanggil tadi?"

Raja game itu menguap lebar. "Kau memanggil? Sori, aku ketiduran jadi tidak mendengarmu."

Anzu mendorong Rebecca ke samping. "Maaf, mengganggu." Dia tersenyum manis ke arah Yugi. "Kami kemari cuma mau bertanya sesuatu."

Yugi terdiam menatap Anzu, sebelum menyadari bahwa teman-temannya yang lain masih berdiri di luar. Dia menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jari. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu. Bisa-bisa tetangga bakal menginterogasiku karena kalian membuat keramaian di depan rumahku."

Shizuka tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tidak usah, Yugi. Kami hanya mau mengajak kalian makan-makan."

"Yeah... berkat Jou yang secara ajaib bisa memenangkan voucher gratis makan sepuasnya di restoran masakan timur tengah yang mewah." lanjut Ryuuji memutar bola matanya.

"Yang membuatku ragu dia bermain jujur dalam permainan mahjong – penyebab dia mendapat voucher itu." ujar Honda sarkastik.

"HEI! Gw ini sportif, tahu!!" teriak Jounochi tersinggung, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran jahil dua temannya.

Yugi menatap diam dengan mata lebar. "Kau berjudi, Jounochi?" katanya terkejut.

Jounochi mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Chill, man... itu cuma tanding, bukan judi. Gw ditantang main mahjong dengan hadiah voucher dan aku menang."

"Itu sama saja, dudul." gumam Anzu, Ryuuji, dan Honda serentak, yang kemudian siul tanda pura-pura cuek ketika Jounochi menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Jounochi merangkul Yugi. "Gimana? Ikut dong, ya? Kita, kan, jarang ngumpul bareng kayak gini, terutama Atem. Mungkin aja hal ini nggak bakal terjadi lagi."

"Yeah... karena keberuntungan hanya terjadi sekali." gerutu Ryuuji dan Honda.

"Apa aku juga boleh ikut?" tanya Rebecca cerah.

Jounochi nyengir ke arahnya. "Boleh, boleh. Semakin banyak, semakin ramai."

Honda dan Ryuuji mengerang. "Oh my... we're doomed..." Ucapan ini mendapat double death glare dari Anzu dan Rebecca.

Yugi menautkan alis. "Hm... boleh saja. Tapi, aku tidak tahu soal Atem."

"Aku ikut."

Yugi menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Atem berdiri sambil memegang botol minum.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

"Aku bilang aku ikut." Atem tersenyum manis. "Lagipula, kebetulan aku lagi kepingin makan kurma."

Suasana sunyi senyap.

"Kurma?"

???

* * *

"Aaah... kenyang! Kenyang!" seru jounochi sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Mereka berjalan melalui taman yang sepi karena malam sudah larut.

Anzu menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan, kedua mata terpejam. "Kalau kau masih lapar, itu keterlaluan. Sampai sekarang aku masih mual."

"Jou kalau makan emang nggak kira-kira."

"Biarin! Masih mending daripada dua cewek aneh yang dari awal sampai akhir cuma makan – yang bernama – kurma, padahal apa enaknya, sih, makanan itu. Bikin eneg." ujar Jounochi sambil memeletkan lidah jijik.

Sebelah alis Yugi terangkat. "Hei, cewek aneh itu partnerku..."

"...dan istriku, brengsek." lanjut Ryuuji, mata menerawang berbahaya, bersiap menyerang Jounochi yang langsung mundur.

Atem tersentak. Tubuhnya yang tegang berputar seperti mencari sesuatu, kedua matanya lebar. Yugi yang menyadari bahwa Atem tertinggal, berbalik.

"Ada apa, partner?" tanyanya, melihat Atem yang waspada.

Atem terkesiap. Dia berlari, menarik tangan Yugi. "Cepat lari dari sini!!" teriaknya.

Semuanya menatap terkejut ke arahnya, secara refleks ikut berlari.

Dan ketika itu pula, sebuah ledakan terjadi di tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Atem!!?" teriak Jounochi, menghindari serangan yang entah dari mana.

"Aku tidak tahu!! Yang penting kita harus keluar dari taman ini, segera!!" jawab Atem.

Mereka hampir sampai ke ujung taman ketika aura kegelapan berputar perlahan mengelilingi mereka, menyelimuti mereka. Atem langsung mendadak berhenti sebelum tubuhnya mengenai dinding kegelapan itu.

"A-apa ini?!" tanya Rebecca bingung, menatap sekeliling taman yang dibatasi kegelapan.

Suara berdebam keras terdengar. Mereka menoleh. Sepertinya sesuatu terlempar ke tanah dengan keras. Debu yang mengelilingi sesuatu itu akhirnya semakin hilang, dan sesosok lelaki yang mereka kenal terlihat.

"Malik?!!" seru mereka kaget.

Malik mengerang sakit, darah mengalir dari luka-lukanya, menetes dari lengan yang patah. Dia mendengar teriakan dan menoleh, terbelalak melihat teman-temannya berlari menghampirinya.

"Kalian...!!" Dia tidak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya karena kaget dan sakit.

Jounochi berlutut, mencoba menahan tubuh Malik yang limbung. Malik terengah-engah menahan sakit. Mata Shizuka melebar saat menyadari betapa banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuh lelaki mesir itu.

"Kakak! Darahnya... banyak..." Shizuka terkesiap.

Semuanya menarik nafas kaget ketika menyadari hal itu. Malik megap-megap seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jounochi mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Pha... raoh..."

Jounochi menoleh ke arah Atem. Wanita itu mengangguk, sebelum berlutut dan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Malik. Malik menangkap tangan Atem, memegangnya erat, alisnya berkedut.

"Lu... miere..." bisiknya berat.

"Apa?" tanya Atem khawatir. "Lumiere kenapa?"

Malik membuka mulutnya lagi. "Hati... ha... ti..." Paru-parunya terasa sesak setiap kata yang diucapkan. "Yu... gi..."

Mata Atem melebar. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Yugi, dan terkesiap ketika melihat suatu kilatan di belakang lelaki itu.

"AIBOU, AWAS!!"

Yugi tersentak, dia berbalik dan melihat sesuatu menyerangnya dengan cepat. Kedua matanya langsung berubah menjadi kuning keemasan, cahaya muncul dan sebuah pedang terlihat dalam genggamannya. Dia segera menangkis sesuatu yang menyerangnya sembari melompat kebelakang dengan cepat.

Sesuatu itu meliuk-liuk di udara, membuat suara berderak seperti rangkaian besi diseret. Seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka dari balik kegelapan, sesuatu yang adalah rantai itu mengelilingi sosok yang perlahan mendekati mereka.

Atem terbelalak kaget. Dia mengenal orang itu. Walau penampilannya sedikit berbeda, dia masih mengenalinya.

"Lumiere...?" gumam Atem terkejut.

Lumiere tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam menatap mereka dengan matanya yang berwarna keemasan yang hampa. Beberapa rantai panjang meliuk-liuk di sekelilingnya.

Ryuuji menoleh ke arah Atem. "Kau kenal dia?" tanyanya.

Atem mengangguk, dia menelan ludah. "Ya. Dia teman Malik dan Ryo."

Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia yang menyerang Malik hingga seperti ini?

Pikiran Atem terputus ketika melihat rantai meliuk ke arahnya. Yugi berlari, mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghentikan rantai itu, menyebabkan rantai tersebut melilit pedang.

"Aibou!!"

Yugi menggertakkan giginya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan pedangnya agar tidak terlepas karena tarikan rantai itu. Dia melirik ke arah teman-temannya, tubuhnya perlahan terseret ke depan.

"Cepat lari!" teriak Yugi. "Bawa Malik pergi dari sini!!!"

"Tapi Yugi, kau-!!"

"Cepat!!"

Jounochi melingkarkan tangan Malik di lehernya, sementara dia memeluk pinggang lelaki itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Anzu dan Shizuka berlari di samping mereka, disusul yang lain.

Yugi menebas pedangnya kuat-kuat, membuat rantai terlepas. Dia lalu berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Tetapi, sebuah petir hitam melintas tepat di depannya, hampir mengenainya, dan meledak karena mengenai tanah.

Rebecca dan Atem berbalik, mata mereka lebar melihat ledakan. Perasaan takut menjalar di hati mereka.

"Yugi!!" teriak Rebecca, berlari ke arah tempat ledakan, tetapi ditahan oleh Atem dari belakang.

"Hentikan! Jangan gegabah!" Atem memegang erat pergelangan tangan Rebecca.

Rebecca berbalik kesal, menarik tangannya. "Lepaskan!! Nggak lihat Yugi kena ledakan?!! Aku harus menolongnya!!"

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan!! Lebih baik kita lari dari sini sebelum Lumiere menyusul kita!!"

"Kau!!" Rebecca menarik tangannya dari pegangan Atem. "Dasar wanita tak berhati!! Tega-teganya kau berniat meninggalkan Yugi!! Tak kusangka kau wanita seperti ini!!"

Atem memegang tangannya lagi ketika Rebecca mau berlari ke arah ledakan lagi. Dia menarik paksa Rebecca – yang memberontak – berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lepaskan!! Yugi masih ada di sana!!"

Atem berdecak. "Diam!! Kau ada di sana juga percuma!! Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun, yang ada cuma bunuh diri!! Yugi baik-baik saja, serangan itu tidak mengenainya!! Jadi tutup mulutmu sebelum kusumpal dengan sepatu!!" bentak Atem, merasa lega karena mereka telah sampai di tempat yang lainnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa mengancam seperti itu, Pharaoh?"

Suara lelaki mengagetkan mereka. Mereka tersentak menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati seorang lelaki duduk di atas pohon dengan sebelah kaki menggantung. Semuanya terkesiap kaget saat melihat lelaki itu. Mata Atem lebar, nafasnya tercekat, tubuhnya tegang, mulutnya menganga, ekspresinya seakan tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat.

Lelaki itu menyeringai licik melihat ekspresi syok sang mantan pharaoh. Mata berwarna merahnya menyiratkan kesenangan dan kegilaan yang tak bisa dijabarkan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Atemku sayang."

Atem tersengal-sengal, paru-parunya terasa sesak, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Ketakutan tersirat jelas di wajahnya. Hanya satu bisikan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A... kifa..."

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Iblis Kira : (celingukan) Mana si author-brengsek itu?

Malaikat Light : (tertawa gugup) E...hehehe... dia... ngumpet, takut dibunuh para readers karena lama nggak update.

Iblis Kira : (mengangkat sebelah alis) Ngumpet? Dibunuh?

Malaikat Light : Yah... dia masih belum update juga walau sudah banyak yang nagih. Jadi... gitu, deh. Apalagi chapter ini sama sekali tidak nyambung antara awal dan akhir.

Iblis Kira : (mendengus) Dia bakal diumpanin ke bapakkonda, pasti. Salah dia sendiri.

Kaiba : Gw nggak nongol di chapter ini?

Bakura : Tenang aja, gw juga nggak nongol.

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Di bawah ini jawaban review anda. (bergumam) Dasar narsis, pengennya nongol terus.

Kaiba : Gw denger itu!

-

**To ****Messiah Hikari** :

Malaikat Light : (bows) Terima kasih atas review anda dan maaf telah membuat anda menunggu.

Iblis Kira : Kenapa elu yang ngomong itu?

Malaikat Light : (mengacungkan hp) Miskol dari author-bokek.

Bakura : (nampol Messiah) Lu aja yang ke laut sono, cewek lebay!

-

**To Dika the Reborned Kuriboh** :

Iblis Kira : (mengadah melihat nama) Ganti status, nih? Sebelumnya, kan, bersayap.

(Cat : sebelumnya "WINGed" sekarang "Reborned"=terlahir kembali)

Kaiba : Nih, anak aneh banget. Kita aja eneg, masa dia malah ngiler.

Iblis Kira : Keren? Satu kepribadian author aja udah bikin repot. En elo bilang itu keren?

Bakura : Maklum, anak stres.

Malaikat Light : (melempar mas-mas tukang gosip dengan tulang anjing) Jangan kasar pada readers!! (bows) Terima kasih banyak telah mau repot mereview.

-

**To Vi ChaN91312** :

Malaikat Light : Thank you very much.

Bakura : Kebanyakan nomer.

Kaiba : Lu nanya telor pake cokelat itu enak? Coba aja sendiri, sono.

Iblis Kira : Kalo nggak salah si Yugi udah dingin sejak Atem ninggalin dia ke akherat, kan?

Malaikat Light : (mengangguk) Yah... kenapa?

Iblis Kira : Trus Yugi belon tahu kalo Atem hamil, kan?

Malaikat Light : Yeah...? Terus?

Iblis Kira : (memutar bola mata) Si L diperkosa sama Misa kemaren.

Malaikat Light : Yeah... tunggu. WHAT?!!!

Semua : _'Telmi...'_

-

**To Sweet lolipop** :

Kira,Kaiba,Bakura : Nih anak sama gilanya kayak pharaoh bencong itu. (disembur Ra)

Atem : (tiba-tiba nongol) Siapa yang lu sebut bencong?!

Kira,Kaiba,Bakura : (gosong tak berbentuk)

Malaikat Light : Maaf atas gangguannya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

-

To Death Angel :

Atem : Terima kasih.

Kaiba : (celingukan) Kemana si Light?

Bakura : (menunjuk dengan ibu jari) Ngumpet takut gara-gara si crazy angel mau mindahin otaknya Light ke dia buat ngadepin UN.

Kaiba : (swetdrop)

-

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten** :

Atem : (membaca sms dari author) Thanx a lot for you.

Kaiba : (kesal) Napa, sih, banyak banget yang pengen gw mati?!!!

Bakura : fbnya author? Lu tau ga, Kaiba?

Kaiba : (shrugged) Dunno.

Bakura : Lu ni gimana, sih? Masa nggak tau fb sekongkol bisnisnya sendiri.

Atem : (membaca sms) Cari saja nama "Scarlet Natsume" terus pilih yang bergambar profil dewa kematian.

Bakura : Cuma perasaan gw aja atau author tau apa aja yang ditanyain readersnya?

-

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje** :

Atem : (membaca sms) Arigato gozaimasu.

Kaiba : Dia gila.

Bakura (mengangguk) Yep. Sangat gila.

Iblis Kira : Lu juga gila.

Bakura : En lu juga.

Kaiba : Bagus. Gw dikelilingin orang gila. (ditendang Atem)

Iblis Kira : Mewek sesukamu, author gak bakalan peduli.

Bakura : Yeah... dia orangnya dingin banget.

Iblis Kira : Dan sombong kayak Kaiba-jablay yang di sini.

Kaiba : (death glare)

-

**To Satia Vathi** :

Atem : (masih baca sms) Thank you so much for your review and welcome to 'my'crazy world. (terdiam, sebelum menggerutu) Author-brengsek.

Iblis Kira : LIGHT!! ADA YANG MAU GABUNG KLUBMU TUH!!

Bakura : (menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaiba yang merajuk) Sabar... sabar...

Atem : Maaf, tapi saya tidak tega menjahili aibou seperti itu. (menelepon) Aibou, tolong beliin kurma yang banyak.

Yugi di telepon : (suara kayak baru bangun tidur) Eh???? Sekarang?

Atem : Yeah... kapan lagi.

Yugi di telepon : Tapi, tapi, tapi... tapi sekarang tengah malem! Nggak ada toko cemilan yang buka jam segini! Apalagi sekarang lagi nggak musim kurma di Jepang! Nggak ada yang jual!

Atem : Pokoknya aku mau titik nggak ada koma. (memutuskan telepon)

Kaiba : (sweatdrop) Ucapan dan perbuatan nggak sesuai.

Bakura : Cewek kalo lagi hamil emang serem.

-

**To mimimifeyfeyfey** :

Atem : Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Bakura : Ini namanya siapa, sih? Kebanyakan diulang.

Kaiba & Kira : Lu tolol, BAKAra.

Bakura : (glare)

-

**To Marianne vessalius** :

Atem : Thanx.

Bakura : Nih udah dilanjutin.

-

**To ketsueki kira** :

Atem : Sankyuu.

Iblis Kira : Nih anak seenaknya aja netapin ending.

Kaiba : Hm... kalau nggak salah, author udah nyiapin plot untuk fic yang baru.

Bakura : Lagi?

Iblis Kira : Dia emang suka nyengsarain diri. Di fandom gw dia buat empat fic bersambung en semuanya dalam status hiatus.

Bakura : Terus ceritanya gimana?

Kaiba : Gw udah diancem tidak ngebocorin fic. Tapi yang pasti, Atem yang bakalan sengsara di fic itu. Dan jadi uke.

Atem : (mengerang) Lagi...?? kenapa, sih, author suka banget ngejadiiin gw uke?

Kaiba,Bakura,Kira : (inosen face) Karena lu feminin?

Atem : (death glare + game penalty)

Kaiba,Bakura,Kira : (ko'it)

-

Atem : (mau membungkuk nggak bisa gara-gara hamil gede) Terima kasih atas review anda. Dan terima kasih juga karena telah repot-repot membaca fic yang amburadul dan jelek ini. Dan maaf karena telah membuat anda semua menunggu dan membuat anda membaca chapter yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan. (dapet sms) Ah. dan author bertanya "Siapa yang meminta pertemanan di fbnya?" dia tidak bisa mengkonfirmasinya jika tidak tahu siapa itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Ra : (membuat tulisan "Please review if don't mind" dari api)

...

....

.....

With Death Note and M&W,

-

DN and YGO crews.


	15. May

**Disclaimer :**_** Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning :**_** OOC. Tidak nyambung. Aneh. Amburadul. A bit almost incest and Rebecca-bashing. Masukan tokoh dari fandom lain.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**MAY

* * *

**

"A…kifa…"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Atem dengan terkejut. Tubuh Atem bergetar hebat, ketakutan tersirat di wajahnya. Jounochi memindahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah lelaki yang masih duduk di dahan pohon.

Atem mengenalnya? Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar di pikirannya. Lebih penting lagi, mengapa lelaki itu mirip dengan Atem? Juga...

...kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak?

Lelaki itu melompat turun dari dahan pohon dengan mudah. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju Atem, seringai masih tersungging di bibirnya. Tubuh Atem semakin tegang seiring lelaki itu mendekat, dan kemudian membeku saat lelaki itu berdiri sangat dekat tepat di hadapannya.

Jemari Akifa mengelus pipi Atem perlahan dengan lembut, walau begitu dia menikmati ketakutan yang mengikat wanita di depannya. Dia menengadahkan dagu Atem, sebelum memajukan wajahnya seperti akan mencium wanita itu.

Atem tidak bergerak. Bukannya tidak mau, melainkan tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan seakan ada yang membekukannya. Dia ingin menjauh! Menjauh darinya! Menjauh dari mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya ketika dia masih kecil. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Akifa masih hidup. Dia melihat sendiri kematian Akifa saat lelaki itu dibakar hidup-hidup.

Wajah Akifa semakin dekat, dan Atem ingin sekali menjauhinya.

Sampai sebuah cahaya melintas ke arah mereka, tepatnya menuju Akifa. Lelaki itu segera melepaskan Atem dan melompat mundur, membuat cahaya itu meledakkan tanah.

"Jangan sentuh dia." Suara yang dalam bergema. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Yugi berdiri menatap tajam Akifa dengan mata keemasannya, Black Magician berdiri tepat di sampingnya mengacungkan tongkat. Darah mengalir di sisi wajah inkarnasi pharaoh itu.

Akifa membalas tatapan Yugi dengan kedua bola mata merahnya. Tatapannya dingin dan kejam. Seringaian licik di wajahnya ketika melihat Black Magician berdiri di samping Yugi.

"Ho... menarik." Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, sebuah bulu gagak muncul di tangannya. Bulu gagak itu di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Kegelapan mengelilinginya, membentuk sesuatu di belakangnya.

Mata Atem melebar, dia melirik ke arah Yugi, tatapan penuh ketakutan... dan juga kekhawatiran. Dia sangat mengenal ekspresi Akifa itu. Ekspresi dingin yang hanya muncul ketika lelaki itu ingin membunuh seseorang.

Kesunyian menyeruak, tak ada yang bersuara dan bergerak. Semuanya diam, seperti tidak ada apapun di sana. Anting di telinga kanan Akifa terlepas, dan perlahan jatuh.

Bersamaan dengan mendaratnya anting itu di tanah, sebuah ledakan terjadi di antara mereka. Angin ledakan berhembus kencang, walau begitu tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi mereka berdua. Serangan demi serangan saling bertabrakan, sihir hitam Black Magician dan aura kegelapan yang perlahan membentuk sesuatu.

Segalanya buram dalam pandangan Atem setelah itu. Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah, kalau Akifa tidak menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak, Atem pasti sudah jatuh karena kakinya tak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

Gerakan Yugi dan Akifa sangat cepat sampai tak bisa diikuti pandangannya. Tapi, Atem tahu satu hal; banyak serangan Akifa yang mengenai Yugi. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa luka seperti memar muncul di tangan, leher, kaki, dan pipinya. Dia tahu bahwa tubuhnya dan tubuh Yugi saling berhubungan seperti sebuah dimensi – Isis pernah menjelaskannya setelah penculikan oleh Kaiba – karena mereka telah melakukan suatu ritual yang belum mereka ketahui – walau Atem memiliki dugaan ritual apa itu. Jika satu terluka, yang lain juga akan terkena imbasnya.

Dan benarlah, ketika Yugi dan Akifa melancarkan serangan terakhir, terlihat Yugi berlutut bertopang pada pedangnya yang menusuk tanah dengan baju terkoyak, luka-luka menghiasi tubuhnya, dan darah mengalir deras. Sementara itu Akifa, tidak ada luka sama sekali, dan itu membuat Atem khawatir.

Akifa menyeringai, memandang rendah Yugi. "Sudah selesai? Aku kecewa. Kukira kau bisa menghiburku lebih dari ini."

Paru-paru terasa sakit saat setiap nafas yang berusaha Yugi hirup. Tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena rasa takut, melainkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Setiap serangan kegelapan itu mengenainya, sesuatu berwarna hitam menyebar dari lukanya. Dan karena sesuatu itu, dia bisa merasakan kulitnya seperti perlahan membusuk, bagai siklus pembusukan mayat.

"Be...lum..."

Bersamaan dengan gumaman Yugi, Akifa merasakan perih di pipinya. Dia perlahan mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya, melihat darah menodai jarinya. Tawa yang dalam keluar dari mulutnya.

"Menarik... menarik..." Bentuk kegelapan di belakang lelaki itu mulai sempurna. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini, tapi..." Dia menyeringai. "Sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk melawanmu."

Nafas Atem dan yang lainnya terasa berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu menembus dada Yugi. Air mata menggenang di mata Rebecca, dia ingin meneriakkan nama lelaki yang dicintainya itu, tetapi tak bisa. Begitupun dengan Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka, Malik, dan terutama... Atem. Tapi, mereka tak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain hanya melihat teman mereka perlahan ambruk dengan darah mengalir deras dari luka di dadanya.

Rantai berderak menembus tubuh Yugi, darah mewarnai rangkaian besi itu. rantai tersebut bergerak melingkar mengikat tubuh Yugi tanpa terlepas dari luka. Black Magician menatap adegan yang terjadi begitu cepat itu dengan mata lebar. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menolong masternya itu, hanya mendapati tangannya menjadi transparan dan menembus rantai itu.

Gadis berambut cokelat mendekat, kedua mata emasnya menatap tubuh dalam ikatan rantai tanpa ekspresi. Dia menggerakkan jemarinya, membuat ikatan di tubuh Yugi mengetat.

Seringai Akifa semakin lebar. "Kerja bagus, Chastity."

Chastity? Mata Atem lebar. Bukannya namanya Lumiere? Apa gadis itu adalah musuh yang mengambil wujud Lumiere?

Malik merasa kelopak matanya semakin berat. Dia melirik gadis yang mengikat Yugi, nafasnya berat. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha mengeluarkan suara, dan tidak berhasil. Dia hanya bisa menggerakkan mulutnya saja. "Lu... miere... kena... pa kau... membiarkan sisi... ge... lapmu... menuruti... dia...?" Dia tahu percuma saja dia menanyakan itu, Lumiere tak bisa mendengarnya.

Tetapi, dia salah. Walaupun Lumiere – yang terjebak dalam alam sadarnya – tak bisa mendengarnya, dia bisa melihat gerak bibirnya. Jiwa Lumiere menangis, dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, sudah sangat menyakitkan dia melukai Malik, dan sekarang dia melukai temannya. Dia tidak menginginkan ini.

Dia menatap punggung seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di luar jeruji hati. Air mata terus mengalir. "Chastity, kumohon hentikan! Jangan lukai mereka lagi! Tolong lepaskan Yugi-san! Kumohon!"

Lelaki itu diam, tidak menoleh. Jubah berwarna putih menjuntai hingga kakinya. "Tidak. Aku harus membunuhnya. Akifa menjanjikan kebebasan, sebagai ganti nyawa orang ini. Dan kau tak bisa menghentikanku, Lumiere-sama."

"Kumohon! Kau tak perlu menuruti perintah orang itu!" teriak Lumiere, kedua tangannya mencengkeram jeruji. "Kenapa kau jadi begini? Kau bukan makhluk yang mau diperintah orang lain. Kenapa kau menuruti Akifa? Apa kau sebegitunya ingin bebas? Sebegitunya ingin lepas dari tubuhku? Kupikir kau bilang kau ingin selalu bersamaku! Ternyata aku salah! Kau-"

"Karena itulah aku akan membunuhnya!" bentak Chastity, memotong ucapan Lumiere.

Mata Lumiere lebar. "A-apa maksud... mu?"

"Dia akan membunuhmu jika aku tidak mematuhinya! Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi! Kau satu-satunya orang dari keluargamu yang tidak mengusirku, tidak berusaha menyegelku, walau aku telah melakukan banyak hal buruk di masa lalu. Kau terus memaafkanku, terus menerimaku, dan kau menawarkan persahabatan pada monster seperti aku, mengesampingkan bahwa dulu aku terus melukaimu."

Tangan Lumiere menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. "K-kau... melindungiku...?"

Kesunyian panjang menyeruak.

Kali ini, Chastity menoleh ke arah Lumiere, senyum kecil terlihat di bibirnya. "Tapi, kau benar. Untuk apa aku menuruti manusia seperti dia jika ada cara lain untuk melindungimu."

"A-apa..."

Lelaki itu kembali memunggungi Lumiere, tidak mengatakan apapun. Sebuah cahaya muncul dari tangannya.

Tubuh Lumiere kaku. "K-kau... jangan-jangan kau mau..."

Wajah Chastity mengeras serius, mata emasnya berkilat. "Maaf telah melukai tubuhmu, tetapi tidak ada cara lain."

Lumiere menggeleng, air mata mengalir lebih deras. "Ti-Tidak!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum sekali lagi, mulutnya bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara.

"JANGAN, CHASTITY!"

* * *

Cahaya muncul di tangan tubuh Lumiere, cahaya itu perlahan membentuk sesuatu, hingga akhirnya membentuk sabit besar. Sayap putih muncul dari punggungnya. Ditambah tatapannya yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, dia bagaikan malaikat maut yang akan mencabut jiwa Yugi.

"Lakukan, Chastity." Seringaian licik masih terlihat di bibir Akifa. Bentuk kegelapan di belakangnya telah sempurna, sosok monster yang telah Atem segel dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, Zork.

'_Tidak, Aibou...!__'_ Atem berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, ingin menyelamatkan Aibou-nya, tetapi tak berhasil, sihir Akifa terlalu kuat.

Lumiere – tepatnya Chastity – mengangkat sabitnya, mengayunkannya dengan cepat.

Suara tebasan terdengar, merahnya darah menodai udara. Mata semua orang terbelalak, tubuh mereka membeku horor.

Akifa terbelalak terkejut ketika melihat darah keluar dari tubuhnya. dia melangkah mundur, membungkuk memegangi luka yang menganga dari bahu kiri sampai pinggang kanan.

"Kau..." geram Akifa, darah mengalir deras membasahi tanah. "Kau berkhianat."

Chastity menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah bilang akan setia." Dia menggerakkan jemarinya, ikatan rantai di tubuh Yugi terlepas, dengan hati-hati dia menarik rantai itu dari luka menganga, sebelum menangkap tubuh lelaki itu. Ujung bulu-bulu sayapnya ternodai tanah dan darah Yugi. Dia membaringkan Yugi dengan lembut, Black Magician segera berlutut di sisi masternya.

"Maaf." gumam Chastity pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tetapi Black Magician mendengarnya, dan dia hanya mengangguk sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arah dahi Yugi. Cahaya hitam keluar, luka di wajah Yugi perlahan menutup.

Chastity berdiri, menghadap Akifa yang menatap serius ke arahnya, senyum dingin terlihat. Pandangannya teralih ke arah manifestasi kegelapan yang berdiri di belakang lawannya. "Zork, sang raja kegelapan, tersegel lebih dari 3000 tahun lalu dengan pengorbanan jiwa pharaoh. Kau benar-benar telah menyempurnakan wujudnya."

Akifa menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ya," Dia menutup mata, sayap gagak di jarinya menghilang. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan mata merah darah yang dingin dan kejam. "Dan itu akan menjadi akhirmu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Zork langsung menyerang ke arah Chastity. Gadis itu melompat ke belakang, menghindari pukulan dari monster itu. Dia mengembangkan sayapnya ketika sebuah bola energy hitam mengarah padanya, terbang sehingga bola energy itu meledakkan tanah. Rambut kecokelatannya perlahan memanjang dan warnanya menjadi pirang. Tubuhnya meninggi, dadanya menjadi bidang, raut wajahnya serius dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Baju yang dikenakan tubuh Lumiere, menjadi sebuah jubah berwarna putih.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, bola energy berwarna kuning muncul, dan melemparnya ke arah monster yang siap menerkamnya. Serangan kena telak di mata kanan, membuat Chastity menyeringai. Tetapi itu tidak berlalu lama, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk di perutnya, mata emasnya melihat benda hitam yang tajam menembus perutnya, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau lupa padaku." Sebuah gumaman terdengar di telinganya, dia melirik sembari terbang menjauhi orang yang telah menyerangnya. Matanya melihat Akifa terbang di hadapannya, sayap kelelawar terbuka lebar di belakangnya. "Peraturan utama dalam bertarung; jangan pernah lengah," lanjut Akifa, senyum membunuh tersungging di bibirnya.

Chastity menarik batang besi hitam yang menusuknya, sebelum membuangnya, seringaian muncul. "Ya, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan ikut bertarung, Akifa."

Aura kegelapan berkumpul di tangan Akifa, membentuk besi-besi tajam di sela jemarinya. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kita akan bertarung, Krad."

Mata Chastity melebar sesaat sebelum kembali normal, senyum licik di bibirnya, bola energy di tangannya. "Ho... kau tahu nama itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya."

Mereka menyerang bersamaan, ledakan terjadi di antara mereka, mengesampingkan luka yang diderita, mereka bergerak begitu cepat hingga tak bisa diikuti mata, yang terlihat hanyalah garis hitam dan putih yang saling beradu.

Chastity menghindari serangan lain dari Akifa hanya untuk terkena cakaran oleh Zork, dia berdecak. Mereka berdua itu benar-benar bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Chastity membentangkan sayapnya, terbang lebih tinggi, nafasnya berat. Dia tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua langsung, satu lawan satu masih bisa, tetapi tidak dua lawan satu. Dia menembakkan bola energy yang lemah pada mereka.

Akifa menyeringai, serangan itu hanya sedikit melukainya. "Kenapa, Krad? Apa hanya segini kemampuanmu?"

Chastity tersenyum, terengah-engah. "Tidak juga, hanya sulit bertarung dua lawan satu begini."

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin satu lawan satu, begitu, kan, maksudmu?" Akifa menggeleng kepala. "Baiklah," Zork perlahan menjadi asap dan menghilang. "Tapi..."

Mata Chastity lebar saat melihat Akifa telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Akifa menusukkan besi besar ke dada kiri Chastity. "Kau kurang cepat." kata Akifa, dilanjutkan gumaman-gumaman mantera, cahaya membutakan mengelilingi mereka.

'_Tidak! Chastity!__'_

Chastity tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Lumiere di pikirannya. _'Maaf, Lumiere-sama.'_

Akifa selesai menggumamkan mantera, dan tersentak terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus dadanya. Chastity menyeringai, dengan sabit besar yang menusuk Akifa di tangannya.

"Kau... ikut bersamaku." gumam Chastity, darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Cahaya menghilang, yang terlihat hanyalah dua sosok yang jatuh dengan cepat di udara. Akifa menggertakkan giginya, tangannya yang gemetar bergerak. Zork muncul kembali, menangkap Akifa ke dalam tangannya, sebelum menghilang.

Chastity masih jatuh, dia menatap ke arah Yugi yang terbaring pingsan, pandangannya lembut, senyuman sedih terlihat di bibirnya. _'Tak kusangka ini akan menjadi akhirku.'_ Dia menutup kedua matanya. _'Aku ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya.'_ Tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya, cahaya keemasan muncul. _'Selamat tinggal, my beloved other half.'_ batinnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum tubuhnya berubah kembali menjadi Lumiere.

Black Magician segera melompat, menangkap tubuh Lumiere yang tidak sadarkan diri. Kegelapan disekeliling mereka menghilang. Atem dan yang lainnya bisa bergerak, mereka langsung berlari ke arah Yugi berada.

"YUGI!" teriak mereka. Black Magician mendarat dengan mulus dengan Lumiere di kedua tangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka.

'Aku sudah menyembuhkan sebagian luka-lukanya,' kata Black Magician, walau mulutnya tidak bergerak. 'Tetapi, aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan atau tidak. Bercak-bercak hitam itu terus menyebar di tubuhnya, dan aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Jika tidak ditangani segera, dia bisa meninggal.'

Mata Atem terbelalak mendengar penjelasan mantan pendetanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Black Magician. "Apa tak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?"

Black Magician menggeleng. 'Aku tidak tahu, pharaoh. Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini.'

"Pokoknya," Honda menyela. "Kita bawa mereka ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Ja... ngan..." Suara Malik membuat mereka menoleh, Black Magician menaruh Lumiere di gendongan Ryuuji sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menyembuhkan Malik. "Rumah sakit terlalu... riskan, ada terlalu... banyak orang. Jika mereka... tiba-tiba... menyerang, bisa... celaka."

"Benar juga," kata Anzu serius.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah Yugi?" usul Rebecca, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Atem menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan. Ada kemungkinan bahwa yang akan didatangi mereka pertama kali adalah gameshop." ujar Atem, dia menoleh ke arah Jounochi. "Jou, apa Mokuba ada?"

Jounochi mengangguk. "Ya, sejak si jamur itu koma, dia tidak pernah menangani urusan bisnis luar negeri." Mata Jounochi melebar, meyadari sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan..."

Atem tersenyum. "Bagus. Kita ke sana. Tolong telepon Mokuba untuk menjemput kita." Dia menoleh ke arah Anzu. "Telepon Mai. Minta dia datang membawa Kaiba ke tempat yang akan kita tuju."

Anzu mengangguk, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon.

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mokuba, setelah mereka sampai di rumahnya – lebih tepatnya mansion.

Jounochi menatapnya serius. "Ceritanya panjang, dan itulah yang ingin kami diskusikan."

Pintu terbuka, suara roda bergema, Mai masuk sementara para bodyguard mendorong ranjang berisi Kaiba yang masih dalam keadaan koma. Wanita dewasa berambut pirang itu melihat teman-temannya, dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Mai. "Satu menit gw merasa lega sudah waktunya pulang, dan menit berikutnya gw mendapat telepon untuk membawa Kaiba kemari. Jelaskan dengan logis, atau kalian akan menyesal." Dia mengacungkan kepalannya, membuat trio gokil (Jou, Honda, dan Ryuuji) mundur ketakutan.

"Sebelum kami menjelaskan," mulai Atem, lalu menunjuk ke pintu yang ada di belakangnya. "Tolong obati Yugi, dia terluka parah."

Mata Mai melebar. "Terluka parah? Kenapa?"

Anzu menatap tajam ke arah wanita itu. "Tanyanya nanti saja. Pokoknya prioritaskan Yugi dulu."

Rebecca menggangguk. "Ya. Dia terluka benar-benar parah."

"Ooops..." Mai menyingsingkan lengan baju, menoleh ke arah Mokuba. "Apa ada peralatan di dalam sana?"

Mokuba mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam alat kedokteran di kamar ini, dan di kamar kakak."

"Bagus." Mai membuka pintu, langkahnya terhenti ketika Shizuka memanggil.

"Oh, Mai-san." panggil Shizuka. "Ada Malik dan temannya juga di kamar itu. Mereka juga terluka."

Mai menoleh ke arah Shizuka, tersenyum. "Tenang saja."

"Dan, Mai...!" seru Honda, tetapi terlambat, Mai telah masuk ke dalam. Dia memandang teman-temannya. "Apa harus kita beritahu dia tentang Black Magician?"

Jounochi mengangkat bahu. "Nah... nanti juga dia tahu sendiri."

Bersamaan itu, terdengar suara jeritan dan derap kaki, sebelum pintu berdebam terbuka dengan Mai terengah-engah, menunjuk ke dalam dengan tubuh gemetar. "Ke-ke-ke-kenapa ada Black Magician di sini?" tanyanya gagap.

"Jangan tanya." jawab semuanya datar.

* * *

Akifa tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju kursi, dia duduk bersandar lemas. Darah mengalir membasahi pakaiannya. Dia memegang dadanya.

'_Sial... tak kusangka si pengkhianat itu bisa melukaiku separah ini.'_ Cahaya hitam kemerahan muncul, lukanya perlahan menutup. "Bakura." panggilnya.

Bakura muncul, berlutut di hadapan Akifa. "Ya, master?"

"Bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?"

"Jiwa mereka memang sulit dikendalikan, tetapi segalanya berjalan lancar."

Akifa menyeringai. "Bagus." Luka-lukanya kini telah menutup semua, hanya menyisakan darah yang mengental menodai kulitnya. "Sekarang, lakukan rencana kedua."

Bakura menunduk. "Baik, master." Dan dia pun menghilang.

Senyum licik Akifa mengembang, dia mengadah menatap langit-langit batu. _'Kunci pertama telah ada di tanganku. Tinggal dua lagi, dan tujuanku akan tercapai.'_ Tawanya bergema, terlihat dua orang berdiri di belakangnya, tatapan mereka hampa, hanya diam membisu tanpa melakukan apapun.

* * *

"APA? ADA MUSUH BARU MENYERANG? ZORK MUNCUL? DAN GADIS BERNAMA LUMIERE ITU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI?"

Malik menjitak kepala Mai. "Lumiere itu perempuan. Jiwanya yang lain yang laki-laki!"

Mai cemberut, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Bercanda. Melihatmu yang bisa menjitak sekeras ini, kayaknya kamu sudah sembuh." Dia menoleh ke yang lainnya. "Dan siapa sebenarnya orang yang bernama Akifa ini? Dan apa tujuannya menyerang kalian?"

"Itulah yang ingin kami cari tahu." kata Anzu.

Tubuh Atem menegang, dia mencengkeram bajunya erat, keringat dingin mengalir di lehernya. Jounochi melirik ke arah Atem.

"Ketika melihat Akifa, aku menduga sesuatu." Jounochi berkata, ragu-ragu apakah dia harus menanyakan ini atau tidak. "Atem, apa kau mengenal dia? Melihat kau mengetahui namanya."

Black Magician mau mengatakan sesuatu ketika Atem mengulurkan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Mahaad." gumam Atem, suaranya bergetar.

'Tapi, pharaoh-'

Ucapan Black Magician terpotong oleh gelengan kepala Atem. Wanita itu menarik nafas, sebelum berkata. "Ya, aku mengenalnya." Dia tersenyum takut, tubuhnya gemetar. "Dia... kakakku..."

Mata semua orang melebar mendengar ucapan Atem, mereka terkesiap kaget. "Kakakmu?"

Atem mengangguk. "Dia kakakku, tetapi beda ibu. Ayahku menikah lagi dengan ibuku setelah Thea – istri pertama ayahku – meninggal."

Malik menatap Atem terkejut. "Tapi, kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar atau membaca apapun tentang dia? Kalau dia sedarah denganmu, seharusnya ada catatan mengenai dia di buku-buku atau papirus. Dan juga, kenapa kau terlihat takut ketika membicarakannya?"

Mata Atem melebar. "I-itu karena..." Dia menelan ludah, gemetar.

Lelaki Mesir itu lalu melambaikan tangan. "Ah... tidak usah dijawab kalau kau tidak mau."

Kelegaan terasa di hati Atem. "Terima kasih." ucapnya, tersenyum.

"Lalu, kau tahu apa yang dia incar?" tanya Shizuka lembut.

Ryuuji memukul telapak tangannya. "Angel Links." Ucapan Ryuuji mendapat perhatian semuanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Jounochi. "Kalau tidak salah kau pernah bilang bahwa Kaiba menyebut kata 'Angel Links' sebelum koma, kan? Apa mungkin yang dia incar adalah itu?"

Tatapan Jounochi mengeras. "Benar juga." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya frustasi. "Aaaaah! Coba kalau si jamur ada! Dasar money-bag, pakai koma segala lagi!"

Mokuba memandang aneh ke arah tunangan kakaknya. "Sepertinya kau tidak depresi lagi tentang keadaan kakak."

Jounochi nyengir, dia lalu merangkul Mai yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Yep! Berkat dokter pemabuk ini, aku sadar bahwa nggak ada gunanya murung terus! Si jamur pasti bakal mengejekku ketika dia sadar nanti kalau tahu aku menangisi keadaannya!"

Mai mendorong Jounochi keras-keras dengan wajah merah padam, membuat lelaki itu terjungkal ke arah Anzu. "Jangan pegang-pegang, pervert!"

Jounochi bangkit, balas membentak. "Apa-apaan, sih, loe? Gw cuma ngerangkul doang!"

"Tetap saja itu pervert!"

"Hei..." kata Mokuba, sayup-sayup terdengar pertengkaran Mai dan Jou. "Bagaimana kalau kita hiraukan saja dua orang bodoh itu?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"HEI! GW NGGAK BODOH!" bentak Mai dan Jounochi bersamaan, dan lalu saling melancarkan death glare.

"Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal," mulai Malik. "Apa sebenarnya dan ada di mana 'Angel Links' itu?"

Atem menoleh ke arah Black Magician. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Mahaad?"

Black Magician mengangguk.

"BENARKAH?" seru yang lain, membuat Black Magician sweatdrop.

'Ya, aku tahu apa itu Angel Links, dan ada di mana.'

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Atem.

Black Magician mengangguk. 'Jika itu kehendak pharaoh.' Dia menoleh ke yang lainnya. 'Angel Links merupakan suatu manifestasi kekuatan yang sangat besar, yang ada secara turun temurun, sama seperti kekuatan dewa milik pharaoh. Begitu sang anak lahir, orangtuanya tidak akan memiliki kekuatan itu lagi, Angel Links telah berpindah pada tubuh si anak. Dan pemilik kekuatan itu saat ini adalah...'

"Yugi." potong Malik, serius. "Benar, kan?"

Black Magician mengangguk.

Rebecca menatap Malik. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hei, hei... masa kalian belum menyadarinya juga? Kalian lihat kekuatan Yugi itu, kan? Waktu bertarung melawan Akifa."

"Iya juga, sih..." gumam semuanya, mengangguk.

"Tapi, itu tidak masuk akal!" kata Rebecca. "Kalau dia mengincar Yugi, kenapa dia ingin membunuhnya?"

Honda menyetujui. "Benar. Dia bahkan tidak mengambil kekuatan itu, kan?"

"Masuk akal." tambah Mai, menghiraukan Jounochi. "Kecuali, dia mengincar sesuatu yang lain."

Kesunyian panjang menyelimuti setelah Mai mengatakan itu. Atem menyadari sesuatu, tangannya perlahan mengelus perutnya, tatapannya penuh ketakutan.

Mata Mai lebar saat melihat tingkah Atem. "Atem, jangan-jangan sebenarnya yang dia incar itu..."

Atem menelan ludah, mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga!" teriak Rebecca. Lalu menunjuk kasar ke arah Atem. "Dia mengincarmu, kan?"

Black Magician baru mau bangkit untuk menyangkal, tetapi Atem mencegahnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu, Hawkins-san." Mai mencoba menjelaskan.

"Percuma saja kalian menyembunyikannya!" bentak Rebecca. "Gara-gara kau, Yugi terluka!" Air mata kembali mengalir.

Atem mengernyit mendengar bentakan Rebecca. Hatinya terasa ditusuk. Dia tahu hal ini adalah salahnya, dia sangat mengetahui hal itu, tetapi mendengar orang lain mengatakannya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau melarangku untuk menolong Yugi! Dan kau tidak berniat menolongnya!" lanjut Rebecca, lalu tertawa sinis, air mata semakin deras mengalir. "Atau jangan-jangan kau yang ingin membunuhnya?"

PLAK!

Suara tamparan bergema. Rebecca terbelalak, pipinya terasa perih, dia memegang pipinya yang merah, menatap wanita di hadapannya.

"Semua ini memang salahku, kuakui itu." Atem mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Tatapan matanya tajam, alisnya mengerut, seakan menahan amarah dan tangis. "Tapi, aku lebih memilih mati daripada membunuh aibou." Dengan itu dia berbalik dan berlari keluar.

"ATEM!" teriak yang lain. Honda segera bangkit.

"Aku akan mengejarnya." katanya sembari berlari menyusul Atem.

'Tolong. Keadaanku tidak memungkinkan karena aku tidak bisa menjauh dari Yugi-sama.' kata Black Magician lirih.

Honda mengangguk sebelum berlari keluar.

Anzu dan Jounochi menatap marah ke arah Rebecca. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" bentak mereka berdua.

Rebecca membalas tatapan Anzu, pipinya masih terasa sakit. "Apa salahnya? Itu kenyataan, kan? Semua salahnya kita mengalami semua ini!"

"Itu bukan salahnya, Hawkins." Mai menyela, dia menyalakan rokok, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul gadis remaja itu. "Kalaupun ada yang harus disalahkan, itu lelaki bernama Akifa."

Jounochi menatap tajam ke arah Mai. "Kenapa kau masih bisa tenang?"

Mai membalas dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. "Percuma saja kita saling bentak, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Black Magician mengangguk. 'Mai-sama benar.'

"Ya, dia benar."

Suara yang dalam terdengar, mereka menoleh, mendapati Yugi berdiri bersandar di kusen pintu. Dia menyipit, berjalan ke arah Rebecca, nada suaranya dingin. "Jelaskan sekali lagi, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Rebecca merasakan ketakutan menjalar saat melihat tatapan Yugi yang dingin. "I-itu benar, kan? Itu salahnya kau terluka."

Yugi mengangkat wajahnya. "Seperti yang dikatakan Mai, itu bukan salah siapa-siapa, bukan salah Atem."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Jangan pernah sembarangan menuduh partnerku. Dia tidak mungkin berniat membunuhku, dia terlalu baik untuk membunuh seseorang, terutama jika orang itu aku."

"Tapi, kenapa?" seru Rebecca. "Apa lagi alasan dia tidak mau menolongmu selain itu? Kenapa kau masih membelanya?"

"Tch." Kesabaran Yugi telah habis. "Dia bukannya tidak mau, melainkan tidak bisa! Dia tidak bisa menolongku karena keadaannya! Apa kau bisa menolong jika kau hamil tua, hah?" bentak Yugi.

Suasana sunyi.

Mata Jounochi, Mokuba, dan Ryuuji membulat. Shizuka menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena syok dengan kedua tangannya. Rebecca hanya menatap mereka dengan mata lebar.

"Yugi... kau tahu..." ucap Anzu terkejut.

Yugi menoleh ke arah Anzu, kedua tangannya di kantong celananya. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari perubahan tubuh partner."

'_Aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Apa itu berarti aku bodoh, ya?'_ batin Jounochi, Mokuba, dan Ryuuji bersamaan.

Bibir Rebecca bergetar. "Dia... hamil...?"

Yugi kembali menatap dingin ke arahnya. "Benar, dia hamil. Dia tidak bisa menolongku karena dia tahu bayi dalam kandungannya akan dalam masalah jika dia bertindak."

"Menurutku bertindak atau tidak, bayinya tetap dalam masalah." Mai menyela, menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Reaksi Atem tadi bukan menunjukkan bahwa dirinyalah yang diincar."

Mata semuanya melebar.

"Jangan-jangan..." gumam Malik.

Yugi berdecak, dia baru mau berlari keluar ketika tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang hingga jatuh ke sofa. "Apa-apaan kau, Mai. Aku harus mengejar partner."

"Ya, ya. aku mengerti niatmu. Tapi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, lebih baik kau duduk diam di sini." Mai menatap tajam ke arah Yugi. "Lagipula tenang saja, Honda mengejarnya. Dia tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

Mai menepuk bahu Yugi, membuat lelaki itu mengernyit.

"Jadi, kau tetap di sini, atau kuberi serum yang akan memperparah keadaanmu." kata Mai tersenyum manis.

Jounochi, Mokuba, dan Ryuuji langsung mundur karena takut. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membantah ucapan Mai."

Mai menoleh ke arah Black Magician. "Hei, melihat Yugi lagi aku jadi teringat satu hal." Tatapan matanya serius. "Apa sebenarnya bercak hitam yang memenuhi tubuh Yugi? Aku berusaha menghilangkannya, tapi tetap tidak berhasil."

Yugi terdiam, dia juga heran mengenai hal itu. bercak hitam apa ini sehingga membuatnya merasa seperti tubuhnya akan membusuk.

'Aku juga tidak tahu,' kata Black Magician. 'Aku tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini seumur hidupku, tetapi aku tahu bahwa akan sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan begitu saja.'

Jounochi menoleh ke arah Malik. "Bagaimana jika kita tanya Isis? Dia mungkin tahu hal ini."

Malik menggeleng, ekspresinya sedih. "Tidak bisa. Dia dan Ryo diberitakan hilang sejak sebulan lalu." ujarnya lirih.

Semua orang terkejut. "Apa kau bilang?"

Lelaki Mesir itu menutup kedua matanya, menghela nafas. "Ya, bulan lalu aku mendapat telepon yang mengatakan bahwa sebuah makam di Mesir runtuh, Kak Isis dan Ryo menghilang saat melakukan arkeologi di makam itu. Mereka tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang, dan diperkirakan mereka telah tewas tertimbun reruntuhan makam."

Anzu menepuk bahunya. "Aku turut prihatin."

"Apa mungkin itu perbuatan Akifa?" duga Mokuba. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata Malik menggelap. "Sepertinya begitu. Saksi bilang bahwa saat itu tidak ada catasthrope sama sekali, makamnya tiba-tiba runtuh begitu saja. Masuk akal bila runtuhnya makam itu disengaja untuk mengeliminasi beberapa dari kita." geramnya.

Black Magician menambahi. 'Ya, dan jika ditambah dengan keadaan Yugi saat ini, alasan itu bisa diterima.'

Yugi menghela nafas, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak bisa disembuhkan."

Semuanya menatap Yugi. "Apa maksud ucapanmu, Yugi? Kalau kau tidak sembuh, kau bisa mati!"

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang mengetahui bagaimana aku mati nanti. Setidaknya mati karena ini masih lebih keren dibanding mati karena keselek ramen." Yugi tertawa.

"He-hei... ini bukan canda-"

"Tapi..." Yugi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, tatapan mata menerawang. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mou hitori no boku. Dia sudah sengaja kembali demi aku, dan aku membalasnya dengan kepergianku. Itu tidak adil."

Anzu menatap sedih. _'Kalau saja kau tahu, Yugi...'_

"Ma-makanya..." kata Jounochi, bersikeras. "Kau harus bertahan. Kau harus hidup demi dia!"

Yugi tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Aku harus bertahan." Dia memasang tampang – sok – polos. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan ini?" Dia menunjukkan tangannya yang sudah separuh berwarna hitam.

Jounochi tersentak, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, dia menelan ludah. "Er... um..."

Mai, Anzu, Ryuuji, dan Mokuba menggeleng. "Hhh... tak bisa diharapkan."

Jounochi langsung menatap tajam ke arah mereka. "Diam, kalian!"

"Mark of death."

Sebuah suara sopran terdengar dari arah pintu. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat berjalan mendekati mereka, tatapan matanya serius. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, memegang tangan Yugi, memperhatikan bercak-bercak hitam yang terus menyebar.

Mata Malik melebar. "Lumiere?"

'Apa katamu tadi?' tanya Black Magician.

Lumiere mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan Yugi ke arah penyihir itu. "Mark of Death, itu nama sihirnya. Sihir yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Akifa." Dia duduk di dekat Malik.

Mata Black Magician melebar. 'Mark of Death...'

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Mai. Black Magician mengangguk, wajahnya sangat serius.

'Ya. Mark of Death adalah sihir hitam yang telah disegel sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Sihir paling berbahaya di antara sihir membunuh lainnya. Sekali terkena, sihir ini akan terus menyebar, tubuh perlahan akan membusuk dalam beberapa hari – bahkan beberapa jam – dan tidak akan berhenti. Tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari sihir ini, karena itulah sihir ini disegel dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi.' Dia menatap Lumiere. 'Apa kau yakin itu nama sihirnya?' tanyanya lirih.

Lumiere mengangguk. "Ya, tidak salah lagi. Walau Chastity menguasai tubuhku, aku masih bisa melihat dunia luar, dan aku pernah melihat Akifa menggunakan sihir ini."

'Jika benar begitu, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.' Black Magician menunduk sedih, merasa menyesal tidak bisa menolong orang yang paling berharga bagi pharaohnya.

Kesunyian berlangsung panjang.

"Ada." Suara Lumiere memecah keheningan. "Ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Benarkah?" seru semua orang. Lumiere mengangguk.

"Bisa kau katakan?" tanya Malik.

"Manifestasi kekuatan yang berlawanan dengan Chastity. Kekuatan Chastity adalah cahaya, tetapi kekuatan itu bersifat menghancurkan. Hanya saja, manifestasi lawan kekuatannya, yaitu kegelapan, adalah kekuatan yang bersifat penyembuh. Kalau itu ada, mungkin Yugi-san bisa disembuhkan."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar." sela Jounochi. "Kami tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

Lumiere menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan dari awal."

Yang lain mengangguk.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke arah Black Magician. "Kau pasti mengetahui soal hal itu, kan?"

Penyihir itu mengangguk.

"Soal apa?" tanya Shizuka bingung.

'Ceritanya sangat panjang.'

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami punya banyak waktu." ujar Ryuuji.

Black Magician memejamkan matanya. 'Aku mendengar ini dari Tuan Akhnadin. Tiga ribu tahun lalu saat Raja Akhnamkanon masih muda, kerajaan pernah mendapat kunjungan para seniman dari Jepang. Karena mereka terkenal dengan karya seninya yang sangat indah, raja tertarik untuk mengundang mereka ke istana. Dan benarlah, ketika mereka menunjukkan karya-karya mereka, raja dan yang lainnya benar-benar kagum.

'Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, tiba-tiba kegelapan pekat menyelimuti kerajaan. Kekacauan dimana-mana. Penyakit menyebar, kejahatan meningkat, tingkat kematian sangat tinggi. Benar-benar menyedihkan.' lanjut Black Magician.

Lumiere menambahkan. "Karena itulah, untuk membalas kebaikan raja dan yang lainnya, para seniman itu memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu sebagai media menyegel kegelapan itu. Rei Hikari – Hikari adalah nama keluarga kelompok seniman itu – membuat suatu lukisan dengan menggunakan kanvas besar khusus yang mereka buat dari bahan-bahan tertentu – aku tidak tahu apa bahan yang digunakan. Lukisan itu dinamakan 'Black Wings'. Lukisan masterpiece yang sangat indah."

Black Magician mengangguk. 'Ya, kata Tuan Akhnadin, mereka semua sangat menyayangkan lukisan itu menjadi vessel untuk menyegel kegelapan.'

"Tetapi, terjadi sesuatu saat penyegelan." lanjut Lumiere.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" tanya Yugi.

'Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa keluarga musuh mereka, yaitu keluarga Niwa, juga berada di Alexandria. Keluarga Niwa adalah keluarga pencuri, mereka mencuri segala hal yang dinilai sangat indah dan berharga demi kepuasan pribadi. Begitu mendengar tentang masterpiece Black Wings, Damien Niwa merasa tertarik. Dia menyusup masuk ke istana tanpa diketahui siapapun, melewati para penjaga dengan mudah.'

"Ya, dia diam-diam mendekati Rei Hikari yang saat itu sedang dalam pertengahan penyegelan. Rei sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Damien ada di sana, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh pencuri itu. Dia melompat, hendak mencuri lukisan itu, menghiraukan peringatan dari Rei. Dan di saat Niwa Damien menyentuh lukisan itu, sesuatu terjadi. Lukisan itu kehilangan kontrol. Memang, kegelapan telah tersegel sempurna, tetapi karena kejadian itu Black Wings terbagi menjadi dua. Dan dua manifestasi Black Wings masuk ke dalam tubuh orang yang saat itu berada di dalam ruangan itu, Damien dan Rei."

'Tuan Akhnadin dan para pendeta lainnya kemudian menemukan dua orang terkapar di depan kanvas yang kosong. Mereka benar-benar terkejut, karena kanvas itu sebelumnya terlukis sesuatu yang indah, dan mereka menemukannya blank, putih tanpa ada gambar atau bahkan goresan apapun.'

Lumiere meminum teh yang disediakan maid. "Sejak saat itulah semuanya berubah. Rei Hikari yang mendapatkan manifestasi cahaya dari Black Wings merasa kacau, walau itu kekuatan cahaya, sifatnya adalah menghancurkan. Dia sangat membenci manifestasi itu. Sementara itu, Keluarga Niwa menyambut manifestasi kegelapan dalam diri Damien dengan tangan terbuka. Damien sangat menyayangi manifestasi itu, dan karena itulah dia memberinya nama. Dark, itulah namanya. Karena wujud manifestasi itu memiliki rambut ungu yang panjang, warna mata seindah malam, dan sayap berwarna hitam kelam.

Mendengar Damien menamai manifestasi kegelapan itu, dia pun menamai manifestasi cahaya dalam dirinya. Dia menamainya dengan membalikkan nama manifestasi kegelapan, karena sifat menifestasi itu yang berlawanan, Krad. Keluarga Hikari tidak menyukai Krad – bahkan membencinya. Mereka melakukan banyak hal untuk menyingkirkannya. Menyiksanya, menyihirnya, menyegelnya, mereka melakukan apapun yang bisa melukainya, tetapi masih tidak berhasil."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas. "Bagi Keluarga Hikari, Krad merupakan kutukan. Tapi, bagi Keluarga Niwa, Dark merupakan tradisi keluarga. Saat dua manifestasi itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, barulah Damien Niwa tahu karakter kekuatan Dark itu. Kekuatan penyembuh, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin menyayanginya. Hal itu membuat Krad semakin membenci Dark, hingga sekarang." Lumiere menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Karena itu, kupikir mungkin Dark bisa membantu kita menyembuhkan Yugi."

Malik tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, Chastity adalah..."

"Ya, dia adalah Krad. Dia mengubah namanya karena ingin melupakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan." jawab Lumiere, lirih.

Mata Ryuuji dan Jounochi membulat. "Eh? Kalau begitu, kau ini..."

Lumiere mengangguk. "Namaku Lumiere Hikari. Maaf, tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan baik."

Semuanya kagum. "Waah... ada keturunan seniman di sini."

"Hei, tapi kita juga seniman. Iya, kan?" kata Jounochi, merangkul Ryuuji, nyengir.

"Yeah... seniman penghancur..."

Mereka berdua langsung memberi tatapan membunuh ke arah Mai.

Anzu menyela. "Kalau begitu apa kau tahu dimana Dark ini?"

Lumiere menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku datang ke Jepang juga demi mencari Dark. Aku menelusuri silsilah keluarga pencuri itu, tetapi nihil di tengah jalan. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak Keluarga Niwa, seperti keluarga itu lenyap tak berbekas. Satu-satunya cara adalah memanggil Dark dengan paksa dengan menggunakan Krad, hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Panggil saja dia! Dia itu kau, kan?" seru Jounochi tidak sabar. Mai menjewer telinganya keras.

"Hanya..." Gadis Hikari itu menunduk. "Chastity tidak ada lagi. Akifa telah merebutnya saat pertarungan itu. Dan pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah mencari Keluarga Niwa yang menjadi vessel Dark."

Semuanya langsung menunduk kecewa mendengarnya. Mokuba segera meraih laptopnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jounochi bingung.

"Aku akan mencari daftar keluarga yang mendiami Jepang. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan Keluarga Niwa."

Ryuuji memukul telapak tangannya. "Ide bagus. Kau jenius!"

"Terima kasih."

Rebecca mengerutkan alisnya, termenung, keramaian yang lain terdengar sayup di telinganya. _'Niwa? Rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.'_ batinnya bingung, lama sebelum gambaran sebuah buku terlintas di kepalanya. Matanya melebar. "OOOH!"

Teriakan Rebecca mengagetkan yang lain. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"Apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Rebecca menoleh.

"Aku baru ingat! Kalau tidak salah di jurnal kakek, menyebutkan nama Niwa beberapa kali!" seru Rebecca.

Semuanya langsung mendekati Rebecca. "Beneran?"

Rebecca mengangguk. "Iya! Seingatku, dalam jurnal itu ada seorang wanita remaja bernama Arisa Niwa. Dia murid kakekku." Lalu dia menunduk. "Tapi, sepertinya dia telah meninggal, mati muda."

Yang lain langsung mengerang lemas. "Hhh... pupus sudah harapan kita." gumam Mokuba, menutup laptopnya.

Mai mencengkeram poninya. "Coba kalau dia punya anak. Turunan gitu!"

Rebecca tersentak. "Ah, iya! Dalam jurnal itu juga menyebutkan tentang pernikahan Arisa Niwa!"

Ekspresi cerah kembali terlihat. "Siapa suaminya? Apa dia punya anak?" seru Shizuka dan Jounochi.

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk. "Ya! Karena Arisa Niwa meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertamanya! Itu yang tertulis di jurnal!" jawab Rebecca. "Dan nama suaminya itu..." Dia mengerutkan alis. "Tunggu sebentar... sepertinya aku salah mengingat." Matanya lebar ketika mengetahui dia tidak salah ingat. "Nama suaminya..." Dia menelan ludah. "Yuuri Mutou."

###

Jantung Yugi terasa berhenti. Yuuri Mutou? Dia memang tidak mengenal ibunya, tetapi dia sangat mengenal ayahnya, walau hanya sebentar, sebelum ayahnya juga meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Tapi, jika begitu... itu berarti manifestasi yang mereka bicarakan berada dalam tubuhnya.

Kenapa bisa ada kebetulan yang terjadi berturut-turut seperti ini?

"Yuuri Mutou?" Suara Jounochi membawanya kembali dari lamunannya. "Apa kau kenal dia, Yugi?"

Yugi menghela nafas. "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, Jou. Dia ayahku."

Mata semua orang melebar. "Ayahmu?"

Lumiere terdiam. "Begitu... dia mengambil marga suaminya, ya? Pantas saja aku tak pernah menemukannya dimanapun." Dia menoleh ke arah Yugi. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa tidak mengetahui soal dua manifestasi itu? Bukannya Dark seharusnya menurun dalam darahmu ketika kau lahir, dan tepat pada umurmu 14 tahun, kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya dalam pikiranmu? Apa kau tak pernah merasakan adanya jiwa lain berdiam dalam tubuhmu?"

"Satu-satunya jiwa yang pernah berbagi tubuh denganku hanyalah mou hitori no boku." kata Yugi datar, tanpa ekspresi, tatapannya blank.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Oh, iya. Tentu saja. Masih ada kasus jiwa pharaoh yang berdiam di tubuhmu." gumamnya. Dia tersentak. "Apa ada sesuatu yang Akifa incar darimu?"

Anzu menatapnya aneh. "Seharusnya kau tahu. Kau, kan, bekas anak buahnya."

"_Well_, aku tidak setiap waktu tersadar, tahu!" balas Lumiere. "Yang selalu berurusan dengan Akifa itu Chastity, bukan aku!"

Yugi menggerakkan bahunya. "Ada, sih." ucapnya santai, membuat Lumiere menoleh ke arahnya. "Sesuatu yang disebut 'Angel Links'. Ingat kekuatan yang kugunakan saat bertarung melawanmu?"

Mata Lumiere lebar. "Benar... jangan-jangan itu?" Dia lalu berdecak. "Kenapa Chastity tidak bilang apapun saat itu?" gerutunya.

"Nah... kalau begitu..."

"Tidak. Itu masih sulit." Lumiere memotong ucapan Jounochi.

"Kenapa?" rengek Jounochi.

"Biasanya, orang yang mendapat manifestasi itu akan merasakan Dark atau Krad saat umur mereka mencapai 14 tahun, tapi kau..." Lumiere menatap serius ke arah Yugi. "Kau sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Benar, kan?" Dia melihat Yugi mengangguk. "Jika Dark tidak keluar dengan sendirinya, itu berarti ada masalah dalam alam sadarmu. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang sulit dihapus dalam kesadaranmu, sesuatu yang sangat mempengaruhi keadaan tubuhmu, yang membuat Dark sulit keluar dari garis darahmu. Jika Dark tidak keluar dengan sendirinya, maka kau tak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana..." Ucapan Rebecca terpotong.

"Training." Gadis berambut cokelat itu menyilangkan kaki. "Walau Dark tidak muncul dalam alam sadarmu, tetapi dia memberimu sedikit kekuatannya yang lain. Itu cukup menahan efek Mark of Death selama lima minggu. Dan selama itu pula, waktu kita gunakan untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu, juga menyingkirkan sesuatu yang membuat Dark tak bisa keluar." Dia menatap tepat ke mata Yugi. "Kau mau, atau tidak, itu terserah dirimu sendiri."

Yugi terdiam sesaat, membalas tatapan Lumiere. "Apa dengan itu aku bisa melindungi partner?"

Lumiere mengangguk. "Jika kau sanggup melalui tahapan."

"Baiklah." Yugi menutup matanya, sebelum membukanya kembali. "Kuterima tawaranmu."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyela," kata Anzu, melirik khawatir ke arah pintu. "Tapi, tidakkah kalian pikir Atem dan Honda sudah terlalu lama keluar?"

Mata semua orang melebar.

* * *

Hujan mendera, terasa menusuk di kulit Atem. Air mata mengalir, tetapi tidak terlihat karena aliran hujan yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Kenapa dia terus berjalan di tengah hujan seperti ini? Ini tidak baik untuk bayinya. Dia mengelus perutnya perlahan. Pikirannya berkabut, ucapan Rebecca terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat tidak berguna. Perkataan Rebecca benar-benar tepat sasaran. Dia memang tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk membunuh Yugi, tetapi karena dialah aibounya terluka parah seperti itu. dan hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Dia tidak menepati janjinya pada aibou untuk selalu melindunginya.

"Atem!" Suara lelaki memanggil. Dia berbalik, mendapati Honda berdiri terengah-engah, hujan membasahi bajunya. Lelaki itu lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Atem, membungkuk lemas. "Aaah... untuk cewek kau benar-benar cepat, ya?" Lalu, dia menyadari perut Atem yang besar, dan langsung melompat mundur. "Astaganaga, Atem! Kenapa perutmu besar begini? Sejak kapan?"

Atem tidak menjawab. Tatapan matanya tetap blank.

"Jangan-jangan kau... hamil?" tanya Honda ragu-ragu. Lama tidak mendengar jawaban Atem, dia langsung terkesiap kaget. "Jadi itu benar?" Dia lalu menarik tangan gadis di depannya. "Ayo kembali! Tidak baik terus-terusan di bawah hujan begini!"

Tetapi gerakan Honda berhenti ketika merasakan Atem sama sekali tidak bergerak. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hei, Atem... kau mendengarku?"

Gumaman pelan terdengar samar. "Honda, jika seandainya keputusanmu membuat seseorang yang penting bagimu terluka parah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Kenapa tanya?"

Atem kembali diam.

Honda menghela nafas. "Hancur." Bayangan Anzu terluka parah terlintas di benaknya. "Tapi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Dia pasti tidak ingin kau menyalahkan diri terus-terusan." Matanya menyipit. "Apa kau membicarakan Yugi?"

Mendengar nama itu, Atem tersentak. Dia mengerjap, mulai merasakan dingin. "Eh? Ah, iya. Begitulah."

Helaan nafas keluar lagi dari mulut Honda. "Kau jangan khawatir. Yugi memilih untuk melindungimu dengan melawan Akifa. Jadi, bukan salahmu dia terluka parah."

"Oh, tapi kupikir itu salahnya."

Suara bariton bergema, membuat mereka mencari asal suara. Mereka menoleh ke arah mana pun, tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun di dekat mereka.

Atem terkesiap terkejut ketika sepasang lengan menggaet dadanya dan membekap mulutnya, matanya lebar berusaha memberontak. Honda mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Atem.

Orang itu menyeringai, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mata udjat bersinar di dahinya. "Sayonara, Hiroto Honda." Bersamaan dengan itu, mata Honda terbelalak sebelum kehilangan warnanya, dan tubuhnya ambruk di atas tumpahan air hujan.

Atem menatap horor ke arah tubuh yang terbujur diam tak bergerak. Dia kembali memberontak, sampai sesuatu menghantam lehernya, membuatnya lemas. Sebelum kedua matanya menutup sempurna, dia melihat wajah orang yang membekapnya. Hanya satu nama yang bisa digunakan untuk menyebut orang itu.

'_Ba... kura...'_

**TBC...**

**A/N : **

Malaikat Light : WELCOME TO REVIEW'S ROOM!

YGO crews and Kira : (kaget) ANJRIT BUJUR BUNENG LAILAHAILALLAH OMFG! JANGAN TAU-TAU NONGOL KAYAK SETAN GITU!

Malaikat Light : Maaf... (T-T) Hik... cakep gini dibilang kayak setan...

Semua : (horor-style) AAAARGH! NARCISM LIGHT! MATA GW KEBAKAAAAAAR!

Iblis Kira : AAAARGH! BAHKAN DI SINI PUN DAPET NARCISM LIGHT!

Malaikat Light : (T~T) Lebay banget.

Author : (tau-tau nongol. bows) Di bawah ini adalah jawaban review anda.

Semua : (melompat kaget melihat Author) HOLY MOTHER DIVINE OF SLAMDUNK IN THE JUNK DRINKING LIKE A CHUNK WHO WAS WEAR A THONG LIKE A KINGKONG! ADA SETAN NONGOOOOOL!

Author : (death glare)

###

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten : **Thank you very much.

Author : (membaca review, alis mengerut) Benar juga. Kok, kau bisa lari walau hamil tua gitu?

Atem : (stoic) Makan 4 sehat 5 sempurna dan olahraga setiap hari.

###

**To Messiah Hikari :** Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Author : (sujud sembah) Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya baru membuat cerita bila dapat wangsit.

Semua : (membaca review, terdiam, melirik Atem)

Atem : (blushing hard, berusaha menyembunyikan dari yang lain)

Semua (kecuali Atem) : (A very very very very evil smirk) _'Bisa dipake blackmail, nih.'_

Author : Untuk terpotongnya adegan AnzuxHonda, salahkan dua biang kerok yang melabrak rumah orang tanpa izin.

###

**To ketsueki kira :** Thank you.

Author : Sebenarnya untuk ending cerita ini... ada dua alternatif, dan saya bingung harus memilih yang mana. Apakah yang happy end, ataukah yang sad ending? Saya meminta pendapat anda, para pembaca sekalian.

###

**To Death Angel :** Thanx.

Author : Ibumu, ya... (mengenang) Yeah... saya ingat sekali cerita ketika ibumu hamil... sampai sekarang pun saya masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa ibumu lari-larian ke bidan yang berada lima blok dari rumah gara-gara mau melahirkan kamu dan tidak ada orang yang membantunya. (terkekeh) Yang paling lucu, waktu ayahmu cerita bahwa ibumu membentak-bentaknya dengan lima bahasa slang berbeda. Bahasa apa saja, ya... kalau tidak salah bahasa Inggris, Indonesia, Sunda, Jepang, dan Jawa.

Bakura : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Tentang apa ini?

Author : (stoic) Tentang seramnya ibu hamil ketika melahirkan. Makanya (menepuk bahu Atem) ketika kau melahirkan nanti, tolong jangan mengumpat Yugi, kasihan dia. kalau mau membentak dan membunuh, lakukan saja pada trio laknat itu (menunjuk Kaiba,Kira,Bakura) dan kau akan merasa puas.

Trio laknat : HEI!

###

**To Sweet lollipop :** Thanx for your review and compliment.

Kaiba : (death glare) GW

Bakura : (double death glare) BUKAN

Iblis Kira : (triple death glare) PSIKO GOD-COMPLEX, DAMN IT! GW NI CALON DEWA!

Semuanya : (terdiam melirik Kira)

Iblis Kira : Apa?

###

**To GreenOpalus : **Arigatou.

Author : (bows) Gomen. Saya menulis cerita tergantung mood, waktu, dan tempat. Jadi, saya tidak bisa memastikan tanggal update.

###

**To Satia Vathi :** Terima kasih.

Kaiba : Sebenarnya senjata rantai itu udah umum.

Author : Benarkah?

Kaiba : Buktinya, HXH Kurapika.

Author : (menampar dahi sendiri) Oh iya, benar. Dia juga memakai rantai.

Atem : (stoic) Black Magician telah dipanggil dalam cerita ini.

Malaikat Light : Tapi, tetap tidak memakai kartu, karena...

Bakura&Kira : Author payah main kartu!

Author : (nabok duo keparat) Asal kalian tahu, saya juara bermain Solitaire dan Freecell.

Semua : (innocent face) Tapi, lu payah di permainan kartu lainnya.

Author : (panah nancep, pundung di pojokan)

###

**To marianne vessalius :** Terima kasih banyak.

[confetti dimana-mana]

Author : (wajah datar tapi terkejut)

Narator : (tiba-tiba nongol) SELAMAT! AKHIRNYA ADA YANG MEMBERI 10 TUMBS UP UNTUK CERITA INI!

Kaiba : Woah...

Bakura&Kira : YEAH! PESTA! MAKANAN, BIR, CEWEK!

Malaikat Light : (melempar meja ke arah duo keparat) Maunya cewek mulu.

###

**To Are. Key. Take. Tour :** Thanx a lot.

Narator : Woah... si Conan-chan ganti nama.

Author : Di cerita ini Kaiba muncul, kok. (melihat Kaiba berseri-seri) Walau numpang lewat doang. (smirk at Pundung-Kaiba) Dan untuk Akifa... memang namanya Akifa. Dia bukan Bakura, tapi kakaknya Atem.

Iblis Kira : Yeah pasangan serasi. Atem dan Akifa. Angin dan Kematian. (rolled his eyes)

Atem : (death glare at Kira) Gw cekek pake ramen baru tau rasa.

###

**To Dika the Reborned Kuriboh :** Thank you so much.

Atem : (vein pop) Kalau lu datang cuma mau nyuruh gw ngerjain tugas loe, mending lo pergi. Nggak terima pelajar.

Semua : Hei... di sini yang bukan pelajar cuma elo doang.

###

**To ArchXora :** Thanx for you.

Semua (kecuali author) : (mengerang) Kenapa dia muncul lagi...? udah seneng suasana damai waktu nggak ada mereka.

Narator : (bergumam) Apalagi nih orang mintanya adegan rape mulu. Kalo mau adegan rape sekilas, baca fic "Red Moon".

Author&Atem : (menutup telinga, geleng2) Ugh... jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian itu...

###

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah repot-repot membaca dan mereview fic yang amburadul ini. Saya sangat menghargai review anda. Oh dan... Black Wings, Dark, Krad, Hikari and Niwa Family aren't mine. Mereka milik Yukiru Sugisaki, mangaka D..

YGO crews : (melirik aneh ke arah Author) Cuma karena saat ini lu lagi terobsesi sama KradxDark, lu sampai masukin tokoh fandom lain ke cerita ini.

Author : (blush) Diam kau. (bows again at readers) Please review if don't mind.

...

.....

......

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	16. June : Part01

**Disclaimer :**_** Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Another transvestite, tidak nyambung, jelek, etc.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kesunyian menyambut pemandangan kegelapan, perlahan maju merasuk semakin dalam seiring langkah yang diambil. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara-suara, bagaikan mantera, bergema mengusir kehampaan tersebut. Lantai batu beradu dengan alas kaki berwarna putih yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit gelapnya, menimbulkan suara langkah yang sangat pelan.

Api berkobar di atas obor yang menempel di dinding, menerangi ruangan sementara sebuah ritual dilakukan di tengah-tengah beberapa orang memakai jubah hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Dia tersenyum, senyuman dingin dan kejam, tudung jubah menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, membuat jubahnya tersingkap, memperlihatkan pakaian kebesaran mesir yang dikenakannya.

Cahaya keemasan muncul dari enam millenium item yang terpasang dalam lubang-lubang di relief batu tulis ingatan raja, memantul menuju sebuah kanvas besar yang perlahan berwarna hitam legam. Rantai besar yang mengikatnya berderak, putus satu persatu. Senyum orang itu mengembang seiring pecahnya rantai.

"Sekarang saatnya..."

* * *

**JUNE**

**Part one

* * *

**

"Ugh..."

Lumiere menatap tajam ke arah Yugi yang berlutut mengernyit kesakitan dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, wajahnya mengeras. "Bangun, Yugi-san." ucapnya dingin dengan nada memerintah. "Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kau tak akan punya harapan lagi."

Yugi hanya menatap Lumiere yang berbalik pergi. Dia berusaha berdiri, mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah di tubuhnya. Dia menutup kedua matanya, berkonsenterasi pada kekuatannya, masuk ke dalam alam sadarnya sendiri yang sudah dilakukannya berkali-kali tanpa hasil.

'Tidakkah kau terlalu keras?' tanya Black Magician, melihat Yugi dari jauh. Lumiere berdiri bersandar di sampingnya, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Jika hal ini membuatnya tidak tahan, itu berarti dia lemah." jawab Lumiere dengan tajam.

Kekhawatiran terlihat di wajah penyihir kegelapan itu. 'Apa tidak ada yang bisa lakukan untuk membantunya?'

Kedua mata Lumiere terpejam, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. "Percuma saja kita membantunya, hal ini harus dia lakukan sendiri."

'Tapi...'

"Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak penculikan, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Saat ini Atem berada di tangan musuh, beberapa dari kita terbaring koma. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi harapan kita umurnya tidak lama lagi karena Mark of Death. Jika dia tidak berhasil memanggil Dark keluar, kekuatan kita benar-benar kalah dari musuh, dan Yugi akan tewas. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

Black Magician menunduk muram mendengar ucapan Lumiere yang sepenuhnya benar. Mereka kalah kekuatan dari musuh, kecuali bila Yugi berhasil membuat Dark keluar, mustahil bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan Akifa. Dan bila itu terjadi, mereka tak bisa merebut Atem dari tangan Akifa, dan itu akan sangat buruk. Dia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menolong pharaoh-nya yang berharga.

"Hei, katakan." ucap Lumiere, membuat Black Magician tersadar dari lamunannya. "Dari dulu hal ini mengganggu pikiranku. Apa yang membuat Akifa dihukum mati?" tanyanya, kebingungan terlihat di wajahnya. "Apa itu karena dia menguasai sihir terlarang?"

Black Magician terdiam sesaat menatap bola mata hitam milik Lumiere, _Kurasa lebih baik menceritakannya. Maaf, pharaoh._ Dia menggeleng. 'Bukan.' gumamnya pelan, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. 'Memang menguasai sihir terlarang patut dihukum mati, tapi kematian Akifa bukan karena hal itu karena...' Dia membuka kedua matanya. 'Akifa mengetahui sihir terlarang itu sendiri tanpa disengaja, tanpa media apapun dan tanpa ada yang membantunya. Kami pun bingung akan hal itu, di saat Akifa berumur delapan tahun dia tiba-tiba menggumamkan salah satu sihir terlarang. Kami terkejut, dan bertanya padanya bagaimana dia mengetahui sihir itu, dan dia menjawab bahwa mantera itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya. Kami, yang tidak percaya hal itu, memutuskan untuk memeriksa tempat tersegelnya sihir-sihir terlarang, dan tempat itu masih tersegel tanpa adanya bekas-bekas sihir pelepasan segel.' Dia menarik nafas. 'Yang membuatnya dihukum mati adalah dia jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri.'

* * *

'_Di mana ini?'_

Kegelapan mengelilinginya, kepalanya terasa melayang. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah bergerak melihat sekeliling, menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telanjang dan transparan bagaikan arwah.

'_Gelap... ini dimana?'_

Dia melangkahkan kakinya, menelusuri kegelapan tersebut tanpa arah. Sampai sebuah cahaya terlihat di ujung jalur yang jauh.

Sebuah bayangan seseorang di tengah cahaya itu. Dia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

'_Ai...bou...'_

Yugi berdiri di sana, tersenyum sementara tangannya terjulur seakan mau mengajaknya. Atem mempercepat langkahnya, berlari, menuju lelaki yang sangat berharga baginya itu, meraih uluran tangan lelaki yang kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Atem."

Suara Yugi berbisik di telinganya, penuh dengan keposesifan. Air mata mengalir perlahan, kedua mata Atem menutup, memeluk partnernya erat, mencengkeram punggung lelaki itu sementara cahaya terang membalut tubuh mereka.

'_Ya, aibou... jangan pernah melepaskanku lagi...'_

xxx

Sepasang mata berwarna merah terbuka perlahan, dia merasakan sepasang lengan kuat memeluk tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum ketika wajah aibou-nya menyambut pandangannya yang buram. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah lelaki yang memeluknya, menelusuri garis wajah itu. Bisikan lemah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aibou..."

Lelaki itu meraih tangannya, mencium bagian telapaknya, sebelum menunduk dan berkata lembut di telinga Atem. "Maaf, aku bukan aibou-mu."

Atem tersentak, pandangannya semakin jelas memperlihatkan sepasang mata tajam berwarna merah milik lelaki itu.

"Aki... fa..."

Wanita itu terkesiap, mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun pelukan kakaknya sangat erat membuatnya mustahil untuk bergerak bebas. Akifa hanya menatap wanita yang berontak di pangkuannya itu dengan tenang tanpa merubah ekspresinya. Dia lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Atem, mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan melawan, Atem. Kau hanya membuat tubuhmu dan anakmu semakin bermasalah."

Atem menggeram keras, dan baru mau memukul lelaki itu ketika tangan yang kuat menangkap kepalannya. Tatapan dingin tertumbuk di matanya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu jika aku jadi kau, Atem. Kau masih sangat lemah untuk bisa melawanku."

Atem mencoba sekali lagi, mengesampingkan kepalanya yang mulai pusing dan tubuhnya yang mulai sulit digerakkan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" desisnya marah.

Tersenyum, Akifa mengelus pipi adiknya dengan jemarinya. Mencium dahi, hidung, pipi, dan terakhir mulutnya dengan lembut, membuat Atem gemetar. "Tidurlah, Atem. Tidak ada gunanya terus memberontak."

Tidak masalah seberapa Atem melawan, tetap saja lelap menelan kesadarannya.

* * *

Mata Lumiere lebar. "Jatuh cinta... pada adiknya...?"

Pertanyaanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Black Magician.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis. "Tapi... bukankah cinta antara saudara kandung diizinkan dalam istana 3000 tahun lalu?"

Black Magician melirik ke arah Lumiere. 'Ya, tapi jika itu pasangan normal.'

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Penyihir itu menghela nafas. 'Kau lupa? Pharaoh dulu itu lelaki. Dan negeri melarang keras adanya cinta sesama jenis. Hukuman bagi yang melakukannya adalah dibakar hidup-hidup.'

xxx

Yugi terengah-engah menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangannya yang mulai buram. Rasa sakit semakin menjadi-jadi seiring waktu berlalu. Hampir seluruh tubuh dari leher ke bawah dipenuhi bercak hitam, dia hanya punya waktu sedikit lagi sampai bercak tersebut merembet ke wajahnya dan mengantarkannya pada kematian. Tapi, seberapa keras dia berusaha, dia tetap tak bisa menemukan malaikat penyembuh yang berdiam dalam nadinya.

Sepasang kaki menyambut pandangannya. Dia mengadah, melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek tersenyum padanya.

"Hei." sapa gadis itu, nyengir.

Yugi berusaha berdiri, mengesampingkan otot-ototnya yang ngilu. Dia membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Hei. Ada apa, Anzu?"

Anzu menoleh ke arah padang bunga di halaman kediaman Kaiba, senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya, kedua tangan di belakang. "Bukan apa-apa, cuma mau menyapa saja."

"Hm..." Yugi berkonsentrasi pada kekuatannya. "Bagaimana Honda?"

Gadis itu menunduk sedih. "Tidak ada perubahan. Dia tak ubahnya seperti Kaiba." Dia mengelus perutnya. "Aku takut dia tidak bangun untuk selamanya. Jika begitu, dia tidak akan bisa melihat perkembangan anak kami."

Ucapan Anzu itu membuat konsentrasi Yugi buyar dan kekuatannya tidak stabil. Yugi membuka matanya yang melebar, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. "Anak...?"

Anzu menoleh ke arahnya. "Lho? Memangnya aku tidak bilang?"

Yugi menggeleng.

"Aku hamil tujuh minggu sekarang."

Lelaki itu mengerjap, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya yang terpecah karena syok tadi. "O-oh... selamat." ucapnya, masih setengah tersadar.

Anzu cemberut atas reaksi Yugi yang... kurang memuaskan. "Mou... masa cuma gitu doang reaksimu?"

Yugi mengerjap lagi, dia berkonsentrasi kembali pada kekuatannya. "Memangnya kau mau aku bereaksi bagaimana?"

"Yah... seperti Jou waktu kau memberitahu soal kehamilan Atem."

Lelaki itu sweatdrop. "Err..."

"Bercanda." potong Anzu. "Kalau kamu yang dulu mungkin bisa, tapi kau yang sekarang... membayangkannya saja bikin ngakak."

"Aku juga nggak mau melakukan itu."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sesaat, sebelum tertawa kecil.

Anzu menghentikan tawanya, tersenyum ke arah lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau berusaha sangat keras. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Yugi mengelap pipinya sendiri dengan punggung tangan, tatapannya serius. "Tidak bisa. Aku tak punya waktu lagi." Anzu terkesiap saat melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam menyebar di leher dan telinga kanan Yugi. "Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai bercak di tubuhku merembet sepenuhnya ke wajahku. Jika memang aku harus mati, setidaknya aku harus menyelamatkan Atem dan anak-anaknya."

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan 'anak-anaknya'? Mereka, kan, anak-anakmu."

Gerakan Yugi terhenti, dia terbelalak menatap Anzu. "Anak-anak...ku?"

"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu?" tanya Anzu, terkejut.

"A-ah... kupikir Atem hamil anaknya Kaiba..." gumam Yugi tak percaya. "Mereka... anak-anakku?" Dia tersenyum, pandangannya terlihat takjub. "Wow..."

Anzu melihat senyuman perlahan mengembang di bibir Yugi, ikut tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau senang."

Senyum Yugi semakin cerah. "Tentu saja. Selama ini aku selalu bingung apa yang harus kulakukan bila mereka adalah anak hasil Kaiba. Aku lega." Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, sebelum berkonsentrasi pada kekuatannya. "Kalau begini kasusnya, aku tak bisa bersantai lagi. Aku harus cepat menemukan Dark, dan menyelamatkan partner."

Gadis di sampingnya tersenyum. "Kau sangat mencintainya, ya?" goda Anzu, sambil mencolek-colek pipi Yugi yang memerah. "Hhh... siapa, ya, yang dulu bilang tidak akan pernah punya perasaan pada Atem-chan?"

Pipi Yugi semakin merah. "Anzu!" Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Dasar." Tangan mengibas seakan mengusir. "Sana pergi. Aku harus mencarinya lagi." Tatapannya serius. "Kali ini harus ketemu, tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Atem dan anak-anakku." Dia mulai berkonsenterasi pada kekuatannya lagi. "Dan aku tidak akan mati. Belum. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan dan kuberikan kepada partner, aku tidak berniat untuk meninggalkannya sendiri setelah semua ini berakhir."

Kesunyian menjadi jawabannya.

Menoleh kebingungan, Yugi merasakan darahnya membeku saat melihat air mata menggenang di mata Anzu. Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar ke mulutnya. "Anzu, kau kenapa?" Melihat teman perempuannya itu tetap diam, Yugi mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan di hatinya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dan menyakitkan. Mulai merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. "Apa... apa ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Atem?"

Anzu menggigit bibirnya. "Dia membuatku bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahumu."

Perasaan horor melanda Yugi. "Anzu, katakan! Kumohon!"

Sepasang mata wanita itu menutup. Sudah pasti, bahwa dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Yugi saat dia akan memberitahunya. "Yugi... ketika Atem kembali, dia hanya diberi waktu satu tahun."

Kebekuan memenuhi hati lelaki itu.

_Satu tahun..._

_Tapi, bukannya itu berarti..._

Kedua mata Yugi melebar.

'_Tidak... tidak mungkin... ini...'_

"Ini tidak mungkin." gumam Yugi, syok.

Tapi, ketika Anzu membuka kedua matanya, Yugi tidak melihat suatu kebohongan pun tersirat di kedua bola mata cokelat itu. Anzu terisak. "Yugi, maaf..."

Yugi bahkan tidak menyadari sesuatu yang basah mengalir di pipinya. "Kau... tolong, katakan bahwa kau... Kumohon... ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini... ini terlalu..."

Namun, ekspresi Anzu tetap tidak berubah, menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang teramat dalam. "Maaf..."

Berbagai emosi melanda diri lelaki itu, tetapi ketika dia membuka mulutnya, tanah tiba-tiba berguncang keras.

xxx

_Gerbang __batu tulis ingatan raja terbuka..._

xxx

Sepasang mata hitam kelam melebar, tubuhnya tersentak kaget. Lumiere merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di sekujur tubuhnya, pikiran-pikiran mengerikan berputar di kepalanya. Dia menggertakkan giginya, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tetap sadar sementara pandangannya semakin mengabur.

Black Magician – yang masih bingung dengan guncangan yang terjadi – menyadari keadaan Lumiere yang aneh. 'Kau kenapa?'

Lumiere tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya terasa semakin berat, dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Penyihir itu langsung secara refleks menangkap tubuh Lumiere yang tumbang. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri di tangannya, tetapi tak ada reaksi.

"YUGI!"

Perhatiannya teralih. Dia menoleh, melihat Anzu terduduk panik di samping tubuh Yugi yang terbaring tak bergerak di tanah. Sepasang mata violet itu hampa seakan tak ada jiwa yang mendiami tubuh tersebut.

Dia langsung terbang menghampiri mereka dengan Lumiere di tangannya. Berlutut di depan tubuh reinkarnasi rajanya, kekhawatiran terlihat di wajahnya. 'Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Black Magician kepada Anzu.

Anzu menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tepat saat tanahnya berguncang, Yugi tiba-tiba ambruk."

_Sama seperti Lumiere-sama..._ batin Black Magician, serius. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh Yugi. 'Lebih baik kita cari tempat lapang agar tidak tertimpa.'

Anzu mengangguk, dan berlari mendahului Black Magician.

Petir besar menggelegar, menyambar tanah tempat mereka berpijak tadi. Anzu dan Black Magician berbalik menatap horor ke arah tanah yang berlubang karena ledakan petir tadi.

Situasi ternyata lebih serius dibanding yang diduga.

Black Magician tersentak, menyadari sesuatu. Dia menarik Anzu ke arahnya tepat ketika petir menyambar di depan mereka. _Sial! Berdiam di tempat lapang tetap berbahaya._ Black Magician terbang sembari membawa tiga orang di tangannya, menuju kediaman Kaiba. _Tidak ada cara lain kecuali kembali ke dalam rumah. Semoga bangunannya bisa bertahan lama._

xxx

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" teriak Ryuuji, sementara berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya karena guncangan.

"Jangan panik!" teriak Mokuba. "Bangunan ini telah dirancang untuk bertahan dalam segala bencana alam yang terjadi! Untuk sementara, kita aman di sini!"

"Tapi-!"

"Tuan Mokuba! Gawat!"

Mokuba menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Apa, Isono?" Matanya melebar ketika melihat tubuh Isono terlumuri darah dengan baju terkoyak seperti habis diserang.

"Mo-monster... banyak...! Di luar!" Tubuh Isono limbung dan jatuh. Mokuba - dengan susah payah – berlari ke arah bawahannya yang setia itu.

"Hei, Iso-!"

Mata Ryuuji terbelalak melihat sesuatu melayang di atas Mokuba dan Isono. "MOKUBA, AWAS!"

Mokuba tersentak, matanya lebar melihat sesosok monster dengan mulut terbuka seakan siap untuk memakannya. Dia memejamkan mata, mengetahui pasti sudah terlambat untuk menghindar.

BLAAAR!

Sesuatu meledakkan monster itu, hujan darah membasahi tubuh Mokuba yang berada di bawahnya. Mokuba membuka matanya perlahan, melihat Black Magician mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arahnya.

'Kau tak apa-apa?' tanya Black Magician, menghampiri Mokuba yang masih gemetar.

Mokuba menggeleng pelan. Dia melihat tubuh Yugi, Anzu, dan Lumiere, yang tak sadarkan diri. Dia baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tapi dihentikan oleh Black magician.

'Nanti saja bicaranya, sekarang kita harus memprioritaskan keselamatan kita.'

Black Magician menoleh ke arah Ryuuji yang berusaha lari dari beberapa monster, dia mengacungkan tongkatnya, meledakkan monster-monster itu.

Ryuuji terduduk terengah-engah di samping Mokuba. "T-Thanx."

Black Magician mengangguk.

"Kita harus segera masuk ke rumah dalam. Aku punya firasat bahwa bukan hanya ini yang terjadi." kata Mokuba, mencoba memanggul Isono.

'Ya. Di luar terlalu berbahaya. Banyak petir menyambar, dan juga angin berhembus terlalu kencang.'

Ryuuji bangkit, menggendong Anzu di tangannya, sementara Black Magician menggendong Yugi dan Lumiere. Mereka berlari masuk ke rumah utama.

* * *

Apa... yang terjadi...?

Kesadarannya terasa ditarik-tarik... dan hancur.

Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Apa yang mengelilinginya? Kegelapan? Begitu luas... tak terbatas...

Begitu sunyi, kelam... seakan tubuhnya terasa meleleh ke dalam perasaan sedih, membusuk sampai mati.

Kenapa... dia merasa sedih?

Wajah seseorang terlintas di kepalanya. Wajah seorang wanita berambut cokelat, menangis mengatakan sesuatu.

Anzu?

Ada apa? Kenapa dia menangis?

Apa yang dia katakan?

"_...tem... beri... dup... tahun..."_

Apa? Apa yang dia katakan?

A... tem...

Siapa Atem?

Sosok wanita yang berwajah mirip dengannya terbayang dalam pikirannya. Wanita dengan tatapan mata dingin, dan senyum yang terasa hangat.

Siapa wanita itu?

Serpihan cahaya muncul, membuatnya terkejut. Cahaya kecil yang bersinar dalam kegelapan tak berujung.

Siapa yang berbicara...?

"_...aku... ingin bertemu..."_

Siapa?

"_...aishiteru..."_

Suara ini...

"_...aibou..."_

Mou... hitori no boku...

Atem!

Sepasang mata violet tersentak terbuka. Nafasnya berat, getaran terasa di tubuhnya yang tengah berdiri di atas lantai batu.

Di mana ini?

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tembok dan lantai batu dengan banyak pintu terlihat.

Ini...

Ya, dia pernah kemari. Saat Atem masih menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Labirin hati.

Mustahil!

Kenapa ini masih ada?

Dia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan perlahan, tanpa tahu tujuan. Matanya melihat-lihat pintu-pintu yang berjejer berantakan.

Kemana kakinya melangkah? Dia tidak tahu, hanya berjalan tanpa arah.

Dia berhenti. Pintu yang seperti terbuat dari batu dengan ukiran mata udjat berdiri di hadapannya.

Pintu hati dirinya yang lain.

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, tangannya mendorong pintu itu perlahan, membuatnya berderit terbuka. Kegelapan menyambut pandangannya, sesuatu yang melayang bercahaya terlihat di ujung ruangan.

Dia masuk. Melangkah menuju benda melayang itu. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan benda itu, nafasnya semakin sesak, seperti udara semakin menipis. Langkah kakinya bergema, yang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam sana.

Matanya semakin jelas melihat sesuatu yang melayang itu.

Sesuatu yang berbulu, mengatup seperti melindungi sesuatu di dalamnya.

Sayap?

Tangannya terjulur, mau menyentuh benda yang melayang itu, tetapi kemudian tangannya terhenti setelah sesuatu menyengat, seperti tersengat listrik. Cahaya yang membungkus benda itu semakin terang, seakan mempertahankan diri dari musuh yang mengusiknya.

Apa benda ini takut padanya?

Dia menjulurkan tangannya lagi, perlahan, berhati-hati, seperti akan menjinakkan binatang liar. Sengatan listrik terasa lagi, tetapi kali ini dia tidak menarik tangannya, terus terulur untuk menyentuh benda itu. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh sayap itu, mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan takut..."

Dia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata. Tangannya masih mengelus sayap itu. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu..." lanjutnya, merasakan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Cahaya yang mengelilingi sayap itu meredup, hanya menyisakan cahaya samar. Katupan kedua sayap itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan pada orang yang menyentuhnya apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Kedua matanya melebar, takjub akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Rambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap melambai cocok dengan wajah cantik di hadapannya. Tidak terlalu kontras dengan kulit kecokelatan yang dimiliki makhluk itu. Wanita itu melayang memeluk lutut dengan kedua sayap hitamnya melingkupinya, kedua matanya tertutup, membuat lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya ingin tahu apa warna matanya.

Sepasang kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris berwarna ungu bercampur dengan bayangan merah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya, tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi.

Dia membuka mulutnya, suara lembut terdengar.

"Siapa... kau...?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus pipi wanita itu. "Kau sendiri? Siapa kau?"

Wanita itu menyandarkan wajahnya dalam sentuhan, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. "Koku... yoku..."

"Kokuyoku...?" tanya lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Aku... terjebak..." gumam wanita itu. "Sesuatu... menahanku... aku... tak bisa keluar dari sini..." Dia membuka matanya. "Cahayaku... juga menghilang... malaikatku. Seharusnya aku bisa keluar bersamanya. Tetapi, aku terkurung di sini... tak bisa keluar..."

* * *

Mai tersentak terkejut melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan di hadapannya. "A-apa ini...?" gumamnya, ngeri.

"Apa, Mai?" tanya Jounochi dan Mokuba, obat-obatan di tangan mereka.

"Yugi..."

Hanya satu kata itu saja telah mendapatkan semua perhatian teman-temannya yang masih tersadar. Mereka langsung berlari mendekati Mai yang gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rebecca, khawatir.

Mereka sekarang dapat melihat tubuh Yugi dengan jelas, dan seketika terkesiap. Bercak hitam yang ada di tubuh Yugi kini telah mencapai setengah dari wajah lelaki itu. Bercak tersebut menyebar dengan sangat cepat seakan ada yang mengendalikannya.

"Apa... apaan ini?" tanya Ryuuji, ngeri.

"Bukannya masih ada waktu dua minggu lagi?" ucap Malik, mata terbelalak.

Black Magician berkeringat dingin menatap tubuh masternya. Apa yang terjadi? Ini di luar perkiraannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dahi Yugi, cahaya hitam samar muncul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Black Magician?" tanya Mai, khawatir.

'Aku akan mencoba mencegah penyebarannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.' kata Black Magician, memfokuskan kekuatannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Black Magican diam. Dalam hati dia sendiri pun tidak yakin, tapi tidak salah untuk dicoba. Dia hanya berharap ini berhasil.

* * *

"Apa kau... mau keluar dari sini?" tanya Yugi.

Wanita itu mengangguk.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, mengadahkan tangannya, seperti yang ingin mengajaknya. "Ikut denganku?"

Kokuyoku menatap sejenak tangan yang terulur padanya. Kedua sayapnya bergerak kembali, mulai terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menerima uluran tangan lelaki di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu melangkah, berjalan menuju pintu dengan Kokuyoku terbang disisinya, masih berpegangan tangan. "Aku Yugi. Salam kenal, Kokuyoku." ucapnya, tersenyum.

Wanita itu menggeleng, dia tersenyum sementara cahaya menyambut mereka berdua. "Namaku Dark. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Master Yugi."

* * *

Cahaya terang menyilaukan pandangan. Black Magician segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup pandangannya, begitupula yang lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Jounochi kaget.

Cahaya tersebut perlahan memudar, menyisakan cahaya kecil yang membungkus tubuh teman mereka. Mata mereka melebar ketika cahaya itu menghilang sepenuhnya, ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

Karena yang terlihat bukan lagi tubuh Yugi, melainkan tubuh seorang wanita yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka.

"Apa yang-"

Ucapan Ryuuji terpotong oleh suara erangan dari wanita itu. Mereka melihat wanita itu berkedut sesaat sebelum kedua matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata violet.

Selanjutnya hanya kesunyian panjang yang terjadi sampai Jounochi memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Yu-Yugi...?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Jou, dia bangkit duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Apa, Jou?"

Keterkejutan semakin terasa. Semua – kecuali Black Magician – menatap wanita itu dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

Yugi menyadari ekspresi aneh teman-temannya, merasa bingung. "Kalian kenapa?"

"K-kau benar-benar Yugi?" tanya Rebecca tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi?" kata Yugi, sebal. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit, seperti ada yang memukulnya dengan palu besar.

"Siapa pun pasti bakal tanya dulu kalau ngeliat elo, Yugi." kata Mai, takjub.

Yugi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Memangnya apa-" ucapannya terputus ketika sebuah cermin disodorkan padanya. Kedua matanya lebar ketika melihat pantulan dirinya. "APA INI?"

"Justru itu yang ingin kami tanyakan." kata Malik.

Sebuah erangan terdengar. Mereka menoleh, mendapati Anzu terbangun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Anzu pelan, memegang kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, dan menyadari ada satu orang yang tidak dia kenal. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya, menunjuk wanita yang duduk di atas ranjang di dekat ranjangnya.

Mokuba melirik Yugi dengan keringat dingin mengalir. "Ah... dia itu-" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya dibekap oleh Yugi yang geleng-geleng.

"Yugi." kata Jounochi, menyambung ucapan Mokuba, membuat Yugi menunduk lemas.

Kedua mata Anzu lebar, mulutnya megap-megap. "Yugi, kau... kau..."

Sebelum Yugi mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba suara ledakan yang sangat keras terdengar. Semuanya menoleh, berlari ke arah jendela, dan apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka terguncang.

"Apa yang-"

* * *

Dia teringat ketika dia masih kecil di istana, dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti tahanan atau mainan oleh kakaknya, dan terpaksa tidur dengan menggenggam pisau kecil dengan perasaan takut jika kakaknya kembali. Dia mengalami kehidupan seperti boneka yang hanya punya tujuan untuk memuaskan kakaknya, dengan harapan bisa terlepas dari kehidupan neraka itu.

Perasaan déjà vu yang sangat kuat terasa oleh Atem saat ini, perasaan yang memuakkan, sementara dia berbaring tidak nyaman di ranjangnya – lebih tepatnya penjara, dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat. Dia melihat tiga orang yang mengelilinginya. Orang yang sangat dia kenali; Akifa, Bakura, dan – yang membuatnya sangat terkejut – Isis.

Isis menarik kembali tangannya setelah selesai melakukan apa yang disebut pemeriksaan kesehatan, dia berbicara dengan suara yang hampir sangat lembut sehingga bisa membuat Atem merasa tenang. "Tensi darahnya cukup tinggi, dan aku ingin buat yakin dia tidak terkena anemia. Selain hal itu, dia dan si kembar baik-baik saja."

Akifa mengangguk, ekspresinya tidak berubah. "Bagus. Itu berarti semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana." Dia mencium lembut pipi Atem – yang membuat mantan pharaoh itu mengernyit – sebelum melangkah menuju pintu. "Apa kau bisa menanganinya sendiri?" tanyanya pada Bakura.

Kegelapan mencegah Atem untuk melihat wajah Bakura, tapi dia bisa merasakan aura mengerikan dari lelaki itu.

Bakura terdiam sesaat. "Ya. Dan jika dia membuat masalah, aku bisa menanganinya."

Akifa mengangguk, lalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Isis melirik Bakura sekilas, sebelum pergi juga.

Sekali mereka tertinggal sendiri, Bakura mulai melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat Atem. Wanita itu merasa ingin sekali membunuhnya sementara Bakura mengelus kulitnya dengan penuh nafsu. Semua ikatan telah terbuka ketika lelaki itu berkata. "Kau tahu, mantan raja... Yugi benar-benar punya selera bagus memilih pasangan, aku harus memujinya."

Atem tak bisa melihat mata Bakura, tapi dia bisa merasakannya bahkan lebih jelas. Dia menahan keinginan untuk muntah ketika tangan yang sangat tidak diinginkan mengelus wajahnya. "Aku berharap Akifa tidak keberatan jika kau 'rusak' sedikit."

Dan Atem sudah mencapai batasnya. Mata udjat bersinar di dahinya, membuat angin kencang menyentak mundur Bakura. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku, brengsek!" geramnya, matanya menerawang berbahaya, tangannya terkepal gemetar ingin memukul lelaki di hadapannya.

Tubuh Bakura menegang sesaat, sebelum menyeringai. "Menarik. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku saat ini."

Sebelum Atem bisa bergerak untuk membela diri, perasaan sakit menusuk terasa di lehernya, diikuti suatu cairan dari suntikan masuk ke dalam nadinya.

Satu tangan mencengkeram pipinya sementara dia berusaha melawan.

"Lain kali, mantan raja, kau lebih baik bersikap baik, kecuali kau ingin dihukum lebih berat lagi."

Atem menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi wajah lelaki di depannya. Dia tak bisa melawannya dengan obat yang mulai terasa efeknya, dan dia juga tidak ingin membahayakan anak-anaknya.

Terlihat puas dengan kepasrahan Atem, Bakura berbalik dan pergi. Suara pintu terkunci terdengar kosong di telinga Atem.

Tubuhnya lemas berbaring di atas ranjang, sebelah tangannya menyentuh perutnya di mana janin anak-anaknya bergerak-gerak. Atem menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya ada bayangan seseorang yang muncul dalam pandangannya, dan dia merasa ingin menjerit.

Tenaganya memudar drastis, dia bisa merasakan hal itu, dan juga pandangannya mulai buram.

'_Maaf, aibou...'_ batinnya, memejamkan mata sangat erat. _'Maaf...'_

Dan kemudian lelap menguasainya, dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam.

* * *

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini..." gumam Mai, matanya melebar ngeri.

Semua hanya terdiam menatap ke arah pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka.

Di luar jendela adalah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan oleh mereka. Gedung-gedung hanya tinggal puing dan reruntuhan, orang-orang berlarian panik menghindari petir-petir yang menyambar dan monster-monster yang menyerang. Banyak tubuh-tubuh bergelimpang di jalan. Sebuah retakan tanah yang sangat besar membentang bagai cakrawala, membuat gedung-gedung di sekitarnya longsor.

Mereka langsung tersentak mundur ketika sebuah tubuh menghantam jendela dan jatuh, meninggalkan lumuran darah dan cabikan usus menempel di kaca jendela. Anzu dan Rebecca menjerit, sementara Ryuuji, Mokuba, dan Jounochi, menahan muntah.

Yugi menatap semuanya tanpa bergeming, matanya lebar melihat segerombolan mayat hidup mengeroyok dan mencabik-cabik beberapa tubuh orang dewasa. _'Menjijikan...'_

'_Sepertinya sudah dimulai...__'_

Yugi tersentak mendengar suara di kepalanya. _'A-apa yang...'_

'_Tenang, ini cuma aku.__'_

Lelaki – atau saat ini perempuan – itu menutup mata, memfokuskan pikirannya pada suara itu. _'Kau... Dark...?'_

'_Bingo. Itulah aku.__'_

'_Apa maksudmu dengan "sudah dimulai"?'_ Yugi membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat serpihan daging menghantam jendela sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

'_Ritual.__'_

'_Ritual apa?'_

'_Pelepasan segel yang mengunci penguasa kegelapan?__'_

'_Maksudmu... Zork?'_

Yugi bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil di kepalanya.

'_Zork? Bukan. Bukan makhluk yang imut itu.__' _Lalu suaranya menjadi serius. _'__Yang ini lebih mengerikan lagi. Makhluk tersegel dalam lukisan yang kami jaga dengan kekuatan kami sejak lama.__'_

Kedua mata Yugi tersentak terbuka. _'Makhluk... yang lebih mengerikan?'_

Dia bisa melihat Dark tersenyum serius dalam pikirannya.

'_Ya. Kokuyoku no Ankokushin.__'_

* * *

Bakura mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat wujud yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan, dia bisa merasakan ombak kenikmatan yang aneh. "Ada apa, Ryo?"

Ryo berjalan mendekati Bakura, tatapan matanya kosong. "Akifa mengirimku untuk membawamu padanya. Harus kuperingatkan, dia terlihat sangat kesal."

Bakura terdiam. Apa Akifa tahu perbuatannya pada pharaoh brengsek itu? "Aku tahu, Ryo."

Ryo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya, sudah." Dia baru mau berbalik ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, membuat tubuhnya tertarik menuju orang yang menariknya. Kedua matanya lebar ketika merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya.

Kedua lengan Bakura memeluk tubuh hikari-nya, mencegahnya untuk bergerak, sementara dia terus mencium bibir lelaki di depannya. Dia mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit di bibirnya, tetapi itu tidak menghentikannya memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Ryo, darah mengalir dari bibirnya yang luka.

Ryo mendorong tubuh Bakura sekeras mungkin, membuat si perampok makam itu mundur. Dia menatap tajam ke arah yami-nya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Apa perlu alasan?" Bakura membalas tanya, menyeringai, sambil mengelap darah di bibirnya.

Ryo berbalik, matanya menyiratkan suatu ancaman. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Ikut aku. Akifa telah menunggu."

Bakura menatap punggung Ryo sementara dia berjalan mengikutinya. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang melandanya ini. Dan dia pun tidak tahu mengapa dia mencium lelaki di depannya. Perasaan ini begitu menusuk, begitu menyakitkan.

* * *

'_Ankokushin...?'_

'_Benar.__'_

'_Bukannya Ankokushin itu...'_

'_Bingo. Seratus buat anda.__'_

Mata Yugi lebar. _'Ini benar-benar gawat.'_

Sebuah suara memutuskan obrolan mereka.

"Sepertinya hal ini terjadi bukan hanya di sini."

Mereka berbalik, melihat Lumiere duduk di depan televisi yang menyiarkan berita tentang kekacauan itu.

"Lumiere?"

'_Hikari?__'_

'_Ya?' _tanya Yugi.

'_Ada Hikari di sini?__'_

Yugi melirik ke arah Lumiere sesaat sebelum mengangguk. _'Memang kenapa?'_

'_Kalau begitu... kenapa aku tidak merasakan sihir darinya? Di mana Krad?__'_

Yugi terdiam sesaat. Dia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, bingung bagaimana menjawabnya tanpa melukai Dark.

Dia mendengar Dark terkesiap. _'__A-apa...? Krad... Krad tertangkap?__'_

'_Bagaimana kau tahu?'_

Suara Lumiere membuat perhatiannya teralih lagi. Wanita berambut hitam itu menatap serius ke arah televisi. "Lihat ini."

Semuanya melihat apa yang ditunjuk Lumiere.

"Semua ini terjadi di seluruh dunia. Serangan di Kota Domino hanya sebagian kecil dari seluruh kejadian di seluruh dunia." Lumiere menatap serius sekaligus ngeri. "Ini... baru pertama kali kulihat hal seperti ini."

Semuanya menonton berita dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Kejadian nyata yang bagai sebuah film kini memenuhi pandangan mereka. Anzu, Mai, dan Rebecca, langsung memejamkan mata ketika si penyiar dimakan hidup-hidup oleh monster yang menyerupai gabungan naga dan zombi.

Malik menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. "Apa... apa yang membuat segalanya jadi seperti ini?"

"Ritual."

Mereka menoleh ke arah Yugi. Mata Lumiere melebar ketika melihat wujud Yugi itu.

"Kau... Dark?" tanyanya, terkejut.

"Bukan." kata Yugi. "Memang ini tubuh Dark, tapi aku masih Yugi."

"Eh? Dark?" tanya Jounochi.

Mata Lumiere kembali normal. "Begitu... kau berhasil, ya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan ritual?" tanya Malik.

Yugi duduk di sebelah Lumiere, tatapannya tertuju pada tv. "Dark bilang ritual pelepasan segel penguasa kegelapan telah dimulai, dan semua kejadian ini hanyalah permulaannya saja."

"Penguasa kegelapan...?"

Lumiere dan Black Magician tersentak. "Jangan-jangan..."

Semuanya – kecuali Yugi – menoleh ke arah Lumiere dan Black Magician. "Apa? Siapa?"

Black Magician dan Lumiere saling tatap sesaat sebelum mengangguk. "Penguasa kegelapan yang terkurung di dalam Black Wings." kata Black Magician, rasa takut tersirat di matanya.

"Dalam... Black Wings?" tanya Anzu.

Lumiere mengangguk. "Ya. Kokuyoku no Ankokushin."

Malik tersentak. "Ankokushin?"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Mokuba.

Ekspresi Malik serius. "Ya. Ada beberapa peninggalan yang menyebutkan tentang Ankokushin. Dia adalah salah satu dari dewa-dewi dan merupakan dewa terkuat yang setara dengan Rohakty, bahkan Zork hanyalah bayi di hadapannya." Dia menelan ludah. "Ini gawat. Jika kita tidak bertindak lebih cepat... bisa-bisa dunia ini akan..."

"Ta-tapi Yugi masih ada di sini, kan?" kata Ryuuji. "Bukannya mereka juga membutuhkan Dark?"

Mokuba menambahi. "Benar. Selama Yugi belum tertangkap, mereka tidak bisa melakukan ritualnya."

Jounochi, Anzu, Mai, dan rebecca, mengangguk setuju.

'Tidak juga.' Black Magician menatap serius. 'Tidak lama lagi Dark juga akan jatuh ke tangan mereka.'

Yugi mengernyit.

"Di saat anak Yugi lahir, Dark akan berpindah ke tubuh anak tersebut." ucapan Lumiere membuat yang lainnya terkesiap. "Kita harus merebut Atem sebelum dia melahirkan atau semuanya akan sangat terlambat."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak bisa keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini." kata Mai. "Sudah begitu, kita tidak tahu di mana musuh berada, kan?"

Lumiere menunduk. "Benar juga. Salah satu langkah saja, kita bisa habis diserang para monster itu."

'_Puzzle...__'_

Yugi tersentak. _'Apa?'_

'_Millenium Puzzle.__'_

Black Magician melihat mata Yugi menerawang, menjadi khawatir. 'Kau baik-baik saja, Yugi-sama?'

"Millenium Puzzle." gumam Yugi, membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Dark bilang kita bisa ke tempat musuh melalui Millenium Puzzle, karena Millenium Puzzle terhubung langsung dengan pharaoh yang memilikinya."

Malik menyela. "Tidak bisa. Bukannya Millenium Puzzle di bawa oleh Atem sendiri? Pasti Millenium Puzzle sudah jatuh ke tangan mereka."

Yugi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Memang, kalungnya sudah jatuh ke tangan mereka." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah potongan logam dengan ukiran mata udjat di tangannya. "Tapi, mereka tidak memiliki bagian yang paling penting."

Lumiere terkesiap. "Bagaimana kau..."

"Sepertinya Atem sudah sedikit menduga apa yang akan terjadi. sebelum pertemuan dengan Akifa terjadi, dia memberikan ini padaku, bilang bahwa jika kegelapan sudah mengejarnya itu berarti mereka mengejar Millenium Puzzle yang dia pakai. Karena untuk membangkitkan suatu makhluk kegelapan, dibutuhkan Millenium Item dan batu tulis ingatan raja."

Black Magician menyeringai. 'Seperti yang diharapkan dari pharaoh. Bila suatu bagian hilang, maka Millenium Item hanya menjadi logam biasa karena kekuatannya hanya ada dalam satu bagian itu.'

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Anzu, mengangkat alis.

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kepingan logam yang mengandung sihir kuat itu untuk membawa mereka ke tempat teman mereka.

Yugi menutup matanya, melakukan kontak dengan jiwa lain yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. _'Dark?'_

'_Memang belum pernah dilakukan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.__'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Coba kalian satukan pikiran di dekat kepingan Millenium Puzzle itu.__'_

'_Satukan... pikiran...?'_

Sekelebat ingatan saat dia mencari pintu menuju masa lalu Atem, tersirat dalam pikirannya.

Dia membuka matanya. "Kalian... kalian masih ingat bagaimana cara kita mengetahui yang mana pintu ingatan Atem, kan?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Yugi. Jounochi dan Anzu tersentak mengerti. "Masa..."

Yugi menyeringai. "Kita bisa menggunakan cara itu. Walau ada kemungkinan tidak berhasil, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba, kan?"

Lumiere terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita bagi tugas." Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Yang akan ke tempat musuh hanya Aku, Black magician, Yugi-san, dan Jounochi. Sisanya tetap di sini."

Hal itu mendapat protes dari banyak pihak.

Lumiere menepuk tangannya. "Mai, kau tidak bisa ikut karena kami tidak bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa dokter. Hawkins-san, kau bertugas untuk membantu Mai mengobati yang terluka di sini. Mokuba-san tetap di sini untuk menjaga sistem keamanan bangunan ini tetap bekerja. Anzu, aku tahu kau sedang hamil, kami tidak bisa membawamu ke sana. Ryuuji, calon istrimu hamil tua, sudah sebaiknya kau tetap di sisinya. Dan kau Malik..." Dia menatap Malik dengan tatapan lembut. "...lukamu masih belum sembuh. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan jiwamu."

Malik menunduk, terdiam lama.

Lumiere berbalik ke arah Yugi. "Nah... sekarang, Yugi-san..."

"Tidak." kata Malik, memotong ucapan Lumiere. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan serius menantang terlihat. "Aku ikut. Walau apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap ikut. Mereka sudah membunuh kakak dan sahabat baikku, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka membunuh Atem dan anak-anaknya juga."

Mata Lumiere melebar. "Tapi-"

"Aku juga ikut!" seru Anzu, keyakinan tersirat di wajahnya. "Lagipula kehamilanku masih kecil, perutku masih rata. Aku masih bisa bergerak bebas."

"Anzu..."

"Aku juga!" kata Ryuuji, tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa. Aku bersalah pada Shizu-chan karena tidak ada di sampingnya, tapi aku tahu dia akan mengerti." Dia tersenyum jahil. "Apalagi, harus ada yang mengasuh Jou selama di sana."

Kalimat terakhir Ryuuji membuat Jounochi panas. "SIAPA YANG BUTUH PENGASUH, BRENGSEK!"

"Kalian..." gumam Lumiere, sebelum menghela nafas. "Tidak ada yang bisa membuat kalian tetap tinggal, ya?"

Malik, Anzu, dan Ryuuji, nyengir. "Tidak."

"Baiklah." Dia tersenyum, walau masih ada kekhawatiran di matanya. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian terbunuh."

Kalimat itu dijawab dengan senyum yakin.

Yugi berjalan ke arah Mai, menaruh potongan puzzle ke tangannya. "Mai, kutinggalkan ini padamu, ada kemungkinan bahwa potongan ini terebut jika kubawa ke tempat mereka."

Mai terpaku menatap potongan itu sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Apapun yang terjadi."

Yugi membalas senyumannya. "Bagus."

"Nah, sekarang-"

"Tunggu." Yugi memotong ucapan Lumiere.

"Apa, Yugi-san?" tanya Lumiere.

"Aku... berpikir tidak etis jika harus bertarung dengan wujud ini." Yugi menunjuk dirinya yang masih berwujud Dark. "Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa kembali seperti semula?"

"Mudah saja. Suruh Dark membayangkan orang yang dia sukai, tubuhmu akan kembali. Memangnya Dark tidak memberitahumu?"

'_Dark...'_

'_Ah! Benar juga! Hehehe... maaf, aku lupa.__'_

Yugi sweatdrop. _'Kau ini...'_

Tidak lama kemudian, Yugi kembali ke tubuhnya semula.

Yugi mengulurkan tangannya di atas tangan Mai yang memegang potongan Millenium Puzzle, disusul Jounochi, kemudian Ryuuji, Lumiere, Malik, dan Black Magician. Pikiran mereka hanya tersirat satu tujuan; menolong Atem dan anak-anaknya.

Sebuah portal muncul di belakang Jounochi. Mereka menoleh ke arah portal tersebut, sebelum menarik tangan mereka masing-masing dan berjalan mendekati portal tersebut.

"Kami berangkat." kata Yugi, Anzu, Jounochi, dan Ryuuji, tersenyum pada orang-orang yang tetap tinggal.

"Kembali dengan selamat!" seru Rebecca dan Mokuba.

"Benar! Gw bakal jadiin kalian mumi kalau mati!" bentak Mai, membuat Ryuuji dan Jounochi mundur karena ngeri.

Semuanya yang pergi, tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Pasti." Dan mereka masuk ke dalam portal.

Portal menghilang, menyisakan potongan puzzle yang bersinar samar sesaat, sebelum menjadi terlihat seperti lempengan logam biasa.

* * *

Akifa duduk tanpa ekspresi, bermain-main dengan Millenium Puzzle yang telah kehilangan satu bagian, ketika dia mendengar suara bergema dalam kepalanya.

'_**Master**__**.'**_

'_Apa segalanya sudah sesuai rencana, Bakura?'_

'_**Tentu saja, Master. Pharaoh dalam legenda masih terjebak di sini, dan sebentar lagi Dark pun akan jatuh ke tangan kita.'**_

'_Bagus. Isis melihat melalui Millenium Tauk bahwa adiknya dan yang lainnya akan tiba di tempat ini beberapa saat lagi. Pandu mereka pada jebakan-jebakan yang ada di makam ini.'_

Sunyi sesaat. _**'Aku mengerti.'**_

'_Sekarang lanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan, dan beritahu aku jika ada perkembangan.'_

'_**Diterima.'**_

Sementara kontak terputus, dia menatap adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri berbaring di pangkuannya. Tangannya mengelus lembut dahi Atem. Kedua matanya mengerling.

'_Bagaimana jika kita bermain__-main dulu, Yugi Mutou?'_

Seringai licik terlihat di wajahnya.

Permainan baru saja dimulai.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Author : (sujud sembah sedalam-dalamnya) m(_ _)m Maaf, telah membuat para pembaca menunggu sangat lama dan telah menyajikan chapter yang payah! Maaf beribu-ribu maaf! Gomenasai! I'm so sorry! Je m'excuse! Scusa! Sagwa! Wo daoqian! Peco desculpas! Zito sygnomi!

Bakura : (bisik2 ke Kaiba) Ngerti apa yang dia ucapin?

Kaiba : Nggak juga. Cuma ngerti topik utamanya; dia minta maaf.

Malaikat Light : Lagipula, kenapa kamu bisa nggak update segini lama? Ini bener-bener rekor sejak kamu pertama mulai buat fic ini.

Author : (ganti kepribadian, mata berkaca-kaca) Habis... habis... selama dua-tiga bulan ini aku... aku... sial terus... (air mata mengalir + puppy-eyes + pout) sudah laptop rusak, file-file dan aplikasi-aplikasi di dalamnya hilang semua – membuat laptop jadi bersih gak ada isinya. Sudah diambil lagi laptopnya, seminggu kemudian malah rusak lagi. Terus, sudah lama malah ngebuat konsep ceritanya jadi hilang... jadi nggak tahu mau nulis apa...

Bakura,Kaiba,Light,Kira : (gak tahan) Duh... jangan jadi Lumi-chan, dong...

Author (Lumiere) : (melas) Kenapa...?

Dark : (pissed) Cukup, nona! Gw mau komplain! (megang kedua bahu Author, geram) Kenapa gw jadi cewek di sini, hm?

Semua (kecuali Dark) : (sok polos) Karena lu cantik.

Dark : (vein popped, maksa senyum) Maaf, tapi masa tampang gw yang maskulin en tenar di kalangan cewek ini, bisa kalian sebut 'cantik'?

Semua (kecuali Dark) : (tanpa perubahan nada suara) Karena lu emang cantik.

Dark : (veins popped, nyengkram kerah Author) GW NGGAK CANTIK, AUTHOR ANEH!

Author (Lumiere) : (mata berkaca-kaca, menggigit bibir bawah)

Bakura,Kaiba,Light,Kira : NALO! DARK-CHAN BIKIN CEWEK NANGIS! PENGUMUMAN!

Dark : (menunduk kesal, melepas cengkraman) AAAAAARGH! (terbang pergi)

Author (Lumiere) : (noleh ke arah Bakura cs, pout + puppy-eyes)

Bakura,Kaiba,Light : (makin gak tahan, mutusin korbanin Kira)

Iblis Kira : HEI! KENAPA GW YANG DISERAHIN?

Bakura,Kaiba,Light : (barengan) Karena lu yang paling sadis di antara kita.

Author (Lumiere) : (pout) Kira-kun...

Iblis Kira : (berkeringat dingin) A-anu... (ngacir secepat kilat) MAAF! GW ADA URUSAN!

Bakura,Kaiba,Light : AAAAAH! PENGECUT!

Author : (ganti kepribadian lagi) Berikut di bawah ini jawaban review kalian. Khukhukhukhukhukhu... (gosok2 tangan bak orang jahat)

Bakura,Kaiba,Light : AAAAAAAARGH! SHIN KELUAR! (ikutan kabur)

###

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten : Thank you for review and waited so long.**

Author (Shin) : Hm... Lu, kan, orang yang ngomen status gw di fb terus kabur. (evil smirk)

Bakura : (gemetar) Me-menakutkan... dia lebih menakutkan dibanding babeh Zork.

Kaiba&Light : (ngangguk setuju)

###

**To Satia Vathi : Thank you sooooo much.**

Author (Shin) : Black Magician, ya... (smirk) *Black Magician di ujung sana merinding takut* ...Scarlet-chan sendiri juga bingung. Masalahnya di kartu tertulis Dark Magician, tapi di manga dan animenya; Black Magician. Jadi dia mutusin pakai yang dari manga.

Malaikat Light : (mewek, nyantol ke Kaiba) Gw takut, Ka-chan! (TÄT)

Kaiba : (berontak) Jangan nempel-nempel gw!

Malaikat Light : (balita-style) Ndak mau! Atut, nih!

###

**To Messiah Lucem Ferre : Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview dan mau menunggu.**

Iblis Kira : (ikut nyantol ke Kaiba) Eh, si Messy ganti nama!

Bakura : (nyantol juga) Oh, iya! Bener!

Kaiba : (Vein popped) Kalian... (bentak2) KENAPA KALIAN MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN NYANTOL KE GW! BERAT, GEBLEH!

Bakura, Kira, Light : (kompakan balita-style) Coalnya Ka-chan yang paaaaaliiing tinggi!

Kaiba : (veins popped + dark aura) Kalian... (dibekep Bakura)

Bakura : Diem. Nggak baik berisik sekarang.

Malaikat Light : (~_o) Kenapa?

Bakura : Soalnya... (nunjuk Shin yang menyeringai mesum)

Kaiba&Light : (O.O)!

Iblis Kira : (OoO) Kayaknya dia mutusin si Messy jadi mangsa barunya dia.

###

**To Sweet Lollipop : Thanx a lot.**

Author (Shin) : (mengangkat sebelah alis, sebelum tersenyum licik + jilat bibir) Hmm... ada permen nawarin diri.

Iblis Kira : (OoO) Emaaaak... dia nyeremin... (meluk Kaiba 'erat')

Kaiba : (megap2) Gak... bisa... nafas...

###

**To Death Angel : Terima kasih.**

Author (Shin) : (melihat Krad terbang ke arahnya, bersiul) Woi, Kraddy!

Krad : (snapped) Jangan panggil gw Kraddy, bejat!

Malaikat Light : Si-siapa itu...? Berani banget dia bales ejekan Shin?

Yang lain : (geleng2)

Author (Shin) : (vein popped) Ngapain lu ke sini?

Krad : Ada cewek yang ngejar-ngejar gw! Berusaha meluk gw! Padahal gw nggak mau! (tolah-toleh) Dia nggak ada di sini, kan?

Author (Shin) : (smirk) Nope. Dia tepat di belakang lu.

Krad : (noleh, nemuin Death Angel di belakang, langsung lompat kaget)

Death Angel : (meluk erat Krad) KRADDYKINS! I LOVE YOU!

Krad : AAAAAARGH! LEPASIN GW!

###

**To marianne vessalius : Arigatou gozaimasu.**

Author (Shin) : (nyuekin Krad dan Death Angel yang lagi kejar2an. Duduk santai sambil minum vodka)

Malaikat Light : (mother-hen mode) Hei! Dia, kan, masih di bawah umur! Belum boleh minum yang begituan! (dibekep)

Bakura : Biarin aja, daripada kita yang jadi korban.

Malaikat Light : (angguk)

Kaiba&Kira : (noleh ke marianne) Kalo elo mau ngirim utusan elo, silahkan aja! Sekarang prioritas gw cuma pengen selamet dari Shin!

Author (Shin) : (ngelirik ke arah Kaiba cs. Evil smirk)

Kaiba cs : (whimpered) Se-sereeeeem...

###

**To Meikyuu Koubou : Terima kasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya.**

Kaiba cs : (megap2) Oh my God... di saat gini kenapa dia yang nongol...

Author (Shin) : (deketin Rei, bisik menggoda di telinga) Hei, Rei-chan... (jilatin telinga Rei) Titip salam ke Meikyuu-chan, ya... (gigit telinga secara sensual) Bilang ke dia gw nunggu dia di kamarnya. (gigit leher Rei main2 sebelum mundur dan balik duduk)

Kaiba cs : (saling nutupin mata temannya) (OoO)! (O.o)! (o.O)! (XoX)!

###

**To ****Ka : Thank you a lot. **

Kaiba : (~_o)? Ini Ka Hime atau orang baru lagi?

Yang lain : (ndusel) Nggak tau.

Author (Shin) : (cuek sambil siul)

###

**To Windzhy kazuma : Thank you for your review and compliment.**

Author (Shin) : Silahkan elo sendiri yang bantuin si Yugi ngurus anak-anaknya. (evil smirk) Gw bisa 'main-main' sama Atem-chan. (jilatin bibir)

Kaiba : Oh my God. Atem dalam bahaya.

###

**To Yume : Gracias.**

Author (Shin) : (masang earphone) Alasannya sudah disebutin di atas. Roll back if you want to know.

Malaikat Light : (TÄT) Lama-lama gw bisa mati kena serangan jantung duluan sebelum dibunuh Ryuk!

Bakura&Kira : (angguk2 sambil ngetatin pelukan)

Kaiba : (muka biru + megap2 gara2 kehabisan nafas)

###

**To Shiori kuchiki : Terima kasih banyak.**

Author (Shin) : (ambil botol minum) Bilang juga ke Firaunnya dia bisa tendang bokongnya sendiri langsung ke neraka.

Bakura : (O.O) Dia bahkan berani nantang Firaun!

Atem&Marik : (tau2 nyantol di punggung Kaiba) Sereeeeeem...

Kaiba : (kaget) Kenapa lu ada di sini?

Marik : Gw ke sini gara-gara si Malik ngejar gw pake bawa2 golok! Serem banget, dah! Dateng ke sini malah ngeliat yang lebih serem! (T.T)

Atem : (bisik) Gw lagi sembunyi dari monster itu! (nunjuk Shin) (TÄT) Kenapa gw yang jadi objek obsesinya dia? Kenapa bukan Bakura saja! Mereka, kan, satu spesies!

Bakura : HEI!

###

Author : Sebenernya gw males ngelakuin ini, tapi... (ganti kepribadian) m(_ _)m Terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca sekalian karena telah mereview dan mau menunggu dengan sabar fic yang sangat jelek dan tidak ada apa-apanya ini.

Malaikat Light : (melongo) S-Scarlet-san?

Author : (noleh ke arah Light, stoic) Ya?

Light cs : (hela nafas lega) Syukur kepada Ra/Shinigami! (jalan deketin Author)

Author : (amuse-stare at Light cs)

Bakura : Lu tau, gw bener-bener takut tadi!

Marik : Iya, bener! Gila! Baru kali ini gw ketemu orang yang lebih 'gelap' dari babeh Zork!

Malaikat Light : Lu mending, punya 'gelap'! lha gw! Gw malaikat, ga punya 'gelap'! sisi 'gelap' gw pisah dari badan gw!

Atem : Scarlet-san, tolong jangan keluarkan Shin-san lagi. Saya benar-benar ngeri tadi.

Author : (menunduk terdiam sebelum menyeringai, nada suara ngebas dan menggoda) Lu bener-bener jahat, ya, Atem-cha~n. Apa lu mau dihukum lagi, hm~?

Atem : (melompat menjauh dari Author, nyantol di leher Kaiba erat)

Author : (Kaito Kid grin) Bercanda.

Atem : (OoO) Bercandanya jangan kayak gitu! Gw takut, nih! (TÄT)

Author : (noleh ke pembaca) Saya ingin meminta tolong pada anda sekalian. Lebih baik apa nama anak-anak YugixAtem? Jika anda punya nama yang bagus, tolong tulis di review. Terima kasih.

...

...

...

With Crimson Camelia and Black Rose,

#

Scarlet & Shin Natsume, and YGO & DN Crews.


	17. June : Part02

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning :**_**Gender Bending. OOC. Death character. Yaoi. Ancur.**_

* * *

**JUNE**

**Part Two**

* * *

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai portal terbuka kembali. Mereka melangkah keluar dari portal, menuju suatu kegelapan pekat yang menyambut pemandangan mereka. Anzu, Ryuuji, dan Jounochi terbatuk-batuk saat debu menggelitik hidung mereka, bahkan Lumiere dan Yugi bersin sedikit.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Jounochi pelan, tidak bisa melihat sekitar karena gelap.

Lumiere menggerakkan bahu. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraba-raba, dan lalu merasakan sesuatu yang keras. Mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah dinding, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Ada yang punya pemantik?" tanyanya.

"Ryuuji." Terdengar suara Anzu, disusul kemudian suara lelaki yang kaget.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ryuuji.

"Karena aku tahu kebiasaanmu yang suka merokok."

"Apa? Kau merokok?" sahut Jounochi, yang disambut oleh desisan teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya diam. "Maaf..." gumamnya.

Ryuuji merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil pemantik, kemudian menyalakannya. Dia bisa melihat dengan samar teman-temannya yang berdiri di dekatnya, dan berjalan menuju Lumiere sebelum menyerahkan pemantiknya.

Lumiere mengambil cermin dari kantongnya, memegang pemantik di dekat cermin agar cahayanya memantul. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling sembari mengedarkan cahaya api, pandangannya terhenti pada suatu benda yang menempel di dinding. "Yugi-san, tolong cabut obor yang ada di sebelah kirimu."

Yugi menoleh ke arah kiri, melihat sebuah obor tepat beberapa sentimeter di atas Anzu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia berinjit sedikit, mencabut obor tersebut, sebelum memberikannya pada Lumiere.

Lumiere mendekatkan pemantik ke obor, membuat bagian atas obor terbakar. Cahaya dari api tersebut menerangi sekeliling lebih jelas, walau masih agak samar. Malik mencabut obor lain yang berada di dinding sampingnya, mendekatkan obor tersebut ke api, membuat obor itu terbakar pula.

Lelaki mesir itu melihat sesuatu terukir di dinding. Dia mendekati dinding, melihatnya dengan seksama, sembari merabanya. Ukiran-ukiran huruf hieroglif tercetak jelas, walau sedikit tertutupi debu. Matanya melebar saat membaca huruf-huruf tersebut, lalu dia menoleh ke sekeliling, membaca ukiran di dinding yang lain, dan merasa yakin.

"Ini makam Atem yang hilang." gumamnya serius.

"Apa?"

"Tapi, aneh..." lanjut Malik, bingung. "Kenapa makam ini terlihat utuh? Seharusnya makam ini sudah hancur."

Lumiere menoleh. "Kau yakin ini makam Atem?"

Malik mengangguk. "Tidak salah lagi. ukiran-ukiran di dinding ini sama persis dengan yang ada di makam Atem."

Suara nafas tertahan terdengar.

"Kita pikirkan hal itu nanti." Lumiere memimpin jalan, membawa obor di depannya. "Ayo jalan."

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor batu yang remang-remang diterangi obor. Semuanya memincingkan mata, menyesuaikan pandangan karena kurangnya cahaya. Tiba-tiba Lumiere berhenti, menatap sebuah lubang berbentuk kotak seperti ambang pintu di dinding. Tulisan Hieroglif juga menghiasi dinding tersebut.

Malik berjalan mendekati dinding, membaca ukiran-ukiran yang tercetak di atasnya. Wajahnya kembali serius. "Sepertinya benar dugaanku. Kata-kata yang tertulis di sini hanya ada di makam Atem saja."

"Memangnya... apa yang tertulis di sana?" tanya Anzu.

Malik membuka mulutnya, baru mau menjawab pertanyaan Anzu, ketika sebuah suara yang dalam menyela.

"Di dalam sini adalah wilayah peristirahatan pharaoh yang mulia..."

"Eh?" Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara, dan melihat Yugi berbicara.

"Siapa yang menodainya akan mendapat hukuman dewa, tubuhnya akan hancur dan rohnya akan terkubur dalam kegelapan." Wajah-wajah terkejut terlihat dalam pandangan Yugi. "Itu apa yang tertulis di sana."

Malik tertegun menatapnya. "Bagaimana... bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ah..." Yugi tersenyum gugup. "Aku pernah diceritakan soal ini oleh kakek. Katanya setelah melalui koridor panjang, dalam makam Atem akan ditemukan lubang seukuran pintu dengan tulisan huruf kuno tercetak di dinding sampingnya." Dia menggaruk lehernya dengan telunjuk. "Dan kakek memberitahu artinya padaku." Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. _'Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku bisa membacanya. Pelajaran di kuliah juga belum sampai menerjemahkan bahasa.'_

"Oh..." gumam Malik, terlihat lega.

Jounochi memukul punggung Yugi. "Kau ini, membuat kami kaget saja!"

"Maaf." kata Yugi, nyengir.

"Ayo jalan." gumam Lumiere sembari kedua kakinya melangkah melewati pintu batu, disusul yang lainnya.

Suara terkesiap dari beberapa orang terdengar saat tumpukan tengkorak yang hancur menyambut pandangan mereka. Jounochi dan Ryuuji menoleh, dan melompat kaget ketika melihat masih banyak tengkorak yang menggantung di ujung tombak-tombak yang berada di dinding.

Anzu menelan ludah ngeri. "Ini... apa sebenarnya..."

"Para perampok makam." jawab Malik. "Aku melihat ini ketika membantu Kak Isis dan Ryo melakukan arkeologi di makam Atem."

Jounochi berkeringat dingin. "Ja... jadi, ini benar makamnya Atem?"

Lumiere maju, melihat jalan setapak berbentuk labirin, patung-patung berbentuk seperti prajurit istana yang memegang pedang berdiri di jalur labirin. Matanya menyipit, rasanya dalam ingatannya dia pernah membaca mengenai ini di buku ayahnya. Sebuah jalur labirin yang dipenuhi patung-patung prajurit yang siap menebas para penyusup makam bila jebakan diaktifkan, dan tidak ada jalan mundur karena dinding berduri akan ikut bergerak, memaksa para penyusup menghadapi para patung itu. Kedua alisnya mengerut, dia menoleh memeriksa sekeliling. Jika tempat ini yang tertulis di buku itu, berarti ada suatu tombol pengaktif jebakan di suatu tempat di sini.

"Malik." panggil Lumiere, serius.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu di mana tombol jebakan ini berada?"

Malik melihat lantai. "Kalau tidak salah ada di lantai dekat ambang pin..."

TREK!

"...tu..." lanjut Malik, tertegun mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. "Uh... oh..."

"Jangan katakan bahwa perkiraanku tentang suara yang barusan kudengar itu benar." kata Lumiere, menelan ludah.

Malik terlihat pucat. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Jounochi, sementara matanya terus melirik dinding berduri di belakangnya. "Cuma perasaanku atau dinding di belakangku ini semakin dekat, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Ryuuji menelan ludah. "Kayaknya nggak, deh. Soalnya dinding dibelakangku juga kayaknya gerak-gerak."

Anzu berbalik dan terkesiap, matanya lebar. "Pintunya menutup!"

"LARI!" seru Malik sambil berlari ke arah jalur setapak.

"Hei... kalau nggak salah kita pernah ngalamin ini, kan?" tanya Jounochi, tertawa gugup.

Anzu menjitak teman laki-lakinya itu dari belakang. "Kita emang pernah ke sini, bego!"

Kedua mata Yugi melebar. "Oh, sial..." Dia berusaha berlari menyusul Malik yang lebih dulu berada di jalur setapak, dan menarik kerah belakang lelaki itu sampai jatuh tepat ketika sebilah pedang terayun.

Malik terbelalak gemetar, jantungnya berdebar kencang, nafasnya berat karena rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. "T-thanx, Yugi."

"Ugh... dikit lagi kepala melayang, tuh." celetuk Ryuuji, matanya terbelalak kaget.

Lumiere segera berlutut di samping Malik yang masih duduk syok. "Kau terluka, Malik?"

Malik menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, berkat Yugi yang menarikku tepat waktu."

Lumiere menoleh ke arah Anzu. "Katanya kalian pernah kemari, apa kalian berhasil sampai ujung sana?"

Anzu mengangguk. "Ya. Dan sangat nyaris." jawabnya sambil meringis sakit mengingat pengalaman mengerikan itu.

"Badanku nyaris jadi dua kayak amuba." lanjut Jounochi.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ujung sana?" tanya Lumiere lagi.

Anzu, Jounochi, dan Yugi saling bertatapan sebelum menjawab bersamaan. "Lari."

Kepala Lumiere langsung tertekuk anime-style. "Bukan itu maksudku. Apa kalian memakai suatu cara untuk sampai ke sana dengan selamat?"

Anzu, Jounochi, dan Yugi menggeleng dan menjawab bersamaan juga. "Kami lari. Itu saja."

Malik dan Ryuuji langsung menepuk dahi masing-masing, dan menelan ludah pucat. "Habislah kita..."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Jounochi.

Ryuuji menulis sesuatu dengan menggunakan kertas dan pulpen yang entah didapat darimana. "Untuk Shizu-chan. Maafkan atas kebodohanku karena telah melakukan hal berbahaya bersama kakakmu yang sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah berada di alam baka. Karena itu, carilah suami yang lebih baik untukmu dan lupakan aku. Tertanda, Ryuuji Otogi-mu tersayang."

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" sahut Jounochi.

"Ya kamunya ngejawab nggak jamin banget!" balas Ryuuji.

Anzu menjitak kedua teman lelakinya itu. "Jangan berantem!"

Jounochi dan Ryuuji langsung membungkuk memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Apa-apaan, sih, elo!"

Anzu berkacak pinggang. "Ini bukan waktunya berantem, duo be-"

"KALIAN BERTIGA TIARAP!"

Jounochi, Anzu, dan Ryuuji, sentak tiarap begitu mendengar teriakan Yugi. Dua bilah pedang menebas udara di atas mereka, membuat mereka gemetar ngeri karena jika Yugi tidak memperingatkan tepat waktunya bukan udara yang tertebas melainkan leher mereka.

"Nice shout, Yugi." puji Jounochi dan Ryuuji sambil mengacungkan jempol dengan tubuh masih tiarap dan gemetar takut.

Mereka semua dengan hati-hati kembali berdiri. Lumiere menatap serius ke arah patung yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia dengan perlahan melangkahkan kaki, dan langsung mundur begitu patung menebas pedangnya.

Ryuuji bersiul melihat gerakan refleks Lumiere yang bagus. "Refleks bagus, Lumi-chan."

Lumiere hanya tersenyum.

Yugi tersentak melihat gerakan patung itu. Matanya menyipit, merasa tidak yakin akan dugaannya. "Lumiere-san, bisa tolong kau melangkah lagi ke arah patung itu?"

Pertanyaan Yugi mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya – kecuali Lumiere – seakan melarang.

"Boleh saja." jawab Lumiere kalem. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi mendekati patung itu, dan langsung melompat mundur begitu pedang terayun ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau malah nyuruh Lumiere ngelakuin hal berbahaya, Yugi?" sahut Malik.

Yugi hanya menatap Malik tanpa ekspresi, sebelum menoleh ke arah Lumiere lagi. "Sekarang coba melangkah dengan kaki kiri di depan."

Lumiere melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yugi, dan bersiap melompat mundur jika serangan datang. Tapi, beberapa detik dia menunggu, patung prajurit sama sekali tidak mengayunkan pedangnya.

Yugi menyeringai melihat itu.

Mata keempat temannya melebar melihat patung sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Apa... yang terjadi?" tanya Malik.

"Sudah kuduga, patung itu tidak akan bergerak bila kita terus berjalan dengan kaki kiri di depan." kata Yugi, masih menyeringai. "Tadi kulihat gerakan patung itu berhenti sesaat ketika kaki kiri Lumiere-san berada di depan."

Lumiere terdiam menatap patung di depannya. "Benar juga. Di zaman mesir kuno keberadaan raja sama dengan dewa. Dan kaki kiri di depan melambangkan persembahan jantung di dada kiri pada raja yang didewakan. Dengan kata lain, berjalan dengan kaki kiri di depan menunjukkan penghormatan terhadap pharaoh. Siapapun yang lupa merendahkan diri di hadapan pharaoh, harus dihukum mati." ujar Lumiere. "Jadi ini maksud dari adanya patung-patung itu."

Jounochi menatap tajam ke arah Yugi. "Kenapa kamu nggak sadar waktu pertama kita ke sini? Gw nyaris ke neraka!"

"Gimana aku bisa sadar kalau waktu itu kita juga lari dari tembok runtuh?" balas Yugi, kalem.

Jounochi terdiam sesaat, sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah... benar juga." Dia tertawa gugup.

Lumiere menoleh ke arah mereka semua. "Pokoknya, kita lebih baik la..."

Ryuuji mengangkat sebelah alis ketika mendengar ucapan Lumiere yang terputus. "Apa?"

"...ri..." lanjut Lumiere, tatapannya terpaku ke arah belakang mereka.

Mereka – kecuali Lumiere – menoleh ke belakang, dan kemudian terbelalak.

Tumpukan-tumpukan tengkorak dan mayat, bergerak-gerak menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, shit..."

Mereka semua otomatis lari, berusaha menghindari pedang dan para zombie yang menyerang.

"Masa bodo jalan pakai kaki kiri di depan!"

"Dulu gimana kita bisa sampai seberang, ya?" teriak Jounochi, melompat untuk menghindari tangan-tangan tengkorak hidup.

"Lari, tahu sendiri, kan?" jawab Anzu.

Yugi memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengelak dari tebasan pedang. "'Waktu' berhenti saat itu, dan baru berjalan lagi ketika kita mau sampai, wajar saja kalau kita selamat sampai sana."

Lumiere melirik ke arah Yugi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tenang di tengah keadaan seperti ini?"

Seringaian muncul di bibir Yugi. "Pertanyaan itu juga ditujukan padamu."

Gadis seniman itu membalas seringaian. "Sepertinya garis darah keluarga kita benar-benar menurun dalam tubuh kita." Dia melompat, menjejakkan kaki di bahu patung. "Kau bisa memanggil Black Magician lagi?" teriaknya sembari menghindari serangan dari patung lain, membuat patung yang menjadi pijakannya hancur.

Yugi membungkuk sementara dua pedang menebas di atasnya, memfokuskan pikirannya. "Tidak bisa! Sepertinya dia hanya bisa muncul ketika ada sesuatu yang gawat!"

"Dan ini bukan hal gawat, gitu?" teriak Anzu, berusaha menghindari serangan zombie, membuatnya bertubrukan dengan Ryuuji.

'_Hei! Masih ada aku, kan?__'_

Yugi tersentak mendengar suara wanita dalam pikirannya. _'Dark?'_

'_Elemenku kegelapan, aku bisa menyingkirkan zombie-zombie menjijikkan itu.__'_

'_Benarkah?'_

'_Tentu saja.__' _Suara Dark terdengar sombong.

'_Lalu kenapa nggak cepat bilang?'_

'_Kamunya yang terlalu sibuk sampai nggak denger suaraku.__'_

Yugi menghela nafas. _'Sudahlah. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat keluar kau.'_

'_Ngusir, nih? Lagipula, DNA cintamu harus bereaksi dulu untuk membuatku keluar.__'_

'_DNA cinta? Bagaimana...?'_

'_Bayangkan saja orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini.__'_ Dark memeletkan lidah jijik. _'__Kata-kataku kedengaran jadul banget.__'_

'_Orang yang kucintai...'_ Bayangan sesosok wanita yang mirip dengannya muncul dalam benak Yugi, ketika sentakan mengguncang tubuhnya yang mulai berubah.

Dark mengangkat kedua tangannya, meregangkan tubuhnya – atau tepatnya tubuh Yugi. "Nngh... sudah lama nggak keluar!" ujarnya sembari menghela nafas rindu, sebelum melompat dari serangan yang datang. "Hehe... kangen banget, nih!" serunya, memeletkan lidah ke arah dua patung yang hancur gara-gara serangan tadi.

Mata Malik melebar saat melihat sosok perempuan yang menggantikan Yugi. "Dark..."

"What the-" gumam Lumiere, terkejut melihat Dark.

Jounochi, Anzu, dan Ryuuji terbelalak melihat wanita berambut violet yang kini sedang 'bersenang-senang' di tengah-tengah sabetan pedang dan terkaman zombie. "Aaah! Bijin nee-chan yang waktu itu!" seru Ryuuji, bersiul.

"Ow... sankyuu!" seru Dark dengan gaya bak seorang selebritis, menghindari zombie-zombie yang mengelilinginya. _'__Hei, Yugi. Aku harus memakai sihirku, tapi itu akan menyakiti tubuh ini. Boleh?__'_

'_Silahkan.'_

Mata Dark berkilat ketika sehelai bulu sayap hitam muncul di tangannya, seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Kusarankan kalian semua tiarap kalau nggak mau jadi koko crunch!"

Mata Lumiere melebar melihat cahaya hitam mengelilingi bulu sayap yang dipegang Dark. "Semuanya tiarap!"

Semuanya serentak tiarap, ketika cahaya hitam itu menyebar menyerang para zombie dan patung bagai cambuk hidup. Suara menggelegar bergema di telinga mereka.

Keheningan menyeruak sesaat kemudian, yang terdengar hanyalah suara retakan lantai dan dinding. Jounochi membuka sebelah matanya yang terpejam. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Kayaknya..." jawab Ryuuji, mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk.

Lumiere berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu di celananya, sebelum berjalan mendekati Dark. "Kau mau membunuh kami, ya?" geramnya kesal, sembari mencengkeram kerah Dark – anime style.

Cengiran main-main tersungging di bibir Dark. "Hei, hei... jangan marah gitu, dong. Yang penting sekarang kita aman, kan?" elaknya dengan ekspresi v(^v^')v.

Kedut muncul di dahi Lumiere, matanya terpejam kesal, dia melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Ada cara lain, kan?"

Tapi, tidak ada jawaban dari Dark. Dia membuka matanya, hanya disambut dengan tatapan yang membuat merinding dari wanita berambut ungu di depannya.

Senyum aneh muncul di bibir Dark. "Wah... kamu cantik juga, ya?" katanya dengan nada suara yang seduktif.

Bulu kuduk langsung Lumiere meremang mendengarnya, merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh Dark. "A-apa...?"

"Ne~, Hikari-cha-" Mata Dark melebar, tubuhnya perlahan berubah.

Yugi melepas pegangan tangannya, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Nyaris..." gumamnya, dia lalu tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, Lumiere-san. Dia langsung begitu kalau melihat sesuatu yang cantik."

'_Keluarkan aku! Biarin aku seneng-seneng!__'_

Yugi mengernyit mendengar teriakan protes Dark. _'Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu tetap keluar kalau kau berniat melakukan lesbian. Walau kau kena 'beauty-complex', nggak sampai segitunya, kali.'_

0**************************0

Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, sementara menatap lembut ke arah wanita hamil yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Wanita yang adalah adiknya, wanita yang akan dia jadikan istri setelah semua ini berakhir.

Dia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat mengetahui bahwa adiknya yang 'laki-laki' dihidupkan kembali sebagai perempuan. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Takdir benar-benar ironi, seandainya saja sejak awal adiknya dilahirkan sebagai perempuan, dia tak akan seperti ini.

Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, sangat mencintainya, tetapi orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mengerti perasaan itu. Dan perlahan perasaan itu semakin berkembang, berlanjut menjadi sebuah obsesi mengerikan untuk menguasai adiknya sepenuhnya. Keluarganya tahu tentang hal ini. Saat itu incest wajar dalam keluarga kerajaan, tetapi sangat tabu apa yang disebut dengan homosexual. Hukum tidak mengizinkan dirinya bersama dengan adiknya, dan hal itu membuatnya gila.

Sangat gila, sehingga dia tega melukai adiknya dan membuatnya trauma.

Di saat masyarakat tahu, hukum membakarnya hidup-hidup.

Dia masih ingat hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum dewa kematian menjemputnya. Tatapan mata adiknya yang kosong, seakan tubuh mungil itu tidak memiliki jiwa yang mendiaminya.

Dengan hati-hati dia menaruh tubuh Atem di ranjang, mengelus lembut rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menempatkan adiknya di dalam penjara, tetapi hanya tempat ini yang mengandung sihir penyegel.

Tempat yang menjadi kediamannya ini... dia tidak tahu tempat ini. Bangunannya memang mirip dengan istana tempat mereka tinggal dulu, tetapi bukan, tempat ini bukan istana, istana tidak sesubur tempat ini.

Yang dia bisa pastikan adalah bahwa adiknya tahu tempat ini, bukan, pernah tinggal di tanah ini, karena tempat ini berasal dari kepingan ingatan terakhir adiknya.

Tentunya adiknya itu sekarang tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai tempat ini.

Dia mencium dahi adiknya, sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Matanya kemudian melebar ketika aura sihir kegelapan yang kuat menyapu dirinya. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah datang.

Keheningan terpecah ketika dia menjentikkan jarinya.

0***************************0

Guncangan keras terjadi, mereka tersentak kaget, merasakan tubuh mereka limbung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Anzu, panik.

"Gempa?" lanjut Jounochi, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Retakan dinding melebar, serbuk pasir berjatuhan ke lantai. Malik menoleh, semetara dengungan keras bergema di telinganya. Dia familiar dengan suara dengungan ini, tapi apa?

Dengungan semakin keras, retakan dinding semakin luas. Mata Malik melebar saat mengenali suara ini. Itu suara...

"Cepat lari!" serunya saat melihat ombak pasir menjebol dinding, menerobos masuk.

Mereka semua otomatis langsung lari menyelamatkan diri. Lumiere menoleh, melihat sebuah lubang kotak yang berbentuk seperti pintu di dinding. "Ke sana! Cepat!" serunya sambil berlari ke arah lubang ambang lorong itu, disusul yang lainnya.

"Anzu, awas!"

Anzu tersentak saat merasakan tubuhnya didorong jatuh, disusul kemudian suara berdebam keras. Matanya terbelalak melihat tubuh Ryuuji di atas tubuhnya, juga bongkahan batu yang menimpa bagian bawah tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ryuuji!" teriaknya, berusaha menarik tubuh Ryuuji, namun tidak berhasil.

"Cepat lari, Anzu!" seru Ryuuji, terengah sakit.

"Tapi-!"

Yugi dan Jounochi – yang sudah berada di dalam lorong – berbalik, terbelalak melihat dua teman mereka yang masih berada di ruangan itu. "Anzu, Ryuuji!" teriak mereka, menjulurkan tangan mereka, sembari berlari ke arah wanita itu.

Anzu mau menggapai uluran tangan itu, ketika bongkahan batu besar jatuh tepat di depan ambang lorong, menutupi lubang, memisahkan mereka. Mata wanita itu tersentak melebar, begitu pun mata Yugi dan Jounochi.

"ANZU!" teriak mereka, sebelum suara berdebam keras terdengar dari balik batu besar yang menutupi pintu lorong itu.

0*************************0

Keramaian bergema di telinganya, sementara dia membalutkan perban pada tubuh pasiennya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, mengernyit melihat begitu banyak orang terluka parah di sekelilingnya. Lantai kediaman Kaiba yang biasanya bersih, kini kotor ternodai tanah dan darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mai-san?" Sebuah suara yang feminin membawanya kembali dari pikirannya. Mai menoleh, melihat seorang wanita yang agak mirip dengan pdktnya membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Shizuka-chan?" tanya Mai, tersenyum.

Shizuka berjongkok, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa khawatir. "Kau pucat. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."

Mai berdiri, dia mengambil beberapa perban dari tangan Shizuka. "Tidak bisa, kita kekurangan orang di sini. Lagipula aku tidak lelah." Dia berjalan melalui koridor menuju kamar pasien utamanya, Kaiba dan Honda.

"Tapi..."

"Mai-san, Shizuka-san!" panggilan dari Rebecca memotong ucapan Shizuka. Mai menoleh, dan tersenyum ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"Yo!" sapa Mai, nyengir. Dia lalu melihat beberapa kamera pengawas kecil di tangan Rebecca. "Buat apa kamera-kamera itu?" tanyanya, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ah, ini?" Rebecca mengangkat salah satu kamera. "Mokuba-san memintaku untuk memasangnya di kamar Kaiba-san dan Honda-san. Katanya, untuk berjaga-jaga bila sesuatu terjadi."

Shizuka tersenyum. "Dasar Mokuba-san... selalu cemas kalau menyangkut kakaknya."

Mai menampakkan ekespresi sebal. "Karena kakaknya yang brengsek itu selalu membuat orang khawatir."

Shizuka memukul lengan Mai pelan. "Hush! Jangan ngomong kasar! Ada bayi di sini."

"Ups... sori..." ucap Mai, sok polos. Dia mengelus perut Shizuka yang bulat. "Sori, bocah. Gw lupa."

"Tapi, aku khawatir sama Yugi. Semoga dia bisa menyelamatkan Atem." gumam Rebecca, pelan. "Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf atas apa yang telah kukatakan padanya."

Shizuka tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, tangannya menepuk bahu gadis pirang itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin Atem memaafkanmu. Dia orangnya baik."

Cengiran tersungging di bibir Mai. "Yup! Selain itu, Yugi dan yang lainnya pasti akan pulang dengan selamat. Nggak usah khawatir." Mai lalu membuka pintu kamar yang dituju. "Mereka, kan, ku-"

Rebecca dan Shizuka menatap bingung ke arah Mai yang terhenti. "Ada apa, Mai-san?" tanya Shizuka.

"Oh, shit." Terdengar gumaman pelan dari wanita pirang itu.

Shizuka dan Rebecca saling bertatapan, sebelum mereka mengintip dari bahu Mai untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata mereka melebar ketika melihat kamar yang kosong.

Yang terlihat hanyalah pecahan puzzle yang tergeletak di lantai.

0*************************************0

Kesunyian menyeruak dalam lorong yang gelap itu. Yugi terbelalak terpaku, sementara Jounochi memukul penuh amarah batu besar yang memisahkan mereka dan teman mereka.

'_Dark, singkirkan batu itu! Cepat!'_ pinta Yugi.

Dark terdiam sesaat. _'__Tidak bisa...__'_

Alis Yugi menaut. _'Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?'_

'_Aku memang bisa menghancurkan batu itu, walau begitu kita tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka.__'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Pasir itu akan menerpa kita kalau kulakukan hal itu. Bukannya menyelamatkan mereka, kita semua yang akan mati. Ini memang terdengar kejam, tapi lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Saat ini hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan.__' _Yugi baru mau mendebat lagi, ketika Dark mendelik serius ke arahnya. _'__Bukannya kau mau menyelamatkan Atem?__'_

Atem... itulah kata kuncinya. Yugi terdiam, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat di sisi tubuhnya, menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Ayo pergi."

Jounochi tersentak menoleh ke arah Yugi. "Apa?" Dia lalu menarik bahu Yugi. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'pergi'? Kita harus menolong mereka!"

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"_So what_? Minta Dark hancurkan batu itu!"

"Ketika batu itu hancur apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yugi, tatapannya dingin. "Ketika batu itu hancur, pasir akan mengubur kita hidup-hidup. Dark pun tidak bisa melindungi kita, kita akan mati dan kedatangan kita kemari akan sia-sia."

"Yu-"

"Dia benar." Lumiere menengahi. "Apapun yang kita lakukan, kita tetap tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Memang terdengar kejam, tapi keputusan yang paling tepat sekarang adalah melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tapi...!" ucapan Jounochi terputus, dia menunduk menggertakkan giginya. "Aaaah! Sialan!" teriaknya, memukul batu besar itu lagi.

Lumiere merasakan tatapan yang mengarah padanya, dia menoleh. "Ada apa, Yugi?" tanyanya.

Yugi mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya kaget mendengar kata-katamu yang mirip dengan apa yang diucapkan Dark."

"Hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Yugi melangkahkan kakinya. "Kalau tidak salah, setelah lorong ini adalah ruangan terakhir makam, tempat disemayamkannya tubuh Atem." Dia mengernyit.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong, mengikuti Yugi. Lumiere menyalakan pemantik milik Ryuuji yang belum dikembalikan, mendekatkan kembali pemantik itu ke cermin yang dia bawa agar cahayanya memantul. Lalu berjalan mendahului Yugi.

Cahaya terlihat di ujung lorong. Mereka lalu berlari ke arah cahaya itu, sampai di sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dari ruangan sebelumnya. Terlihat sebuah jalan setapak dari batu berukir yang memanjang dari tempat mereka berdiri sampai ke ujung jembatan dimana sebuah peti berada, menandakan bahwa ini adalah ruangan terakhir.

"Ternyata masih ada yang selamat, ya?"

Sebuah suara bergema, membuat mereka kaget. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara, melihat sesosok laki-laki duduk di atas peti.

Sejak kapan lelaki itu di sana?

"Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tiba-tiba ada di sini, karena aku sudah ada di sini sejak sebelum kalian kemari." kata lelaki itu, membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya tersentak kaget. "Dan jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tau pikiran kalian, kalian benar-benar gampang dibaca, ya?" lanjutnya tersenyum main-main.

Lelaki itu lalu berdiri, berkacak pinggang. "Ok. Kenalkan diri sebagai formalitas saja, namaku Amun. Familiar?"

Amun...?

Yugi dan Jounochi merasa pernah mengenal nama itu, tapi baru kali ini mereka bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Nama... yang sudah lama sekali...

Mereka berdua tersentak. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Dari mana pikiran itu berasal?

Amun menyeringai melihat ekspresi Yugi dan Jounochi. Ya, mereka sangat mengenalnya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali...

Dalam beberapa kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Hadiah karena kalian berhasil sampai sini," mulai Amun. "Kalian boleh lewat."

Mata Lumiere dan Malik melebar.

Cengiran jahil mengembang di bibir Amun. "A, a, a~ ada tapinya." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Salah satu dari kalian harus tetap di sini, bermain denganku. Dan tentu saja aku yang memilih pemainnya." lanjutnya, santai.

Mereka berempat terpaku. Otak Lumiere berputar, bimbang apa dia harus mempercayai pria ini atau tidak. Dia baru mau membuka mulutnya, memutuskan untuk tinggal, ketika suara Jounochi menyelanya.

"Aku akan tinggal."

Yugi, Lumiere, dan Malik sontak menoleh. Mata mereka lebar. Sementara itu, Amun menyeringai lebar seakan mendapat hadiah.

Tidak dia sangka akan semudah itu menariknya.

"Jou, apa maksudmu?" tanya Yugi, serius. Jounochi nyengir ke arahnya.

"Kau masih harus menyelamatkan Atem. Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Lumiere atau Malik karena mereka menjadi pemandu kita, sekaligus jika ada apa-apa kau akan membutuhkan Lumiere, berarti sisanya tinggal aku. Aku tidak akan berguna bagimu kecuali dalam duel, dan begitulah aku memutuskan untuk tinggal." ujar Jounochi, kalem.

'_Keputusan yang pintar.'_ pikir Lumiere.

"Tapi, Jounouchi-san..." sela Malik, khawatir.

Jounochi tersenyum padanya. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan tinggal. Titik."

Kedua alis Yugi menaut serius. "Kau yakin, Jou."

Jounochi membalas tatapan Yugi dengan keseriusan yang sama. "Swear to the God. Tenang aja, gw bakal menang."

Cengiran dari Jounochi mengurangi sedikit keraguan Yugi, dia lalu berbalik. "Ayo pergi."

Lumiere berjalan mengikuti Yugi, Malik kemudian menyusul – walau masih merasa khawatir terhadap Jounochi.

Amun tersenyum melihat tiga orang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dia lalu mengibaskan tangannya, sebuah portal terbuka, membuat Yugi dan yang lainnya terkejut. "Portal ini akan membawa kalian menuju tempat Atem berada. Tapi aku tak bisa menjamin bahwa kalian akan langsung ke tempat Atem. Jadi, good luck."

Lumiere melirik curiga ke arah lelaki yang santai itu, sebelum dia melangkah masuk ke dalam portal. Disusul kemudian Malik, dengan dibantu Lumiere. Dan terakhir Yugi, namun dia terhenti sesaat ketika mendengar bisikkan dari Amun...

'_Sampai jumpa, pharaoh pejuang para mamluk...'_

...sebelum pada akhirnya portal menutup, memisahkan mereka dan Jounochi.

Amun tersenyum ramah ke arah Jounochi. "Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai aku harus memberitahumu tentang cara duelnya. Ini bukan permainan duel monster yang biasa yang kalian mainkan, ini memakai monster asli yang menjaga jiwa kita. Kau cukup berkonsentrasi, panggil monster jiwamu, dan abrakadabra! Muncul, deh, monsternya!" Sesosok naga berwarna hitam kebiruan muncul di belakang Amun. "Seperti ini." lanjutnya, cengiran jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

Jounochi terbelalak, mulutnya menganga terkejut melihat naga yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. "Hei! Bagaimana caranya?"

Amun menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, konsentrasikan pikiranmu untuk memanggil monster jiwamu." Dia menggeleng pelan. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, ya."

Jounochi merengut serius. "Konsentrasi... konsentrasi..." Ketika dia membuka matanya, seekor naga berwarna hitam kemerahan muncul di sebelah kanannya, membuatnya megap-megap kaget. "Whoaa..."

Tepuk tangan dari Amun mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hebat! Hebat!" seru Amun. "Sudah lama kita tidak melihat Red Eyes, iya kan, Arakune?"

Naga di belakang Amun meraung pelan.

Jounochi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Dari tadi kau bicara seakan kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Cengiran Amun semakin lebar. "Kita memang pernah bertemu." Dia mengelus sayap Arakune pelan. "Wajar saja kalau kau tidak ingat, itu sudah sangat laaaaaaama sekali."

"Huh?"

"Nah... waktu bernostalgia telah selesai, bagaimana jika duel ini..." Cengiran Amun berubah menjadi seringaian licik, membuat Jounochi menegang siaga. "...kita mulai, qäid."

Sebuah ledakan menjadi dentang mulainya pertarungan.

0***********************0

Sebuah portal terbuka, seorang gadis berambut hitam muncul, disusul lelaki berambut pirang berkulit cokelat, dan lelaki yang memiliki rambut tiga warna. Mereka menatap sekeliling, dinding-dinding batu berornamen menjulang menopang sebuah atap yang juga berornamen.

"Sepertinya kita berada dalam istana mesir kuno." gumam Malik, merasa familiar dengan struktur bangunan tempat mereka berada. "Istana... milik Atem?"

"Bukan." sela Lumiere, tatapannya serius. "Memang mirip, tapi ini bukan istana di Alexandria. Istana ini lebih mewah, dan..." Dia melirik ke arah _mushrabiyya _- jendela berteralis kayu di sampingnya. "...keadaanya lebih subur di luar sana."

Malik melihat ke arah _mushrabiyya_, dan terbelalak. Sejauh mata memandang, hijau-hijauan yang subur terlihat, mengelilingi sebuah kota yang kosong. "Benar... istana milik Atem tidak sesubur ini." gumamnya. "Kalau begitu, ini di mana?"

Lumiere menggerakkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, Atem berada di si-"

"Ada apa, Lumiere?" tanya Malik, mendengar ucapan teman perempuannya terputus.

"Yugi..."

Gumaman Lumiere membuatnya menoleh. "Yugi?" tanya Malik, bingung. Dia lalu berpaling ke arah Yugi, melihat lelaki itu diam berdiri tak bergerak. "Yugi, kau kenapa?" tanyanya, mendekati Yugi.

Namun Yugi tidak menjawab.

Itu membuat Malik khawatir, dia lalu menepuk keras bahu lelaki yang mirip dengan Atem itu. "Hei, Yugi!"

Tubuh Yugi tersentak, pandangan lelaki itu yang tadinya kosong perlahan kembali sinarnya. Yugi mengerjap, menatap bingung ke arah Malik. "Apa yang terjadi, Malik?"

Malik mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Harusnya aku yang tanya itu. Kau tiba-tiba saja diam seperti patung."

Yugi kembali mengerjap. "Oh, begitu..." gumamnya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tadi tiba-tiba saja segalanya gelap sebelum kau menepuk bahuku."

Malik menggerakkan bahunya. "Yah, sudahlah... kita lebih baik lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"...baik...?" kata Yugi ragu, sebelum berjalan menyusul Malik.

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan curiga dari sepasang mata gelap milik perempuan di belakang mereka.

'_Yugi... jangan-jangan kau...'_

0***********************0

"Sh*t! F*ck!" umpat Mai, sembari berjalan bolak-balik dengan tidak sabaran.

Rebecca dan Shizuka duduk menatap Mai yang bertingkah seperti seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan itu.

"Tenanglah, Mai-san." ucap Shizuka lembut.

Mai langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Gimana gw bisa tenang kalau tahu bahwa dua pasienku hilang!"

Mokuba, yang langsung datang begitu mendengar kakaknya menghilang, menimpali. "Shizuka-san benar, Mai-san. Lebih baik kau duduk dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Mungkin saja kita bisa memikirkan sesuatu untuk menolong mereka."

Mai terdiam, matanya lebar menatap Mokuba.

"A-apa?" tanya Mokuba, merasa gelisah.

Wanita pirang itu langsung menunjuk Mokuba. "Itu dia! Mokuba, siapkan helikopter sekarang juga! Kita akan ke Mesir!"

Mata Mokuba, Shizuka, dan Rebecca membelalak. "_NANI_?"

0************************0

"_Nani kore_?" gumam Malik, pandangannya tertuju pada dua lorong yang berdiri seakan menghinanya. "Kita sudah memutari dan menjelajahi tempat yang bagaikan labirin ini, dan ketika kita sampai di jalur yang benar, _ini_ yang menyambut kita?" Urat mencuat di dahinya. "_What the heck_?"

"Tempat ini benar-benar mempermainkan kita." kata Lumiere kalem, walau begitu terlihat urat mencuat di wajahnya.

Yugi tertawa garing melihat background api di belakang kedua temannya. "Hahaha... kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berpencar." sarannya. "Aku akan ke lorong sebelah kanan, dan kalian ke sebelah kiri."

Mata Malik membulat. "Hei! Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri! Lumi bakal ke lorong itu bareng kamu!"

Yugi tersenyum. "Tidak. Kau sedang terluka, Malik. Sebaiknya Lumiere-san ada di sampingmu kalau ada apa-apa." Dia menggerakkan bahunya. "Lagipula, aku tidak sendirian. Ada Dark."

Lumiere melirik Yugi lama, sebelum dia menarik lengan Malik dan menyeretnya masuk ke lorong di sebelah kiri. "Ayo, Malik."

"Eh? Tapi, Lumi-chan! Yugi..."

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa! Kau bilang dia reinkarnasi Pharaoh Atem, kan? Sudah pasti dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Iya, sih... tapi, kan..."

"Oh, dan Yugi..." Lumiere terhenti, menoleh ke arah Yugi yang menatapnya bingung. "Kemungkinan ada banyak monster yang bermunculan di sini. Sebaiknya kau panggil Black Magician ketika kau bisa."

Yugi tersenyum menantang. "Yeah..." Dia lalu masuk ke dalam lorong sebelah kanan.

Malik memandang bingung ke arah teman perempuannya itu. "Kau kenapa, Lumi?"

Lumiere menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Dia menggigit bawah bibirnya, merasa ragu dengan pikiran yang dari tadi mengganggunya.

'_Jika aku benar... jangan-jangan Yugi...'_

0***************************0

'_Itu... aneh...__'_

Yugi, yang sedang berlari menyusuri lorong panjang, tersentak kaget mendengar suara Dark yang tiba-tiba muncul. _'Dark! Bikin kaget saja!' _Dia lalu terdiam bingung. _'Apanya yang aneh?'_

'_Temanmu tadi bilang bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasi pharaoh yang bernama Atem...__'_

'_Ya. Lalu?'_

'_Dan orang yang mau kalian selamatkan itu Pharaoh Atem ini...__'_

Yugi mengangguk. _'Ya.'_

'_Lalu...__'_ ucapan Dark terhenti sebentar. _'__Itu benar-benar aneh.__'_

'_Apa... maksudmu?'_

'_Karena... jiwa yang sudah bereinkarnasi tidak akan bisa dihidupkan kembali.__'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Jiwa Pharaoh Atem ini terjebak dalam millenium Puzzle selama tiga ribu tahun, iya kan? Kalau begitu, aku tanya. Bagaimana kau bisa disebut reinkarnasi dirinya?'_

'_Aku...'_

'_Jiwa yang terkurung... dan tidak berada di alam barzah, tak akan bisa bereinkarnasi.__'_

Mata Yugi melebar.

'_Kau mengerti sekarang, kan? Jiwa Atem tak bisa bereinkarnasi karena terkurung dan tidak berada di alam barzah. Kalau memang kau benar reinkarnasinya, kau...__'_

Yugi terdiam.

'_...seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini.__'_

Mata Yugi semakin lebar, dan terkesiap, setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Dark. Bagaimana bisa Atem bereinkarnasi sementara jiwanya terkurung dan tidak pergi ke alam sana? Dia pernah mendengar penjelasan tentang reinkarnasi, dan apa yang dia sadari sekarang ini memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi...

'_Bagaimana dengan Ryo? Dia, kan, reinkarnasi si pencuri Bakura...'_

'_Bukan.__' _Yugi tersentak mendengar jawaban langsung dari Dark. _'__Aku sudah lihat anak bernama 'Ryo' ini dalam pikiranmu. Dan dia bukan reinkarnasi dari pencuri licik itu.__'_

'_Kau kenal Bakura?'_

'_Yep. Kami, maksudku aku dan _tamer_ku dulu, pernah bertemu dengannya,__'_ Yugi seakan bisa melihat wajah Dark yang merengut. _'__dan juga adik kembarnya.__'_

Yugi tertegun kaget. _'Adiknya?'_

Dark mengangguk. _'__Ya, adiknya. Adiknya itu benar-benar anak yang sangat manis, baik hati, ramah, polos, dan imut seperti anak-anak.__' _ujar Dark, dengan nada gemas. _'__Beda sama kakaknya yang brengsek itu.__'_ lanjut Dark, dengan suara kesal dan jijik.

Yugi sweatdrop mendengar intonasi suara Dark yang berubah drastis. Lalu dia tiba-tiba tersentak seakan menyadari sesuatu. _'Jangan-jangan Ryo itu...'_

'_Bingo. Dia reinkarnasi dari Ryfa, adik pencuri bejat itu.'_

O*********************************O

Suara nafas yang berat menggema dalam blok yang remang-remang. Tetesan demi tetesan terdengar, membentuk sebuah genangan kecil berwarna maroon gelap karena kurangnya cahaya. Sepasang mata biru menatap tajam ke arah lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya, walau pandangannya mengabur.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, memandang rendah ke arah Jounochi yang babak belur. "Menyerah?" Suaranya terdengar licik dan kejam.

Jounochi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berteriak. "Belum!" Paru-parunya terasa sakit, dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dari luka-luka di tubuhnya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, dan mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, membuat perutnya terasa sangat mual.

Dia melirik ke arah sampingnya, di mana Red Eyes melingkupinya dengan menggunakan sayapnya yang kini hanya tinggal satu. Red Eyes pun sudah di ambang batas, Jounochi menggigit bibir bawahnya, jika lelaki itu menyerang mereka lagi, habislah sudah.

"Tapi, sejak dulu hanya kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Biasanya orang yang melawanku langsung mati, karena Arakune tidak setengah-setengah." Amun tersenyum riang, mengelus sayap naganya yang menjadi tameng. "Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberimu kematian yang cepat sehingga kau tidak merasakannya." Ekspresinya menjadi dingin, dia mengangkat tangannya, cahaya hitam pekat bersinar dari mulut Arakune. "Selamat tinggal, qäid-ku tersayang."

Bola energi berbalut petir hitam keluar dari mulut naga milik Amun, meluncur tepat ke arah Jounochi dan Red Eyes yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Jounochi memejamkan matanya erat, siap merasakan hantaman bola energi yang pastinya akan membunuh Red Eyes sekaligus dirinya.

Namun setelah ditunggu berapa lama, serangan itu tidak kunjung tiba. Dia membuka sebelah matanya, dan terbelalak.

Dihadapannya, Blue Eyes White Dragon berdiri bagaikan tameng dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan bola energi berwarna biru yang beradu dengan bola energi milik Arakune. Tubuh naga itu sedikit demi sedikit hancur seperti kayu keropos, karena cahaya bola energi yang terlalu kuat.

"Se... to..." gumam Jounochi, terpaku melihat pemilik Blue Eyes berdiri di hadapannya. Cipratan darah dari luka-luka yang muncul semakin banyak di tubuh Kaiba, menodai wajah lelaki pirang itu.

Mata Kaiba melirik sekilas ke arah Jounochi, sebelum tatapannya kembali mengarah ke lawan mereka. Tatapan mata yang dingin, penuh dengan tekad. Dia menggertakkan gigi, tangannya terkepal erat. Luka di tubuhnya semakin parah karena serangan yang mengenai Blue Eyes.

"Blue Eyes, kerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu! Serang dia!" teriak Kaiba. Cahaya energi Blue Eyes yang bagaikan laser itu, berwarna semakin pekat. Bola energi Arakune perlahan mulai tertelan energi Blue Eyes.

Mata Amun melebar ketika serangan Blue Eyes mengenai Arakune dan dirinya, membakar tubuh mereka. Tatapannya menjadi kejam, petir hitam yang mengelilingi bola energi semakin menguat. "KAU AKAN IKUT KE NERAKA BERSAMAKU!"

Bola energi Arakune mengecil, dan melesat menembus serangan lawannya tepat menuju Blue Eyes. Ledakan besar terjadi, Jounochi memejamkan matanya, sementara Red Eyes berusaha sebisa mungkin melindungi masternya dan Kaiba.

Blue Eyes dan Arakune hancur... begitu pula Amun.

Jounochi perlahan membuka matanya, asap ledakan yang mengelilinginya memudar. Dia melihat Kaiba yang masih berdiri membelakanginya, dan tersenyum. "Se..." Matanya melebar ketika darah mengalir deras bagai air terjun dari punggung kiri Kaiba. Tubuh Kaiba limbung. Tangan Jounochi refleks menangkap tubuh Kaiba yang jatuh, dia terkesiap melihat lubang menganga di dada kiri kekasihnya itu, tangannya dipenuhi darah seperti aliran sungai.

"Se... to..." gumam Jounochi pelan, matanya terbelalak syok. Dia mau berdiri, berniat mencari bantuan, tapi gerakannya tertaha ketika lengannya dipegang oleh Kaiba.

Kaiba menggeleng, keringat dingin karena sakit mengalir. "Tetap di sini..." gumamnya, membuat mata Jounochi semakin lebar.

"Tapi, kau-!" ucapan Jounochi terputus saat jari Kaiba menyentuh mulutnya. Kaiba sekali lagi menggeleng. "Tapi, kau akan... mati..." Jounochi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, air mata mengalir di pipinya, menetes ke wajah kekasihnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, sudah terlambat..." mulai Kaiba, tersenyum miris. "Pintu menuju luar sudah tertutup... walau kau melakukan sesuatu, aku tetap akan mati..."

"Bodoh! Jangan bilang begitu!" teriak Jounochi, memeluk tubuh Kaiba erat. "Kau akan selamat! Pasti akan selamat!" Air mata semakin deras. "Kau akan tetap hidup!"

Kaiba hanya diam.

Jounochi menggigit bibirnya, pelukannya semakin erat. "Kau tidak akan mati! Kau akan tetap hidup! Percayalah!"

Mata Kaiba melebar sesaat, sebelum menutupnya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, dengan lembut menyentuh pipi lelaki yang selama ini mencerahkan hidupnya itu. "Kau... benar-benar baik..." Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ekspresi syok Jounochi. "Aku..." Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Katsuya... padamu..."

Kata berikutnya yang dibisikkan di telinganya membuat Jounochi terpaku. Kata-kata samar karena angin, namun masih terdengar jelas olehnya.

Kaiba tersenyum di telinga Jounochi untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum jatuh lemas dipelukan Jounochi, kedua matanya menutup.

Alis Jounochi menaut sakit, matanya yang lebar terpejam sementara air mata mengalir semakin deras. Dia membungkuk, menyurukkan wajahnya di bahu Kaiba, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernafas lagi.

"Kau selalu..." Suaranya terdengar tercekat, tubuhnya bergetar. "...tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku..." Suara retakan dinding yang mulai runtuh terdengar. "Kenapa... baru sekarang..."

Dia hanya terus menangis dalam diam, tangannya terus memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya. Dia terus duduk di sana, tidak mempedulikan dinding-dinding dan lantai yang runtuh. Tidak merasakan sayap Red Eyes yang melindungi mereka. Tidak melihat dan merasakan apapun.

Terus menangis diam dalam tatapan kosong, bagai sebuah boneka rusak.

0***********************************0

Atem tersentak terbangun. Dia bangkit duduk, matanya yang lebar menatap ke arah pintu, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Alisnya kemudian menaut pedih, kedua matanya terpejam, ketika menyadari perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan.

Karena statusnya sebagai pharaoh, dia bisa tahu jika sesuatu terjadi pada para pendeta yang melayaninya... tahu jika pendeta yang melayaninya tewas.

Perasaan yang dia rasakan ini... setengah jiwa milik Seth...

Kaiba telah tewas...

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencengkeram dada kirinya. Kepalanya menunduk, ekspresi miris terlihat di wajahnya. "Maaf..." gumamnya lirih. "Aku tak bisa menolongmu kali ini... maaf..." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf..."

0*************************************0

Yugi tersentak berhenti, dia berbalik, terbelalak menatap koridor kosong yang dia lewati. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. "Perasaan apa... itu tadi...?" tanyanya pelan.

'_Sepertinya... salah satu temanmu telah jatuh...__'_ Suara Dark terdengar kaget.

'_Kau tahu... dimana...'_

'_Ruang terakhir makam.__'_

Mata Yugi kembali melebar mendengar jawaban Dark. _'Jounochi!'_ serunya dalam hati.

'_Jangan berpikir untuk kembali ke tempatnya!'_ seru Dark, memperingatkan.

'_Tapi-!'_

'_Walau kau kembali, sudah terlambat! Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun!__' _lanjut Dark lirih.

Yugi menunduk, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Dengan terpaksa, dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, berusaha tidak mempedulikan keinginan hatinya untuk kembali ke tempat Jounochi.

'_Maaf, Yugi...__'_ kata Dark.

Yugi menggigit bibirnya. _'Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti.'_ Dia kembali berlari. _'Soal reinkarnasi tadi...' _lanjut Yugi, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

'_Ya?__'_

'_Kalau memang seperti yang kau jelaskan itu...'_ Dia melihat Dark mengangguk dalam pikirannya. _'Kalau memang begitu... apa aku ini jiwa tersendiri?'_

Dark menggeleng pelan. _'__Tidak juga. Mungkin karena aku arwah, aku bisa merasakan jiwa seseorang. Aku bisa membedakan mana jiwa yang baru dibentuk, dan mana yang didaur ulang.__'_ Yugi mendengus mendengar kata-kata Dark yang kasar. _'__Dan jiwamu itu termasuk jiwa yang telah melewati proses daur ulang atau reinkarnasi.__'_

Kedua mata Yugi melebar.

Dark tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. _'__Masalahnya, kau... reinkarnasi dari siapa?__'_

0*******************************

Isis menatap hampa ke arah Akifa yang sedang bermain-main dengan Millenium Puzzle. Terlihat Bakura berlutut di hadapan pemimpin mereka, dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tuan memanggilku?" tanya Bakura.

Akifa tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Millenium Puzzle di tangannya. "Aku ingin kau menjemput salah satu kunci terakhir."

"Sudah 'saat'nya?"

"Ya." Akifa beranjak berdiri dari kursinya, dia lalu berjalan mendekati Isis. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kutangani."

Bakura menutup matanya sesaat, sebelum membukanya kembali. "Aku mengerti." Dia berdiri, melirik ke arah Ryo sekilas, sebelum menghilang.

"Sebentar lagi." bisik Akifa ketika melewati Isis.

Isis masih diam. Dia berbalik, berjalan mengikuti Akifa dengan kaku, seperti puppet yang dikendalikan dengan tali.

Kilatan sekilas muncul dalam sepasang mata abu-abu yang hampa. Ryo menatap kepergian kakak temannya dalam diam. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana dia hanyalah keberadaan yang kosong, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mulai memberontak, mulai muncul ke permukaan.

Tali yang mengikat dirinya, mulai putus satu persatu.

0*****************************0

Kesunyian satu-satunya hal yang terasa dalam ruangan yang dia tempati ini. Hatinya masih berduka atas kepergian Kaiba. Atem ingin menghentikan semua ini, sangat, sehingga hal itu membuatnya ingin menjerit. Tapi, dengan dinding-dinding yang melingkupinya, dia tak bisa menjangkau teman-temannya, tak bisa menjangkau aibou-nya.

Dia benar-benar tak menduga, seseorang yang menjadi pharaoh seperti dirinya, bisa sebegini menyedihkan dan tak berdaya.

Dan dia benar-benar membenci ketidakberdayaan ini.

Rangkaian pikirannya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menerpa, membuatnya terkesiap. Rasa sakit itu berasal dari perutnya, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merasa seperti sekaleng air es disiramkan padanya.

Tangannya mencengkeram erat kain yang menutupi ranjangnya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika suatu pikiran melintas di kepalanya.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi... dia tidak mungkin...

Untuk sementara waktu, dia bernafas begitu cepat dan berat tanpa menyadarinya, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk sesuatu yang dia duga. Ketika tidak ada yang terjadi, dia hampir bernafas lega...

...sampai gelombang rasa sakit lainnya, bahkan lebih menyakitkan, muncul.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket mengalir di kakinya, membasahi lantai. Menatap cairan itu, dia merasa lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya karena menyadari apa cairan itu.

Air ketubannya pecah.

Kemudian, cairan berwarna merah yang adalah darah, muncul.

Kedua matanya melebar, mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Dia akan melahirkan. Dan ada sesuatu yang salah, sangat salah.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Author (Noir) : YEAH! AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA! \(TTvTT)/ SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA PENULISAN FIC INI TERUS DIULANG DAN FILENYA TERUS HILANG SETELAH SELESAI! AKHIRNYA FILE CHAPTER INI YANG SEKARANG TETAP BERTAHAN DI LAPTOP! BANZAAAAIII!

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Dia seneng banget, tuh...

Atem : (angguk2) Yeah... saking senengnya, mata gw sampai silau...

Bakura&Marik : Woi, pharaoh! Bukannya lu lagi ngelahirin? Sana balik ke dokter!

Atem : (death glare at Bakura&Marik)

Kaiba : (stoic) Di bawah ini jawaban review anda.

Author (Noir) : (pout) Ka-chan... ngomongnya pake ekspresi, dong...

Kaiba : (vein popped) Jangan panggil gw 'Ka-chan'.

###

**To ****Ka Hime Shiseiten : Arigatou Gozaimasuuuuu! For waiting so looooooong and for your review!**

Author (Noir) : (anak gaul style) Yo, Ka! Ketemu lagi!

Kaiba : (~_o) Elo nyalamin dia kayak yang kenal dia aja.

Author (Noir) : (shrugged) Gw emang kenal dia. (langsung pake headphone)

All : (OoO) (O.o) (o.O) NANI?

Author (Noir) : (nyengir lebar) Yoi!

Atem : (baca review) (TTATT) Iya, bener... saya sampai kerepotan meladeni kakak saya itu...

Akifa : (tau2 nongol. Meluk Atem dari belakang) Halo, my foolish ototou.

Atem : (merinding akut) GYAAAAAAAAAA!

Itachi : (numpang lewat. Nunjuk Akifa kesal) Hei! Jangan kopas kalimat gw!

Bakura : (nyengir, nyuekin duo pharaoh incest + ninja keriput) Gw sama Ryu karena dia reinkarnasi adek sekaligus pacar gw. (sigh) Jadi kepengen 'makan' Ryo, nih. (melenggang pergi)

Malaikat light : Lima...

Kaiba : Empat...

Marik : Tiga...

Iblis Kira : (tau2 nongol) Dua...

Author (Noir) : Satu!

WAAAAAAHHH! SH*T! PERGI SANA! JANGAN SENTUH GW! OH F*CK! JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG DI SANA! AAHN~ AA~H!

Author (Noir) : (langsung merinding akut) NOOOO! ADA ADEGAN YAOI! GW KABUR DARI SINI! (berubah kepribadian)

Author (Lumi) : KYAAAAAA! YAOI BAKUxRYO! (langsung ngeluarin kamera) Foto!

All : (sweatdrop) Dari kepribadian anti yaoi berubah ke kepribadian go yaoi...

###

**To Death Angel : Sankyu...**

TOK... TOK... TOK... TOK... TOK... NA~ MI~ DA~ BUT~ SU~ TOK... TOK... TOK...

Malaikat Light : Hm? Suara apaan tuh?

Iblis Kira : Kayak suara pendeta ngedoain mayat.

Kaiba : Kenapa ada tahlilan (?) di sini?

TOK... TOK... TOK... TOK... NA~ MU~ SHIN~ KI~ RAI~ PIIIP...

Author (Lumi) : Ah! Ada sms.

All : (sweatdrop) _'Jadi itu dering hape? Dasar weirdo!'_

Author (Lumi) : Maaf, Angie-chan... Tapi, ini Lumi, bukan Scarlet-kaachan. (smile) Kalau Angie-chan sudah muntah gara-gara baca chapter sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau misalkan Angie-chan baca manga Gantz? Di sana gambar adegannya lebih sadis lagi, lho.

###

**To Satia Vathi : Thank you soooooooo much.**

Author (Lumi) : (^-^) Makasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Lumi dan Okaachan dan yang lainnya. Dan... justru okaachan ngerencanain tampang anak perempuannya itu mirip Atem, sedangkan wajah anak laki-lakinya mirip Akifa, cuma mereka berdua kulitnya putih.

Atem : (horor style) (O┌┐O) WHUAAAAAAAATTTT?

Akifa : (masih cuddle Atem) Ternyata yang lahir anak-anak kita, otoutou-chan.

Atem : 0(TT┌┐TT)0 NOOOOOOOOO! KALAU EMANG GW HARUS NGELAHIRIN, GW PENGEN ANAKNYA MIRIP AIBOU! BUKAN MIRIP KAKAK BEJAT INI!

###

**To marianne vessalius : Gracias.**

Author : (ganti kepribadian lagi) YEAH! BANZAAAAAI! \(^┌┐^)9

Iblis Kira : Eh... abang Noir keluar lagi.

Dark : (tau2 nongol) (TT^TT) Iya bener! Gw yang ganteng begini malah dijadiin cewek! Lagipula yang cocok jadi cewek itu, kan, Kraddykins! (dilempar bola energy oleh Krad. Tepar)

Krad : (vein popped) Justru sifatmu itu yang membuatmu cocok jadi cewek, Dark.

###

**To Sweet VerMouth : Thanx a lot.**

Author (Noir) : Maaf, gw nggak tertarik sama Tequila, Vodka, dan Gin (cowok soalnya), gw milih Sherry dan Kir aja (cewek soalnya). Mereka cantik, sih.

###

**To Kuroi Akuma : Terima Kasih banyak.**

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Yoku? Yoru?

Kaiba : (~_o) Jadi inget anime apa, ya?

###

**To The-Reverend Messiah : Thank you.**

Atem : (ngeliat Yugi di samping Messiah) Aibou! Tolong!

Akifa : (glare at Messiah) Mending daripada kau, incested (?) bego!

Author (Noir) : (angguk2) Yeah... selamat, kau menjadi target Kakek Shin berikutnya.

###

**To Shiori Kuchiki : Gomen and Arigatou.**

Author (Noir) : (pake toa mesjid) SAMA-SAMA!

All : (telinga denging)

###

**To Eita Mori : Sankyuu.**

Author (Noir) : (bows) I'm flaterred.

###

**To Widya Enma : Hatur nuhun pisan.**

Iblis Kira : (ngelirik tulisan di atas) Lha, sundanya kambuh.

Author (Noir) : Anaknya emang cewek-cowok, kok. Yang kakak cewek, yang adik cowok. Tapi tenang aja, karakter yang adik posesif sama kakaknya.

Marik : (~_o) Jangan-jangan mereka berdua mau dibuat incest.

Author (Noir) : (shrugged) Tauk. Itu, sih, tergantung Scarlet-sama. Kalo incestlovenya (?) kambuh, paling mereka berdua bakal incest kayak para incestors (?) di sana. (nunjuk Atem dan Akifa)

###

**To wiwy xhia : Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

Author (Noir) : (shrugged) Nggak masalah. Kayaknya Scarlet-sama udah milih nama anak-anak, sekaligus anak-anak selain punyanya Atem dan Yugi.

###

**To Meikyuu Koubou : Thanx so much, muaaaaah!**

Author (Noir) : Ntu ciuman bukan dari gw, lho. (nunjuk kata 'muuuuahhh')

All : (sweatdrop)

Author (Noir) : Terus, Scarlet-sama minta izin memakai namamu dan Tatsuya-kun untuk nama anak-anaknya Honda, boleh? Tenang aja, namamu akan dianagramkan, kok.

###

**To... (nggak ada namanya) : Makasih.**

Author (Noir) : (grin) Atem-chan bakal ngelahirin~

Malaikat Light : (cooed) Iya, ni~h.

All : (noleh ke Atem dengan cahaya suci menyinari) Selamat, ya... (^┌┐^)

Atem : (x=_=)

###

**To annora-chan : Thanx.**

Author (Noir) : (~_o) Maksudnya?

###

**To ****Widya Enma 7.8 : Te... rima kasih...?**

Author (Noir) : (~_~) Ini... Perasaan gw udah ngejawab review dari Widya Enma, deh. Apa orangnya lain lagi?

###

**To Lacus Clyne : Terima kasih banyak.**

Author (Noir) : (megap2) LACUS DI SINI? LACUS YANG ITU?

YGO crew : Siapa? (~_o)

Author (Noir) : Masa kalian nggak tau? Dia artis terkenal, lho! Baik di bumi maupun di luar angkasa!

Kira&Light : (geleng2) Gw nggak kenal.

###

**Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta : Trims.**

Author (Noir) : (angguk2) Yeah... Scarlet-sama emang suka banget ngejadiin Atem cewek. Gw pernah lihat daftar tokoh yang dia suka jadiin cewek, dan ternyata kebanyakan yang dijadiin cewek itu tokoh-tokoh yang dingin dan kalem semacam Sasuke-chan (dichidori), Zero-chan (ditembak sama Bloody Rose), Lawliet-chan (dilempar permen), Shinichi-chan (dilempar gin), Ban-chan (disnake-bite), Athrun-chan (dilaser sama Gundam Justice), Kamui-chan (diglare abis-abisan + disabet), dan lain sebagainya (udah bonyok).

Malaikat Light : Bonyok dia dihajar sana-sini. (nunjuk author)

Author (Noir) : Setidaknya The Last Tears ini masih mending, daripada Even in Death yang hiatus setahun.

Iblis Kira : (rolled his eyes) Yeah... setahun... abis gw ngesex sama L-chan, langsung nasib gw ngepause setahun. = dilempar Shinigami oleh L.

###

**To Candra Rez'Alv : Thank you very much.**

Malaikat Light : Dia dikomplain...

Iblis Kira : Yeah... dikomplain...

Marik : (snicker) Diomelin, tuh.

Kaiba : (amuse smile) Jarang banget.

Author (Noir) : (sulk) Gomen... (pout) Ya, apa boleh buat, mbak... ada banyak macam kejadian sampai kami sulit update... di chapter-chapter sebelumnya sudah diberitahu bahwa walau update ngaret, cerita ini akan dituntaskan sampai finish, tenang saja...

###

Author (Noir) : Makasih sudah mau review en maaf banget udah nunggu lama fic ini. Gw en kepribadian-kepribadian gw lainnya berterima kasih pada yang mau baca fic ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami memberi fan servis kepada kalian. (bows) selamat dinikmati)

0**0

**Omake for this chapter :**

0**0

Yugi berlari menelusuri lorong yang gelap ketika dia pada akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan penuh pintu berteralis kayu. Dia terus berlari, mengikuti instingnya, menuju sebuah pintu tertutup beraura yang sangat dia kenal.

"Atem! Kau di sini?" teriaknya, sembari membanting pintu dengan keras.

Atem, yang terduduk di lantai, menoleh kaget ke arahnya. Matanya lebar, berkaca-kaca, perasaan senang bercampur haru-biru memenuhi hatinya.

"Aibou..." gumamnya, lirih.

Melihat Atem, Yugi langsung tanpa pikir panjang merengkuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Diciuminya wajah wanita yang dia cintai itu, dengan penuh kelembutan dan gairah.

"A-aibou... anou..." bisik Atem, namun dia tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena sebuah lidah menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mencicipi rongganya, dengan intens dan penuh kenikmatan yang luar biasa. "Aibo-"

Dilumatnya lagi dan lagi bibir yang penuh itu, tangan Yugi sibuk menggerayangi tubuh wanita yang ada dalam dekapannya itu, tubuhnya terasa panas terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah menegang.

Dia sangat menikmati tubuh Atem yang kembali dalam dekapannya lagi ketika...

BUAAAAAKKK!

...sebuah jotosan mendarat di pipinya dan mengukir tato berwarna merah yang cantik di sana.

Yugi menatap syok ke arah Atem, tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang lebam. "Mo-mou hitori no boku... kenapa kau memukulku?"

Death glare dari sang mantan pharaoh menjawab segalanya. "Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?" Suara tali kesabaran yang putus terdengar, wajah nya membentuk ekspresi (=┌┐=)9. "GW MAU NGELAHIRIN, BEGO! LU MALAH ASYIK GERAYANGIN GW! SEKARANG, BAWA GW KE DOKTER ATAU GW BAKAL NGEBUAT ELO NGGAK BISA NANCEPIN NTU 'BATANG' KE GW EN NGGAK BAKAL BISA PUNYA 'BENIH' LAGI!

Yugi langsung masuk dalam mode horor. Dia tak percaya kembarannya yang manis itu mengatakan hal vulgar begitu. "YA, MADAM!" teriaknya, hormat ala prajurit, sebelum membopong Atem keluar dari sel dan ngebut membawanya ke dokter.

Sutradara dan para kameramen terbelalak syok menatap Yugi yang sudah ngacir. "WOI! AKTOR UTAMA MAU DI BAWA KE MANA? SYUTING MASIH LANJUT, TAU!"

0***0

0*****0

Marik,Kira,Noir,Akifa : (ngakak abis2an sambil nunjuk adegan) GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NGGAK NYANGKA SI YUGI BEJAT JUGA!

Kaiba&Light : (snicker)

Atem : (blushing)

Author (Noir) : (nyengir lebar) Bohong, saudara-saudara... adegan chapter berikutnya sebenarnya bukan ini, kok. Tenang aja!

Atem : oO(≥_≤)Oo GILA BANGET KALAU ADEGANNYA KAYAK GITU! GW BISA NGGAK BAKAL KELUAR RUMAH SEMINGGU! (blushing hard)

Iblis Kira : (ngakak keras) Mirip elo waktu di Surprise Series, Light!

Malaikat Light : (death glare at Kira) Shut it!

Author (Noir) : (^v^)V Please review, yeah! I'm waiting!

...

...

...

With black rose,

#

Noir Natsume.


	18. June : Part03

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Genderbend. Crossover characters. Out of character. Alternate reality. Original character. MalexFemale and MalexMale pairings. **_

* * *

Satu langkah... dua langkah... pikiran Malik terus memperhitungkan jalur yang mereka lewati, dia menoleh sekeliling dan merasa takjub dengan hal-hal di sekitarnya.

Istana ini sungguh berbeda dengan istana-istana kuno di Mesir lainnya, sungguh indah, terkesan mewah namun juga sederhana, begitu kuat dan juga terkesan lembut. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang bisa menggambarkan kemegahan istana ini.

"Benar-benar luar biasa... istana ini..." ucap Malik, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari dinding-dinding berukir yang dihiasi ornamen dari gading.

Lumiere mengangguk. "Ya. Sepintas dari luar istana ini mirip dengan yang berada di Alexandria, tetapi semakin masuk ke dalam semakin terlihat jelas perbedaannya." Matanya melirik ke arah _klerestori_ – jendela yang tidak memiliki bagian yang membagi cahaya yang masuk.

Malik menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kerajaan ini jelas-jelas lebih kaya ketimbang istana utama Mesir, hanya saja aku tidak pernah membaca ataupun mengetahui tentang istana ini. Apa kita salah menduga tentang istana ini termasuk istana mesir kuno? Mungkin saja istana ini baru dibuat oleh Akifa demi tujuannya."

"Lalu, apa penjelasanmu tentang keadaan di luar?" tanya Lumiere, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kau sebagai orang mesir pasti bisa mengenal hawa negara sendiri, kan?"

Sebulir keringat muncul di dahi Malik. "Yah... hawanya memang terasa sama seperti di Mesir."

"Dan Mesir di tahun sekarang tidak memiliki oasis yang hi..." Lumiere tersentak, langkahnya terhenti. _'Tunggu... oasis...?'_ batinnya membeku.

Mendengar ucapan teman perempuannya yang terputus, Malik berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat Lumiere menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan yang kaku.

'_Jangan-jangan ini...'_ pikiran Lumiere bercampur mengarah pada suatu ingatan yang tiba-tiba terlintas.

"Lumi? Ada apa?" tanya Malik lagi, merasa cemas.

Kesunyian merasuk sesaat di antara mereka berdua, sebelum gumaman dari gadis berambut gelap itu memecahkannya. "Malik, kau ingat kisah yang beredar di kalangan pengembara dan perompak gurun?"

"Kisah?"

Alis Lumiere menaut. "Ya, kisah mengenai suatu oasis legendaris yang jauh lebih hijau daripada oasis-oasis padang pasir di seluruh dunia, jauh lebih kaya dan indah, bagaikan surga dunia yang tersembunyi di balik ganasnya gurun."

Malik terdiam, kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya. "Apa kau mau bilang bahwa ini..." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Itu hanya mitos, Lumiere."

"Bagaimana kalau itu sungguhan?" sela Lumiere. "Mereka bilang kisah ini sudah diceritakan selama turun-temurun sejak dulu sekali, bagaimana jika oasis itu sungguh ada?"

"Itu mustahil, Lumi. Kalau memang oasis itu benar-benar ada, pasti terlihat melalui satelit."

Lumiere memegang dagunya di antara telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Mungkin oasis itu tersembunyi atau menghilang karena suatu sebab, sehingga tak ada yang pernah menemukannya."

"Mungkin saja kita ada di negara lain, bukan di Mesir." ujar Malik, dia berbalik dan melihat teman perempuannya menoleh ke arah sekeliling dengan pandangan serius. "Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat ukiran gading itu," Lumiere menunjuk ke arah ukiran gading yang menghiasi bagian atas dinding. "Lalu tiang, dinding, lantai, dan tirai di sini," Dia mengelus dinding yang terbuat dari perpaduan batuan yang indah. "Juga, kau lihat pemandangan di luar jendela ini," Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kecil di samping kiri mereka.

Malik menoleh ke arah jendela, matanya melebar. "Sungai Nil?" Dia terkesiap keras.

"Ingat permulaan kisah itu?" tanya Lumiere, wajah seriusnya tidak berubah.

Telapak tangan Malik menutupi mulutnya menandakan berpikir, alisnya menaut berusaha mengingat. "**Ada sebuah kerajaan hijau tersembunyi di antara bebatuan karang Mesir, dijaga oleh laut dan aliran Sungai Nil. Istana yang mirip dengan istana utama, namun lebih megah oleh keindahan dari negara-negara sahabat, berbalutkan gading dari Punt, emas dari Kota Thebes, bebatuan dari Roma dan Yunan, dan surai dari Persia. Terdapat lorong dengan dinding berukir yang sama seperti di dalam kuil-kuil, dengan tambahan hiasan-hiasan dari gading menyelimutinya...**" Kedua matanya membelalak menyadari sesuatu. "Mustahil..."

Lumiere mengangguk. "Benar. Kita berada di oasis yang hilang, Ahm Shere."

* * *

**JUNE**

**Part Three**

* * *

Sepasang mata kucing berwarna kuning keemasan menatap bayangan, sementara tubuhnya bergelantung dengan kedua tangan terpasak di atas kepalanya, cairan kehijauan membenam tubuhnya di dalam sebuah gelembung tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia menunggu, mendengarkan dengan telinganya yang tajam, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, suara pintu yang membuka dan menutup, suara-suara apapun yang masuk dalam area pendengarannya.

Dia mengernyit, merasakan rantai sihir yang mengikat tubuhnya mengetat. Darah mengalir bercampur dengan cairan yang membuat dirinya nyata, dan mewarnai tubuhnya bagaikan cat di atas kanvas, sementara menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu menyakitkan itu.

"Jangan repot-repot. Apa yang kau lakukan itu percuma saja, Krad."

Krad mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya melebar. "Kau…" Dia menatap orang berambut putih panjang di hadapannya dengan mata violet yang terlihat dingin dan kejam.

Orang itu terkekeh. "Belenggumu dibuat khusus untuk menyegelmu, kau memberontak hanya akan membuat belenggu itu semakin kuat."

Krad mengerang sakit, seperti memberi bukti ucapan orang yang menyiksanya. "Kau… Bakura…" Dia mengutuk pelan. "Kenapa kau… terlihat seperti itu?"

Senyum aneh terlihat di bibir Bakura. "Apa? Terlihat seperti kau?" Dia tertawa kecil. "Oh… ini perlu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Senyum aneh itu berubah menjadi seringai. "Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Ikatan pikiran dan aura yang sama denganmu."

Krad terdiam sesaat, sebelum terkesiap kaget. "Dark…"

"Ping Pong!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" raung Krad, tubuhnya semakin berontak.

Bakura melempar pisau tepat ke arah sayap kanan Krad, membuat malaikat itu menjerit. "Aku belum melakukan apapun padanya, tenang saja. Akifa bilang akan menanganinya sendiri." Dia berbalik, mengedikkan kepalanya, wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi wajah Krad, seringaian licik tersungging di bibirnya. "Tapi, aku tidak jamin soal _tamer_-mu." Dia tertawa keras sampai menghilang pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Krad yang melolong sakit dan pilu.

* * *

Lumiere menendang monster pertama yang menghalangi jalan mereka, menjejakkan kakinya untuk melompat dan melancarkan tendangan ke atas, merasakan kepuasan sesaat tatkala mendengar suara patahnya tulang dagu. Dia melihat Malik yang menggunakan _khopesh_ – pedang sabit – yang mereka temukan sebelumnya, nyengir ketika Malik dengan cekatannya memenggal kepala monster yang menyerangnya walau dia sedang terluka.

Gadis itu melompat, menggunakan kepala para monster sebagai pijakan untuk melakukan lompatan berikutnya, menggumamkan sebuah mantra dengan cepat dan melompat lagi sejauh mungkin tepat ketika monster yang diinjaknya meledak.

"Malik."

Malik menoleh ke arah temannya itu. "Ya?" tanyanya, sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Lumiere meringis jijik. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menggunakan ledakan pada monster," gerutunya, tangannya dengan jijik menyingkirkan serpihan daging dan darah dari rambutnya.

"Hn," gerutu Malik, masih mengibas-ngibaskan tangannnya yang penuh lendir hijau mencurigakan dari monster yang meledak tadi.

Mereka menaiki tangga dan berjalan keluar menuju teras yang tinggi. Dari sana, untuk pertama kalinya, mereka mulai bisa memahami tata ruang istana. Mata mereka membelalak, di luar tembok pelindung, terdapat padang bunga yang dipisahkan oleh jalan setapak di tengah-tengah, padang bunga yang memisahkan bangunan tempat mereka berpijak dengan bangunan lain di seberangnya, bagai sebuah sungai yang membentang memisahkan daratan.

"Indahnya…" gumam Malik, takjub.

Mereka berdua menyerap suasana di sekitar mereka dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

"Aku makin jadi nggak percaya bahwa ini ada di Mesir." Kaki Malik mulai mengambil langkah.

Lumiere berjalan di belakang sahabat baiknya, matanya bergerak-gerak ke sekeliling, merasa sangat takjub. "Ya…"

"Makanya para pengembara zaman dulu menyebut Ahm Shere sebagai 'eden'."

Mereka berdua langsung berbalik melompat kaget.

"Siapa?!" teriak mereka, waspada.

Mata Lumiere melebar melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang muncul. "Kau…"

"Halo, master," Pria itu tersenyum. "Sudah lama sekali, ya."

Malik menatap bingung dan waspada ke arah pria berambut pirang itu, kemudian menoleh ke arah Lumiere yang diam, sebelum pandangannya kembali lagi mengarah pada pria yang menyapa familiar pada mereka itu. "Siapa…"

"KRAD!" seru Lumiere, luapan perasaan gembira memenuhi hatinya. Dia lalu berlari kecil mendekati pria berambut pirang itu. "Di mana kau selama ini?! Aku pikir selama ini Akifa menculikmu! Bagaimana kau bisa lolos darinya?! Dan… kau jadi nyata! Bagaimana bisa…?!"

Krad menelengkan kepalanya melihat _master_nya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Lumiere…?" Malik ikut memandang Lumiere bingung.

"Ada apa, master?" tanya Krad, sembari berjalan mendekati Lumiere yang melangkah mundur penuh ketegangan.

"Kau bukan Krad," desis gadis berambut cokelat itu, tatapannya menyipit tajam.

Senyum tersungging di bibir Krad. "Apa yang membuat master berpikir begitu?"

"Karena…" Lumiere menghilang dari pandangan, sebelum muncul tepat di belakang Krad. "…benang hitam di antara kita." Dengan itu, dia melayangkan tangannya tepat ke pelipis Krad, membuat kepala pria itu menyentak ke samping, dan terlempar mundur. Asap yang merupakan efek sihir mengelilinginya.

"…Bakura…" Malik terkesiap kaget, melihat efek sihir menghilang dan menampilkan wajah musuh mereka yang berbeda.

"Aah… Padahal kupikir dengan wujud ini akan mudah memancing kalian. Ikatan kalian benar-benar sekuat yang dirumorkan." Senyuman licik terlihat di bibir si perampok. "Halo juga." Bersamaan dengan itu, ledakan terjadi, membuat Malik dan Lumiere terlempar ke belakang.

"Malik!" sahut Lumiere, melihat Malik yang menghantam dinding dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri di semak bunga. Tatapan kematian mengarah pada Bakura, giginya gemeretak. "Kau…" gumamnya gelap.

Bakura, melihat Lumiere masuk dalam mode bertarung, menyeringai lebar. "Ini bakal asyik!" Dia lari menyerang Lumiere, gerakannya sangat cepat namun beruntungnya bagi Lumiere bahwa dia juga sama cepatnya dengan pengalamannya dalam bertarung selama bertahun-tahun.

Bakura muncul di belakang Lumiere, melompat menghindari tendangan kebelakang yang dilancarkan gadis itu. Mereka bertarung, melompat ke udara, saling menendang dan memukul satu sama lain, dan Bakura menemukan dirinya terlempar menuju salah satu dinding, menembus menuju ruangan berikutnya, dan tubuhnya mendarat terguling dengan keras di lantai.

Lumiere mendarat dengan baik, namun sebelum kakinya menyentuh tanah, dia terlempar ke sisi lain ruangan, tubuhnya menghantam keras ke dinding, membuat lubang reatakan di dinding tersebut. Tubuhnya jatuh, tergeletak di lantai bersimbah darah. Dia melihat Bakura menyeringai sembari berjalan mendekatinya, sementara merasakan tubuhnya gemetar lemas juga sakit. Dia merasa lelah, energinya terkuras begitu cepat.

"Serangan… apa tadi?" tanyanya serak.

Kedua kaki Bakura berhenti tepat di samping tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya, tatapannya merendah licik ke arah musuhnya itu. "Oh… itu," Dia menendang keras perut Lumiere, membuat gadis itu terlempar dan mendarat di atas padang bunga. "Cuma sedikit sihir yang membuat tubuh paralisis." Dia bergerak ke atas tubuh Lumiere, bola energi hitam bersinar di telapak tangannya. "_See you at your hell chamber._"

Dan pandangan Lumiere menjadi gelap.

* * *

Jauh di bawah tanah istana, di dalam sebuah penjara dimana terlihat sosok seorang wanita yang tergeletak merintih di lantai liat. Tangannya menopang perutnya yang bulat, tubuhnya gemetar akibat kontraksi yang hebat.

Sebelum ini, Atem mengira dia sudah pernah mengalami rasa sakit yang teramat sangat baik secara fisik maupun emosional, namun sekarang dia tahu dia salah. Rasa sakit yang dia alami di masa lalu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang saat ini dia rasakan.

Dia menggigit keras lengan bajunya bersamaan dengan kontraksi lain terjadi, merasa lebih buruk ketimbang saat sebuah pisau ditancapkan langsung menembus kulit dan dagingnya. Dia merasakan cairan hangat yang kental merembes. Dia tidak berani melirik ke arah kakinya lagi, karena dia tahu kolam merah yang tampak hitam karena kurangnya cahaya terlalu luas untuk dianggap normal.

Dia memejamkan matanya erat dan menggertakkan giginya sakit.

'_Yugi…'_ desisnya, kontraksi terjadi kembali, bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. _'Kau lebih baik tidak terluka atau apapun yang lebih buruk. Kau lebih baik…'_

Di saat itu, semua pikiran-pikiran koheren lenyap ketika serangan terjadi lagi tanpa ampun menjalari tubuhnya. Butuh kendali diri yang kuat untuk meredam jeritan yang mendorong keluar dari tenggorokkannya ketika dia bersandar di dinding, berusaha untuk duduk.

"Sudah saatnya, ya…"

Atem melirik ke arah jeruji penjara dimana terlihat seseorang berdiri di sana, nafasnya berat menahan sakit akibat kontraksi. Pandangannya yang buram tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas orang tersebut, namun dia sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Isis…"

Sekarang Atem tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, rasa sakitnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dia menjerit, matanya terpejam erat.

Isis tersentak. Seketika dia langsung berlutut di samping Atem, tangannya meraba-raba perut Atem, memeriksa, ketika tangan lain mencengkeram kuat tangannya.

"Isis…" desis Atem, cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Isis mengetat, menatap dengan susah payah langsung tepat ke mata Isis yang hampa. "Si kembar… sesuatu… ada sesuatu yang salah."

"Ini waktunya kau melahirkan." Suara Isis terdengar dingin. Telapak tangannya menekan pelan perut Atem, membuat mantan pharaoh itu menjerit. Sebelah tangannya menjangkau ke arah selangkangan Atem, terbasahi darah yang menggenang. "Kau harus tetap terjaga."

Atem mengigit bibirnya kuat, merasakan darah di lidahnya, namun dia tidak peduli dengan itu, rasa sakit yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku terjadi lagi.

Isis terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Atem, kau harus mendorong sekarang. Bayimu hampir keluar."

Isis mengernyit merasakan sesuatu menusuk kepalanya, ketika melihat Atem yang menjerit sembari melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Perasaan tak dikenal menjalari nuraninya.

Simpati?

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang bulat di tangannya, menariknya keluar, menghiraukan perasaan menyakitkan yang menusuk hatinya.

Terasa seperti detik berhenti bergulir, sampai terdengar suara paling indah yang pernah dia dengar – suara yang kecil dan tenang, sebelum menjadi kuat dan keras, hampir menuntut.

"Bayi laki-laki," gumam Isis, kali ini ada perasaan lain yang mengganggu dirinya. Perasaan gembira, namun juga sedih, membuatnya sangat kebingungan.

Suara Atem, meskipun nyaris tak terdengar, mengejutkannya. "Bisa aku… memeluknya?"

Tubuh Isis menegang, dia panik. Dia tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan itu, tapi sebelum dia menyadarinya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menyerahkan makhluk kecil itu pada ibunya.

Gerakan Atem lamban dan rapuh saat dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk bayinya yang baru lahir, dia membelai pipi si kecil dengan sangat lembut, seperti dia sedang mengingat sosok bayinya. Air mata mengalir di pipi Atem sementara bayi itu perlahan berhenti menangis dan tenang, mendekat kepada sentuhan dengan desah kecil.

Namun kedamaian itu tidak berlangsung lama, Isis mengambil bayi itu dari pelukan Atem, meninggalkan hawa dingin di tubuhnya. "Atem, sekarang kita harus mengeluarkan bayi yang kedua," ucap Isis tanpa intonasi, membalut bayi laki-laki di tangannya dengan kain, sebelum menaruhnya di atas ranjang.

Merasa mati rasa tiba-tiba, Atem mengangguk. Dia menekan tangannya, menopang untuk membenahi posisi tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa lihat kepalanya," gumam Isis, tangannya kembali terjulur di selangkangan Atem. "Sekarang aku ingin kau mendorong sekeras yang kau bisa."

Atem mengerang sakit sementara dia melakukan apa yang disuruh, tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebatnya.

Tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjerit lagi, Atem menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya hampir kejang-kejang karena rasa sakit tak tertahankan ketika bayi kedua terdorong keluar.

Kesunyian sesaat terjadi, sampai terdengar rengekan kecil. Tersirat emosi yang aneh di mata Isis, sembari dia menunjukkan bayi yang baru lahir kepada Atem. "Bayi perempuan."

Ada kelembutan sekaligus sakit dan kesedihan di dalam mata Atem sembari dia mengamati bayi perempuannya, mengukirkan sosok cantik itu dalam pikirannya. _'Yugi…'_ batinnya, perasaannya meluap atas dua makhluk kecil yang luar biasa itu. Dia tersenyum lembut, kilatan matanya perlahan memudar. _'Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka, iya, kan…?'_

Dia merasakan semua kehangatan tubuhnya menghilang, lemas dan tak mampu menahan kembali kegelapan yang akan menyelimutinya.

* * *

Pemandangan terlihat mengabur, namun dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu, yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah keselamatan orang-orang yang akan menjadi keluarganya, Atem dan anak-anak mereka.

Dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa tubuhnya begitu mengenal tempat itu, bahwa kedua kakinya membawanya dengan mudah melewati koridor-koridor yang bagaikan labirin seakan dia memang tinggal di tempat itu.

Langkah Yugi terhenti di depan pintu ganda yang besar, cahaya temarang dari jamur-jamur menghiasi dinding sekitarnya. Matanya menatap gambar relief yang terukir di pintu tersebut. Perasaan rindu menyerbak dalam hatinya.

Rindu?

Kenapa dia merasa rindu melihat ukiran itu? Sepanjang ingatannya, dia tak pernah melihatnya.

Dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya, mau membuka pintu itu, ketika rasa sakit yang tajam menusuk dada kirinya.

Apa ini? Dia membungkuk, tangannya mencengkeram dada kirinya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

'_Celaka!__'_ seru Dark.

'_Apa? Apa yang terjadi?'_ tanya Yugi.

Dark menggertakkan gigi frustasi. _'__Sudah terlambat!__'_

'_Terlambat? Maksudm-'_ Kedua mata Yugi melebar. _'Jangan-jangan...'_

Perasaan sakit itu menghantamnya lagi, membuat tubuh Yugi tersentak. Dalam alam sadar, Dark menggigit bibir bawahnya. _'__Maaf, Yugi. Aku tak bisa membantumu lebih jauh.__'_

'_Tunggu...!'_ seru Yugi dalam hati, rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya mulai memudar. _'Dark!'_

Namun, hanya kesunyian yang menjadi jawabannya.

'_Tidak!'_ jerit Yugi dalam hati, ketika merasakan _mind link_ terhadap Dark menghilang. Dia berdecak, perlahan berdiri, dan membuka pintu ganda dengan keras. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpaku seperti idiot.

Dia tidak punya waktu lagi.

Walaupun begitu, pemandangan yang menyambutnya tetap membuatnya syok.

Ruangan penuh dengan material ritual, obor berkobar dalam setiap jarak 50 senti di dinding, di tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah bentuk persegi panjang raksasa berwarna hitam yang dikelilingi oleh rantai yang sebagian besarnya putus.

Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah teman-temannya yang kini terikat di pasak bagaikan judas.

"Lumiere! Malik!"

* * *

Suara-suara bergema samar dalam pendengarannya, sementara dia menatap hampa tanpa tujuan. Dia terikat, sakit di kedua tangannya terasa menusuk, pikirannya bingung dan tidak jelas.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dia ingat tengah mencari Atem dan menikmati padang bunga, sebelum Bakura datang menyerang, membuat Malik terlempar dan dirinya harus bertarung.

Malik…

Sentakan menjalarinya. Astaga, bagaimana keadaan Malik? Dia ingin melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan ini dan pergi mencari sahabatnya itu, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, lemas tak punya tenaga.

"Lumiere! Malik!"

Siapa…?

Dia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, mengernyit ketika tulang lehernya bergemeretak.

"Berta…lah! Aku akan menolong ka…an!"

Suara ini…

Yugi…?

Yugi! Jangan kemari! Ini jebakan!

Tetapi seberapa kerasnya dia berusaha, suaranya tak mampu keluar. Dia melihat kilatan liar dari dalam bayangan ruangan ritual, bayangan sosok yang siap untuk menerkam Yugi kapanpun.

Yugi… per…gi…

* * *

Jika bukan karena Black Magician yang tiba-tiba muncul melindunginya, dia pasti sudah mati. Begitulah pikir Yugi, sementara dia dan Black Magician menghindari kepalan tinju Zork yang menyerang mereka secara membabi-buta. Black Magician menggumamkan suatu mantera, bola cahaya berbentuk di ujung tongkatnya, melesat meledakkan bahu kiri Zork.

'Maaf, saya tidak muncul lebih awal untuk membantu,' ujar Black Magician, kedua tangannya terjulur membentuk perisai yang mengelilingi mereka berdua ketika serangan Zork kembali datang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Black Magician." Yugi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah, kedua matanya menyipit menangkap sosok yang tengah berjalan menuju altar. "Akifa…" geramnya, mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya.

Suara kekehan gelap keluar dari mulut Akifa, bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan seringai aneh.

"Selamat datang, Yugi Mutou," sambut Akifa dengan suara keras, menggema di dalam ruangan. "Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu!"

Yugi menggertakkan giginya, kedua tangannya gemetar terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Mata violetnya mengunci sepasang iris berwarna merah darah dalam tatapan dingin yang mematikan.

"AKIFA!"

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N :**

Author : (berlutut ala dogeza) Gomenasai! Maafkan saya karena update fic ini yang sangat amat terlambat sekali! Dan maaf juga karena setelah lama menunggu, chapter ini ternyata pendek untuk anda!

Malaikat Light : (sigh) Sudah, sudah… tidak apa-apalah. Reader juga sudah biasa dengan ketelatanmu.

Iblis Kira : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Tapi, sampe 2 tahun?

Author : (jarum jam Big Bang nancep ke dada dan kepala)

Malaikat Light : (holy smile) Kira, sudah kubilang jangan membunuh Author.

Iblis Light : (horror) GYAAAAAAA! SUCH HOLY SMIIIILE! MY EYES BUUURRRNED! (lari meringkuk takut di belakang Kaiba) Ka-chan, lindungi gw.

Kaiba : (menyingkir dari Kira) Emang lu siapa gw?

Krad : (sigh) Hiraukan mereka. Sekarang, (smile) di bawah ini adalah jawaban review anda semua.

Dark : (natap horror ke arah Krad yang tersenyum)

###

**To Mayura Marie Sonozaki : Terima kasih.**

Atem : (TT^TT) Iya… akhirnya aku melahirkan juga… setelah menderita selama sembilan bulan…

Bakuran : (grin) Tapi elo seneng, kan?

Atem : (wajah lembut) Ya… mereka sungguh anak yang imut. Dan mereka sama-sama punya wajah Yugi! (happy mom mode) Mereka sungguh cantik dan tampan, yang cewek memang mirip denganku, tapi sifatnya itu, lho! Seperti Yugi kedua! Aku jadi kepengen meluk dia mulu! Dan yang cowok, dia benar-benar laki-laki, tegas dan protective! Aku berharap ketika mereka sudah besar nanti bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Bakura : (tampang nista, dikit-dikit ngejauhin Atem) Dia sudah beneran jadi kayak ibu… dasar pharaoh banci.

Kaiba : (baca review) ….. (aura gelap muncul)

Dark : (sadar dari pingsan) Hei! Aku ini laki-laki! Tulen! Cuma karena gw di fic jadi cewek, kelaki-lakian gw nggak bakal berubah!

Krad : (mendengus)

Dark : (death glare at Krad)

Author : (bangkit dari kematian) Soal reinkarnasi Yugi… (ngambil toa) THAT'S SPOILEEEEEEER!

Malaikat Light : (geplak Author) Noir, jangan seenaknya ambil tubuh Author.

Author (Noir) : Why?! It's my body too!

Malaikat Light : (sigh)

Author (Noir) : Tapi gw bakal ngasih hint. Gw baik, sih! [Malaikat Light : Aku nggak mau tahu kalau Scarlet-san membunuhmu nanti] Hintnya adalah… (drum roll) inkarnasi Yugi akan muncul di chapter depan!

###

**To Death Angel : Thanx.**

Author (Noir) : (wave) Halo juga, Deathie-chan! (smile) Soal Scarlet-sama yang nggak pernah muncul… dia muncul tadi, tapi dibunuh lagi sama Kira, jadi gw ngambil alih.

Bakura : Tidak, tidak. Atem nggak keguguran. Kalo dia keguguran apa dia bisa jadi kayak gitu? (nunjuk Atem yang lagi nyiksa Kira dengan kisah tentang anak-anaknya)

Kaiba : Dan… (vein popped) FUCK YOU, DEATHIE!

###

**To Friska Hime istrinya Itachi : Thank You.**

Author (Noir) : (sweatdrop lihat nama) Astaga, Ka! Sampe ngaku-ngaku istrinya Itachi!

Dark : (grin) Sini gw cium. (deketin Ka)

Krad : (narik kerah Dark) Jangan sekuhara pembaca.

Dark : (pout)

Krad : (kiss)

Dark : ( O_O)

All : (ngelirik adegan) Cie cie… pasangan baru nih ye…

Dark : (blushing) BUKAN! GW STRAIGHT, DAMN IT!

Krad : (snicker)

Dark : (death glare)

###

**To kitsune artix : Thanks a lot.**

Author (Noir) : (bows) Maaf udah nungguin lama. Scarlet-sama susah cari wangsitnya. Chapter ini pun dipublish cuma seperempat dari chapter originalnya, karena nggak mau ngebuat pembaca nunggu lebih lama lagi.

###

**To Satia Vathi : Gracias.**

Author (Noir) : Iya, lama. Jadi maklumin aja. Tapi, chapter depan bakalan cepet, kok! Soalnya penulisannya hampir selesai!

Atem : TIDAAAAAAK! JANGAN CURI ANAKKU! ( TTATT)/

###

**To Widya Enma : Thank you very much.**

Author (Noir) : Karena Scarlet-sama nggak update kilat, jadi santet Kira aja, ya!

Iblis Kira : HEI!

###

**To Lily Uta Lawliet : Arigatou.**

Author (Noir) : The Last Tears diperkirakan tinggal dua chapter lagi. Satu "June" yang bagian keempat dan satunya lagi epilog.

Malaikat Light : Aku udah baca endingnya. (nangis) Sedih banget.

Author (Noir) : (geplak Light) Spoiler, woy!

###

**To Cielo Cygni Arietids Lulin : Nuhun, neng.**

Author (Noir) : Puppyshipping mati karena tuntutan naskah. (-w-)

Kaiba : (death glare)

Author (Noir) : Dan, tidak. Para dewa nggak ngebantu Atem karena mereka emang sadis. (disambar petir entah dari mana)

Bakura&Kira : (ngakak ngetawain Noir) Mampus loe!

###

**To Candra Rez'Alv : Arigatou gozaimasu.**

Author (Noir) : (-w-) Nggak, nggak kelamaan, kok.

Dark : (-w-) Tapi lama banget.

Author (Noir) : (-w-) Yup.

###

**To Rei DeathAltema** :** Thanx.**

Author (Noir) : Scarlet-sama bilang makasih udah boleh pakai nama kalian buat anak-anaknya Honda.

###

**To Orenji Lushin : Terima kasih.**

Author (Noir) : (-w-) Iya, kami update lagi, kok.

###

**To Beauty in the Bis : Terima kasih banyak.**

Author (Noir) : (^v^) Makasih banget atas pujiannya. Dan see you juga! (^o^)/

###

**To Ritsu Kanoya : Thanks.**

Author (Noir) : (~_o) Mmm… ini maksudnya apa, ya?

Bakura : (shrugged) Tauk?

###

**To Baka-Rii-Chan : Makasih.**

All : (barengan pake earplug) Konnichiwa.

Bakura, Kira, Dark : (tewas kena serangan kedipan Rii-chan)

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya itu kedipan cuma ampuh sama orang-orang berhati jahat.

Author (Noir) : ( O_O) He?! Kalo gitu mereka gimana?! (nunjuk Kaiba dan Krad) Mereka, kan, the most evil than the most evil of the evils!

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop)

Akifa : (tau2 nongol) Aw~! Ternyata ada juga yang ngefans ama gw! (happy face)

Author (Noir) : (glare) Tampang lu bikin muak, Akifa.

Akifa : (grin)

###

**To Seiyana bersaudara : Thank you.**

Author (Noir) : (-w-) Berhubung orang yang diberi pesan lagi pingsan, silahkan tunggu beberapa saat lagi. Dan Shinko lagi sibuk mikirin bokep buat fic "Fairy Tale Verse" di fandom Vampire Knight.

###

**To Zaky UzuKaze : Trims.**

Author (Noir) : (-w-) Iya, gw update.

###

**To Runa-chan Ryuokami : Thank you.**

Author (Noir) : (-w-) Sori, kebiasaan Author dalam bikin cerita adalah kalo pas lagi tegang-tegangnya langsung dipotong sama "To Be Continue…"

###

**To : Gracias.**

Author (Noir) : (-w-) Iya, maaf. Cari wangsit itu susah.

###

Author (Noir) : (bows) Makasih udah mau baca, ngefave, ngealert, dan review fic ini! (^v^) Kami sangat menghargainya! Dan maaf udah ngebuat kalian laaaaaamaaaaaaaaa nunggu, tapi gw janji, chapter berikutnya bakal update dua minggu lagi atau sebulan lagi! (^v)b

Krad : (jalan deketin Dark yang pingsan) Dark, bangun.

Dark : (murmur) Erm… lima menit lagi…

Krad : (sigh) Dark, kalau nggak bangun nanti gw cium, lho.

Dark : (nampik tangan Krad) Lima… sepuluh menit lagi… (masih bobo)

Krad : (~_o)? (evil smirk) ….. (kiss)

Author (Noir) : NOOOOO! TIDAK LAGI! (tuker kepribadian jadi Lumi)

Author (Lumi) : OH MY GOD! DARK DAN KRAD CIUMAN! (langsung potret + rekam)

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop ngeliat keramaian) Dasar… (sigh. Noleh ke pembaca) Terima kasih dan maaf, semuanya. (^_^) Please review if don't mind!

…..

…..

…

With crimson camellia and black roses,

#

Scarlet 'Noir' Natsume.


	19. June : Part04

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Genderbend. MalexFemale and MalexMale pairings. Alternate reality. Original characters. Out of character. Violent. Crossover characters. A lot of 'alien' language.**_

* * *

"_Sir_…"

"Katakan pada mereka untuk tetap bertahan dalam posisi mereka…"

Pria itu tersedak karena terror yang melandanya, namun suaranya masih terdengar serak ketika dia akhirnya bicara lagi.

"…tapi… _sir_… jika kita menuju bawah sana sekarang…"

"Jika kita turun ke sana sekarang, para monster itu akan mengetahui rencana kita. Mereka sangat pintar untuk makhluk buas. Kita tunggu sampai mereka melakukan gerakan."

Isono bisa melihat garis tak terlihat dengan jelas dalam pikirannya, pengalamannya sebagai pelayan sekaligus _bodyguard_ Keluarga Kaiba sangat berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Kaiba Corporation dan kediaman keluarga ini sekarang telah menjadi pertahanan terakhir. Kota Domino sepenuhnya telah hancur minus wilayah perusahaan Kaiba yang kini mereka gunakan sebagai _shelter_ sekaligus benteng. Jika wilayah ini juga berhasil diserang oleh para monster biadab itu… Isono memejamkan matanya erat untuk sesaat. Jika wilayah ini berhasil diserang, maka tak ada lagi orang-orang dari Kota Domino yang tersisa.

"Baiklah, dengar…" Isono mengangkat alat komunikasi dekat dengan mulutnya sementara dia bicara. Keheningan yang solid terjadi, khususnya ketika para monster itu memiliki pendengaran yang tajam dan akan langsung melakukan serangan hanya karena sedikit suara.

"…kita menunggu sampai para monster itu berkumpul di titik H. Aku ingin pasukan pertama siap untuk mengikuti panduanku. Ketika pasukan pertama menyerang, pasukan ketiga harus siap mengikuti dengan serangan penuh. Pasukan kedua dan keempat, aku ingin kalian siap dengan pertahanan laser di saat dua ledakan pertama terjadi. Kita akan mendorong monster-monster itu masuk, dan mengubur mereka."

Dia merangkum strategi yang sudah dia jelaskan pada para pasukan sebelumnya, tetapi dia bisa merasakan kemarahan mengalir dalam seluruh pasukan.

"Aku ingin kalian membunuh semuanya… semua rasa takut terhadap makhluk-makhluk yang menyerang teman-teman kalian… semua harapan, kemarahan, yang kalian alami ketika mendengar, melihat, teman-teman kalian, istri kalian, anak-anak kalian, keluarga kalian, dibantai, dibakar, dicabik-cabik, dimakan hidup-hidup dalam serangan para monster biadab itu… Kita telah mengalami semua ketakutan, kemarahan, dan rasa sakit, selama tiga minggu ini…

"Dan aku ingin kalian mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang kalian pendam selama ini… keluarkan semuanya dalam serangan yang akan kita lakukan. Ini pertarungan terakhir. Jika kita kalah, segala hal yang kita lindungi akan sepenuhnya hancur."

Isono menjauhkan _talkie walkie_ dari mulutnya, kedua alisnya menaut melihat awan gelap menggulung membentuk topan. Dia menunduk, memejamkan matanya, tangannya mencengkeram meja besi dengan keras.

"Kalian satu-satunya harapan kami, Kaiba-sama, Yugi-sama."

* * *

**JUNE**

**Part Four**

* * *

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?!" Yugi menatap tajam ke arah lelaki yang mirip dengan Atem. "Aku tidak akan percaya jika jawabanmu adalah karena kau ingin menguasai dunia. Semua kehancuran yang terjadi ini… tak akan ada lagi yang tersisa untukmu kuasai."

Suara kekehan menggema. "Wah, tentu saja aku tak akan bilang begitu," kata Akifa dengan senyum mencemooh. "Apa untungnya menguasai dunia yang menolakku?"

Geraman bergetar di dada Yugi.

Tawa dari Akifa memberi perasaan dingin di punggung Yugi. "Semua hal yang dibutuhkan untuk ritual telah terkumpul!"

Yugi terkesiap, kedua matanya melebar. Dia lalu menyadari dua buah bundelan di lengan Akifa bergerak-gerak. "Jangan-jangan itu…"

"Bingo!" seru Akifa riang. Dia memasukkan kedua bundelan itu ke dalam tabung di sebelah tabung tempat Krad berada. "Heran kenapa lama sekali kau menyadarinya."

Tubuh Yugi gemetar, giginya gemeretak, kilatan matanya menggelap, amarah bercampur dendam menyatu dalam hati dan auranya.

'Master Yugi, jangan!' teriak Black Magician ketika melihat Yugi melesat menuju tempat Akifa berdiri. Tangan kanannya bersinar, pedang Angel Links keluar dari telapak tangannya. Black Magician baru mau melompat untuk menghentikan Yugi, tetapi tinju Zork menghalanginya.

Akifa melangkah mundur menghindari sabetan pedang Yugi, tawa tidak waras menggema di ruang ritual. Dia mengambil helai bulu hitam, mengibasnya menjadi pedang baja. Suara dentangan kencang mendengingkan telinga ketika dua pedang beradu.

"Kau tahu, Yugi, Atem terus memanggilmu," kata Akifa, menyeringai sampai terlihat giginya. "Selama dia berada di sini, dia terus memanggilmu. Tapi kau tidak datang juga. Dan dia lelah, dia tidak sanggup lagi menunggumu." Akifa menyalurkan tenaganya lebih kuat lagi ke pedangnya, membuat Yugi terlempar. "Dia memilihku, Yugi! Dan aku sangat menikmati sentuhannya!"

Yugi perlahan bangun, menggertak giginya kuat sampai terasa sakit, pegangannya pada pedang mengerat. "AKIFA!" teriaknya marah, berlari memburu menuju Akifa. Dia menyerbu, menyerang lawannya dengan amukan, pedang mereka beradu kuat.

Mereka bergerak dalam tarian yang cepat, melangkah dan melompat, berputar dan berbalik. Mereka bertarung dengan kekuatan yang sama dan setara. Akifa menyeringai sementara dia menyerang dan mendorong Yugu jauh, menyebabkan dia jatuh. Yugi menggunakan kesempatan untuk membenahi pijakannya, menyerang kembali, mendorong Akifa, dan mengetahui Atem menunggunya untuk menjemputnya.

Namun dia tidak menyadari kaki Akifa bergerak. Akifa menyeringai ketika lututnya menghantam dagu Yugi dengan keras, membuat Yugi terjungkal ke belakang. Dia dengan cepat membelit lengan Yugi ke belakang, dan menginjak punggungnya sementara tawa keluar keras dari mulut Akifa.

Tawa itu menjadi kekehan. Dia menggelengkan kepala mengejek. "Yugi, Yugi… kupikir kau akan menjadi tantangan. Atem selalu bicara seperti kau ini sangat kuat, tapi sepertinya itu hanya membesar-besarkan saja." Dia berdecak. Sebelah tangannya menusuk ke sisi leher Yugi, menoreh luka di kulit leher tersebut. Dia mengambil bulu hitam dan mengubahnya menjadi tempurung, menampung darah yang keluar dari leher Yugi. "Dan kau… dengan bodohnya kau datang kemari. Dengan begini, aku bisa menyempurnakan ritual ini."

Akifa melihat Yugi berusaha memberontak dari cengkeramannya. Mulutnya menggumamkan mantra panjang, cahaya melingkupi jemarinya. Yugi terkesiap keras ketika merasakan tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa bergerak.

Black Magician melihat Yugi ditahan oleh Akifa, panik menyelimutinya. 'Master Yugi!' teriaknya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Yugi, tetapi Zork terus menghalanginya. Dia berdecak, tongkatnya bersinar dan mengarahkan serangannya menuju Akifa. Namun tangan Zork yang besar menghalangi, membuat ledakan besar yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Akifa menorehkan darah Yugi di jemarinya menuju sebuah peti yang dibentangkan di dekat Kanvas Black Wings. Dia menggumamkan mantra berulang-kali, membuka tutup peti, menampilkan sosok mumi yang sudah kering di dalam peti. Dia mengangkat tempurung berisi darah, mulutnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan mantra, menuangkan darah ke atas kepala mumi, melihat darah tersebut membasahi debu, kain, dan kerangka.

Cahaya melingkupi mumi tersebut. Sisa-sisa tulang terangkat, melengkapi kerangka mumi. Debu dan tanah yang memberatkannya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh mumi, sesuatu yang seperti tali berwarna merah melilit membentuk daging, urat, syaraf, dan nadi. Akifa mendengar degup jantung beserta mengalirnya darah di dalam nadi. Debu dan tanah yang menyebar, melingkupi sosok tak sempurna, menjadi kulit yang menutupi daging. Helai hitam, emas, dan merah, berkumpul di atas kepala mumi, menjadi rambut.

Akifa mengubah mantra yang tadinya bahasa mesir kuno menjadi bahasa latin, dia mengucapkannya dengan sangat mudah, seperti seorang native. Dia melihat kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata violet yang dingin dan indah bagaikan amethyst.

_Estuans interius ira vehermenti_

_Estuans interius ira vehermenti_

_Sors immanis Et inanis_

_Vani, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias_

_Veni, veni, venias, glorosa_

_Ne me mori facias glorosa_

Akifa menarik nafas dalam, mulutnya bergerak lagi untuk mengucapkan mantra lain.

_Omnis immundus spiritus_

_Omnis satanica potestas_

_Omnis incursion infernalis adversarii_

_Omnis legio_

_Et secta diabolica_

_Rari nantes in gurgite vasto_

_Reduction ad infinitum_

_Requiem aeternam_

_Rex regum fidelum et_

_Rosa rubicundior, lilio candidior, omnibus formosior, simper in te glorior_

_Decretum espugnare de angelus balberith en inferno em meablis_

Suasana tiba-tiba hening. Tak ada suara apapun terdengar. Hening, sepi, kosong, bagaikan berada di ruang kedap dan hampa. Akifa menatap sosok lelaki dengan wajah yang familiar di hadapannya, senyum licik mengembang di bibirnya. "Occio me facinus honum!"

Tubuh itu menyentak, sepasang mata violet perlahan menggelap. Akifa melihat girang ke arah tubuh yang baru saja dia bangkitkan kembali.

Yugi dan Black Magician terkesiap keras melihat sosok yang dibangkitkan oleh Akifa, rasa syok, kaget, dan tak percaya, menyelimuti mereka.

Akifa berlutut di satu kaki, kepala menunduk dengan tangan memegang dada kiri menandakan hormat. "Selamat datang kembali ke dunia ini," ucapnya, mengangkat kepalanya, menyeringai licik menatap sosok lelaki berpakaian modifikasi baju zirah dan pakaian pharaoh, memandang wajah yang sangat mirip dengan musuh yang baru Akifa lawan. "…Emperor Yuugi."

* * *

Kedua mata Atem dipenuhi air mata ketika melihat pemandangan yang familiar.

Ruang tahtanya.

Dia kembali ke alam barzah.

Tubuh Atem gemetar, tangannya mengepal erat, sementara dia akhirnya mampu berteriak, menjerit sekeras mungkin.

"_**Atem,"**_ Sebuah suara yang sangat Atem ingat terdengar. _**"Selamat datang kembali."**_

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bahkan tidak mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya di hadapan sesuatu yang dia sembah selama ini. sepasang mata merah rubi itu menatap tajam menuju Dewa Ra. "Kau… kau tak bisa lakukan ini! Kau… tak bisa hanya…!"

"_**Tentu saja aku bisa."**_ Suara itu benar-benar terdengar tanpa perasaan. Ada jeda terjadi. _**"Kau hanya diberikan waktu satu tahun. Kau tahu ini dan menerimanya."**_

Atem menggertakkan giginya keras, sampai terasa sakit. "Bagaimana aku harus tahu bahwa aku akan…?!" Ucapannya terhenti, kata itu tidak mau keluar.

"_**Akan apa? Menjadi ibu? Jatuh cinta?"**_ Atem merasa ingin menghajar Ra, mendengar nada senang dalam suara dewa itu. _**"Sejauh yang kuingat, aku tak pernah memintamu melakukan hal-hal itu. Satu-satunya tugasmu adalah membuat yakin Yugi akan selamat tanpamu. Ikatan itu hasil dari perbuatanmu sendiri."**_

Atem mengernyit, tangannya mengepal begitu erat sehingga kuku menusuk kulitnya. "Yugi, dia… si kembar…" Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, mencoba berpikir dalam pandangan berbeda.

Dewa sudah memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk bersama Yugi, walau hanya sebentar. Kesempatan seperti itu sangat jarang diberikan, dia tahu, dan dia seharusnya merasa tersanjung karena diberikan kesempatan itu. Tapi…

"Baiklah…" bisik Atem. Dalam hati dia tidak real, tetapi dia tak bisa membantah. Kata-kata dewa itu mutlak. Dia sudah diberi kesempatan kedua, tak ada kesempatan ketiga baginya. "Tapi… saya mohon… biarkan saya mengucapkan perpisahan pada Yugi."

Ra menelengkan kepalanya. _**"Apa itu permohonan egois yang kudengar?"**_

Sakit di dadanya semakin menusuk. "Iya! Ini permohonan egoisku! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Yugi begitu saja!"

Suara kekehan terdengar bergemuruh. _**"Baiklah,"**_ Ra membentangkan sayapnya. _**"Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu. Tapi, bersumpahlah bahwa kau akan mengikuti kata-kataku setelah ini."**_

Kepala Atem menunduk, dia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya sampai merasakan darah. "Ya, aku menerima syaratmu."

* * *

Ryo berlari melalui gang yang benar-benar gelap, matanya mengamati sekitar dalam ketakutan akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak dia sukai.

Dia teringat tentang beberapa hari ini, dia tak bisa percaya bahwa dia telah di_binding_ oleh musuh. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya ketika dia teringat wajah ketakutan Atem di tangan orang bernama Akifa itu.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menggema di telinganya, tubuhnya menegang, tangannya bergerak menuju balik sepatunya di mana pisau kecil tersimpan.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha tanpa ada suara. Pengalamannya dalam penggalian makam sangat berguna, dia bisa menyusup ke mana pun tanpa terdeteksi jika dia berhati-hati. Dia menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding, melihat cahaya menyala dari tikungan kanan gang.

Ryo terkesiap ketika melihat sosok wanita yang sangat dia kenal.

'_Isis?!'_ teriaknya dalam hati, terkejut melihat kakak temannya ada di sini.

Apa yang Isis lakukan di sini? Apa dia kawan atau lawan? Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Ryo, berputar kencang sampai dia merasa pusing. Dia melongok melihat ke arah Isis berada lagi, memperhatikan seksama situasi.

'_Itu…'_ Ryo terkesiap pelan, kedua matanya melebar melihat cairan mengalir di wajah wanita itu. _'Air mata? Isis menangis.'_

Dia perlahan mendekati wanita yang tengah terduduk itu, sebelah tangannya terjulur, dia merasakan tubuh Isis menyentak ketika tangan Ryo menyentuh bahunya.

Sepasang mata cokelat keemasan melebar. "Ryo-san…" bisik Isis, nada suaranya terdengar tak percaya. Dia menghapus air matanya, mencoba untuk kuat.

Ryo menelan ludah. Oke, ini Isis yang biasanya. Dia menarik nafas, dan bertanya, tubuhnya masih menegang waspada. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Isis-san?"

Isis berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ingatan apa yang dia lakukan baru-baru ini kembali menghantuinya. "Aku… " Mulutnya terasa pahit. "Aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada di sini."

Ryo terdiam menatap Isis. Dia juga sama, begitu dia sadar dia sudah berada di tempat yang asing ini. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan suaranya. "Aku juga sama," Dia menarik Isis berdiri. "Aku ingat aku sedang menyelidiki hilangnya makam Atem, itu sebelum sesuatu menyerangku dan membuatku pingsan. Begitu aku tersadar kembali, aku sudah berada di sini." Mereka berjalan bersama, sesekali melirik sekitar untuk melihat adanya bahaya. "Dan sekarang, ada ingatan baru yang tidak kuketahui muncul dalam pikiranku," lanjutnya, sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

Wajah Isis menjadi serius. "Aku juga sama." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika teringat lagi mimpi buruknya. "Dan karena itu, aku tadi menangis. Ada ingatan yang muncul dimana aku membantu Pharaoh melahirkan."

Ryo tersentak menoleh. "What? Atem melahirkan?"

Isis mengangguk. "Ya, tapi aku… aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Bukannya aku memberikan kedua bayi itu pada Atem, aku malah pergi membawa bayi-bayi itu untuk diberikan pada orang bernama Akifa, dan meninggalkan Atem tanpa mengobatinya."

Mata Ryo melebar. "Orang bernama Akifa juga ada dalam ingatanku. Apa menurutmu jangan-jangan…"

Suara kekehan memotong ucapan Ryo. Mereka dengan cepat dan waspada mengawasi sekeliling, mencari asal suara itu.

"Siapa?!" teriak Ryo, tangannya memegang pisau kecil dengan erat.

"Tak kusangka jeratan Akifa terhadap kalian hanya sebentar. Permainan ini tidak seru lagi."

Isis terkesiap ketika sosok berambut putih yang mirip dengan Ryo muncul dari kegelapan di belakangnya. Dia berbalik, melangkah mundur ketika Ryo mendorongnya menjauh dari sosok itu.

"Bakura!" geram Ryo, tangannya berusaha membuat Isis tetap di belakangnya.

Bakura terkekeh lagi, dia berjalan maju mendekati dua orang yang sangat dia kenal. "Halo, kita bertemu lagi." Tawanya terdengar dingin dan tanpa perasaan. "Walau waktu itu kalian tidak sadar akan apapun."

Isis merengut. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Bakura?" tanyanya, hampir menggeram sementara dia melihat Bakura berjalan mengelilingi mereka.

Senyum licik mengembang di mulut Bakura. "Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku hanya ingin permainan yang bagus," jawab Bakura dengan nada sensual, membuat Isis berkeringat dingin.

Ryo melirik Isis, sebelum kemudian Bakura. Dia melihat interaksi yang terjadi, merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil ketika Ryo melihat Bakura.

_Tapi, apa?_

Kedua matanya tersentak membelalak. _'Benar juga, Bakura itu, kan…'_

"Isis…" bisik Ryo pelan. Isis menoleh sedikit, menandakan bahwa dia mendengar. "Itu bukan Bakura."

Mata Isis melebar. "Bukan…?"

"Tubuh dan pikirannya memang milik Bakura, tapi dia bukan Bakura. Bakura yang kukenal tak akan mau menjadi bawahan orang lain." Ryo menggigit bibirnya. "Selain itu, tatapan Bakura terlalu hampa."

Isis mencoba menghiraukan perasaan merinding di lehernya. "Apa kau punya rencana?"

Ryo mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan melawan dia, sementara kau coba mencari Yugi dan yang lainnya. Aku ingat aku melihat Atem di tempat ini, jadi ada kemungkinan Yugi datang kemari."

Alis Isis berkedut tak senang. "Tidak, lebih baik aku yang melawan Bakura." Dia segera menutup mulut Ryo yang mau mendebat. "Jangan membantah, aku tahu kau tidak punya monster yang merepresentasikan hatimu. Jadi tidak, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melawan Bakura."

Ryo mau membantah, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Dia menjejakkan kakinya, bersiap untuk lari. "Siap…"

Isis menaruh tangannya di dada, bersiap memanggil makhluk yang menjadi penjaga hatinya.

"MULAI!"

Ryo berlari dengan cepat, melewati Bakura yang lengah. Bakura melihat salah satu mangsanya kabur, mencoba untuk mengejarnya, namun dia terhenti ketika makhluk badut menghalanginya dan menendangnya, membuatnya terlempar. Isis berdiri kuat di samping badut itu, melihat Bakura yang bangun terduduk.

Seringai menantang muncul di wajah Bakura, sementara dia menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut mulutnya. "It's show time!"

* * *

Ryo terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan gelapnya gang yang dia lalui. Sesekali dia menabrak tiang atau tembok, namun itu tidak menghentikannya. Dia terus berlari, walau hatinya cemas dengan keselamatan Isis. Isis adalah kakak teman baiknya, dia bakal dihajar Malik jika Isis terluka.

Tiba-tiba guncangan keras terasa, membuatnya terjungkal jatuh. Dia bangun, menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus rasa pusing yang dia dapat. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengar ledakan demi ledakan dari kejauhan. Dia berdiri, berlari lagi menuju asal suara.

'_Ada ledakan, yang berarti mereka sedang bertarung,'_ Nafasnya terasa berat karena berlari tanpa henti. _'Yugi ada di sini!'_ batinnya senang, sementara dia membuka pintu batu di hadapannya.

Namun apa yang menyambut pandangannya membuatnya menganga.

Di sana, di tengah ruangan, terlihat tiga orang tengah saling bertarung. Gerakan mereka begitu lancar, halus, dan bertenaga, bagaikan choreography. Tapi, apa yang paling membuatnya syok adalah sosok lelaki berpakaian zirah yang berwajah mirip sekali dengan Yugi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Orang yang mirip dengan Yugi menebas pedangnya, melempar Yugi menuju dinding, membuat tubuh Yugi menghantam dinding dengan keras dan jatuh. Orang itu melompat dan lari, melompat lagi dari satu dinding ke dinding lain, menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri dan mengarahkan pedangnya menu tubuh Yugi yang telentang.

'_Tidak! Yugi!'_

Seperti mendengar jeritan hati Ryo, Yugi membuka matanya dan langsung menghindari tusukan pedang lawannya. Dia melompat, menghindari serangan dari Akifa, pedangnya menebas tubuh orang yang sangat mirip dengannya, sementara dia mengelak dari serangan sihir Akifa.

'_Yugi hebat…'_ batin Ryo, takjub. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Yugi selentur dan seagresif itu. Dia menggerakkan matanya, pandangannya terkunci pada sesuatu yang menggantung di dinding.

Dia terkesiap keras.

"Lumiere! Malik!" sahutnya, bergegas berlari menuju tempat mereka dipasak. Dia menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat, melompat setinggi yang dia bisa, tangannya yang memegang pisau dengan cepat memotong tali yang mengikat Lumiere, dan dengan sergap dia menangkap tubuh teman wanitanya yang jatuh. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Malik, setelah dia membaringkan Lumiere di lantai.

Dia memandang takjub ke arah dua tabung dengan cairan hijau. Salah satu tabung berisi seorang pria berambut pirang yang penuh keagungan, dengan sayap berwarna putih bagaikan malaikat. Sementara itu, dia melihat dua bundelan berada di tabung lainnya.

Kedua mata Ryo melebar.

Jangan-jangan bundelan itu…

Ya, dia bisa melihat tangan kecil menggapai-gapai. Bayi! Ryo menyahut terkejut dalam hati. Sesuatu berwarna hitam keluar dari dua bundelan itu bagaikan asap rokok, mengumpul di atas membentuk sesuatu. Ryo menyipitkan matanya, melihat seksama sesuatu yang melayang di atas bundelan itu.

Astaga! Itu orang!

Ryo terkesiap melihat wajah yang cantik muncul dari dalam asap hitam tersebut, seiring asap berkurang, bagian tubuh yang terlihat pun semakin banyak. Rambut panjang berwarna ungu bagaikan petang berkibar, kulit putih dari tubuh ramping seorang wanita terlihat kontras dengan asap hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Tapi yang membuatnya takjub adalah sayap hitam yang membentang penuh kearoganan di punggung wanita itu.

Malaikat… dan iblis…?

Ryo memandang dua makhluk agung yang terkurung dalam tabung, merasa bingung dan juga terpesona dengan dua makhluk itu. Dia tak pernah percaya adanya malaikat dan iblis, namun setelah melihat dua makhluk bersayap itu, dia menjadi ragu.

Erangan dari Lumiere membawanya kembali dari ketakjubannya. Dia segera membantu Lumiere duduk menyadar di dinding. "Lumiere."

Lumiere terbatuk-batuk. "Hei…" bisiknya, suaranya terdengar serak dan tercekat.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya air," kata Ryo, jemarinya memijit ringan leher Lumiere.

Gadis berambut gelap itu terbatuk lagi. "Ti… tidak apa-apa." Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat seiring nafas berat yang dia ambil. Dia menoleh, kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat Akifa dan dua Yugi saling bertarung. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Justru aku mau bertanya padamu." Ryo menghela nafas. "Ketika aku sampai kemari, sudah ada dua Yugi dan mereka bertarung satu sama lain."

Mereka mendengar Malik mengerang, menoleh melihat lelaki berambut emas yang merupakan teman baik mereka terbangun. Malik duduk, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan pusing di kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Malik

Sebulir keringat mengalir di belakang kepala Ryo, mendengar pertanyaan Malik yang sama seperti Lumiere. "Kami tidak tahu."

"Hm…" Malik menoleh, kedua matanya membelalak terpaku pada tiga sosok yang tengah bertarung. "_Holy shit!_ Yugi ada dua! Atau itu cuma karena gw pusing, doang?!"

Ryo menghela nafas lagi. Terkadang Malik dan Lumiere sangat mirip. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya heran.

* * *

Dia mengambang. Kegelapan mengelilingi Krad sementara dia mengambang, dingin dan berat seperti dia berada di dalam air. Dia merasakan ikatan dari kekasihnya sangat dekat, memanggil bagaikan siren yang menggoda para pelaut. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, warna hijau menyambut pandangannya.

Dark…

Sepasang mata kucing melebar ketika mendapati sosok wanita di tabung di sebelahnya.

Dark…

Dia memaksakan tangannya bergerak, menyentuh dinding kaca yang memisahkan antara dia dan kekasihnya.

Dark…

Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya ketika rantai yang mengikatnya mengetat bagaikan eratan ular.

Dark…

Dia tidak mempedulikan darah keluar, dia tidak mempedulikan sakit, yang ada dalam pandangannya hanya kekasihnya.

"DARK!"

Dia memukul-mukul tabung kaca, berharap tabung itu pecah dan membiarkan dia menjemput kekasihnya.

"DARK!"

Dia melihat sosok wanita berambut ungu itu bergerak, nafasnya terhenti ketika melihat kelopak mata terbuka, menampilkan bola mata ungu yang indah.

"Dark…" bisiknya lirih.

Dark terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan terkungkung, sementara cairan hijau menyelaminya. Dia melihat sosok lelaki di sebuah tabung yang lain, membelalak ketika menyadari kefamiliaran.

"Krad…" bisik Dark, tak percaya. Tangannya terjulur seakan meraih sosok yang dia inginkan. "Krad…" ucapnya dengan suara yang agak keras. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dinginnya kaca tabung. "KRAD!" sahutnya, perasaan gembira dan cinta meluap di hatinya.

Krad tersentak mendengar panggilan Dark, dia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wanita yang dicintainya sangat dekat dengannya. Namun kaca tabung menghalangi mereka, membuat Krad kesal dan terus memukulnya. "Dark! Sial! Seandainya saja aku masih punya kekuatan untuk menghancurkan kaca ini!"

Dark melihat Krad memukul-mukul kaca dengan putus asa. Dia ingin keluar. Dia ingin kembali ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Sudah terlalu lama… dia ingin merasuk ke dalam dekapan kuat pria di depannya.

Dark menoleh, mencari-cari apa saja yang bisa dia jadikan sebagai kekuatannya. Kedua matanya mengunci pada dua bundelan yang melayang di bawahnya, dia membelalak, dengan ragu tangannya meraih salah satu bundelan itu dan membukanya, sosok bayi dengan rambut lebat berwarna emas, hitam, dan merah, menyambut pandangannya, membuatnya terkesiap.

Mereka… anak Master Yugi…

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Apa anak-anak ini sudah mati? Perasaan lega menyelimutinya ketika lengan salah satu bayi bergerak-gerak seakan tengah ingin menraih sesuatu. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika tangan itu menggenggam telunjuknya. Dia mencium dahi kedua bayi, wajahnya kembali menjadi sedih.

"Maaf… tapi aku ingin meminjam kekuatan kalian untuk mengeluarkan kita dari sini," gumamnya lirih. Tangannya menyentuh dahi kedua bayi, dua simbol bersinar di dahi bayi-bayi itu, simbol mata udjat di dahi bayi laki-laki dan simbol pentagram di dahi bayi perempuan.

"Maaf…" bisik Dark, tangannya menyerap kekuatan sihir dari kedua bayi. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, suara kaca pecah memekakkan telinganya. Cairan hijau yang mengelilinginya membanjiri keluar.

Dia meraih kedua bundelan itu, mendekapnya erat ke pelukannya. Dia membentangkan sayapnya, dan terbang menuju tabung yang mengurung kekasihnya. Dia mengibaskan tangannya lagi, menghancurkan kaca tabung, membuat air didalamnya tumpah dengan deras keluar.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika dia merasakan tubuh yang hangat mendekapnya erat. Dia menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang di depannya, menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia temui. "Krad…" bisiknya, air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Krad… oh, Krad…" lirihnya. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu merindukan lelaki yang memeluknya ini.

Krad, dengan tak rela, mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Dark. Dia memandang wanita di pelukannya, menjilati air mata yang mengalir dari mata ungu yang indah itu. "Kau jadi cengeng sekarang, ya, Dark." Dia tersenyum, ibu jarinya menghapus tangis yang masih tersisa.

Dark mendengus, tangisannya perlahan berhenti. "Kau pikir itu salah siapa?" sergahnya.

Krad melihat bundelan di tangan Dark, ekspresi bingung terpancar di wajahnya. "Dark, ini…"

Dark menjitak pelan kepala Krad. "Bodoh. Jangan cemburu dulu." Dia tersenyum bahagia. "Ini bukan anakku. _Well_… secara _sampingan_ ini anakku juga, tapi kesampingkan itu. Mereka anak masterku."

Krad mengerjap terkejut. "Wow…"

Dark menaikkan sebelah alis. "'Wow'? Cuma itu?"

"Erm… aku tidak menduga sama sekali mastermu sudah punya anak." Krad tersenyum. "Apa karena anak-anak ini akhirnya kau keluar?"

Dark menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah keluar sebelumnya. Di tubuh master. Sampai sekitar beberapa jam lalu."

Krad terpaku. "Tapi kalau begitu, mastermu seharusnya sebaya dengan Lumiere-sama." Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa takjub. "Wow… di umur segitu dia sudah punya anak?"

Dahi Dark berkedut. "Kau pikir Daisuke umur berapa ketika dia punya anak dengan Riku? Masa hal begini membuatmu takjub seperti itu."

"Krad!"

Suara yang feminine terdengar memanggil. Krad menoleh, begitu juga Dark, melihat tiga orang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Lumiere-sama." Krad membungkuk hormat dengan tangan menyentuh dada kirinya. Matanya melebar terkejut saat dia merasakan dua tangan ramping memeluk lehernya. "Lu…miere…"

"Idiot!" bisik Lumiere di telinga Krad. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Krad mengernyit ketika suara Lumiere menjadi semakin kencang di telinganya. "Maafkan saya, Lumiere-sama."

Dark menjauh untuk memberi mereka ruang. Dia menoleh, melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. "A-apa yang…" gumamnya, kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Kami juga ingin bertanya begitu," kata Malik, melihat tiga sosok yang bertarung satu sama lain. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Urat mencuat di dahi Dark. "Jika aku tahu sesuatu, aku tak akan bertanya, idiot."

Malik melangkah mundur takut. Ryo mendengus melihat tingkah temannya. "Bego," gumamnya, mendapat tatapan tajam dari Malik.

'_Apa-apaan ini?'_ Dark menatap serius ke arah pertarungan. _'Kenapa… adik Master Darius berada di sini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati, merasa bingung. _'Tapi…'_ Dia memperhatikan postur tubuh dan struktur wajah dua lelaki yang sangat mirip. Mulutnya menganga sedikit. _'Jangan-jangan…'_

"…dia inkarnasi terdahulunya Yugi." Suara Ryo membuyarkan pikiran Dark. Wanita itu menoleh, melihat Ryo yang tengah mengamati pertarungan dengan serius.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanya Malik, kedua matanya lebar.

"Selama ini ketika seseorang mengatakan bahwa Yugi adalah reinkarnasi dari Atem, keraguan selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Memang Yugi dan Atem mirip, tapi mereka juga tidak begitu mirip. Dan ketika Atem mendapat tubuh sendiri, keraguan itu menjadi nyata. Atem dan Yugi tidak mirip. Aku terus berpikir bagaimana, sampai akhirnya sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku. 'Bagaimana bisa Yugi menjadi reinkarnasi Atem jika jiwa Atem terkurung di dalam Millenium Puzzle?'"

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, menghiraukan sura-suara pertarungan yang terjadi.

"Benar juga…" bisik Lumiere, kedua matanya lebar.

Malik menautkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau katakan masuk akal." Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi, tapi… itu mustahil juga, kan?! Jika Yugi reinkarnasi orang itu…" Dia menunjuk pria yang mirip dengan Yugi. "…hidup, lalu kenapa Yugi juga masih hidup?! Seharusnya, kan, jika salah satu hidup maka yang lain sudah mati!"

Ryo mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kalau kau percaya soal teori itu, lalu kenapa kau percaya bahwa Yugi reinkarnasinya Atem?"

Malik megap-megap. "Erm… itu…"

"Ka dan Ba," sela Dark, membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ka dan Ba?" tanya Lumiere, bingung.

Krad menggosok dagunya. "Benar juga. Ka dan Ba."

Lumiere memalingkan wajahnya ke Krad. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menggerakkan bahunya. "Sedikit."

Ekspresi Malik menjadi jenius. "Ka dan Ba. Kegelapan dan Cahaya." Dia tersentak. "Jangan-jangan…"

Dark mengangguk. "Ya, jiwa Ka dan Ba milik Yugi terpisah di saat Yuugi-sama mengorbankan dirinya untuk penyegelan."

Ryo menelengkan kepalanya. "Yuugi-sama?"

Dark menunjuk pria yang mirip dengan masternya. "Dia. Dia Emperor Yuugi, penguasa Ahm Shere. Adik dari Darius Niwa yang merupakan veselku sekitar…" Dia menggerakkan bahunya. "…lebih dari tiga ribu tahun lalu, mungkin?"

Ryo, Malik, dan Lumiere, menatapnya dengan mata membelalak.

"Apa?" tanya Dark.

"Wow… ternyata kau lebih buyut dibanding yang kuduga," ujar Malik, takjub.

Krad mendengus menahan tawa, sementara Dark melancarkan tatapan mematikan pada Malik dan Krad.

"Pokoknya…" potong Dark, kesal. "Sekitar tiga ribu tahun lalu, Yuugi-sama melakukan penyegelan terhadap Ankokushin yang saat itu sempat lepas dari segelnya, hal itu mengakibatkan jiwanya terbagi menjadi dua. Jiwa Ka tersegel sebagai penunggu Black Wings, sementara jiwa Ba pergi menuju alam barzah."

"Tapi, kalau begitu jiwa Yugi tidak akan bisa bereinkarnasi!" sergah Malik.

Dark menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tahu dari mana teori itu?"

Keringat dingin mengalir di leher Malik. "Erm… dari catatan kuno dan papirus."

Dark menghela nafas. "Itu hanya teori yang ditulis manusia. Tidak ada banyak yang diketahui soal reinkarnasi, itu rahasia Tuhan." Dia menyerahkan salah satu bundelan pada Lumiere. "Tapi berhubung aku ini makhluk spiritual, aku sedikit tahu soal reinkarnasi. Jiwa yang Ka dan Ba nya terpisah masih bisa bereinkarnasi, selama kedua jiwa itu berada di satu tempat. Jika tidak, jiwa yang terlahir kembali tak akan pernah merasa lengkap, setengah kosong seperti kehilangan sesuatu." Dia menggaruk pipinya. "Jiwa Ka yang berada dalam tubuh Yuugi-sama tersegel, karena itu jiwa Ka tersebut masih di bumi. Ketika jiwa Ba terlahir kembali, jiwa Ka itu secara otomatis menjadi keberadaan yang melengkapi, karena itu Master Yugi masih bisa hidup tenang sebelum ini tanpa ada gangguan apapun – kecuali pas kehilangan jiwa Atem, tapi itu tidak terhitung."

Lumiere terdiam sesaat, kedua matanya menerawang. "Dan Akifa membangkitkan jiwa Ka itu, dan mengendalikannya. Itu apa yang mau kau katakan tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Seringai muncul di bibir Dark. "Sebenarnya nggak gitu juga, tapi kau benar."

Lumiere membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika bumi tiba-tiba berguncang hebat, membuat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan mereka. Krad secara refleks meraih Dark dan Lumiere, sementara Ryo dan Malik saling berpegangan.

Krad dan Dark tersentak ketika rasa sakit menjalari mereka, jeritan mereka menyatu, sayap mereka mengembang dengan kasar seperti ada yang menariknya. Ryo dan Malik, mengesampingkan keseimbangan yang kacau karena gempa, bergegas mendekati dua makhluk spiritual yang jatuh berlutut itu.

"Krad!" teriak Lumiere, panik.

Malik terkesiap keras ketika melihat kanvas besar yang berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan bersinar terang diiringi suatu petir hitam.

Akifa tertawa keras melihat kanvas yang membuka bagaikan portal. "HAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA! SAAT INI TIBA!" teriaknya riang juga jahat.

Yugi membelalak menatap kanvas, dan nyaris terkena serangan dari Emperor Yuugi jika bukan karena pijakannya kacau karena gempa. Black Magician terkesiap keras, mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Apa itu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Ryo, mata abu-abunya melebar.

"Sepertinya iya," jawab Malik.

Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat.

"Oh, _shit_…"

* * *

"Kita menang…" Isono mendengar salah satu anak buahnya bergumam. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, shit! Kita menang!" seru seorang lelaki berambut biru.

Sorakan demi sorakan bergema dari segerombolan besar orang-orang bersenjata, di hadapan mereka mayat-mayat monster bergelimpangan, tanah menjadi merah karena banyaknya darah yang tumpah.

Isono tersenyum, kelegaan menyelimuti hatinya. Setelah melalui mingu-minggu yang bagaikan neraka, akhirnya segalanya selesai.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa kesenangan itu tidak lama.

Suara terkesiap yang keras terdengar dari banyak orang, beberapa orang bahkan menunjuk ke arah langit.

Dan rasa takut kembali menyergap Isono, kali ini lebih dari sebelumnya.

Dia bukan orang yang tradisionalis, bukan, tapi dia tahu banyak tentang legenda – berkat tuntutan pekerjaan sampingannya selain sebagai _bodyguard_. Terutama jika itu legenda tentang penjaga empat sudut dari heian-kyo. Walau selama ini dia tidak mempercayai apa yang ada dalam legenda itu – dia hanya menganggap itu mitos – dia selalu berpikir jika legenda itu sungguh terjadi, sangat disyukuri bahwa para makhluk penjaga empat sudut berada di pihak manusia.

Sekarang, bukan hanya dia terpaksa mempercayai legenda itu, dia juga ragu bahwa monster yang baru datang ini, empat monster yang seperti gambaran dalam legenda penjaga empat sudut, datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Turun dari langit adalah seekor naga, harimau, phoenix, dan kura-kura dengan perisai ular.

Dan semuanya berwarna hitam.

Baru kali ini Isono mengumpat keberuntungan dan Tuhannya.

* * *

"Jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Malik, menatap Dark dan Krad yang terengah-engah berlutut.

"Kenapa tanya aku?" Tangan Ryo mengepal melihat Yugi masih meladeni Akifa dan Emperor Yuugi. Dia ingin membantu temannya itu! _Damn it_! Seandainya saja dia punya sihir! Dan Malik juga Lumiere tidak sanggup bertarung, sedangkan Dark dan Krad…

Tunggu.

Kalau tidak salah, Dark dan Krad adalah manifestasi dari segel yang menahan Ankokushin…

Kepala Ryo menyentak ke samping. "Dark, Krad!" panggilnya, melihat dua orang yang dipanggil menoleh. "Apa kalian masih bisa menyegel makhluk itu?" tanyanya.

Dark dan Krad saling bertatapan, sebelum mereka mengangguk. "Ya, kami bisa," ujar Dark. "Tapi, kita kurang satu orang lagi untuk bisa menyegelnya."

Malik langsung menyela. "Ah! Kalau begitu biar aku-"

"Tidak," potong Krad cepat. "Ankokushin adalah dewa kegelapan. Kekuatanmu tidak akan cukup, selain itu kau tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti bagaimana menyegelnya." Dia menghela nafas lega ketika merasakan sakit di tubuhnya berkurang. "Apalagi, Black Wings sudah tidak mampu lagi menjadi media penyegelan, dan di dunia ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan medium, jadi kita harus menyegelnya kembali di Black Wings, namun untuk melakukan itu harus ada tumbal manusia."

Wajah Malik, Ryo, dan Lumiere, menjadi pucat.

Lumiere menengahi. "Kalau begitu biar aku-"

"_No way_." Dark menggelengkan kepala. "Krad sudah bilang, tak ada yang tahu tentang penyegelan Ankokushin. _Heck_, bahkan kami pun nggak tahu! Dan kami ini manifestasi segel tersebut!"

"Bohong…" gumam Malik tak percaya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana cara menahan makhluk itu?"

Krad dan Dark menghela nafas. "Kami berdua bisa menahan Ankokushin keluar dari kanvas, tapi untuk menyegelnya, hanya satu orang yang bisa," ujar Krad.

Dark mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Yeah… dan itu tergantung bagaimana Yugi."

Ryo mengerjap. "Apa itu berarti Yugi punya kemampuan untuk menyegel makhluk itu?"

Dark mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak, bukan dia. Maksudku adalah tergantung apa Master Yugi bisa menyadarkannya, karena…" Dia menunjuk Emperor Yuugi. "…hanya Yuugi-sama yang bisa menyegel Ankokushin. Baik dulu maupun sekarang."

Malik megap-megap. "Apa tidak ada cara lain? Orang yang lain, mungkin, yang bisa menyegel makhluk itu!"

Dark menaikkan sebelah alis. "Yeah, ada."

Malik tersenyum. "Kalau begitu-"

"Orang itu adalah Akifa sendiri," lanjut Dark santai.

Mulut Malik menganga. "Fuck!"

Krad menepuk bahu kekasihnya. "Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, aku merasakan Ankokushin semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar."

Dark mengangguk serius. Dia menyerahkan bundelan yang dia pegang pada Ryo. "Jaga anak-anak ini, jangan sampai mereka terluka atau, lebih buruk, mati. Master Yugi bakal sangat sedih."

Ryo mengerjap. Dia melihat sejumput rambut warna emas, hitam, dan merah mencuat di bundelan. "Jangan-jangan… ini anak Yugi?"

"Yup!" jawab Dark, lalu menunjuk dengan ibu jari bundelan yang digendong Lumiere. "Dia juga."

"_Holy shit_!" umpat Malik, tolah-toleh melihat kedua bayi.

Krad mengangguk, sebelum merentangkan sayapnya. "Ayo Dark!"

Sayap Dark terbuka. "Let's go wild!" sahut Dark, sementara sayapnya mengepak untuk terbang.

Mereka berdua melesat menuju kanvas, kedua tangan mereka bersinar karena sihir. Letusan cahaya sihir keluar dari tangan mereka menuju kanvas dengan cepat, membuat ledakan energi yang dahsyat.

"Aku bakal bilang…" mulai Dark, menelengkan kepala. "…reuni kita sangat singkat."

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Krad. "Setuju."

Cahaya sihir perlahan menjadi semakin besar.

* * *

"Hentikan, Yugi. Kau tak punya kesempatan untuk menang."

Yugi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati harapan mereka. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan dunia ini." Dia membenahi genggaman pedangnya. "Dan aku tidak sudi melepaskan Atem."

Akifa terdiam sesaat, sebelum terkekeh dan menembakkan bola energi biru ke arah Yugi. Yugi melompat ke samping dengan mudah dan melompat lagi untuk menghindari sabetan pedang Emperor Yuugi. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya, suara dentangan keras menggema ketika kedua pedang beradu. Mereka berlari dan melompat dengan lincah melalui permukaan ruang ritual, meningkatkan kecepatan sebelum melompat tinggi dan pedang beradu lagi dengan tarian berbahaya.

Black Magician menggumamkan mantera, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Akifa yang kemudian mengelak. Bola energi merah berputar di telapak tangan Akifa, sebelum dia melemparnya menuju penyihir hitam itu. Dua kekuatan sihir dahsyat beradu, menimbulkan ledakan angin yang luar biasa. Black Magician mengutuk pelan, Akifa benar-benar terbukti sulit dikalahkan – dengan sihir kegelapan dan sihir terlarangnya.

"BLACK MAGICIAN! AWAS!"

Dia tersentak, menoleh melihat bola cahaya hitam mengarah padanya. Matanya membelalak, dalam hati dia mengutuk diri sendiri karena sudah lengah. Dia tidak sempat membuat barrier kuat untuk pertahanan. Dan dia lalu merasakan sakit menusuk menghantamnya seketika, merasakan tubuhnya perlahan berdegradasi. _Jika aku harus lenyap selamanya, setidaknya aku harus membawa Zork bersamaku!_ Dia menjerit dalam hati. Tangannya bergerak, mengarahkan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya menuju Zork. _'_Dark Thunder!_' _teriaknya. Dia melihat cahaya melesat menuju sasaran, dan meledak menghancurkan Zork.

Dia menoleh ke arah Yugi, menatap mata ungu itu dengan tatapan sedih dan penyesalan. 'Maaf, Yugi,' ucapnya sebelum menghilang.

Menghilangnya Black Magician benar-benar menurunkan _lifepoint_ miliknya dengan drastis. Dia jatuh berlutut, memegang dada kirinya sementara dia bernafas berat.

* * *

Dark terkesiap melihat Black Magician mati dan Yugi yang ambruk. Dia baru mau menolong Yugi, ketika merasakan tangannya ditarik, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Jangan, Dark," ucap Krad, sebelah tangannya yang lain mengalirkan sihir lebih besar lagi untuk menahan Ankokushin agar tetap berada di dalam kanvas.

Dark membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes. "Tapi…"

"Jika kau pergi, usaha kita akan sia-sia."

Wanita berambut ungu itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Yugi sangat kuat. Kau yang mengatakan itu, kan, Dark?"

Dark memalingkan wajahnya, dia mengangguk sembari mengulurkan tangannya, cahaya hitam terkumpul di tangannya dan melesat menuju kanvas.

Kedua alisnya menaut serius. "Ya, Yugi sangat kuat," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, Yugi menghirup nafas sebisanya. Dia lalu merasakan sesuatu datang padanya dan melompat ke belakang, melihat bola energi menghancurkan lantai batu tempatnya berada tadi.

Mereka masuk dalam pertarungan lagi. Yugi mengangkat pedangnya, memblok serangan dari Emperor Yuugi. Tatapan mereka beradu, dan yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut.

Emperor Yuugi entah bagaimana terlihat sangat kelelahan dan terganggu. Yugi mengayunkan pedangnya, dengan cepat memukul inkarnasinya jatuh ke tepian. Dia melompat mundur menghindari bola-bola api.

Yugi merasa sangat lelah, dan dia menduga bahwa inkarnasi terdahulu dirinya dan Akifa pun sama.

"INI SERANGAN TERAKHIR!" teriak Akifa dan Yugi bersamaan, pedang dan sihir saling menyerbu menuju satu inti.

Mereka tidak menyadari apapun, mereka tidak menyadari adanya sosok yang berlari ke arah mereka, mereka tidak menyadari tubuh rapuh melompat menengahi mereka.

Ketika mereka sadar, segalanya sudah terlambat.

Yugi membelalak terpaku, waktu terasa begitu lambat baginya. Tangannya yang gemetar perlahan melepas pegangan dari pedang yang menembus tubuh ramping di depannya. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tercekat, terdengar tidak jelas. "Tidak…" bisiknya, tenggorokkannya terasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau…" Akifa menatap tubuh di depannya dengan rasa tak percaya. Matanya begitu lebar, bibirnya bergetar, sementara tangannya melepas pedang yang dia pegang. Kakinya tanpa sadar mundur selangkah, tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Kedua mata Emperor Yuugi kembali kilatannya. Walau terlihat berbeda dari yang dia ingat, dia mengenal tubuh yang ada di hadapannya ini, sangat mengenal tubuh yang tertancap pedangnya. Ingatan demi ingatan membludak di pikirannya, memenuhi dirinya dengan perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dia miliki. "ATEEEEEM!" jeritnya pilu. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, sementara dia berlari menangkap tubuh Atem yang rubuh.

Suara jeritan Emperor Yuugi membangunkan Yugi dan Akifa dari rasa syok mereka, walau begitu mereka tak bisa bergerak, tubuh mereka membeku melihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada orang yang mereka cintai.

* * *

Dark menatap terpaku ke arah empat sosok yang berada di tengah ruang ritual. Air mata mengalir dari mata ungunya, dia mengigit bibir, merasakan perasaan masternya menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. _'Master Yugi…' _Tubuhnya gemetar. _'Yuugi-sama…'_

Krad memeluk belahan jiwanya, sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Dark, sementara tangan lainnya masih mengeluarkan sihir yang menahan Ankokushin. Dia merasakan air mata membasahi bahunya, tangannya masih menghibur kekasihnya yang sedang dirundung kesedihan.

"Dark," bisik Krad di telinga Dark. "Ayo. Kita selesaikan penyegelan ini."

Dark bisa merasakan darah dari bibirnya yang dia gigit. Lengannya menggosok kasar matanya, berusaha menghapus air mata yang keluar tanpa henti. Dia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan, mengangguk ke arah Krad. "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu…"

* * *

Atem terbatuk-batuk, darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat, bayangan buram menutupinya. Paduan warna putih, hitam, emas, dan merah, menyatu dalam pandangannya, sebelum semua terlihat jelas secara perlahan.

Orang ini sangat familiar. Atem menatap wajah orang yang memegangnya. Dia Yugi, tapi juga bukan. Dia…

"Master…" bisik Atem. Dia melihat kepala orang yang memeluknya tersentak. Atem mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh pipi dari lelaki yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia lihat. "Master Yuugi…?" bisiknya lagi, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Emperor Yuugi bergetar, tangannya meraih tangan Atem yang menangkup di pipinya. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. "Atem… Yami…" gumamnya.

"Aku ingat… semuanya…" Atem terbatuk lagi, paru-parunya terasa sesak. "Walau ingatanku… kembali… aku selalu merasa… bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu… sesuatu yang penting…" Dia tersenyum lembut. "Syukurlah… aku ingat sekarang." Dia tertawa kecil, walau tidak begitu terdengar. "Aku ingin… minta maaf… selama kehidupanku sebagai pharaoh… aku terus… menyesal. Aku tidak tahu… sungguh… aku tidak tahu apa yang Akhnadin lakukan padamu… pada _mereka_… aku sekarang mengerti kenapa Bakura membenciku…" Tawa pilu keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku benar-benar… minta maaf, master. Jika aku… tahu… mereka akan… menghancurkan Ahm Shere… aku pasti… akan…"

"Tolong jangan mengatakan apapun, _mir_. Simpan tenagamu," bisik Emperor Yuugi, tercekat. "Aku akan menarik pedang keluar dari tubuhmu." Dia tersenyum, jemarinya mengelus pipi Atem dengan lembut. "Ini akan sangat sakit, _nefer_, jadi tahanlah sedikit."

Emperor Yuugi memegang gagang pedang setelah Atem mengagguk. Dia menarik pedang dengan cepat, agar tidak memberikan sakit yang teramat sangat pada _kekasihnya_. Dia melakukannya juga pada dua pedang lainnya, melempar ketiga pedang itu jauh dari mereka.

Dia mengelus leher Atem, menghibur, mencoba meredakan sakit yang dialami _mir_-nya, walau itu tak akan berhasil. "Sudah selesai, Atem. Aku sudah menyingkirkannya," bisiknya pelan.

Gumpalan udara terlihat dari nafas Atem yang berat. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, kelopak matanya semakin berat. "Master, aku…"

"Sssh…" Emperor Yuugi mencium dahi Atem. "Tenanglah. Tutup matamu, sayang. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Atem terbatuk, menumpahkan darah yang menyumpal tenggorokkannya. "Master…" bisiknya, penuh memohon. "Kumohon… panggil aku dengan nama itu… nama yang kau berikan padaku… aku ingin mendengarnya… sekali lagi…"

Emperor Yuugi mengernyit pilu. "Yami…"

Atem tersenyum, kedua matanya perlahan menutup. Emperor Yuugi mengelus wajah orang yang dicintainya itu, melihat ekspresi sakit menjadi tenang. Dia dengan lembut membaringkan tubuh ramping wanita di tangannya. Tersenyum penuh mengenang, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Atem.

"_Bonum nocte, filia mea._ _Senebty, Yami o nedjret._"

Emperor Yuugi melepas jubahnya, dan membentangkannya di atas tubuh Atem. Dia beranjak berdiri, tatapannya yang tajam kini menjadi membunuh. Tubuhnya menegang, amarah dan dendam tertuju pada sosok pria yang mirip dengan _kekasih_nya. Dia menepuk bahu Yugi ketika berjalan melewati orang yang menjadi reinkarnasinya itu, menyadarkan Yugi dari keterpakuannya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik," bisiknya, melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yugi.

Akifa terlalu membeku untuk menyadari sosok lelaki yang mendekatinya. Dia terhempas ketika sebuah tonjokkan menghantam pipinya, merasakan dagunya retak.

"Setelah melihatmu, aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini," kata Emperor Yuugi, nada suaranya gelap dan dingin. "Dan aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena kita berdua sama. Tapi…" Dia memukul Akifa lagi dan lagi. Sekuat tenaga, tanpa ampun. Cahaya sihir melingkupi kepalannya, menambah kekuatan pukulan. "…Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena melukai Atem!"

Emperor Yuugi menggumamkan mantra, kegelapan mengelilingi tubuhnya bagaikan ular. Dia menoleh sesaat ke arah Atem dan Yugi berada, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Dia lalu mendongak, menatap Dark dan Kard yang membalas tatapannya. Dark dan Kard tersenyum sedih, mereka mengangguk bersamaan, cahaya sihir di tangan mereka menguat.

Krad menoleh ke arah Lumiere dan teman-temannya berada. Hatinya merasa hangat ketika dia melihat masternya tersenyum, dan itu bukan senyum jahat yang selama ini dia terima dari anggota keluarga Hikari yang lain, itu senyum sedih, seperti Lumiere tidak ingin kehilangan Krad. Baru pertama kali dia merasa diterima di kalangan keluarganya. "Maaf, dan terima kasih, Lumiere," Sayap putih membentang di punggungnya, sihir yang dikeluarkan semakin kuat.

Dark memandang Yugi yang memeluk Atem. Ekspresi sedih tidak terlihat cocok di wajah cantiknya, tetapi Dark tak bisa menahannya. Dia baru sebentar mengenal masternya, dan kini mereka harus terpisah lagi. Dark menggeleng pelan, matanya melirik tubuh Atem. Hawa jiwa Atem semakin berkurang, namun juga semakin menguat. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi dia berharap Yuugi-sama melakukan sesuatu pada Atem saat berbisik tadi. Walau hanya sebentar bersama, Dark sudah menyukai Yugi dan ingin masternya itu bahagia. Kehilangan Atem untuk kedua kalinya… Dark menoleh ke arah pria berambut pirang di sisinya. Membayangkan Dark kehilangan Krad lagi… sudah sangat membunuhnya, itu pasti yang akan dirasakan Yugi terhadap Atem.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya menuju Emperor Yuugi. Kegelapan dari Emperor Yuugi melilit dan menyiksa Akifa secara perlahan. Dia melihat ilusi sepasang sayap hitam di punggung Yuugi-sama, lalu melihat Yugi, dan tertawa kecil. _'Sepertinya Ka dan Ba benar-benar terpisah,'_ batinnya geli, namun juga sedih. _'Jiwa Yugi tak akan pernah lengkap setelah ini. Yugi bisa hidup sempurna karena jiwa Ka miliknya tersegel di dunia, jadi ketika jiwa Ba terlahir kembali, dia tak akan merasakan apa-apa. Tapi setelah ini…'_ Dark melihat penyiksaan demi penyiksaan yang dilancarkan pada Akifa. _'Setelah Yuugi-sama mengorbankan jiwanya, tak akan ada lagi jiwa Ka dalam diri Yugi. Reinkarnasi Yugi akan selamanya merasa tidak lengkap karena hanya ada jiwa Ba dalam dirinya.'_

Dark menoleh lagi ke arah Yugi. "Selamat tinggal, Master Yugi. Semoga kebahagiaan menyertaimu," bisiknya tulus, sebelum menggerakkan lengannya. Rantai-rantai yang tergeletak di bawah Black Wings bergerak meliuk-liuk mengitari kanvas terkutuk bagaikan sebuah penjara. Sayap hitamnya membentang liar, rambut panjangnya menyusut menjadi pendek, tubuh langsingnya kini menjadi bidang dan sedikit berotot.

Krad mengamati perubahan diri Dark. Dia terkekeh, tatapan matanya menandakan nostalgia. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wujudmu yang itu," katanya, geli.

"Aw, diam kau!" Suara yang dalam dan parau terdengar dari mulut Dark. "Aslinya aku ini, kan, laki-laki!" rengek Dark, cemberut.

Krad memandangi tubuh lelaki kekasihnya, dan menggeleng. "Jadi, tubuh perempuanmu itu dibuat khusus untukku?" candanya.

Dark mendengus. "Hei, hei, kita ini, kan, makhluk spiritual, jadi kita tidak punya jenis kelamin yang tetap," Dark nyengir. "_So_, kau juga bisa jadi cewek!" tawanya. "Oh… aku ingin melihatmu menjadi cewek, pasti cantik banget!"

Krad tersenyum mendengar tawa Dark. Ini Dark yang dia kenal dulu, saat mereka berdua masih menjadi musuh.

Tawa Dark berhenti, dia menghela nafas sedih. "Sayangnya aku tak akan pernah melihatnya. Kita akan tersegel dalam benda ini, dan tak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Krad mengernyit atas ucapan Dark. Dark menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, senyum tulus dan pilu tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku sangat menikmati apa yang kita alami. Aku bahagia menjadi istrimu, walau hanya sebentar."

Krad menunduk, hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui bahwa dia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Dark lagi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, sebelah tangannya menangkup di wajah Dark, jemari mengelus lembut kulit halus kekasihnya, menghapus air mata yang perlahan mengalir lagi. "Jika Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan untuk bereinkarnasi…" Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. "Aku bersumpah, aku akan menemukanmu. Aku tidak peduli walau kau terlahir sebagai perempuan, laki-laki, atau kau terlahir lebih tua dariku, atau lebih muda, tidak masalah kau terlahir sebagai manusia ataupun hewan, aku akan mencari dan menemukanmu."

Tenggorokkan Dark terasa tercekat, dia tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang klise, tetapi ucapan Krad membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Krad, membiarkan air mata mengalir bebas di wajahnya. "Ich liebe dich, meine seelenverewandte." bisiknya pelan.

Krad tersenyum. Lengannya bergerak menuju punggung Dark. "I love you, my soulmate." balasnya, sebelum menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Cahaya terang membutakan muncul tepat saat mereka berdua berciuman. Emperor Yuugi tersenyum melihat kedua malaikat itu. Dia sendiri berharap bahwa dia punya kesempatan untuk bersama dengan _mamluk_nya lagi walau hanya sebentar, tapi… Dia tersenyum memandang reinkarnasi jiwa Ba miliknya memeluk orang yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya. Wajahnya lalu serius ketika melihat kondisi tubuh Atem, namun senyum lembut masih ada. _'Tidak apa-apa, Yami… aku akan membantumu. Ini hadiah terakhirku untukmu, dilectissimi.'_

Jeritan Akifa menggema menyatu dengan jeritan Ankokushin dari dalam kanvas ketika cahaya menyentuh mereka. Cahaya itu menyebar membentuk kubah. Lumiere, Malik, dan Ryo, menutup mata mereka dengan lengan mereka, berusaha melindunginya dari cahaya yang membutakan.

Dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang, pemandangan yang menyambut mereka berubah. Tidak ada lagi Akifa, tidak ada lagi kanvas besar tempat Ankokushin tersegel, tidak ada lagi Emperor Yuugi, tidak ada lagi Dark dan Krad.

Ruangan ritual tempat mereka berada kini telah menjadi padang pasir.

* * *

Atem terbatuk, menyadarkannya dari ketidaksadaran diri. Dia membuka matanya, merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dia tahu sensasi ini, tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Kali ini asli, bukan lagi Emperor Yuugi. Dia menggerakkan sedikit sebelah tangannya, menyentuh lembut lengan kuat yang memeluk tubuhnya, merasakan lelaki yang mendekapnya tersentak, dan wajah yang familiar menyambut pandangannya yang buram.

"Mou… hitori no boku…"

Atem tersenyum mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir mendengar panggilan itu, nama panggilan yang sama berharganya seperti nama yang diberikan Emperor Yuugi padanya.

"Aibou…" bisik Atem, menutup matanya karena sakit.

Terisak begitu keras sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergidik, Yugi mempererat cengkeramannya yang penuh putus asa pada Atem, hampir seolah-olah berharap bahwa cengkeraman itu akan membuat dirinya yang lain tetap tinggal. "Jangan pergi," isaknya, nada suaranya penuh duka dan kesedihan. "Kumohon, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku… tidak lagi. Kumohon, jangan pergi."

Sepasang mata merah ruby terbuka perlahan, hatinya sakit ketika Atem melihat lelaki yang dia cintai menangis. Dia kembali dari dunia alam barzah bukan untuk membuat Yugi semakin sedih, _damn it_! Meskipun kekuatannya hanya tersisa sedikit, Atem menanggapi pelukannya, memeluknya dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Kepalanya bersandar ke pundak lelaki yang dia cintai itu – karena kelelahan atau karena dia tidak tahan melihatnya lagi, dia tidak tahu. Tangannya meremas baju Yugi erat. Sesuatu yang basah terasa di bahunya. "Yugi…" Suaranya terdengar lemah, hampir berbisik.

Air mata meluap, pelukan Yugi mengetat, terasa seperti segalanya hancur di dalam dan di sekitar dirinya. "Jangan pergi, kumohon jangan pergi," rintihnya, suara bercampur dengan keputusasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Aku… aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu… jangan tinggalkan aku."

Untuk sesaat, tangan Atem mengetat, jelas tak pernah ingin melepaskan Yugi. Dia melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya bercahaya menjadi pasir. Kedua alisnya menaut sedih, dia ingin sekali mengatakan tiga kata itu, namun dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Dia berbisik, cukup untuk terdengar di telinga Yugi, merasakan jiwanya perlahan memudar. "Yugi… aku mencin…"

Bagaikan ada angin kencang berhembus, tubuh Atem sepenuhnya meledak menjadi pasir dalam sekejap, hanya menyisakan pakaian yang dikenakan.

Mata Yugi melebar, kedua tangannya yang tertutupi pakaian Atem gemetar, semuanya terlihat bagaikan satu adegan bisu memilukan, sampai sebuah jeritan keluar dari mulutnya. Jeritan dimana kesedihan, kehancuran, rasa syok, dan keputusasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu, diiringi dengan tangisan yang menyayat hati dari kedua anak kembarnya.

"Kembalilah…" pintanya, mencengkeram baju Atem. Isakannya membuat kata-katanya nyaris tak terdengar. "Tolong kembalilah… kumohon… kembalilah…"

Namun, tak terdengar jawaban apapun.

Lumiere, Ryo, dan Malik menatap sosok Yugi yang berlutut hancur. Mereka perlahan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka, ikut berlutut di samping Yugi. Mengatur posisi si kembar dalam gendongan mereka, sebelum memeluk sahabat mereka yang kini terjebak dalam duka.

Suara Yugi hampir tak terdengar sementara dia berulang kali mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa harapan, tidak merasakan pelukan sahabatnya, tidak mendengar tangisan anak-anaknya. Terus membisikkan satu kata hampa.

"Kembalilah…"

**TBC…**

**A/N :**

Author : Alright! Tinggal epilog dan semuanya beres! (ngebut ngetik chapter berikutnya)

Iblis Kira : Napa dia?

Bakura : (shrugged) Tauk, ya.

Atem : (mewek) Aibou! Aibou, aku di sini! Jangan nangis!

Kaiba : (nendang Atem) Dia nggak denger suara loe.

Akifa : Tidaaaaaaaaak! Ke-awesome-an gw selesai sampai di sini?! (sulk)

Dark : YES! (high-five) GW JADI COWOK LAGI! ( 9^A^)9

Krad : Tch. Padahal gw lebih milih sisi cewek elo.

Dark : (nggak denger ucapan Krad. Nari-nari gaje)

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop) Terlalu seneng dia.

Krad : (sigh)

Malaikat Light : (^_^) Oke, sekarang... selamat datang di…

Iblis Kira : (tos sama Malikat Light) ( ^_^)/\(^w^ ) …KELAS PENERJEMAH DENGAN KIRA DAN LIGHT!

###

Malaikat Light : Oke, pertama kita akan memberi tahu arti dari mantra Akifa untuk membangkitkan Emperor Yuugi. Kira!

Iblis Kira : YOSH! (megang stick ke papan tulis) Ini bahasa bukan bahasa alien, ingat itu, ini bahasa latin! Berhubung karena Emperor Yuugi itu berdarah campuran, dan Ahm Shere termasuk wilayah transit tersembunyi, makanya Akifa membangkitkannya dengan mantra campuran mesir kuno dan latin!

.

**Estuans interius ira vehermenti **(Membaralah kemarahan)

**Estuans interius ira vehermenti **(Membaralah kemarahan)

**Sors immanis Et inanis **(Kuat dan hampa)

**Vani, veni, venias **(Kemari, tiba, datanglah)

**Ne me mori facias **(Jangan biarkan kematian datang)

**Veni, veni, venias, glorosa **(Kemari, tiba, datanglah, glorosa)

**Ne me mori facias glorosa **(Jangan biarkan kematian datang, glorosa)

**Omnis immundus spiritus **(Setiap jiwa yang kotor)

**Omnis satanica potestas **(Setiap kekuatan satanis)

**Omnis incursion infernalis adversarii **(Setiap pasukan neraka yang mengikuti)

**Omnis legio **(Setiap prajurit kegelapan)

**Et secta diabolica **(Perkumpulan dan sektenya)

**Rari nantes in gurgite vasto **(Di antara pusaran air)

**Reduction ad infinitum **(Turunlah menjadi tak terbatas)

**Requiem aeternam **(Bangkitlah dari peristirahatan kekal)

**Rex regum fidelum et **(Raja dari segala raja, dengan kesetiaan melebihi)

**Rosa rubicundior, lilio candidior, omnibus formosior, simper in te glorior **(Dengan mawar merah, lili putih, dan segala keindahan dunia)

**Decretum espugnare de angelus balberith en inferno em meablis** (Bangkitkan jiwa suci dari api neraka dengan darah ini)

.

Kaiba : Hm… gw nggak tahu elo bisa bahasa latin.

Iblis Kira : (hidung pinokio) Ini, sih, kecil, buat otak jenius gw!

Bakura : Tch, sombong banget!

Malaikat Light : (^v^) Lalu, ada lagi yang lainnya! Kayak… mantra pengendalian Akifa.

.

**Occio me facinus honum** (Aku membunuh jiwa-jiwa baik)

.

Iblis Kira : ('=_=) Kalo diliat-liat, mantra pengendali itu kayak candaan garing. Nggak ada indah-indahnya.

Malaikat Light : ('=.=)a Yah… mau gimana…

Iblis Kira : Ada lagi! Kata-kata yang diucapkan sama Emperor Yuugi ke Atem!

.

**Bonum nocte, filia mea **(Selamat tidur, belahan hatiku)

**Dilectissimi** (Beloved)

.

Iblis Kira : (mata menerawang) Sumpah! Emperor Yuugi itu terlalu gombal, sama kayak Krad!

Krad : (arctic glare at Kira)

Bakura : (smirk) Sekarang giliran gw yang bahasa mesir kuno. Ah… susah jadi jenius dalam linguistik mesir.

Kaiba : (smirk) Itu karena lu moyang, bukan karena lu jenius.

Bakura : (death glare)

.

**Mir** (Kekasih)

**Nefer** (Cantik)

**Senebty, Yami o nedjret** (Selamat tinggal, Yami-ku yang cantik)

**Mamluk** (budak)

.

Bakura : (hidung pinokio) Gimana?! Bwahahahaha!

Iblis Kira : Cuma segitu doang bangga.

Bakura : (glare)

Kaiba : Gw bakal terjemahin kata-kata Dark ke Krad.

.

**Ich liebe dich, meine seelenverewandte** (Aku mencintaimu, belahan jiwaku)

.

All : …

Kaiba : Apa?

Iblis Kira : (merinding) Fuck! Dengerin elo ngomong kalimat itu bikin merinding!

Bakura : (tampang aneh) Yep! Rasanya kayak ada monster paling buruk di antara yang terburuk ngejar gw!

Kaiba : (seto glare™)

Malaikat Light : (^_^) Kalau yang "Mou hitori no boku" dan "Aibou" pasti sudah tahu artinya, kan?

Atem : (nangis ke arah matahari terbenam) AIBOOOOOUUUU! ( TTOTT)

Malaikat Light : (sweatdrop kuadrat) Hiraukan dia. Dia terlalu hanyut dalam perannya. (smile at reader) Terima kasih telah membaca, mereview, memfave, dan mengalert, fic ini. Author sangat menghargainya.

Dark : Tunggu! Ini berarti gw nggak bakal nongol lagi, dong!

Akifa : (mata menerawang) Lu nggak sadar? Idiot.

Krad : (mendengus) Bego.

Dark : (death glare)

Bakura&Kira : (tos) ( ^v^)/\(^w^) Please review if don't mind! Review yang banyak, soalnya ini fic tinggal satu chapter lagi!

Author : (sibuk ngetik) SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!

Bakura&Kira : (glare at Author) YOU'RE THE BITCH, BITCH!

Malaikat Light : (geplak Bakura&Kira) LANGUAGE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Akifa : (angguk2) Official! Hari ini adalah "The Bitch Day"!

Kaiba : (sweatdrop)

...

...

...

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	20. Epilogue : 8 Years Later

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Genderbend. Alternate reality. Malexfemale and Malexmale pairings. Original character. Out of characters. **_

* * *

** _"Death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it for a while."_**

- _Weasley, Princess Bride_

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

**8 YEARS LATER**

**.**

**.**

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengira dia dikejar sesuatu yang tak terlihat – aka setan – karena dia berlari begitu cepat, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh ke arahnya, menuju rumah sakit.

Dia mengejutkan beberapa dokter, suster, bahkan pasien saat membuka pintu bangsal keras-keras. "A-Anzu..." ucapnya pelan, terengah-engah. "Di mana..."

Tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang ketika sesuatu dilempar ke arahnya. Dia duduk, memegang dahinya yang sakit, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah sepatu yang menjadi senjata pelemparan.

"Kau terlambat." Suara yang tegas terdengar. Sepasang mata cokelat menatap dingin dan kesal ke arah lelaki yang masih terduduk di ambang pintu. Sebuah bundelan di gendong di tangannya yang ramping. "Telat sedikit lagi, aku akan pergi sendirian ke sana, dasar Hiroto-baka."

Hiroto Honda hanya nyengir sembari menggaruk belakang kepala. Dia berdiri, berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang masih penuh aura kekesalan. "Maaf, maaf. Jalanan macet, dan aku harus lari untuk sampai kemari."

Anzu menghela nafas, merasa tidak puas atas penjelasan suaminya.

Hiroto berdehem. "Daripada soal itu..." Dia nyengir ke arah bundelan yang digendong Anzu. "Bagaimana kabar Shinara-ku hari ini?" Telunjuknya terjulur untuk digenggamkan ke tangan mungil bayi perempuan yang menatap aneh ke arahnya seakan berpikir 'Apa-apaan om-om aneh itu, megang-megang pakai tampang pedo?'.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dua anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan, keluar. Mereka menoleh, dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Honda. "OTOU-CHAN!" teriak mereka, sembari berlari dan memeluk kaki ayah mereka.

Hiroto mengangkat salah satu anaknya. "Tatsuya! Bagaimana kabar anak ayah hari ini?!"

Tatsuya Honda tertawa kecil, mata cokelatnya menggambarkan perasaan senang. "Baik, yah!"

Sebuah tarikan kecil di celananya, membuat Hiroto menoleh ke arah anak perempuannya.

Sepasang mata gelap Reishi Honda menatap kalem ke arah ayahnya. "Bagaimana pekerjaannya, otou-chan?" tanyanya, tersenyum.

Hiroto mengelus kepala anak perempuannya dengan lembut. "Sama saja, hanya lebih sibuk karena Paman Mokuba memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan lebih awal." Dia menurunkan Tatsuya, dan mengambil tas di atas ranjang. "Siap pergi, anak-anak?" tanyanya, disambut sorakan gembira dari anak-anaknya.

Anzu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hiroto, sembari memandang anak-anak kembarnya yang berlari mendahului mereka. "Apa menurutmu Yugi baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Hiroto merangkul bahu istrinya, senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. "Pasti. Kita tahu bahwa Yugi itu kuat. Dia selamat melalui tahun-tahun ini, tidak mungkin hal ini akan membuatnya mundur."

Senyum terlihat di wajah Anzu.

* * *

Berada di antara batu-batu nisan membuatnya tercekat. Mai berjalan melalui makam-makam yang berjejer, sementara tangannya mendorong kursi roda. Angin berhembus semilir menyapu kulitnya, rambut emasnya bergoyang.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah makam yang cukup mewah, tersenyum melihat banyak bunga di depan batu nisan. _'Sepertinya Mokuba sudah kemari,'_ batinnya, jemarinya mengelus pegangan kursi roda.

Dia membungkuk, helai rambut jingga keemasan dari orang yang duduk di kursi roda menyambut pandangannya. Tatapannya menjadi sedih ketika melihat sepasang mata kecokelatan yang hampa.

"Jou, kita sudah sampai," katanya, jemarinya menyisir poni orang itu.

Namun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Mai menghela nafas. Dia mengambil buket bunga dari pangkuan Jounochi, mengernyit ketika tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun. Dia lalu menaruh buket bunga tersebut ke atas makam, sebelum berjongkok untuk berdoa. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya sementara dia menatap tulisan yang tercetak di batu nisan.

**SETO KAIBA**

'_Kau tahu, Kaiba, kami masih sulit menerima kau mendahului kami menuju alam sana,'_ pikir Mai, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. _'Bahkan di saat terakhir pun kamu masih bersikeras menjadi yang pertama.'_

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, menarik kursi roda mendekat ke makam. _'Jangan khawatir, Jou tidak apa-apa. Walau dia tidak merespon, aku yakin dia mendengar kami.'_ Dia menghela nafas lirih. _'Tapi ini sudah delapan tahun lebih sejak kejadian itu, aku jadi takut bahwa dia…'_

Pikirannya terputus ketika dia melihat cairan mengalir dari mata hampa Jounochi, kedua mata Mai melebar, rasa pilu menyergapnya dengan pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu.

Walau tubuh tidak merespon, walau tak ada kilatan di mata yang dulunya penuh semangat…

…dia masih mengenal kekasihnya.

Mai menelan ludah, tenggorokkannya tercekat, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

'_Sepertinya dia masih bisa diselamatkan, Kaiba,'_ batin Mai, berdiri sebelum mengambil posisi di belakang kursi roda. _'Aku mohon, Kaiba. Tolong pandu Jou. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu.'_

"Hei, Jou, sudah waktunya kita kembali," kata Mai, senyum lembut mengembang di bibirnya. "Acaranya pasti sudah mau dimulai."

Dia mendorong kursi roda menuju pintu keluar. Namun dia tidak menyadari ada sosok halus yang muncul di depan makam. Cahaya matahari pagi menembus sosok transparan, membuatnya terlihat bagaikan tirai sutra.

'_**Jaga dia untukku, Mai.'**_

Senyum mengembang di bibir sosok berambut cokelat gelap itu, sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Ryo membenahi dasinya, memandang sekelilingnya. Angin semilir berhembus, menyapu rambutnya dan rerumputan. Dia tidak merasakan ada seseorang mendekatinya sampai sebuah suara perempuan mengejutkannya.

"Gugup?" tanya seorang wanita berambut gelap panjang.

Lelaki berambut putih itu menoleh, dan mengangguk. "Yeah." Bibirnya tertekuk ketika melihat wajah pucat wanita itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Lumiere?"

Lumiere tersenyum, kepucatan di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya mual."

Ryo menatap perut Lumiere yang agak buncit. "Kau benar-benar hamil, ya?" Suara Ryo terdengar agak tercekat. "Jangan memaksakan diri."

Wanita itu mengangguk, senyum masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Ya. Dan aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Walau sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, senyum itu masih membuat hati Ryo terasa sakit. "Malik... bagaimana...?"

"Dia sangat senang, dan tidak sabar menantikan anak ini." Lumiere mengelus perutnya lembut. Kemudian rasa khawatir menyergapnya. "Tapi, aku takut. Kami sudah kehilangan satu anak. Jika aku keguguran lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Mendengar nada keputusasaan dalam suaranya, Ryo tanpa sadar menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada tiga pasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari balik semak-semak.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun berambut putih menatap heran dengan kedua mata abu-abunya ke arah dua orang dewasa yang sedang berpelukan. "Satoshi," gumam Hikaru Bakura. "Kenapa ayahku terlihat sedih kalau bersama ibumu?" tanyanya, bingung.

Satoshi Ishtar terdiam, bibirnya menekuk, memikirkan jawabannya. Angin menyapu lembut rambut biru milik anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun itu. Telunjuknya menekan kacamatanya agar terpasang dengan benar. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa hubungan antara orang dewasa itu sangat rumit."

Yami Mutou mengangguk atas kesimpulan Satoshi. "Aku setuju," ujarnya, jemarinya menyisir poni pirang yang menutupi kedua mata merahnya.

Mereka bertiga melompat kaget ketika sesuatu terasa menepuk bahu mereka. Mereka berbalik, melihat Isis mendelik tajam ke arah mereka.

Hikaru menelan ludah. "Ibu..."

"Bocah-bocah bandel, aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana." kata Isis, kesal. "Asal kalian tahu, acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai."

Wajah Yami berseri-seri mendengarnya, dan langsung berlari pergi. "Akhirnya!" sahutnya senang.

Dua lelaki yang menemaninya tadi menghela nafas dan menggeleng kepala. "Dasar cewek." gumam mereka bersamaan.

* * *

Ryo melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat seorang lelaki mesir berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi salam pada lelaki itu. "Hei, Malik."

Malik membalas sapaannya. "Ryo, apa kabar?"

Lelaki berambut putih itu mengangkat bahu. "Sama seperti biasanya."

Lumiere tersenyum ke arah suaminya. "Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Malik nyengir lebar. "Begitulah." Dia merangkul bahu istrinya. "Dan lebih baik kita cepat pergi, sebelum Anzu memutuskan membunuh seseorang."

Mereka tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana Yugi?" tanya Ryo, membuat kedua sahabatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Tenang saja." Malik tersenyum lebar. "Yugi itu kuat. Kita semua tahu, kan?"

Ryo dan Lumiere tersenyum atas ucapan Malik, sebelum mereka bertiga berjalan pergi sembari berpegangan tangan.

Senyum tenang tersungging di bibir Ryo. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati angin yang berhembus di wajahnya.

Setidaknya Lumiere dan Malik masih memegang ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka bertiga.

* * *

Mata Rebecca bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan Yugi yang mondar-mandir. Anak-anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya – Yue Mutou, Reishi, dan Tatsuya – pun tolah-toleh menatap Yugi. Anzu menghela nafas, memijat-mijat dahinya, sebelum memukul kepala Yugi dengan botol susu anaknya – membuat bayinya itu menangis.

Yugi merunduk meringis sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Anzu?"

Anzu menatap tajam ke arah sahabat lelakinya itu. "Sikapmu itu membuatku pusing."

Yugi baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ketika suara dari arah pintu menyelanya. "Yugi!" Yugi menoleh menuju arah suara, mendapati Mokuba yang berpakaian resmi tersenyum padanya. "Dia sudah siap dan sebentar lagi akan tiba kemari! Kau juga harus siap berada di posisi!"

Wajah horor terpampang di wajah semua orang di ruangan itu – pengecualian Mokuba sendiri. Mokuba melangkah keluar, menghindari teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah berlari menuju aula. Dia terkekeh, mengadah menatap langit, ekspresi tulus tersirat di wajahnya.

'_Semoga kau melihat momen bahagia ini, kakak.'_

* * *

Tidak masalah seberapa dan apapun yang telah dia lalui selama hidupnya sebelumnya, Yugi tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan segugup sekaligus sesenang hari ini, berdiri di kapel gereja yang sama dimana Shizuka dan Ryuuji dulu menikah. Walaupun ada banyak orang-orang yang dia sayangi duduk berjejer di kursi yang telah di atur – termasuk anak-anaknya – itu tidak membuatnya merasa kalem sedikit pun.

"Yugi, yang relax." Honda, yang sekarang berdiri sebagai _bestman_ di sisi kanan Yugi, tersenyum pada sahabat baiknya itu. Dia menepuk bahu Yugi. "Segalanya bakal baik-baik saja! Tak akan ada masalah, tidak jika Mokuba mengizinkannya!"

Mokuba melambaikan tangan dari tingkat atas. Yugi tersenyum membalas lambaiannya.

Wajah Honda kemudian menjadi menyesal. "Hei, Yugi. Maaf sudah mengambil tempat Jou. Aku tahu kau ingin dia yang menjadi _bestman_ di pernikahanmu."

Yugi tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Honda. Kau juga teman baikku, kamu berhak menjadi _bestman_. Aku memang ingin Jou yang menjadi _bestman_, tapi melihat kondisinya…" kata Yugi, sedih.

Honda menampar bahu Yugi dengan keras, membuat pria berambut tiga warna itu sedikit terjungkal. "Lihat sisi terangnya! Kau besok bakal nggak bujangan lagi setelah ini!" serunya, tertawa girang. "Dan menikmati masa pengantin baru dengan tenang!"

Yugi mendengus, membuat gestur gusar dengan kedua tangannya. "Ngomong, sih, gampang!" katanya, menggaruk kepalanya. "Ada banyak jutaan pikiran gelap tentang 'bagaimana jika', muncul di kepalaku!"

Tepat saat itu, suara musik dari piano pipa menggema di kapel, dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu ganda yang tinggi terbuka. Dua sosok pria dan wanita melangkah masuk. Nafas Yugi serasa berhenti ketika melihat penampilan si wanita. Gaun putih dengan orname hitam dan emas memeluk tubuh langsing wanita itu dengan sempurna. Buket bunga dipegang di tangan yang menggunakan sarung tangan putih. Cadar panjang menutupi seluruh wajah sampai ke dada, dengan bagian belakang lurus sampai ke pertengahan paha.

Yugi tahu bahwa dia terlihat bagus dalam tuxedo hitamnya, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka melihat penampilan calon istrinya. Dia merasa seperti jiwanya dihisap oleh _Wraith_.

Beruntungnya, dia mampu kembali ke dunia nyata ketika pria yang datang bersama calon istrinya menempatkan tangan wanita itu ke tangan Yugi. Yugi mengerjap, dan tersenyum maaf pada pria yang adalah ayah calon istrinya. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada wanita di tangannya, berbalik menghadap pendeta yang memiliki senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

"Apa kalian berdua siap?" tanya pendeta itu dengan suara yang menenangkan.

Kedua mempelai tidak memperlihatkan keraguan saat mengangguk. "Ya."

Pendeta itu berdehem, pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kapel. "Kita sekarang berkumpul di sini untuk mengakui dan memberkahi pernikahan antara dua mempelai ini. Menjadi saksi atas janji mereka untuk menghadapi masa depan, menerima apapun yang mungkin terbentang di depan. Keadaan ini tidak dipilih karena suatu kebetulan, hanya sebagaimana kedua mempelai ini percaya bahwa mereka tidak dipertemukan oleh suatu kebetulan."

'_Bagaimana pertemuan kami bisa disebut kebetulan?'_ batin Yugi, tersenyum.

Si pendeta menutup matanya, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Cinta sejati adalah sesuatu yang ada dibalik sebuah kehangatan dan berpijar, kegembiraan dan romantisme yang semakin dalam di dalam kasih. Kasih membuat beban menjadi ringan, karena anda menanggungnya bersama-sama. Ia membuat sukacita makin dalam, karena anda membaginya bersama-sama. Ia membuat anda lebih kuat, sehingga anda saling mengulurkan dan menjadi saling terlibat dalam hidup pada jalan yang anda tidak takut untuk menghadapinya sendirian."

Pendeta itu lalu memindahkan pandangannya menuju Yugi. "Apa anda, Yugi Mutou, mengambil wanita ini untuk menjadi istri sah anda? Bersediakah anda, di hadapan Allah dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kiri anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda bersumpah untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anada? Bersediakah anda?"

Senyum menenangkan tersungging di bibir Yugi. "Saya bersedia."

Dengan wajah lembut, pendeta itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju mempelai wanita yang dipegang Yugi. "Apa anda, Atem Sennen, mengambil pria ini untuk menjadi suami sah anda? Bersediakan anda, di hadapan Allah dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, pria di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda bersumpah untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anada? Bersediakah anda?"

Mempelai wanita itu tersenyum. "Saya bersedia."

Semua mata di ruangan tiba-tiba menjuru ke Honda, dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Untungnya sekali lagi, Honda memenuhi tugasnya. Ada senyum lembut tersirat di wajah pria berambut gelap itu sementara dia menyerahkan dua cincin emas yang indah.

Yugi terganggu dan malu mengetahui bagaimana tangannya gemetar. Dalam hati dia menghela nafas lega karena tidak menjatuhkan cincinnya. "Aku, Yugi Mutou, mengambil engkau, Atem Senen, sebagai istriku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga hari ini hingga seterusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setiaku memberkahimu, semua ucapan-ucapan baikku akan kubagi bersama denganmu, aku memberimu segalanya dariku, janjiku, kesabaranku, dan cintaku, selama sisa hidupku." Dia tak pernah merasa sehangat dan selengkap ini, keraguan menghilang dari hatinya sementara matanya bertemu dengan tatapan dari pengantinnya.

Atem membalas senyum itu dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kelembutan. "Aku, Atem Sennen, mengambil engkau, Yugi Mutou, sebagai suamiku yang sah, untuk memiliki dan menjaga hari ini hingga seterusnya, baik dalam keadaan kaya maupun miskin, dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, untuk bergantung kepada engkau dan hanya engkau, selama kita masih hidup. Dengan cincin ini aku menikahi engkau, dengan kasih yang setiaku memberkahimu, semua ucapan-ucapan baikku akan kubagi bersama denganmu, aku memberimu segalanya dariku, janjiku, kesabaranku, dan cintaku, selama sisa hidupku."

Yugi merasakan jemari Atem bergetar, dia meremas lembut tangan ramping itu untuk membantu menenangkan. Dia melihat Anzu, Shizuka, dan Rebecca menangis, dengan anak-anak mereka di pangkuan. Dan… mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja, tapi dia bersumpah melihat Ryuuji juga menangis.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sosok transparan seseorang berambut cokelat gelap, dan dua makhluk bersayap yang tengah berpelukan memperhatikan pernikahan.

'_Kaiba, Dark?' _batinnya terkejut. Namun ketika dia mengerjapkan matanya lagi, ketiga sosok itu menghilang.

"Di hadapan semua saksi yang hadir di sini, anda berdua telah bergabung dalam ikatan perkawinan yang khidmat ini." Suara dari pendeta membuatnya tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia menarik nafas pelan, berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Semoga Allah memberkati dengan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari tahun-tahun yang akan anda hidupi bersama sehingga anda dapat menikmati hadiah dari sebuah kehidupan yang baik. Semoga anda berdua melalui komitmen ini dengan cinta dan kesetiaan yang anda miliki sekarang. Karena cinta merupakan karunia terbaik yang diberikan untuk dibagi. Bahagia dalam kehidupan bersama." Cengiran muncul di wajah pendeta. "Sekarang saya resmi mengumumkan anda berdua sebagai suami dan istri."

Cengiran mencurigakan muncul di bibir Honda. "Anda boleh cium mempelai wanita anda!" serunya, jahil.

Ryuuji bersiul kencang, diikuti dengan sorakan-sorakan menggoda dari teman-teman lainnya, membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Yugi.

Yami, menjadi anak yang polos, mengerjap karena bingung. "Adik, kenapa semua orang ramai? Memangnya apa yang akan ayah lakukan?"

Dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dibanding biasa, Yue menelan ludah dengan berat. "Percaya, deh, kak, kamu nggak bakal mau tahu." jawabnya, dengan tangan bersiap-siap untuk menutup mata kakaknya.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di sisi wajah Yugi, sementara telunjuknya menggaruk pipi. Senyum canggung terlihat di wajahnya, sebelum dia menarik nafas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, _**aibou**_?"

Tatapan tajam dilancarkan Yugi pada pengantinnya yang saat ini sedang menyeringai. "Diam kau," gumamnya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat cadar yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Nafasnya seakan berhenti ketika melihat wajah cantik yang dikelilingi poni berwarna pirang dan beberapa helai rambut warna hitam dan merah, wajah yang mirip dengannya. Tenggorokkannya tercekat saat matanya bertemu tatapan mata warna merah yang intens.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir istrinya yang lembut dalam sebuah ciuman yang polos namun juga penuh gairah, penuh dengan cinta dan kesetiaan yang akan selamanya dia janjikan untuk istrinya. Air mata mengalir di wajah mereka berdua. Sorakan dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

Tanpa bicara pun mereka berdua mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh pasangan mereka pada satu sama lain.

"_Aku mencintaimu, dan aku bersumpah ini akan menjadi air mata terakhir yang mengalir di antara kita." _

**The End**

**A/N :**

Author : (molohok)

Malaikat Light : (molohok)

Iblis Kira : (molohok)

Bakura : (bengong)

Kaiba : (melotot bego)

Krad : (stoic always)

Dark : (molohok)

Atem : …

Author : YEAAAAAAAAH! (loncat-loncatan) AKHIRNYA TAMAT JUGA! (nari2 gaje) AKHIRNYA ADA FIC MULTICHAP SAYA YANG SUDAH TAMAT!

Malaikat Light : (confetti + balon) ( ^v^) Selamat, ya! (niup terompet)

Iblis Kira : (hela nafas lega) Akhirnya tamat! (longgarin kerah baju)

Krad : (ngincipin cake yang entah datang dari mana)

Atem : …..

Bakura : (nepuk punggung Atem) Selamat, ya, banci! ( ^v^) Nggak nyangka lu yang duluan nikah di antara kita!

Kaiba : Tapi gw masih tetep mati, ternyata. (sigh)

Atem : ….. ( TT^TT) Aku menikah… dengan aibou… padahal aku sudah pasrah… (meluk Author) THANKS BANGET, AUTHOR!

Author : ( O_O) Wha-?! (jatuh bareng Atem)

Kaiba : (tersentak) Tunggu bentar! ( =┌┐=)0 OBJEKSI! Kenapa si Atem masih hidup?! Perasaan chapter kemaren Atem mati, deh!

Dark : ( ^o^) _n_ Oh… itu karena… mmpolirffh! (dibekep Author)

Author : Jangan! Jangan bocorkan! Itu baru ada di pikiran saya! Masih belum saya kembangin ke fic!

Atem : (muka bahagia) Bagi yang masih bingung soal anak-anak, gw bakal jelasin tentang mereka!

All : (horror mode + lebay mode) AAAAARGGGH! SUPER DUPER PURE INNOCENT HAPPY SMIIIIIIILE! (hangus)

###

**Anak Yugi dan Atem**

**Yami Mutou**. Perempuan. Kakak, dari dua bersaudara kembar. Umur delapan mau sembilan tahun. Fisik seperti Atem (versi perempuan), dengan mental seperti Yugi (yang original).

**Yue Mutou.** Laki-laki. Adik, dari dua bersaudara kembar. Umur delapan mau Sembilan tahun. Fisik seperti Yugi, dengan mental seperti Atem, punya Heterochromia Iridium – warna mata ganda – warna ungu dan merah.

.

**Anak Hiroto dan Anzu**

**Tatsuya Honda**. Laki-laki. Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Umur delapan tahun. Fisik dan mental seperti Hiroto, dengan rambut seperti milik Anzu.

**Reishi Honda**. Perempuan. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Umur tujuh tahun. Fisik dan mental seperti Anzu, dengan warna rambut seperti rambut Hiroto.

**Shinara Honda**. Perempuan. Baru lahir. Anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Umur satu minggu setengah.

###

Author : Untuk nama anak-anak Honda, saya berterima kasih pada Rei DeathAltema yang mengizinkan saya menggunakan namanya. (bows)

###

**Anak Malik dan Lumiere**

**Satoshi Ishtar**. Laki-laki. Anak tunggal (dan kemungkinan mau menjadi anak pertama dari dua bersaudara). Umur tujuh tahun. Fisik dan mental… bayangkan saja Satoshi Hikari dari DNAngel, karena Satoshi ini mirip dengan kakek buyutnya.

.

**Anak Ryo dan Isis**

**Hikaru Bakura**. Laki-laki. Anak tunggal. Umur enam tahun. Wajah seperti isis dengan rambut Bakura, fisik Bakura dan mental Isis.

###

Atem : (^_^) Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, anaknya Shizuka dan Ryuuji, tapi di sini dia nggak begitu dimunculin. Tapi bakal tetap kuberitahu, deh!

###

**Anak Ryuuji dan Shizuka**

**Daisuke Otogi**. Perempuan. Anak tunggal. Umur delapan tahun. Fisik dan mental… bayangkan Daisuke Niwa dari DNAngel hanya yang versi perempuan.

###

Atem : Oke! Pengenalan soal anak-anak selesai, kita pindah ke penjelasan mengenai chapter sebelumnya! (^v^)

Author : (tepar dengan mangekyou eyes karena kena cahaya suci)

Malaikat Light : TIDAAAAK! (goyang2in Author) Jangan mati, Author-san! Bertahanlah!

Bakura : (grin) Berhubung Author mati lagi, gw yang bakal gantiin. Author mendapat PM yang menanyakan soal Emperor Yuugi dan juga hubungannya dengan Atem! (ngacungin mic ke Dark yang lagi makan cake sama Krad) Jadi gimana penjelasannya, Nona Dark?

Dark : (glare at Bakura. berdehem) Sebenarnya, Emperor Yuugi itu diambil dari fic Author yang berjudul "The Story of Desert Kingdom". Author berencana membuat fic itu menjadi prequel atau side story dari The Last Tears dan... kisah original Yu-Gi-Oh.

Bakura : (reporter mode) Lalu, ada juga permintaan dari salah seorang pereview yang ingin fic ini dibuat sequelnya. Menurutmu bagaimana tanggapannya?

Dark : (smile) Author tidak berencana membuat sequel, tapi dia berencana membuat fic tentang apa yang terjadi selama renggang waktu delapan tahun dari setelah kematian Atem sampai pernikahan ini. (nunjuk epilog)

Bakura : Apa ada side story tentang... (pervy smirk) _**ma. lam. pe. ngan. tin.**_mereka?

Atem : ( OAO) MESUUUUUUM! (ngedorong Bakura) ITU BUKAN URUSAN LU!

Dark : (pervy grin) Kalaupun Author nggak bikin, kayaknya bakal gw paksa.

Atem : (death glare ke Dark yang siul pura-pura cuek)

Bakura : (grin) Author juga dapat PM yang menanyakan tentangmu dan Krad, Dark! Si pengirim juga mengaku fans KradxDark. Dia tanya apa kira-kira akan ada fic tersendiri tentang kamu dan Krad, seperti misalnya... (baca PM) tentang bagaimana kalian menjadi kekasih, atau bagaimana Dark menjadi perempuan, atau apa KradDark akan bereinkarnasi dan memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

Dark : (tampang nista nggak rela) Kenapa ada yang pengen fic tentang kisah **_cinta_** gw sama si brengsek itu?

Krad : (meluk Dark dari belakang) Tapi kamu juga suka, kan? (jahil grin)

Dark : (ngedorong Krad) LEPAS!

Bakura : (reporter berita mode) Sekian wawancara dari saya. Apa ada kata terakhir dari Author pada para pembaca setianya?

Author : (bangkit dari kubur) I-iya, iya... aku punya. (berdehem) Terima kasih telah membaca, mereview, memfave, dan mengalert, fic ini. Dan pada para pembaca setia yang telah mengikuti kisah ini dari awal dibuat sampai sekarang, yang telah menunggu begitu sabar updatenya fic ini... (bows) Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih!

Malaikat Light : ( ^v^) Dan untuk terakhir kalinya di fic ini, PLEASE REVIEW IF DON'T MIND!

All : (lambai tangan) SAMPAI JUMPA DI STORY BERIKUTNYA! (^v^)/ \(^_^) \(^o^)

Author : (gumam) Itu pun kalau saya mood bikin side story dari fic ini.

...

...

...

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
